


I Hope That You Burn

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper gets put through so much, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, M/M, Master/Servant, gideon is a manipulative creep, gideon's enjoying this a lot, gideon's in a wheelchair for all of this after chapter 3, someone pointed this out so, tags and warning will be adjusted as i figure out what will be in this, the Mystery Shack staff are all worried, the Northwests are jerks, this is what happens when you get violent child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 97,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After being cruelly dumped by Mabel, Gideon plots to turn the entire town against her and her brother.





	1. Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Gideon! We have to talk!” Mabel slammed open the warehouse doors.  
  
“M-Mabel! My marshmallow!” Gideon greeted, turning to her. Dipper was still suspended in the air, lamb-shears just short of cutting him in half. “W-What're you doin' here?”  
  
“I'm sorry, Gideon, but I can't be your marshmallow.” Mabel said, rubbing at her arm. “I needed to be honest and tell you that myself.”  
  
“I...I don't understand.” Gideon said in confusion, clenching his fist around his glowing amulet.  
  
“Hhgh! Uhh, Mabel? This probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him!” Dipper choked out as he felt his throat constrict.  
  
“Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, right? Mabel walked closer to Gideon and reached out her hands, Gideon reaching out to take hers. “Wouldn't you like that?” She asked with a big smile.  
  
“R-Really?” Gideon asked with a hopeful expression.  
  
Mabel glanced down at his glowing amulet, her smile still on her face, before she pulled one of her hands free and snatched it off him. “No! Not really!” She yelled, holding the amulet out of reach. Behind Gideon, Dipper dropped to the floor on his butt. “You were, like, attacking my brother, what the heck?!”  
  
“My tie! Give it back!” Gideon pleaded, reaching for it.  
  
Mabel threw the amulet and Dipper jumped up to catch it, taunting Gideon. “Hah! Not so powerful without THIS, are--”  
  
“RRAAAAHHH!” Gideon ran at him, knocking the amulet out of his hand and pushing Dipper and himself out the window. A stupid move, in retrospect. Should've grabbed the amulet first. He'd worry about that later  
  
“Dipper!” Mabel cried out.  
  
Gideon and Dipper started to slap each other as they fell, and it was pretty far to fall. Then they realized they were heading for solid ground and both screamed before they glowed and Gideon was turned upside down to see Mabel holding his amulet above them.  
  
Mabel lowered herself down and landed in front of Gideon, holding the Amulet in front of his face. “Listen, Gideon. It's over. I will never, ever, date you.” She said firmly.  
  
Gideon blinked, taking in her words. But, why? What had he done wrong?  
  
“Yeah!” Dipper said in agreement behind him.  
  
No...it can't be what HE had done wrong. Sometime between when she agreed to the date Dipper had told Gideon Mabel was breaking up with him and when the date actually happened, these two must've had some kind of conversation. He figured this before, but now he was sure. But, why? What did they get out of toying with his emotions? Did he just not want her to date any—whoops, ground. Ow.  
  
Mabel threw the amulet and it hit a rock in front of where Gideon fell, smashing to pieces. “M-My powers!” Gideon cried is despair. No, no, no, he NEEDED that! How could she? How could HE?! How could these terrible outsider children do this to him?!  
  
He slowly got up, staring at the spot where the magic was fading. “Oh, this isn't over.” He promised them, stepping backwards as he looked up at Mabel and Dipper, keeping eye-contact as he went. “This isn't the _last_ you'll see of 'widdle...ol'...me'.” He said venomously, disappearing into the treeline.  
  
He could hear them talking to each other as he left, but that didn't matter. He needed to get home, he needed...he needed ice-cream. His heart hurt so bad. He ran through the woods, fighting back tears, until he came out to his house and threw open the door. To his dismay, his father was with Stanford Pines.  
  
“Hey, Gideon!” Bud greeted. “Nice to see you back!”  
  
Gideon glanced at them before running into his room, letting out a soft sniffle as he passed them.  
  
“Uh oh. That doesn't sound good.” Stan commented.  
  
“Uh, let me just go check on him.” Bud walked to Gideon's room and knocked on the door. “Gideon? May I come in?”  
  
All he heard was soft sobbing. Frowning, he opened the door and walked in. “Gideon?” Gideon was sitting at his desk, holding his wood carving doll of Mabel and sobbing with his head in his arms. “Oh, no...what happened?”  
  
“S-She...led me...o-on! H-Her and her brother...l-laughin' at me! I-I shoulda known it was bad to f-fall in love with an o-outsider!” Gideon sobbed, gripping the Mabel doll tighter.  
  
“What? Why do you say that?” Bud asked.  
  
“B-Because...I was in the warehouse, doin' inventory, and D-Dipper Pines showed up...laughed me...and his sister...b-broke my amulet...they l-laughed at me...”  
  
“What's happened?” Stan poked his head in. “Is he okay?”  
  
“Seems your niece went and led my poor little boy on. She and her brother met him tonight and laughed at him for actually fallin' in love with her.” Bud looked at Stan. “Seems the wedding is off, unless she changes her mind.”  
  
“Mabel? No, she wouldn't hurt anyone!” Stan shook his head. “There must be some mistake!”  
  
Gideon aggressively threw a carved doll of Dipper, where it landed at Stan's feet. “Or a _twin_ _brother_.” He said bitterly, finally looking up at Stan.  
  
“Oh boy.” Stan cringed.  
  
“Do you want some ice-cream?” Bud offered. “We've got chocolate.”  
  
Gideon nodded, rubbing at his eyes and looking at Stan. “Sorry that you wasted your time here...”  
  
“No, no. I'll see if I can find out what's going on with them.” Stan said, shaking his head. “This just doesn't sound like her.”  
  
“Well, she is from out of town.” Bud shrugged. “Out-of-towners are best as tourists, they really don't belong in this town. Maybe it's best they lea--”  
  
“N-No!” Gideon cried. “I-I still love her! I want her to stay! I just...I can' believe someone could be so...so cruel!”  
  
“I'll get to the bottom of this.” Stan nodded. “I'm going home, Bud. See you later.”  
  
Bud nodded and rubbed Gideon's back soothingly. “Comeon, let's go get you some ice-cream.”  
  
They went to the living room, where Gideon watched Stan leave while Bud got him some ice-cream. A secretive little smile formed on his tear-streaked face as he thought of what the Pines would be going through tonight.  
  
But, that was only one part of the plan he'd been forming since he left them. Oh, there was so much more to come for those terrible twins.  
  
–  
  
Stan walked up to the door of the Shack, frowning. It just didn't seem like Mabel to toy with a boy's heart. Okay, maybe it did. He had seen her flirting with every other guy she met, and after dating that Norman guy a little while they'd apparently broken it off. Mabel just couldn't keep a guy, and maybe it wasn't the guys to blame.  
  
Thinking about it, wasn't Dipper following Mabel around on her dates with Norman with a video camera? Who did that? Did dipper just not want her to date anyone? He'd heard of over-protective brothers but, yeesh. He was glad he didn't have a sister.  
  
He really didn't want to do this, but he had to get to the bottom of this. He opened the door and walked inside, sighing. He looked around and saw the kids weren't home yet. Why weren't they home? He'd really have to talk to them about this staying out late thing.  
  
He considered stripping out of his suit, but decided it was best to look serious for this conversation. After all, if Mabel was going around breaking hearts for fun, it had to stop. Gideon really loved her, and still did after what she put him through. That is, if he was right. He picked up the paper with the picture of Gideon and Mabel on a date and sighed. “Oh, pumpkin...what am I gonna do with you?”  
  
“We're home.” He heard the two of them say in unison as they came in.  
  
“Come into the living room. We need to talk.” Stan said, raising her voice just enough to be heard.  
  
Mabel and Dipper came into the room, Dipper looking like he'd been in a tussle and Mabel looking tired but happy. “Hi, Grunkle Stan.” They greeted.  
  
“Where were you kids?” Stan asked.  
  
“We were at Gideon's warehouse.” Mabel explained. “Got in a bit of a fight with him there. Glad that's over.”  
  
Okay...so they really did go there and attack him. Gideon must've fought back and that was why Dipper looked beat up a bit. “Why were you there?” Stan asked.  
  
“I was meeting up with someone about some supernatural stuff, and it was Gideon's warehouse.” Dipper explained. “I didn't know Gideon would be there. Then we got in a bit of an argument before Mabel came in--”  
  
“Wait, hold on. First, why was Mabel there?” Stan asked. “Was she also meeting about supernatural stuff?”  
  
“Well, no. I went to talk to Gideon.” Mabel admitted. “Break up with him in person, after I got Dipper to do it for me before.”  
  
“Wouldn't the logical thought to be going to his house?” Stan asked.  
  
“He mentioned before he did inventory there on certain days of the week. Which included today.” Mabel explained.  
  
“Okay. And what was the fight about?” Stan looked at Dipper.  
  
“Gideon thought I was coming between him and Mabel. Got all upset about it, used his amulet on me. Mabel smashed it, by the way.” Dipper said, smiling at her.  
  
Stan sighed heavily. “Kids...I just came back from Gideon's. He told us that he was there doing inventory when you two came in and attacked him, mocking him for believing Mabel was in love with him.”  
  
“B-But we never--” Mabel started, shocked.  
  
“I'd like to believe you, Mabel, but it seems to me that every guy you'd dated this summer for even a day, you've left. And Dipper is always there when you're dating those guys. Gideon's dates were the first ones he didn't follow you around on, but apparently you asked Dipper to break up with him for you?” Stan shook his head. “Gideon came home crying. You two come home a little beat up but laughing. I'm just a little bit confused about all this.”  
  
“He's lying, we didn't mock him!” Mabel shook her head. “And Dipper was there by coincidence on the other dates!”  
  
“Uh, I did think Norman was a zombie.” Dipper commented. “So I did follow you around for that.”  
  
“My point is, Gideon is lying. I would never lead someone on! HE pressured ME into dates!” Mabel said firmly, stomping her foot.  
  
“I just...I need time to think about this, kids. Go on up to bed, I'm going to get changed and then...do some drinking—uh, thinking. I'm going to do some thinking.” Stan got up and left the room.  
  
“...Stan believes Gideon over us?” Mabel breathed in disbelief.  
  
“What's more, he probably thinks I'm an overprotective creep of a brother that don't want you to be happy with anyone.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“We better...do as he says.” Mabel walked to the stairs. “I can't believe it. Gideon actually turned Grunkle Stan against us.”  
  
“Well, maybe we can convince him we're not what Gideon says.” Dipper shrugged, then winced. “Ow, that hurt.”  
  
“How? All we have is our word against Gideon's.” Mabel shook her head. “I think we're in trouble.”

 


	2. I Can't Believe the News Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's quiet and deceptive revenge against Dipper and Mabel isn't over, as he reveals to them with a news report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Gideon adjusted his tie and fixed his makeup, staring into the mirror. Even after a soothing bubble bath, his eyes still looked red and puffy. That wouldn't do. He'd need to apply more makeup. More foundation. More mascara. More...anything to cover it up. He was strong. He would not be beaten down by those twins. He had managed to procure another amulet from the woods, but it wasn't easy to fine. It was smaller, too. Might not be as powerful. He held out a hand and floated his hairspray into his hand. It would do.  
  
“Gideon?” Bud opened the door. “Are you...going to be alright to go on today? The people have been waiting for your next show, but if you're not feeling up to it.”  
  
“If I don't show myself, then it'll be the same as letting them win.” Gideon said, getting up and grabbing his cape. He fastened it on as he walked out of his bedroom. “I'm not going to be beaten down by a couple tourists overstaying their welcome. E-Even if one of them is the g-girl I...” He moved to cover his face with the cape. Ah, no, his makeup. Why did he have to go into the waterworks every time he thought of her and her brother?  
  
“Are you sure?” Bud asked.  
  
Gideon nodded, moving his cape from his face. He would not cry. He would hold it in, even if his heart hurt so much it felt like it was going to break into a thousand pieces and stab all his internal organs. He returned to his room, touched up his makeup, then came back out. “Let's go. It's showtime.”  
  
–  
  
“Look, Gideon's on TV.” Dipper said in a bored tone, reaching for the remote.  
  
“After a short three-day break, Li'l Gideon is putting on another show. This is the first time he has shown himself since he last went on a date with Mabel Pines. Maybe today we'll find out the reason for his absence?” Shandra Jeminez said as people filed into the Tent of Telepathy. “We intend to interview him after the show, but first, we've been given permission to record it for you viewers at home!”  
  
“What? Really?” Mabel looked up from her knitting.  
  
The camera-man moved into the Tent of Telepathy and found a good seat to watch. Gideon's show started out as usual, with his greeting everyone and letting out birds from his hair. Nothing seemed different about him, nothing to indicate what Stan had told them. About halfway through, though, he started to stumble while reading someone's future. He told the person, with a shaky voice, that they would find their true love soon...as tears slipped down his cheeks. He tried to brush it off as him just being so emotional for the person's future, but then his steps were off-beat and he finally fell to his hands and knees, making everyone panic.  
  
“Li'l Gideon, are you alright?” Someone asked as Bud went to check on him. Had he tripped?  
  
“I-I'm sorry, everyone, really I am. I thought...I thought I could do this but...I'm still too hurt.” Gideon said, placing a hand on his chest as his father helped him stand up.  
  
“Hurt? Who hurt you?” A man asked.  
  
“Did they hurt your head? Your leg?” Another asked.  
  
“No...my heart. I've been played for the fool by the girl I thought was _my_ true love.” Gideon explained.  
  
“Oh.... _crap_ .” Mabel hissed, moving closer to the TV.  
  
“That's low.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“You mean Mabel Pines? We haven't been seeing you together, did you break up?” Shandra asked, moving closer with the mic.  
  
“She...her _brother_ came to break up with me  _for_ her. And the next night, they attacked me while I was doin' inventory at the ol' warehouse...mocked me...told me that she would never love me...and they smashed my old amulet. I got another one, but it's smaller.” He gestured to it.  
  
“It really is smaller.” Shandra said, the camera zooming in on the amulet for a bit before zooming back out. “Why do you think they would do that?”  
  
“I don't know...I was too in shock to read their minds.” Gideon said, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
“Oh, man, they can't really be buying this.” Dipper set down his book.  
  
“I dunno, pretty convincing...” Mabel cringed.  
  
“Should we drive them out?” A farmer asked excitedly, holding up his pitchfork.  
  
“No, no. Please, don't hurt them. No matter what pain they've done to me, I could never wish harm on the girl I love. And to harm her brother would hurt her.” Gideon said, shaking his head.  
  
“You are too good.” Shandra cooed emphatically.  
  
“She doesn't deserve you!” A girl cried. “I wish you would love me!”  
  
“Sadly, my heart is still for her. All I want to do is make things up with her, maybe...maybe convince her that what we had...was _more_ than just a game. At least, to me.” Gideon sniffled. “I-I...have to go.” He turned and left the stage, leaving behind people asking questions that Bud did his best to answer.  
  
“Well, there we have it, folks. The answer we were wondering about.” Shandra said to the camera. “Are Mabel and Dipper Pines, visitors for the summer, here to see the wonders of Gravity Falls and make friends, or to cause trouble and break hearts?”  
  
Dipper turned off the TV and the two of them stared at it numbly. “I can't...believe him...”  
  
“He really wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't the last we would hear of him.” Mabel said, her arms slack to her sides and her eyes wide in shock. “He got us. He got us good.”  
  
“We won't be able to go anywhere. It doesn't matter what we say, people are going to believe him over us.” Dipper started to laugh nervously. “We're in so much trouble...”  
  
“Should we...go home?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Uh, do you think he'll _let_ us?” Dipper shook his head. “We really stepped in it this time, sis.”  
  
“What're we gonna do?” Mabel asked. “They know where we live. We'll be bombarded with reporters and the angry mob of Li'l Gideon fans! The police will arrest us out of _spite_ !” She brought her slightly-clenched hands to her cheeks in horror.  
  
“Calm down. We'll figure something out.” Dipper got up and threw his arms around her. “I'll make some lists, try to think of a plan. One that doesn't involve grovelling at Gideon's feet for forgiveness.”  
  
“Yeah...really don't want to have to do _that_ ...” Mabel nodded.  
  
They heard angry voices outside and quickly retreated to their room, leaving their book and knitting behind. They knew Stan wouldn't let the townspeople tear them apart, but it was still terrifying! They curled up in the attic closet and clung to each other for dear life.  
  
–  
  
“Well, _that_ was a spectacle.” Bud said, coming into Gideon's room. “Those reporters did their job, the whole town knows now.”  
  
Gideon nodded, quietly sharpening his wood-carving knife. He felt happy about the success of it, but it didn't dull the pain of heartbreak to know he'd turned everyone in town against them. What would dull it? He needed her, that's what would dull it. But she wouldn't be with him. He loved her, and she hurt him. Why even say yes in the first place if she was just going to say no in the end? Why get his hopes up? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, _why, why, why, why, why, why,_ “ _WHY?!_ ” He stabbed the knife into his work-desk.  
  
“Why?” Bud asked.  
  
“Why would she hurt me like that? What did her brother say to her to convince her not to be with me? She was happy with me up until HE came and said she wanted to break up! Why would he do that?!” Gideon cried, gripping his hair in frustration. “I don't understand! I don't understand! What's his motivation? Why would he do it? Is he just that horrible a person? WHY?!”  
  
“Now, calm down, son. Your mother made brownies.” Bud coaxed him.  
  
“...I like brownies.” He got up and walked out of the bedroom. On the TV, the news was replaying the earlier live recording of his show. “I should've never lost my composure on stage.” He said quietly, taking one of the brownies from the plate and taking a bite. “I've never lost my composure before, but then _those two_ ...”  
  
“There, there.” Bud sat him down on the couch and sat next to him. “Hey, there's a meetin' tonight. Did ya wanna come? I know you like seein' the zappin'.”  
  
Gideon nibbled his brownie thoughtfully before nodding. He needed a distraction. Something that wouldn't remind him of _them_ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oooooohhhhhhhhh. They're in for it now!


	3. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel hide in the woods from the mob and encounter Gideon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

 

Dipper and Mabel hid in their room until past sunset, when people finally left the yard and it was quiet down below. Even then, they wouldn't come out until Stan came to the door and knocked on it to tell them that dinner was ready.  
  
The Pines ate their dinner in silence, none of them watching to bring up what happened today. Dipper and Mabel slowly ate their food while Stan took a bite every few minutes but kept his gaze on the two of them.  
  
Finally, though, he decided to break the silence. “...I don't know what's lie and what's truth. I've been around a heck of a lot of good con-men, and that kid? If he's making this up? He could be good enough to be a politician. But, your side of the story matches up with his to a point, and then we don't know which is more realistic. He was doing inventory, that matches up with what he'd told Mabel. He and Dipper had a fight, Dipper looks beat up and he looked a bit beat up too when he came home. There's just...too much confusion. I don't know. What I do know, though, is family loyalty.”  
  
The twins looked up at him. “Y-You believe us?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I don't know _who_ to believe. But, I'm not about to hand my family over to a crazed mob. Wendy and Soos are on your side, too.” Stan sighed. “Though, business is going to be tougher. I'd like you kids to stay out of the shop during business hours. Go hide in the woods until closing time or something.”  
  
They nodded wordlessly, looking back at their food. They hadn't thought of how Stan's business would be inconvenienced. “Grunkle Stan...we're sorry.” Mabel said softly.  
  
“Eh, I'll manage.” Stan waved it off. “You just be careful, okay? Don't get caught by a psycho mob. Gideon's said he doesn't want you hurt, but that doesn't mean they won't rough you up a little bit anyway.”  
  
They nodded, poking at their food a couple more times before Dipper set down his fork. “I'm...I'm done. I don't have much appetite.”  
  
“I'll put the leftovers in the fridge. Go get some rest.” Stan said, nodding to both of them as Mabel also set down her fork.  
  
They walked around the table and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Grunkle Stan.” They said, voices trembling.  
  
Stan awkwardly returned the hug, hoping that this was all just some horrible misunderstanding.  
  
The next morning, Dipper and Mabel slipped out with packed lunches in their backpacks before the shop was opened and escaped into the woods together. They ran and ran until they couldn't see the Mystery Shack anymore and then finally stopped, falling to their knees.  
  
“This is soooo _stressful_!” Mabel wailed.  
  
“Shh. Someone might hear you.” Dipper brought a finger to his lips. “Keep it down.”  
  
Mabel nodded, covering her mouth with her hands before lowering them. “Hopefully the gnomes aren't also on his side.”  
  
“Or whatever else is in here.” Dipper sighed. “We should keep moving. We're still too close. If you get startled and scream, someone would hear us here.”  
  
“Oh, like _you_ don't get startled and scream?” Mabel got up and dusted her skirt off.  
  
“Maybe, but it's YOU they're looking for.” Dipper reminded her as they hurried off deeper into the woods.  
  
“Oh...right.” Mabel sighed. “What if they find out, though? What'll happen?”  
  
“I don't know.” Dipper admitted. “But, I'm not the one being seen as a vile heart-breaking temptress. And, uh, how many other guys did you flirt with before you met him, by the way? I bet they've got some things to say about you.”  
  
“...That guy with the turtle...the mattress store guy...oh...my...god. I don't even remember!” Mabel said in horror.  
  
“More than those two, I know that for sure.” Dipper said, sighing.  
  
“I'm ruiiiined!” Mabel wailed.  
  
“We're still too _close_ , **shh**!” Dipper looked around anxiously.  
  
“Sorry!” Mabel whispered as they moved even deeper into the woods. Finally, Dipper decided they were far enough away that they couldn't even hear the cars going down the road and it was safe to talk at a normal volume.  
  
“So...Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy. That's who we have on our side.” Dipper sighed. “Not much to work with.”  
  
Mabel bit her lip. “Well, we have to think of _something_! Maybe if we could expose him for the liar he is...”  
  
“We can't. Even Grunkle Stan can't tell what he's lying about and what _we_ might be lying about.” Dipper shook his head. “He's cornered us by telling pretty much the truth with a few details shifted – and not in a way anyone would know. And people in that restaurant SAW me going in and breaking up with Gideon for you, so they know THAT is true. He's painted me as the overly protective and overly- _possessive_ twin brother, and you're the witch that tricked him and stole his heart only to break it.”  
  
“If anyone's a witch, _he_ is.” Mabel grumbled.  
  
“Well, you're not wrong.”  
  
They yelped in alarm and turned to see Gideon standing nearby. How long had he been there?! He smiled and picked a berry from the bush he was next to. “What...what do you mean?” Mabel asked, watching him warily.  
  
“I _am_ a witch. But, that doesn't change a thing.” Gideon walked past them. “I told you it wouldn't be the last you heard of me. Now you're hunted by the entire town, and I don't even have to chase you.”  
  
“Wait, you're a _witch_?” Mabel breathed.  
  
“Why don't you tell them the truth?!” Dipper snapped.  
  
“Truth?” Gideon looked back at him.  
  
“You threatened me! Tried to kill me!” Dipper said firmly.  
  
“I told them we argued. It's true, we argued. I told them you came in and broke up with me for her. That's true. And you two DID mock me, just not for the reasons I said.” Gideon smiled slyly. “And it is true you led me on, darlin'. Peer pressure or not, you could've just said no.”  
  
Mabel rubbed her arm, glancing away.  
  
“I won't do anythin' to you, don't worry. Not here, not now. I'll wait for you to be delivered to me.” Gideon turned to go.  
  
“YOU!” Dipper lunged at him, slamming him to the ground.  
  
“Dipper, no!” Mabel cried. “Don't give him more to work with!”  
  
Dipper didn't listen, swinging his fist to punch Gideon repeatedly. Gideon, he realized after the fifth hit, wasn't fighting back. “Oh...crap.”  
  
“Well, now...” Gideon pulled out a compact from his pocket, looking at himself in the mirror. “That's gonna take a bit o' makeup.” He put it back and slowly tried to sit up, wincing a bit. “Oh, dear. I do believe you hurt my leg when you slammed me down.” He propped himself up on one arm.  
  
Dipper slowly got up and stepped back, horror on his face.  
  
“I'm gonna have to call for a ride.” Gideon pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “Hello, Father? Yes, I'm still in the woods. I ran into--”  
  
“Dipper!” Mabel cried out as Dipper knocked the phone away.  
  
“I-I panicked!” Dipper cried, looking at her.  
  
“It's still ON!” Mabel cried.  
  
“Oh, crap...” Dipper looked back at the phone, but Gideon had already retrieved it.  
  
“Yes, as you heard, Dipper Pines is here. I'm gonna need a ride. I think I twisted my ankle...and some ice would be good, too.” He winced, trying to move his leg. “No, I can't move it without it hurtin'. I'll send up a signal flare, don' worry.” He glanced at Dipper, who was looking like a fly caught in a web. “Hopefully I'll still be in one piece. Hurry.” He hung up and put his phone in his pocket with a satisfied smile. “You two should run.”  
  
Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and they bolted even further into the woods, leaving Gideon behind.  
  
“Wait! He's just a kid, what if he gets eaten?!” Mabel cried.  
  
“You heard him, he's a witch! He can probably control animals!” Dipper called back as they ran further, further, _further_ until there was barely any sunlight visible through the canopy of leaves. Only then did Dipper finally let go of Mabel's hand and fall to his hands and knees.  
  
“What have I done?” He whispered.  
  
“Made things worse, that's what you've done.” Mabel sighed, sitting next to him.  
  
“Ohhh, we're in trouble...” Dipper held his head in his hands.  
  
“Understatement.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“His words against ours...and with those new wounds...” Dipper groaned. “Why did I have to go and do that?!”  
  
“You were protecting me.” Mabel sighed.  
  
“They're gonna kill me! I'm gonna be burned in the town square!” Dipper cringed.  
  
“No, I'LL be burned. You'll probably be beheaded.” Mabel nodded firmly.  
  
“We're dead. We're so dead. We can't even sneak to the bus station and go home, they'll probably be watching it.” Dipper groaned. “What have we done?”  
  
“Made an enemy of the most popular and adored guy in town.” Mabel sighed. “And we thought bullies were problems. He's not even bullying us, he's just...goading US into bullying HIM.”  
  
“He's only a kid, how can he be so conniving?” Dipper rolled over onto his side and then his back. “Can we find the way back to the Shack from here?”  
  
“We'll have to. I'm not staying the night in the woods.” Mabel shivered.  
  
“Maybe once we can see the stars again...” Dipper sighed.  
  
Mabel nodded, sighing. “So much for making friends here...”  
  
“We've still got Wendy and Soos.” Dipper reminded her.  
  
Mabel sighed. “...Can we eat lunch yet? Has it been long enough?”  
  
“We can eat a snack.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
Mabel set her backpack down and pulled out a couple snacks. “Okay. Here, Dipper.” She handed him one. “Guess we better get used to this for a while...”  
  
–  
  
Bud followed the signal flare to where Gideon was lying on the forest floor. “Oh dear.” He knelt down and gently lifted Gideon up. “Well, let's get you to the hospital. Your poor face. Can't dance like this, either.”  
  
Gideon sniffled and buried his face in his father's shoulder as he was carried out. “I jus' wanted to talk...”  
  
“My poor boy...” He carried Gideon to his car and gently set him in his booster seat, buckling him in. “I'll get you there as soon as I can, alright? Do you wanna call the police?”  
  
Gideon sighed. “Probably...for the best. The people should know the level of cruelty they are capable of.”  
  
“Looks like you won't be able to go in the woods like usual for a little while.” Bud said sympathetically as he got in the driver's seat and buckled up. “There's an ice-pack on the seat next to you, darlin'.”  
  
Gideon picked up the ice-pack and put it on his face, sighing softly as the pain eased. Well, Dipper Pines was scrawny but he could certainly throw a punch.  
  
–  
  
Mabel and Dipper returned home later that night, after the crowd had dispersed from the shop. They ate dinner in silence, Dipper making sure to keep his bruised hand out of sight.  
  
“So...what'd you do today?” Stan asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
“Oh, y'know...ran for our lives in the woods.” Dipper said vaguely.  
  
“Something wrong with your hand? You're not usually using that one.” Stan commented.  
  
“I bumped it on something. It's okay, Mabel already treated it. It's just a little sore.” Dipper said as he finished eating.  
  
“Alright.” Stan nodded. “Well, why don't you kids head up to bed? I'll clean up.”  
  
They got up and headed upstairs, Dipper sticking his hand in his pocket as they went. They reached the bedroom and changed for bed.  
  
“Hey, Gideon really seemed hurt...” Mabel said, looking at him. “Maybe we shouldn't have left him.”  
  
“Mabel, if anyone can survive the woods, it's him.” Dipper said, shaking his head. “He's fine.”  
  
“If you say so...” Mabel climbed into bed. “See you tomorrow, Dipper.”  
  
“Mmhm.” He curled up on his side in his own bed, staring at his bruised hand. He didn't realize he could hit someone so hard it left his hand sore...  
  
–  
  
Dipper was woken up by blue and red lights shining through the window. He looked over and saw Mabel still fast asleep and slowly crept out of bed to listen at the door. He could heard Sheriff Blubs talking to Stan, and then footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly retreated into the closet, closing the door most of the way behind him.  
  
“Dipper?” Stan opened the door. Dipper curled up tightly, holding his breath, as he clutched his sore hand to his chest. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he could see Stan through the crack of the open door. “Dipper, where...?” He then walked over and opened the door a bit more, looking in at him. “Dipper...”  
  
Dipper's shoulders slumped a bit. “...The cops are here?”  
  
“They have a warrant for your arrest, saying that you attacked Gideon in the woods. He's in the hospital right now. Dipper, why didn't you tell me about this?” Stan asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
Dipper looked away, ashamed. Stan noticed his sore hand finally and sighed, recognizing the look of a hand used for punching something. “I...I guess I hoped it would just pass.”  
  
“Dipper, Gideon is in the hospital. I support fighting to protect your sister, but why would you not tell me? I shouldn't be having to hear about this from the cops!” Stan looked over at Mabel, who shifted in her sleep. He sighed and looked back at Dipper. “Look...I'll figure something out, but right now it's best for everyone if you go with them.”  
  
Dipper's eyes widened. His con-man of an uncle, who swindled and made fake money, was telling him to give himself up to the cops? Things really _were_ serious. Gideon was in the hospital? “...Wait, Gideon's in the hospital?”  
  
“According to the sheriff, he has some serious spinal damage.” Stan said grimly. “Not to mention the damage to his face.”  
  
“I just punched his face, I have no idea where the spinal damage came from!” Dipper said anxiously.  
  
“Whatever caused it, it was a result of your fight.” Stan sighed and knelt down in front of him. “Dipper, please. I'll see what I can manage, but you _have_ to go with them or else we'll _all_ be in trouble.”  
  
Dipper sighed and nodded, getting up and following him out after putting on his shoes. He silently followed Stan down the stairs and to the front door, where he was handcuffed and led to the police car. Stan watched from the door as they drove away, looking like he had just handed over his own heart out of his chest.  
  
Dipper was ushered into a cell and locked in. Dipper noticed that he still had his handcuffs and wondered if it was an oversight or deliberate.  
  
Hours after he was put in, Sheriff Blubs brought a cordless phone to him. “You've got a phone call.”  
  
Dipper looked up from his makeshift bed and walked over to take the phone, bringing it to his ears. “...Stan?”  
  
“Bzzt. Wrong.” Gideon's voice said on the other end. Dipper felt his blood run cold. “Bless your little heart, it seems to me like you're in a world of trouble, Dipper Pines!”  
  
“Gideon.” Dipper breathed.  
  
“Your trial has already taken place. They got Mabel's testimony and you're going to prison. But, it's not the end just yet. There may yet be a light at the end of the tunnel for you.” Gideon said cheerfully.  
  
“...What do you mean?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I might be willing to get you an easier sentence, if you beg for it.” Gideon said. Dipper gripped the phone tighter, he could imagine the sly smile on Gideon's face right now.  
  
“Why would I beg you for anything?” Dipper growled.  
  
“Because you, my young friend, are a very pretty boy, and there's some lonely guys in prison. Not to mention the corrupt guards. You'd be eaten alive.” Gideon assured him. “I'm the only thing standing between you and a life on your knees.”  
  
Dipper paled. “What...kind of easier sentence?”  
  
“Community service.” Gideon explained. “The judge would assign you something to do for the community and you would spend the rest of the summer doing it.”  
  
Community service? What, like picking up litter and stuff? That wasn't so bad. “Okay...sounds good.”  
  
“Ah ah ah. You need to _beg_ me for a second chance.” Gideon reminded him.  
  
“I'm not going to _beg_ \--”  
  
“The prison is far enough away from town that no one would hear your screams.” Gideon informed him. “And the warden wouldn't care. He might even join in.”  
  
Whether it was true or not, Gideon's scare tactic was working. Dipper gripped the bars of his cell as he said “Please... _please_ give me a second chance. _Please_ , Gideon.”  
  
“There we go, that wasn't so hard was it?” Gideon hummed. “Now, I'm going to make the call to the judge. Thank me for giving you this _generous offer_.”  
  
Dipper bowed his head, feeling utterly humiliated. “Thank you...for giving me this generous offer.” He said shakily, tears slipping down his cheeks.  
  
“Good boy. Now wait quietly for word on when you'll get out. Ta.” Gideon said cheerfully before hanging up.  
  
Dipper silently handed the phone to Blubs before retreating to his bed and curling up tightly. What had he done to himself? What did he just sign up for? Somehow, he doubted it was as simple as litter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mickey Mouse voice* Haha, you done screwed up now!


	4. Be My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Stan go to the hospital to beg Gideon for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Stan and Mabel drove in silence, Mabel holding the bouquet of flowers close to her. She really didn't want to do this, but it was for Dipper. Besides, she did feel a little bad. Dipper had gone kind of crazy in the woods. Apparently this whole thing was affecting him worse than he'd let on. She bitterly remembered that grovelling at Gideon's feet was on Dipper's list of what NOT to do, but they had no choice.  
  
They parked at the hospital and got out. Right away, reporters trying to get to Gideon noticed them walking up to the doors and swarmed them.   
  
“Mabel Pines! Is it true your brother is a violent psychopath?”  
“Is it true he has a sister complex?”  
“Mabel Pines, a word on your brother's trial!”  
“Mabel Pines!”  
  
Stan protected her as she somberly walked, and then it was the police posted for Gideon's protection and privacy that kept the reporters from bothering her any longer. They walked up to the desk and Mabel looked at Stan, unsure of what to do.  
  
Stan cleared his throat. “Uhm, we're here to see Gideon Gleeful. My niece would like to speak with him.”  
  
“Let me see if he's awake and would want her company.” The nurse said, calling the nurse assigned to his room. “Mabel Pines is here to see Gideon. Yes, I'll wait.” There was a short pause before she nodded. “Thank you.” She hung up and handed them a piece of paper. “Here's his room number. Do _not_ lose that piece of paper, we don't want the vultures outside finding out which room is his.”  
  
“Thank you.” Stan took the paper and led Mabel along. They took the elevator up and then approached his room. “Do you want me to wait outside?” He asked her gently. “I can wait outside, if you don't want me to see.”  
  
“N-No...please, stay.” Mabel pleaded. “I can't...do this alone.”  
  
Stan nodded and knocked twice on the door. The nurse opened it and looked out at them. “Stan and Mabel Pines.” Stan introduced.  
  
“I see. Don't be too long, he needs rest.” She let them in and closed the door behind her.  
  
Mabel gasped as she saw Gideon lying in the bed, most of him covered by the blanket but his face clearly visible. “Oh, Gideon...”  
  
“Mabel.” He greeted with a pained smile. “My marshmallow. You came to see me.”  
  
She walked up to the bed and handed him the bouquet, which he took. “I got your favorite flowers.”  
  
“You remembered.” He smiled and sniffed at them, smiling. “They smell amazing. Thank you, darlin'.”  
  
The nurse walked over to take the flowers and put them in a vase. Gideon watched her do that and then looked at Mabel. “And here I thought you hated me as much as your brother.”  
  
“I admit, I was a little harsh. I was just...scared. Maybe I'm just scared of commitment, I don't know. Dipper was just trying to help me...” Mabel reached out and took one of his hands. “Please, you have to drop the charges!”  
  
“Darlin', even if I did, the town would tear him apart for what he's done.” Gideon sighed. “I might be able to get the mob to calm down, though, if you publicly apologize to me on live TV camera and agree to be my friend again. Can you do that?”  
  
“And Dipper will be freed from prison?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I have already arranged for him to get community service instead, effective as soon as I am discharged from the hospital.” Gideon said with a soft smile. “I'm not heartless, Mabel. Just broken-hearted.”   
  
Mabel looked at the flowers, thinking of the mob outside. “Thank you, Gideon, for doing that for Dipper. But, uh...quick question? Why do people think he has a sister complex?”   
  
“I honestly can't tell you. I said he was _over-protective_ , not _in love with you_. Someone else must've said it.” Gideon shrugged, chuckling a bit, then winced from the effort. His nurse gave him a scolding look.  
  
“Well...okay, then. Uhm, I think...I'll do it. I'll do as you ask.” She smiled a bit. “Friends?”  
  
Gideon nodded, but there was a bit of sadness in his eyes.”We'll do the public broadcast after I'm discharged. Should only be a few days more, I refuse to be in here much longer than that.”  
  
The nurse made a “harumph” sound. Apparently this was a sore subject for her.  
  
“I'll come visit you tomorrow, then.” Mabel nodded. “They were saying you needed rest.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “Why don't you go visit your brother? I'll tell them you're coming and to let you talk to him.” He reached for the phone, wincing a bit.  
  
“Oh, here.” Mabel handed him the phone. “What number?”  
  
Gideon smiled and told her the number. After dialing, she put the phone to his ear. “Hello, Sheriff Blubs? The Pines will be coming to visit Dipper, please let them in to talk to him. Yes, things have smoothed over between us. They'll be there soon. Thank you.” He hung up and nodded to her. “Go on, he's waiting.”  
  
Mabel smiled and leaned over him a bit to hug him. “Thank you. I've been nothing but horrible to you and you've just...been so nice.”  
  
Gideon smiled. “You should probably let go before my nurse pries you off with a crowbar.”  
  
Mabel giggled, stepping back. “I'll see you tomorrow!” She headed for the door.  
  
Just a few days of avoiding the crazy mob. Mabel sighed as Stan had to protect her from the reporters so they could get to the car. These would be a loooong few days.  
  
–  
  
Dipper sighed as he looked at his still handcuffed hands. They were definitely left on deliberately, he was sure by now. Luckily, he'd managed to figure out how to eat and use the bathroom while handcuffed. That was something. Pulling up his pants was difficult, but he managed it.  
  
He heard voices and looked up to see Stan and Mabel, both rather dressed up, approaching his cell. He got up and walked up to the bars, gripping two of them.  
  
“Wow. You look like hell.” Stan commented.  
  
“Next to you two right now? For sure.” Dipper said, sighing. “They let you come see me?”  
  
“Gideon got them to. I agreed to be his friend again.” Mabel explained.  
  
“Mabel...” Dipper frowned.  
  
“It's true that we were really mean to him. It wasn't right of me to keep telling him yes, then suddenly breaking up with him indirectly after agreeing to a date with him. It wasn't right of me to involve you. It wasn't right of us to pick on him at the warehouse, and I have no idea what you two talked about before I arrived. For all I know, he could've been acting in self-defense.” Mabel said, the words spilling out of her mouth. Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
“He was going to kill me for 'coming between' you two.” Dipper said firmly.  
  
“Dipper, please. Let's just try to put this whole mess behind us. In a few days, Gideon will be discharged, you'll be given community service and I'll calm the mob by going on live TV to apologize to Gideon and say I'll be his friend again. Not girlfriend, but he didn't say that. He just said 'friend'.” Mabel said, frowning. “We can put this all behind us and spend the rest of the summer, well, patching up our reputation. And convincing everyone you don't have a sister complex.”  
  
Dipper scowled. “Gideon told them--”  
  
“No, he didn't. Someone else did. Though apparently he thought it was funny.” Mabel said, cutting him off.  
  
Dipper sighed, looking at his feet. “So...a few days, huh?”  
  
“Just a few days more.” Mabel reached up and placed her hands on his. “You'll be okay. You're not going to prison. Just keep repeating that to yourself; you're NOT going to prison.”  
  
“Mabel, we gonna go.” Stan said gently, Mabel reluctantly pulling away at his urging. “See you tomorrow, kiddo.”  
  
“Yeah...” Dipper watched them go, still gripping the bars. “See you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's gonna be stuck in jail for a little bit longer.
> 
> ((A/N: I am SO sorry, guys, I could've sworn I had more of this thing posted up! This is what I get for having so many WIPs...))


	5. For The Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's out of the hospital and Dipper's out of jail, only to be put into a different kind of captivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

A few days later, Gideon was discharged from the hospital and Mabel did her public broadcast with him. Dipper was released from prison and sent home with the instruction to pack his things. Apparently he was going to be Gideon's “live-in attendant” until the end of the summer, whatever that meant. With a heavy heart, he packed everything he owned into his luggage bags and then sat in the living room with Mabel and Stan with the TV off, waiting for someone to pick him up.  
  
“It's not too bad. I mean, I'll see you when I visit, and during town events.” Mabel said, trying to improve the somber mood.   
  
“Yeah, gives me incentive to go to those.” Stan chuckled a bit, but it was forced. “...You just...keep in contact, okay?”  
  
Dipper nodded quietly. “Yeah, I'll...use the house phone, I guess. Don't have my own yet...”  
  
“Yeah.” Stan nodded. “Hey, take it from me, this is way better than prison.”  
  
Before Dipper could ask what he meant, there was a knock on the door. Stan got up and went to answer it. “That's probably for me.” Dipper said sadly.  
  
“I made sure to pack all your books for you.” Mabel assured him. “You almost missed a few.”  
  
“Thanks. I was kind of distracted.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“I also packed one of my stuffed animals for you.” Mabel hugged him. “You can hug it when you're lonely.”  
  
Dipper smiled and returned the hug. “Try not to get kidnapped, huh? I can't run in to save you this time.”  
  
“Oh, don't worry. I'll be careful.” Mabel promised.  
  
“Dipper?” Stan came into the room. “It's for you.”  
  
“Time to go.” Dipper sighed, reluctantly pulling away and grabbing his bags. He walked to the door with them and then stopped short when he saw who was at the door.  
  
It wasn't Bud, or some hulking bodyguard, but a pretty girl about his age that was wearing a purple and white outfit and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Not what he was expecting at all. She glanced up from examining her nails and Dipper felt a chill run through him at her sharp gaze. “Are you my cousin's attendant?”  
  
“I...uh...yes?” Dipper managed, finding himself at a loss for words.  
  
“I sure hope you're more articulate than _this_.” The girl rolled her eyes. “Gideon told me you were _intelligent_. Well, get in the car.” She gestured to the limo parked outside with one of the doors open.  
  
“I'll take care of his bags.” Stan said, picking him up and walking out to the limo.  
  
“Uh...why...limo?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Because you and Gideon are going to be living at the Northwest Manor so he can have proper care where media hounds won't pester him. Now, get in.” The girl pointed to the car again.  
  
Mabel stepped out to join Dipper. “See you later.” She said sadly.  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper nodded, stepping outside. He made his way to the limo and stopped short. He didn't want to feel trapped, nope. “Uh...ladies first?” He looked at the girl.  
  
“Just. Get. In.” She said coldly.  
  
Dipper climbed in and sat down next to Gideon, who was reading a book quietly with headphones on his head. He glanced at Dipper as he sat next to him and then the girl climbed in, the driver shutting the door behind her. Dipper looked out at his family as they drove away, already missing home.  
  
“Have you introduced yourselves yet?”  
  
Dipper gasped and looked at Gideon, who had lowered his headphones and put a bookmark in his book. “What?”  
  
“No. I didn't feel the need to know your _attendant's_ name.” The girl said, shaking her head.  
  
“His name is Dipper Pines. And this is my cousin, Pacifica Northwest. She's the richest girl in town.” Gideon introduced.  
  
“Nice to meet you.” Dipper held out a hand to her.  
  
She scoffed and looked away from him. Dipper frowned and lowered his hand. “I guess she...doesn't do handshakes?”  
  
“No, she just considers you one of the servants and below her.” Gideon said, going back to his book. He winced a bit as he tried to put his headphones back up. “Dipper, help me with this.”  
  
“Oh, uh, sure.” Dipper helped him put the headphones back up on his head and then sat in silence the rest of the ride, feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
Finally, they reached a gated mansion and drove through once the gate was open. He could see Gideon's dad and three others he didn't recognize, as well as a few servants standing at attention with a wheelchair ready. The car stopped and the driver put it into park, getting out to open the door on Gideon's side. A servant reached in and gently lifted Gideon off his seat once he put a bookmark in his book. Gideon handed the book to Dipper and then held onto the servant as he was lifted out and set into the wheelchair.   
  
Pacifica got out on the other side and went to join the crowd and Dipper was left in the car alone, feeling afraid to step out, until Pacifica made an impatient noise and motioned for him to come out. Sighing, he held onto Gideon's book and stepped out, feeling very much an outsider in this group.  
  
“My book.” Gideon held out his hand. Dipper wordlessly handed it to him and Gideon continued reading as his father wheeled him inside.  
  
“So, you know your duties, I assume?” The head of the household, Mr. Northwest – Dipper assumed – asked coldly. “You are to attend to Gideon's every need, whatever he asks of you, with no complaint, debate, or procrastination. Any of those three things will result in punishment, is that understood?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Dipper said quietly.  
  
“Speak up, boy. Mumbling is a sign of disrespect. Do you understand?” Mr. Northwest asked again.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Dipper said, a bit louder this time.  
  
“Good. Now, go join Gideon. He's being taken to the lift, and they're waiting for you.” The man pointed inside and Dipper went in without hesitation. He wasn't too eager to find out what the Northwest family called “punishment”.   
  
He joined them at an old-fashioned elevator that had a gate that needed to be manually opened and closed and worked with a lever to choose the floor. Not very wheelchair-friendly, but he supposed that's what HE was there for. “Uh, what floor?”  
  
“Third.” Gideon said, not looking up from his book.  
  
Dipper opened the gate and let Bud wheel Gideon in before going in after them and closing the gate. Then he pulled the lever to the 3 mark and the lift started to go up. “So, uh...your family seems kind of...tense.”  
  
“Oh, that's normal.” Bud assured him.  
  
“Though, they are strongly resisting the urge to backhand you across the garden.” Gideon said casually.  
  
“...Great.” Dipper cringed.  
  
They reached their floor and Dipper pulled open the gate, letting them out. Bud stopped at a door and nodded to Dipper. “Go on and open it.”  
  
“Right.” Dipper opened the door and let them inside, stepping in behind them.  
  
The room was big, luxurious and full of enough toys to fill a department store. There was a big, comfy bed resting against one wall, and two doors leading out of the room to...he didn't know. He supposed he'd find out.  
  
“Your room's over there.” Gideon pointed to one of the doors. “The door's not too thick, so you'll have no trouble hearing if I call for you. The other door is the attached bathroom.” Gideon explained. “I advise you adapt to knowing I need help before I even ask for it, the Northwests will be watching for you to make mistakes they can punish.”  
  
“Yikes.” Dipper cringed.  
  
A couple servants came in with Dipper's bags and Gideon pointed to Dipper's room. They nodded and swiftly took them inside before bowing and quickly leaving.  
  
“They don't say much, do they?” Dipper said as they closed the door behind them.  
  
“The Northwests believe that servants should only speak when given permission to and to get things done without any mistakes. You will also be held to that standard.” Gideon said, holding onto his father as he was lifted from the wheelchair to the bed.  
  
“So...my terrified compliance earlier looked good to them?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I wasn't there for it, but if you do that again I'll probably see it.” Gideon said, sighing softly as he was rested against the plush pillows and the blanket was pulled up to his chest. “Thank you, father. I'll see you at dinner.”  
  
Bud smiled and rubbed his head before handing him his book and walking out. “I'm going to go talk to your aunt and uncle. Make sure there's a room for your special projects.”  
  
“They said there would be one on this floor.” Gideon said, walking him go. “Oh well. I'll find out later.” He opened his book.  
  
“Uh...” Dipper glanced at his room.  
  
“It's alright to talk freely with me, you know. No need to be meek.” Gideon said, turning the page of his book. “If you want to go unpack, then just do it. I'll call you if I need you.”  
  
Dipper nodded and started to head for his door when Gideon spoke again. “Do you have a phone?”  
  
“What?” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“A cell-phone. Do you have one?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Uh...no.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“That will be remedied. You'll need it for work.” Gideon turned another page. “You can go unpack now.”  
  
Dipper nodded, heading into his room. It was a lot simpler than Gideon's, and smaller by far, but a HUGE step-up from the attic bedroom. Though he was definitely going to miss Mabel. He started with taking her stuffed animal out and setting it on a shelf that would be facing him if he was on his side. Then he filled the dresser with all his clothes and marveled at the fact it was still not full. Rich people, wow. Then he put the 3rd journal in his dresser under his shirts and the rest of his books on the provided bookshelves. Random trinkets went on the shelf with the stuffed animal and his hat sat on said animal's head. By the time he was done, he was starting to feel a bit hungry.  
  
“Dipper.”  
  
He got up and went out to Gideon's room. “Yeah?”  
  
Gideon struggled to move the blanket. “The maid came, said it's time for dinner. Help me into my wheelchair.”  
  
“Right.” Dipper walked over and moved the blanket, carefully putting his arms under the younger boy. “Sorry I'm so weak...”  
  
“You're fine.” Gideon told him.  
  
Dipper put him in the wheelchair and secured him in place before he wheeled him to the door. Then he opened the door and pushed Gideon through, letting it swing shut behind them.  
  
“Normally the servants eat at a different time, but as you're my attendant you will be eating with me.” Gideon explained on the way to the lift. “You remember the Northwest rules, right?”  
  
“Don't speak unless spoken to, make no mistakes.” Dipper said, putting the brakes on the wheelchair so he could pull open the lift gate.  
  
“Very good.” Gideon nodded. Dipper released the brakes and wheeled Gideon inside the lift before putting the brakes back on and pulling the gate shut. Then he pulled the lever to the 1 mark and they were moving down.  
  
“You're a fast learner.” Gideon remarked.  
  
They reached the bottom and Dipper went through the steps to let them out before they paused in the foyer while Dipper tried to figure out which way to the dining room. Gideon chuckled and pointed to a large doorway and Dipper followed his directions.  
  
“Ah, there you are. Did you have any trouble getting down here?” Mr. Northwest asked as Dipper wheeled Gideon over to a spot that had a plate but no chair.  
  
“No, no trouble at all.” Gideon replied.  
  
“Oh. Well, that's good, then.” Mr. Northwest said, though he looked a bit disappointed.  
  
Gideon nodded to the chair next to him and Dipper silently took it, making sure to avoid eye-contact with the nobility. “No, he's learning very quickly. I did say he was intelligent.”  
  
“My first impression of him was rather contrary to that.” Pacifica remarked.  
  
“He wasn't expecting a girl, I'm guessing.” Gideon chuckled. “He didn't know about the Northwest part.”  
  
“How sly, not telling him.” Mrs. Northwest laughed.  
  
Gideon tilted his head side to side in a “Well, yeah” kind of motion. Dipper had figured Gideon had deliberately not told him, so this revelation didn't affect him. Then he moved his hands up to start eating, but winced a bit when he got his fork close to his mouth. Sighing, he lowered his hand and gave Dipper a slight nod.  
  
Okay, Dipper knew a visual cue when he saw one. He took Gideon's fork and carefully brought it up to Gideon's mouth, letting him take a bite. Gideon tapped his side with a finger and he lowered the fork before picking up his own, letting Gideon chew his food in peace.  
  
“Pacifica, how are your studies coming along?” Bud asked cheerfully. Beside him, his wife ate as silently as Dipper did.  
  
“I have been learning them well. I plan to play a piece I wrote myself at the next party.” Pacifica replied.  
  
“I'd sure like to hear that.” Bud smiled.  
  
Gideon tapped Dipper's side and Dipper set down his fork to pick up Gideon's, once again feeding him. It was awkward, this entire situation was awkward, but he HAD deserved it. And Stan was right, this was better than prison.  
  
–  
  
“Okay, now...carefully...there.” Dipper gently lay Gideon back down on his bed and pulled the blanket over him. “Do you need anything else?”  
  
“No, I'm alright for now. Are you a heavy sleeper?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Uhh...haha...no, and I don't really sleep much, to be honest.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“That's not very healthy.” Gideon commented. “You should go sleep.”  
  
“I'm not really tired.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“You look tired. Stop telling yourself you're not tired and go to sleep.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“O-Okay.” Dipper walked to his room. “Uh, see you later.”  
  
“Good night, Dipper.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
Dipper nodded and disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him. Now that he was seeing his bed again, he actually DID feel really tired...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Northwests aren't very fond of Dipper.


	6. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dipper's first official day as Gideon's attendant. Turns out it's a lot more awkward than he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper woke up with a start and checked the clock in his room. It was 5am. What time did he go to bed? 10pm? Wow, a whole...seven hours of sleep. He WAS tired. He groaned and slowly got up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and went to grab Journal 3 for some reading. The sun was just barely up, just enough to light up his room, and he let out a sigh as he lost himself in the familiar supernatural entries.  
  
At about 6am, he put the book down and opened his room, looking out into Gideon's room. Gideon was still fast asleep, the sun shining gently on his young features. His hair had slipped out of place and a few stray strands were on his face, a sight Dipper was surprised to see. He then looked across the room to the bathroom and carefully crossed the room past Gideon's bed to reach it.  
  
Gideon didn't even stir, so he must've been very quiet. Either that or Gideon was a heavy sleeper. He entered the bathroom and closed the door carefully behind him – though the door, of course, didn't squeak as he closed it. _Rich people._ He then turned around and his jaw dropped.  
  
There was a toilet, of course, but there was also a hot tub, a claw-foot bathtub, a shower big enough he could probably shower with him, his sister, and his parents all at the at the same time, and shelves and shelves of different bath and hair products. There also was a cupboard that had, he guessed, towels. He checked it and, yes, there were towels. He checked another one and this one had extra packets of soap and toilet paper. A wardrobe had bathrobes and slippers – who had that many bathrobes and slippers? _Rich people_. Somehow, he didn't connect “boy dancing on stage to entertain people for money” with “rich person”.  
  
His tour done, he decided to actually use the toilet as he planned to. This place was crazy, if only he could talk to Mabel about it.  
  
Mabel...he missed her.  
  
He finished his business and flushed the toilet before going to wash his hands in the fancy sink. This was too weird. He was pretty sure even The White House wasn't THIS fancy. Then again, that one field-trip his class took to it when he was 11 didn't really show them things like the Presidental bathrooms.  
  
He shouldn't hang around in the bathroom longer than necessary. He left it quietly and closed the door, heading back to his room. As he walked he noticed Gideon had shifted in his sleep, just slightly, but not woken. Come to think of it, he didn't see a medicine cabinet. Wasn't Gideon supposed to be taking painkillers?  
  
He was so distracted by his thoughts he bumped right into his bedroom door. “Oof!”  
  
“Hn?” Gideon stirred and slowly opened his eyes, looking over at Dipper rubbing his head. “...What...?”  
  
“I...bumped my head. Forgot to open the door. Got distracted. Sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep.” Dipper opened the door and stepped inside his room. “Sorry.”  
  
“What time is it?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Uh...” Dipper looked at Gideon's glow-in-the-dark clock. “6:30am.” Wow, he spent 30 minutes messing around in Gideon's bathroom? ...That made him sound like a weirdo...  
  
“Everyone will be waking up soon. The servants have been up for an hour preparing for breakfast. Breakfast is at 8:00am, by the way.” Gideon informed him. “Well, we may as well get ready for the day. Would you help me to the bathroom?”  
  
Strangely, it wasn't until after he had gotten Gideon back in his wheelchair and taken him to the bathroom that he realized he would probably need some serious help with using these fancy facilities. He felt a surge of relief it was him doing this and not Mabel.  
  
“You're going to need some help, huh?” Dipper asked as he closed the door behind them.  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon nodded, fumbling with his shirt buttons. “I shouldn't have fallen asleep in this, but I was too tired to deal with the trouble of undressing...”  
  
“Here, let me help.” Dipper walked to the front of him and helped him unbutton and remove his shirt. “Do you want a bath? Shower? What do I turn on?”  
  
“Bath.” Gideon nodded to the clawed bathtub. “Don't forget the bubbles.”  
  
“Right, bubbles.” Dipper moved Gideon closer to the toilet in case he needed to go and went to turn on the bathtub. “How much of each knob?” He asked.  
  
“Hot, but not scalding. Make it soothing.” Gideon replied.  
  
“Right.” Dipper adjusted the water until he thought it felt safe enough and then added a little bit more of cold just to be safe. Then he put in the plug and looked at the different bubble bath solutions. “Uh... _which_ bubbles?”  
  
“Lavender.” Gideon replied, shifting in his seat. “Dipper, I need help.”  
  
“Right.” Dipper put the bubble solution in and went to Gideon. “Okay, just hang onto me. Can you do that?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon gripped Dipper's upper arm and let Dipper help him stand so he could finish undressing him. Then he opened the toilet lid and helped Gideon onto it before Gideon let go of him and he was allowed to move the wheelchair and Gideon's dirty clothes.   
  
“Is there a hamper?” Dipper looked around.  
  
Gideon nodded towards a silver panel in the wall. “Laundry chute, pull it out.”  
  
“Laundry chute.” Dipper went to the panel and pulled it out, checking the clothes for any items before he put them in. He found Gideon's phone, Gideon's wallet, Gideon's compact, and a few stray coins. “Where do I put your stuff?”  
  
“Wardrobe. Water should be ready by now.” Gideon told him.  
  
Dipper put the items next to the slippers in the wardrobe and went to turn off the water. “Okay, are you ready?” He asked.  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon held out his hands a bit, just enough to reach but not enough to hurt.   
  
Dipper walked over and lifted him up, carrying him to the bathtub. He took Gideon's hand and gently put it in the water. “That okay?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.” Gideon nodded. Dipper carefully put him in the water and let him rest against one of the walls of the tub. “Ahh, that feels great...”  
  
“Right, uh, what do I do next?” Dipper asked.  
  
“See that empty bucket-like container there?” Gideon asked.  
  
Dipper picked it up. “Yeah?”  
  
“Use it to get my hair wet and wash out the hairspray.” Gideon shifted a bit, getting comfortable.  
  
“Right.” Dipper filled it with water and carefully poured it over Gideon's hair, staring in awe as his hair slipped out of the style and draped on the tops of his shoulders and over his eyes. “Uh, here, let me get that.” He moved Gideon's bangs from in front of his eyes. “Which shampoo do you want me to use?”  
  
“Lavender. It's Wednesday so always lavender.” Gideon replied.   
  
“It's related to the days of the week?” Dipper asked as he got the lavender shampoo and conditioner.  
  
“Yes. Sunday is marigold, Monday is bluebells, Tuesday is snapdragon, Wednesday is lavender, Thursday is honeysuckle, Friday is rose, and Saturday is morning glory.” Gideon shifted a bit in the water as Dipper lathered up shampoo in his hands. “It's based on pagan traditions. I could go into them for you sometime.”  
  
“Sounds great.” Dipper started to carefully massage the shampoo into Gideon's scalp. “Mind if I take notes while you do?”  
  
“That's fine. I actually encourage it.” Gideon replied, closing his eyes in contentment.  
  
“Great, thanks.” Dipper glanced at the row of shampoo and conditioner and noted that everything was conveniently in the order he named them off. That would help him remember.  
  
After rinsing off Gideon's hair, applying conditioner and then rinsing again, Gideon told Dipper that was enough and to grab a scrubbie and soap, instead. Not that Dipper thought they needed the soap, with the bubble solution, but who was he to argue? Once again, he thought with relief that it was him doing this and not Mabel as he scrubbed Gideon's body with the scrubbie and a scrub-brush he pointed out.  
  
Once Gideon was satisfied, he pulled the plug and was instructed to get a couple towels, which he set on a nearby stool to wait until the water had lowered enough he could wrap Gideon's hair in the towel. Which took a few tries, much to Gideon's obvious amusement, but how was he supposed to know how to properly wrap all of Gideon's longer-than-he-thought-it-was hair in the towel?! Then he pulled out the bathtub plug and waited for it to drain before he wrapped Gideon in a towel and lifted him out. Gideon gripped his arms tightly as he was lifted, as if worried Dipper would drop him. Or maybe Dipper was just reading into things.  
  
“You doing okay?” He asked.  
  
“The bath helped.” Gideon said as Dipper lifted him out of the empty bathtub.  
  
Dipper carried him to the wheelchair and gently sat him down. Geez, all this lifting was making his arms ache. At least he could say he got a good workout from this experience.   
  
“Bathrobe.” Gideon nodded to the wardrobe.  
  
“Right.” Dipper went and got out a bathrobe and slippers for him, which he helped Gideon put on with a bit of effort. “Okay. What next?” He asked, holding the towel that was now replaced by the bathrobe.  
  
“Let's go back to my room.” Gideon said. “Now we need to get me dressed for the day and do my hair and makeup.”  
  
“Why do you need to do your makeup? You're a boy, and you're not going on stage.” Dipper commented.  
  
“Because I like to feel pretty. Why should I need a reason?” Gideon asked as Dipper wheeled him out of the room. “Have you ever helped your sister with her makeup?”  
  
“Uh...no.” Dipper admitted.  
  
Gideon sighed. “Well, we'll just stick with foundation for now, to cover the bruises.”  
  
Dipper wheeled him out to the bedroom and to his vanity mirror, where he saw a brush, a thing of hair bands and a makeup kit Mabel would be jealous of. He had the feeling that he'd be good enough to be a professional make-up artist by the time Gideon was through with him and the thought made him shudder.  
  
“Right...foundation.” He reached for the make-up.  
  
“Brush first.” Gideon corrected him. “And tie my hair back into a ponytail.”  
  
“Why not put on the foundation while your hair's out of the way?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Because when my hair is free, it would ruin the makeup. Do it in the order I told you.” Gideon said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Right. Sorry. No debate.” Dipper cringed. “Don't tell your uncle.”  
  
“Oh, it's fine to debate with me all you want when it's just us. It's part of the learning process.” Gideon assured him.  
  
“Well, that's good to know. I think I'd go crazy being _completely_ compliant.” Dipper nodded, brushing Gideon's hair. Luckily he had practice from brushing Mabel's hair, and Gideon's hair was straight and finer than Mabel's. After brushing his hair, he reached for the hairbands. “Uh, what color?”  
  
“Let's go with purple today. I'm in a purple mood.” Gideon said thoughtfully. Dipper nodded and tied his hair back into a ponytail. “Now, turn the wheelchair so it's facing you.”  
  
Dipper did so, then opened the makeup kit. “So...foundation?”  
  
Gideon nodded. “Use the cotton pads and carefully apply the foundation to the bruised parts of my face.” He instructed, Dipper moving to grab a cotton pad and collect some of the foundation. “Be gentle, the bruises hurt when touched.”  
  
“I know about bruises.” Dipper said, carefully applying the foundation. Maybe if he had some of this stuff, he considered, he wouldn't have been picked on for his birthmark for years. Maybe he would ask Gideon if he had any in Dipper's shade.  
  
But Gideon would surely ask why. What if he laughed at him, too? Then again, Gideon deserved to laugh at him. He was a terrible person. No wonder he didn't have any friends...  
  
“Ow. Dipper, are you alright? You seem distracted.” Gideon pointed out.  
  
“Oh, sorry.” Dipper smiled apologetically. “I was...thinking.”  
  
“About?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Uh...well...I was wondering if you had any of this stuff in my shade. Y'see, I have...nevermindforgetIsaidanything.” Dipper withdrew his hand.  
  
Gideon looked in the mirror. “It looks good. Not bad for a first try. Not perfect, but it's not noticeable from a distance. You have to really look to know where the bruises are.” He told him. “Now, let's get my clothes on and then you need to wash up.”  
  
“Right.” Dipper nodded, throwing away the used pad and closing the kit. “Yeah, I still need to do that.” He wheeled Gideon over to his wardrobe and helped him put out clothes. “Purple, right?”  
  
“Yes.” Gideon smiled, glad he remembered.  
  
“Great. Sequins, sparkles, or plain?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Mm, plain.” Gideon said thoughtfully. “Oh, but that blue shirt right there. No, not that one. There. That one. And those purple pants with the blue trim. The leaves, not the waves. Yes, that one.”  
  
Dipper finished picked out his clothes and some underwear for him and then set them to the side so he could help Gideon out of his bathrobe and slippers and get him dressed and his shoes and socks on. Once he was done, he went to get his own clothes so he could wash up quickly.   
  
“Dipper.” Gideon said as Dipper was passing by him on the way to the bathroom. “Be quick. It's already 7:15am.”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper closed the door and stripped, sending his dirty clothes down the laundry chute, before quickly turning on the shower and getting in. Luckily, there was _one_ scented shampoo and conditioner scent that didn't smell like flowers. It smelled like a pine tree. He had to wonder if Gideon's family had gotten that in anticipation of his coming. Gideon would totally ask them to. Once he smelled sufficiently like a tree, he got dressed and left the bathroom.  
  
“Let's not be late. It's 7:45.” Gideon informed him.  
  
“Yep.” Dipper secured Gideon in the chair, took the brakes off and then headed out to the lift to join the family for breakfast. They arrived at 7:50, with ten minutes to spare. Gideon gave him an appreciative nod as he was wheeled to his spot. Dipper had learned very well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that could've gone worse. Why is Gideon being so...nice?


	7. Dark Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon reveals to Dipper his master plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Things weren't so bad. Aside from a few snarky comments here and there, Gideon was a pretty decent “master”. And he usually only made those for the Northwests' benefit, which always pleased them to see Dipper being put down and not being able to do anything about it. Because wasn't that what got him in this mess? Gideon made a snarky comment and Dipper got violent about it. He totally deserved this humiliation.  
  
Okay, so he did feel kind of bitter about it. No matter what _anyone_ said, _**he**_ still knew that the argument they'd had before Mabel came in was not about HIM not wanting Gideon to date Mabel, but that MABEL didn't want to date Gideon and he wasn't accepting it. The fact that _everyone_ , even _Mabe_ l, was believing _Gideon's_ story over _his_ hurt really bad, but he didn't dare say anything about it to anyone.  
  
He should at least be a bit grateful that Gideon had not asked him about what he would've needed foundation for. He wasn't ready to talk about the cause of his relentless bullying over the years...  
  
“Gideon, your special room's ready.” Pacifica said, walking into his room. “Do you want to see it?”  
  
“Yes.” Gideon said, looking up from the card game Dipper and Gideon were playing. Dipper got up and went to the back of Gideon's chair to wheel him out. “Hopefully it won't hurt so much to move my arms soon. I miss using my hands.” Gideon sighed as they left the bedroom.  
  
“Aww. Well, you've got other hands for now.” Pacifica said, smiling at him over her shoulder.  
  
“Not as practiced as mine.” Gideon sighed.  
  
“Well, this is why you don't poke bears, no matter how tiny. They might lash out at you.” Pacifica said in a scolding tone.  
  
“Yes, yes, I know.” Gideon rolled his eyes.  
  
Dipper bit back a comment he wanted to make, not wanting to irritate the Northwest daughter. She stopped and opened a door before handing Gideon the key. “Here you are. Don't forget to lock up.”  
  
Gideon smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
She nodded and walked away, leaving Dipper to wheel Gideon inside the admittedly-dark room and close the door. As soon as the door was closed, crystals set up around the room started to glow and light up the place.  
  
There were tomes, artifacts, a rug with a magic circle on it and... “A Journal?” Dipper breathed.  
  
“Hm?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“You have...a Journal.” Dipper said, looking from it to Gideon.  
  
“You know about them?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah. I've got one too, but it says 3 on the front.” Dipper explained.  
  
“3? I thought there were only two. What a surprise.” Gideon looked thoughtful then looked back at Dipper. “What about number 1?”  
  
“No idea.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“I see. I'd like to see your Journal later.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Sure, if I can see yours.” Dipper grinned. What do you know, he found something he and Gideon could actually connect on! Also, “This room is really cool.” He said, looking around.  
  
“I'm glad you like it. You'll be spending quite a bit of time in here with me.” Gideon told him.  
  
“I will?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Yes. I'll need you to help me mix components.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Oh, for your spells. Right, you're a witch. You said that.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Actually, I'm a sorcerer.” Gideon corrected him. “I just couldn't help but chime in when she said that about me.”  
  
“Right...okay.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Hey, can I show you something?” Gideon asked.  
  
“What?” Dipper blinked.  
  
“Bring the 2nd Journal and let's go to the foyer.” Gideon instructed.  
  
“Ooookay?” Dipper picked up the 2nd journal and put it on Gideon's lap before wheeling him out. Gideon shifted the key in his hand and Dipper took it, closing and locking the room, before handed the key back and wheeled Gideon to the lift.  
  
After getting to the foyer, he looked around to see if they were alone. Nope, people were near. No talking. Gideon pointed to a tapestry hanging not too far from the door. “Let's go over there.” He opened the 2nd Journal and started to turn pages as Dipper wheeled him over there.  
  
“Right here. Stop.” Gideon said, and Dipper put the brakes on. “Look up.”  
  
Dipper looked up and gasped. He KNEW that triangle shape. Warnings ran through his head as he stared at it, warnings with blood splatters on the page. “Bill...Cipher.” He breathed.  
  
“You know him?” Gideon asked.  
  
“He was...in the 3rd Journal.” Dipper explained.  
  
“I'll have to see that. My entry doesn't have a name, but I know of him from legends. He's an ancient, all-powerful God that has been influencing cultures the world over since the beginning of time.” Gideon tapped the book. “See?”  
  
Dipper looked at the book and alarms started going off in his head. It was a _summoning circle._ DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS! DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS! DO NOT—Okay, brain, enough. He wasn't going to do something stupid and upset Gideon by telling him this god-being he is apparently perfectly happy to talk about is some horrifying monster that The Author says not to summon.  
  
“I'm planning to summon him, communicate with him.” Gideon said, looking at the tapestry. “I'd like your help with that.”  
  
“Before that...can I show you the entry in Journal 3?” Dipper asked nervously.  
  
“Of course.” Gideon looked at him. “You seem...afraid.”  
  
“Just...some of the things in that entry...” Dipper wrapped his arms around himself, feeling like the one-eyed triangle on the tapestry was going to devour him.  
  
“Let's return to our room. You can show me that entry.” Gideon suggested.  
  
“Gideon?” Pacifica walked over to them. “Did you want to join us in the garden?”  
  
“In a moment, Pacifica. Dipper has something he wanted to show me.” Gideon said, looking at Dipper.   
  
“W-Well, it can wait. I mean, if your family wants to spend time with you.” Dipper said, glancing away from Pacifica's quiet pouting glare in his direction.  
  
“Alright, then.” Gideon nodded. “Let's go to the garden.”  
  
Dipper followed Pacifica outside, carefully wheeling Gideon down the path, where he saw the Northwests sitting a a fancy table in the garden. Pacifica walked over and took her seat and Dipper wheeled Gideon over before taking the empty seat next to him.  
  
“Did you like the room, Gideon?” Mr. Northwest asked.  
  
“Yes, uncle.” Gideon replied.  
  
Dipper noticed there was a pitcher of juice and cookies and sandwiches on the table, with a couple empty plates and glasses with umbrella-straws near the two of them, and quietly started to fill Gideon's plate for him, then his own.  
  
“Thank you, Dipper.” Gideon said calmly as Dipper offered him one.  
  
“May I ask a question?” Dipper asked quietly.  
  
“You may.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“What happened to your new amulet?” Dipper asked. “Can't you float stuff with it?”  
  
Gideon sighed. “It's weaker than the one I had. And untamed. I had that one for two years and it was refined. The Author of the Journals used it before me.”  
  
“We broke The Author's old amulet?” Dipper paled.  
  
“Yep.” Gideon smiled a bit as Dipper, numb with despair, quietly picked up the pitcher and poured the juice into Gideon's glass. “Makes you realize you should _think_ before destroying others' property, hm?”  
  
“Y-Yeah...” Dipper poured juice into his own glass and took a sip with one hand, using the other hand to hold up Gideon's glass so he could sip from the straw.  
  
“Speaking of which, how is your research going?” Mr. Northwest asked.  
  
“According to Dipper, there's three books. He has one that says 3 on it. And it confirms that, yes, the summoning circle _is_ for Bill Cipher.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“Ah, good. So, when can he be summoned?” Mr. Northwest asked.  
  
“W-We shouldn't!” Dipper blurted out before slapping his hand over his mouth.  
  
“Oh?” Gideon looked at him as Mr. Northwest glared.  
  
“T-The Author...said he's dangerous...not to summon him. That's what I wanted to show you. Those warnings...” Dipper stammered, shrinking in his seat.  
  
“That hermit scientist had no idea what he found in the caves. The people of Gravity Falls have known about Bill Cipher for years, just not how to summon him.” Mr. Northwest waved it off. “We know what we're getting into. Have you seen the tapestry? Everything has a price.” He looked at Gideon. “Has he seen it?”  
  
“We were just looking at it.” Gideon nodded, then lightly tapped Dipper. Dipper held up the glass and he shook his head so Dipper handed him another cookie instead. “He's only had the knowledge of this place that the hermit gained, so don't be so hard on him.” He said before taking a bite of the cookie Dipper held.  
  
Dipper noticed that while Gideon spoke of the The Author with a bit of respect when it was just them, he was calling him 'the hermit' while around his uncle. Interesting.   
  
After they finished and Gideon said he was ready to go, Dipper wheeled him to the lift and gasped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. “Gideon, may I have a _word_ with your attendant?” Mr. Northwest asked.  
  
Gideon narrowed his eyes a bit. “Whatever you have to say can be said in front of me.”  
  
“Fine, then I will speak to _you_. I will not tolerate another outburst like we just had. If your _attendant_ can not hold his tongue, I will teach him to.” Mr. Northwest said firmly before walking off, head held high.  
  
Dipper got the feeling that Gideon had just saved him from a 1-strike beating and smiled gratefully at him as he wheeled him into the lift.  
  
“You know, you still don't have a phone. Let's go into town with Pacifica today and get you one.” Gideon said as the lift went up to the third floor.  
  
“Uh, sure.” Dipper nodded. “Sounds great.”  
  
“Good.” Gideon glanced at him. “Maybe some new clothes, too.”  
  
“What's wrong with my clothes?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Well...” Gideon looked like he was trying to think of a nice way to put it. “Your fashion sense...leaves _much_ to be desired.”  
  
“...Ouch.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“It's true. The vest and short-shorts and t-shirt combo is...and the color combination...I...it needs work. All of it. You could probably do with a trip to the salon, too. You have so many stray hairs it makes Pacifica cringe to look at you.”  
  
“Wow. _Ouch_. Just lay it all on, why don't you.” Dipper stared at him in disbelief.  
  
“If you are going to be involved with the Northwests, you have to look like you belong there.” Gideon explained. “Otherwise, people will whisper, Pacifica will get embarrassed, and her father will find some reason to have you beaten.”  
  
“...I think I hate your uncle.” Dipper said, pulling the gate open so he could wheel Gideon out of the lift.  
  
“So do I.” Gideon admitted as they entered his bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do the Northwests want to summon a DEMON?!  
> That question will have to wait, because it's TIME for a MAKEOVER!


	8. Those clothes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignoring all his silent protests, Gideon and Pacifica take Dipper shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“So, first things first, you're getting new clothes. Then we're going to the salon.” Pacifica said the driver got out Gideon's wheelchair and set it up before opening the door for them. He carefully lifted Gideon off his seat and into the wheelchair before Dipper and Pacifica climbed out after him.  
  
“Right. You know, I don't recall getting a random makeover being part of my community service.” Dipper said, looking at Gideon.  
  
“Think of it as a perk of being connected with the Northwests. Even the servants have to look suitable for the finest of events.” Pacifica said, walking into the way-too-expensive designer brand store.  
  
Dipper sighed and wheeled Gideon inside. “Can I...not wear a suit, at least?”  
  
“Oh, if you insist. But, I'M choosing your clothes.” Pacifica insisted. Dipper was sure that it was only because he was pushing Gideon's wheelchair.  
  
“We shouldn't be in here.” Dipper gasped, hearing Mabel's voice. “I don't have the money for any of this...”  
  
“It's okay, my mother works here. Family discount.” An unfamiliar voice said.  
  
“You've had a pretty rough time, we just want to cheer you up with something pretty. How about this ribbon here?” A gruff voice said. Dipper wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl.  
  
Pacifica let out a mocking laugh and looked at Gideon. “Well! Look who dared to enter a shop like this!” She pushed a rack aside and the three girls behind it jolted in surprise. “Hello, _Candy_. Here to flood something again?”  
  
“Leave them alone, Pacifica.” Gideon said, smiling a bit. “There's no pipes here for her to burst.”  
  
The girls turned to them and Dipper wanted to sink into one of the racks as Mabel saw him. “Gideon! And Dipper! And...the girl that crashed my party.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“It's Pacifica, you airhead. Pacifica Northwest. And don't you forget it.” Pacifica rolled her eyes.  
  
“Pacifica, you never mentioned you went to Mabel's party.” Gideon frowned.  
  
“Mabel, you had a party?” Dipper asked, feeling a bit hurt he hadn't been asked to go at all.  
  
“It was just a small one...something to cheer us up, maybe improve my reputation a bit.” Mabel said, glancing to the side guiltily.  
  
Another mocking laugh from Pacifica. “You can start with not chasing a new guy every day, you who--”  
  
“ _ **Pacifica.**_ ” Gideon said behind her with a venomous tone. Pacifica shut up mid-sentence and quickly went to look at the boy's section. “I apologize for my cousin, Mabel. She can be a bit...overbearing at times.” He extended a hand to her. “Come closer?”  
  
Mabel walked over and took his hand. “I-It's okay. She _is_ a Northwest...richest girl in town and all...” She sighed.  
  
“That does not give her permission to be cruel to my friend.” Gideon frowned. “Are people still treating you badly? Should I say something?”  
  
“N-No, it's okay! Really! There's just...furious fans that have been...egging my window and stuff...” Mabel glanced away again.  
  
“I can tell them to leave you alone.” Gideon said, frowning.  
  
“N-No, then they'll just be even _more_ angry. I've been getting passive-aggressive letters in the mail already...” Mabel shook her head.  
  
Gideon sighed. “I'll take care of it. I promise. Something will be done, and you won't be bothered by them again.”  
  
“What are you going to do?” Mabel asked.  
  
Candy glanced at the bigger girl nervously. Apparently they had some clue. Gideon considered prying into their minds to find out what they knew, but if they hadn't said anything yet then they weren't going to. He could at least trust the outcast girls to know when to keep their mouths shut.  
  
“Don't worry about it, darlin'.” Gideon assured her. “You want that ribbon?” He pointed to it.  
  
Mabel looked at the ribbon and nodded, blushing a bit. “I don't have the money, though...”  
  
“I'll buy it for you.” Gideon assured her.  
  
Pacifica walked over with a few articles of clothes and dragged Dipper off. “I'm borrowing your attendant.” She said over her shoulder.  
  
“Wait, how do you know my size?” Dipper asked as she pulled him away.  
  
“I don't. These are three different sizes, all somewhere around your size. Try them on, see which is yours.” She opened the empty dressing room and shoved him in, pushing the clothes into his arms. “We really should have had you measured before we left. Too late for that, now.”  
  
Dipper sighed and started to get undressed. “You seem...uh...tense.”  
  
“Can you _please_ stop talking to me before I talk to you? I may not be as mean about it as my father, but it still irks me that you do that.” Pacifica said firmly.  
  
“...Yes, ma'am.” Dipper replied quietly.  
  
Pacifica sighed heavily. “I'm going to need a manicure to recover from running into _those two_. You could do with one, too. Do you bite your nails?”  
  
“Uh...yes?”  
  
“Well, stop. We'll have no nail-biting in the household.” Pacifica said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Even if you ARE only here for the summer.”  
  
Dipper bit back his retort about not WANTING to be there for the summer, knowing it would only piss her off. And if she got pissed, she'd call her daddy and her daddy might beat him when he got home. Or have him beaten. Somehow, Mr. Northwest didn't seem the type to beat someone himself.  
  
“When you find your size, hand it out to me and then wait. I'll bring you some more clothes. You are not going to wearing that _wardrobe_ you brought with you around my family. Do you know how to golf?” She asked.  
  
“My sister's better.” Dipper said quietly.  
  
“Well, you'll practice and get better. You'll have to do the golfing for Gideon, after all. Gravity Falls doesn't have a paragolfer yet.” Pacifica examined her nails. Yes, she _needed_ a manicure. “Can you play tennis?”  
  
“I...don't do well with sports.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“Ugh, what _good_ are you? Well, you'll learn. Can you play _chess_ , at least?” She asked.  
  
“Yes! I'm really good, actually!” Dipper said, brightening up.  
  
“Good to know. Are you done yet?” She looked at a clock on the wall.  
  
Dipper handed out one of the outfits. “This size fit.”  
  
“Good. I'm going to get more.” She walked off with the outfit.  
  
–  
  
“Well, thanks for, you know, tolerating us. And being nice.” Grenda said as Mabel happily put on the newly-bought ribbon.  
  
“I might be nice more often if you hadn't almost toppled over my Tent of Telepathy and she hadn't almost flooded the town.” Gideon said, then looked over as Pacifica came back with Dipper. “All done?”  
  
“Wow, Dipper, looking snazzy!” Mabel commented.  
  
“We're buying these, and the outfit he's wearing, and _this_ \--” Pacifica held up another bag that had the clothes he came in. “Can go in the trunk of the limo for the rest of the summer, as far as I'M concerned.” She handed Dipper the outfits she'd picked out and walked out with the bag of his clothes.  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon. “So...uh...do we wait for her to come back, or...?”  
  
Gideon nodded to the cash register. “Put your things up there, I'll pay for it.”  
  
Dipper put the outfits on the counter and Gideon handed him his card, which he handed to the cashier. After a quick swipe it was traveling back the other way and then the clothes were in a bag and Dipper was grabbing them. “Well, uh...I guess I gotta go now.”  
  
“See you, bro-bro.” Mabel hugged him.  
  
“While I'd like to go the phone store next, Pacifica is adamant on him getting a haircut first. It'll be a bit before he can call you.” Gideon told her.  
  
“We're going to go to the arcade next. Apparently there's one in town. See you later.” Mabel said, walking out with her friends.  
  
Dipper handed Gideon the bag and pushed him out of the shop, going back to the limo. Paciifca grabbed the bag from Gideon's lap and climbed in, leaving Dipper to help Gideon into the limo. Once he was in, the driver took the wheelchair and folded it up, putting it into the trunk.  
  
“You'll have to get more later, of course, but these will do for now.” Pacifica said, setting the bag of clothes on the seats across from them. “Do you know how to dance?”  
  
Dipper blushed, remembering when he mother made him do the Lamby-Lamby dance. “Uhh...dance?”  
  
“Yes, dance. _Slow-dance_?” Pacifica clarified.  
  
“Uh...no.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“Well, that will change. Even as Gideon's attendant, you need to _look_ like you belong with the Northwest household.” Pacifica looked out the window as the limo started to drive off.  
  
“Pacifica, I think we will have a stern talk later about your treatment of Mabel Pines today.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“After what she did to--” She looked at him in disbelief.  
  
“She apologized.” Gideon said calmly, but Dipper was starting to feel nervous being so close to him. “I do not want to have to _**make**_ you be nicer to her.”  
  
“...Okay, okay. Sheesh. It's just some stupid outsider girl.” Pacifica mumbled, looking out the window again.

 


	9. That hair...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending time with Mabel and her new friends, it's off to the nail salon for some R&R before Dipper is forced to change his hair to "fit in" with the Northwests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

'I'd rather be at the arcade right now...' Dipper thought as he wheeled Gideon in as Pacifica held open the door for them. Then she briskly walked past them as the door shut behind her. “Odette! My usual, please!”  
  
“Miss Pacifica!” An older woman with silver hair smiled and walked up to her. “And I see Gideon is here too! Of course, of course, your room is ready for you. And this is?” She gestured to Dipper.  
  
“My cousin's attendant, Dipper Pines.” Pacifica explained. This prompted a bit of whispering and Dipper pursed his lips and hid his reaction in a blank gaze.

  
  
“Oh, really? Well, he's rather cleaned up, isn't he? Alright, come on back, all of you. Is he also getting some treatment?” Odette asked Pacifica.  
  
“God, _yes_ , his nails are hideous. Please work your magic on them.” She followed Odette to the back, Dipper wheeling Gideon after them. They entered a room that had reclining seats side-by-side, enough here for the whole Northwest family and one more. Pacifica walked over and sat down in one of the seats, one of the manicurists handing her a book that had a painted fingernail on the front. “Make sure to give Gideon some extra pampering today, he's had such a rough time.”  
  
“Girls, Gideon's going to need extra attention.” Odette said, nodding to a couple young woman that were coming over. Then she unbuckled the wheelchair so the girls could carefully lift him and set him on one of the chairs.  
  
“Thank you, darlings.” Gideon smiled up at them.  
  
“Oh, Gideon, you know we've missed your charm.” One of them cooed. “Do you want a massage today?”  
  
“Well, my legs have been rather out of use. Yes, please.” Gideon grinned a bit.  
  
Dipper took the seat next to Gideon quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Odette walked over and took one of his hands in hers, kneeling next to him. “Hm...well, you're a real piece of work, aren't you? Well, I've worked with worse. We'll have this looking Northwest-worthy in no time, dear.”  
  
“Oh, thank you so much.” Pacifica sighed happily as she pointed to a design in the book. “I will have these, Gwen.”  
  
“Oh, an excellent voice, Pacifica!” The girl helping her chirped as she got her supplies. Dipper watched as the two girls attended to Gideon, one of them massaging his legs while the other worked on his nails, both of them making small talk with them.  
  
“So, Sarah, how did your date go last Saturday?” Gideon asked. “I remember you were excited about it.”  
  
“Oh, it was beautifully! He brought me flowers and chocolates and took me to dinner and a movie and afterwards we went for a boat-ride beneath the stars on the lake and when he drove me home...” She blushed. “He kissed me!”  
  
“Aww, that's just absolutely cinema-perfect, darlin'. I'm happy for you.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Mmhm! We have another date this Sunday.” Sarah sighed happily.  
  
“Well, I hope it goes well. He seems like quite the dream.” Gideon said gently.  
  
“Is this alright? Gideon? I'm not hurting you, am I?” The other young woman asked, looking up at him.  
  
“No, darlin', you're doing amazing.” Gideon assured her. “I haven't seen you before, are you new?”  
  
“Oh! Yes, I moved into town two weeks ago. My name is Barbara.” The woman smiled. “I just started working here two days ago.”  
  
“Well, Barbara, you are doing splendidly. You can both expect good tips.” Gideon assured her. “Were you a masseuse before? You're very good at this.”

  
“Oh, you noticed?” She smiled. “Yes, I worked with my mother from when I was 16 years old, to get me through beauty school.”  
  
“Both are good skills to have.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Dipper tuned out the rest of the conversation, instead thinking about how Mabel would be loving this if she were here. God, he missed her.  
  
–  
  
“And voila! He's done.” Odette stepped back from Dipper. “As if his teeth never touched them.”  
  
“Oh, Odette, you're a miracle worker.” Pacifica praised.  
  
“Where are you going next?” Odette asked.  
  
“We're going to get his hair fixed, and then buy him a phone for work.” Pacifica picked up her purse as Gideon was set into the wheelchair, both their nails painted and manicured to perfection. “Hurry up, Pines.”  
  
“Alright.” He got up, looking at his own nails awkwardly. They were a bit longer now than he liked, and some foul-tasting clear fingernail polish had been painted on them to keep him from biting again.   
  
“Here you are. Apply it every day and he'll break the habit.” Odette handed Pacifica the bottle of the foul-tasting stuff.  
  
“Thank you, Odette.” Pacifica took it and smiled. “Now, off to the salon!”  
  
Dipper sighed as he wheeled Gideon out after her. Pacifica paid for their work, tipping them all generously, before they returned to the limo again. Another short drive and they were outside a fancy-looking hair salon that Dipper was positive he couldn't afford.  
  
“Alright, let's go in!” Pacifica said as Dipper helped Gideon into his wheelchair.   
  
“Patience, cousin.” Gideon chuckled.  
  
“Do we _have_ to cut my hair?” Dipper asked anxiously.  
  
“Yes, we do. And no one was speaking to you.” Pacifica opened the door so Dipper could wheel Gideon in.  
  
Dipper sighed and pushed Gideon's wheelchair inside, park8ing him next to some chairs so he could sit down while Pacifica pulled out all of the hairstyle magazines.  
  
“Ohh, I like this style.” Pacifica commented.  
  
“Pacifica, aren't we picking out a boy hairstyle?” Gideon chuckled.  
  
“Well...yes.” She sighed. “Alright. But I'm getting that hairstyle.” She opened the magazines for the guys, looking at them. “Oh, here's a nice one.”  
  
“Uhm...there's shorter bangs.” Dipper said nervously.  
  
“And? You need them cut. Or at least styled in a way that doesn't cover your eyes. Gideon, what do you think?” She showed it to Gideon.  
  
“Please, I have to keep my bangs! Isn't it enough that you took my hat?” Dipper pleaded.  
  
“Why so desperate, Dipper?” Gideon asked curiously.  
  
“I have...” Dipper faltered. “A birthmark. People bullied me for it. That's why I was asking about foundation before...” He gripped the edges of his chair.  
  
“Show me.” Gideon ordered gently.  
  
“D-Do I... _have_ to?” Dipper asked nervously.  
  
“Show. Me.” Gideon repeated firmly.  
  
Dipper sighed and pulled up his bangs. “See?”  
  
“They...bullied you for _that_?” Gideon breathed.  
  
“No way.” Pacifica shook her head. “They _bullied_ you for that?”  
  
“Uh...yeah? It's weird.” Dipper shrugged, dropping his bangs again.  
  
Pacifica pushed them back up. “I don't know what simple-minded peons you grew up with, Dipper, but that's not a normal birthmark. It's a special one.”  
  
“Uh, what?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“People born with birthmarks in the shape of a constellation or royal symbols are destined to do something great in the eyes of the Cosmos. Maybe not yet, but when you're older you'll probably be someone to be admired.” Gideon explained calmly. “And now that I know you have that, I must insist you not cover it up. Pacifica, what was that hairstyle again?”  
  
“This one?” Pacifica showed it to him, dropping Dipper's bangs finally.  
  
“Yes. I think that's good. Let's get him started.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Pacifica got up and went to put all but two magazines back, bringing the two to the desk to set them up with stylists. Gideon smiled and watched her, then looked at Dipper, who was looking rather distressed at the idea of losing his bangs.  
  
“Everyone's going to laugh at me...” He said glumly.  
  
“No, they won't.” Gideon assured him.  
  
Dipper got up when he was called over by Pacifica, feeling like he was going to the gallows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the end of this, will Dipper even recognize himself?


	10. Ring-Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets a cell-phone, and learns a bit more about the "symbols".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Oh, stop fussing with it. You look fine.” Pacifica rolled her eyes.  
  
Dipper sighed and lowered his hand, looking out the limo's window again. Gideon had complimented him on his hairstyle, but he didn't feel right being so... _exposed_. He felt _naked_ without his bangs covering his birthmark.  
  
“She's right, Dipper. There's no need to be ashamed of your birthmark.” Gideon told him. “It's a sign that you have magic in you.”  
  
“Magic?” Dipper looked at him in surprise.  
  
“Yes.” Gideon smiled.   
  
“Huh. Magic.” Dipper nodded. “Wow.”  
  
“Which is good, because you'd be useless to Gideon if you didn't.” Pacifica remarked.  
  
“I already knew he did, though. He has one of the symbols.” Gideon said calmly. “This just confirms it for everyone, even when he's not wearing the symbol.”  
  
“The symbols?” Dipper asked curiously.  
  
“Yep.” Gideon smiled. “Remember when I showed you Bill Cipher's summoning circle?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Uh...no. I was...kind of having a panic attack at the time.” Dipper said nervously.  
  
“Oh, I'll show you later.” Gideon chuckled. “We're almost to the store.”  
  
Dipper looked out the window again as they pulled up outside a shop. Pacifica got out first and went to get out Gideon's wheelchair with the driver while Dipper unbuckle himself and Gideon. Then he lifted Gideon into his arms and set him down in the waiting wheelchair. Then he wheeled Gideon into the shop, where the employees cheerfully greeted them.  
  
“Miss Northwest! I was just about to email you!” One of them, a young man, smiled at her. “There's a new model phone I think you'll be interested in!”  
  
“Really? Let me see it!” She moved to the counter as he brought out one of them for her to look at. “Ohhh, it's very nice! I'm getting one, I'll switch phones right now.” She pulled out her phone and wallet.  
  
“Pacifica!” Gideon laughed a bit. “Once again, looking at things for yourself first! Ah, you never change. Dipper, take us over to the displays.” He ordered, and Dipper silently obeyed. “Now, look at the phones and decide on one. Price isn't a factor.”  
  
Dipper looked at the phones and paled. “Uh...but these are--”  
  
“Don't worry about the price.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“There's no way I could pay you back for this, I ca--”  
  
“You won't be paying us back.” Gideon interrupted him. “Just _pick_ one, or be at Pacifica's mercy.”  
  
“Uhm...” Dipper looked at them all, feeling a little dizzy from the high prices. “Uh...”  
  
“Oh, just grab another one of these.” Pacifica rolled her eyes. “Mine is purple, just give him a blue one.”  
  
“Very well. Gideon, how about you?” The young man asked.  
  
Oh, I'm content with the phone I have now. I don't need to buy the latest right away.” Gideon smiled. “Besides, he's going to be making all my calls for me.”  
  
“Alright.” The young man nodded, setting the phone aside so he could finish up with Pacifica.  
  
“Pacifica, get his purchase started, would you? Put him on the same type of plan.” Gideon said, nodding. “Dipper, come get my wallet.”  
  
Dipper walked over and knelt down to get it from Gideon's bag. Then he quietly walked over and set the wallet down to wait for Pacifica to finish setting him up.  
  
“You'll have to put in the number you want.” Pacifica told him, stepping to the side to play with her new phone. “I did the hard part for you, poor boy.”  
  
Dipper sighed and finished it up, taking the phone when it was finally handed to him to finish the start-up sequence. When he finished, he walked over and put Gideon's wallet away. “Okay...where to now?”  
  
“Home.” Gideon told him. “Pacifica, give him your number once we're in the car. Your parents', too.”  
  
“Yep.” She walked over to the door and held it open so Dipper could wheel Gideon out. “See you later!” She waved to the young man and then shut the door behind them all, following them to the open limo.  
  
–  
  
After returning home, Dipper wheeled Gideon into his bedroom and then excused himself to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, as he thought, he didn't know who he was looking at. Expensive clothes, fancy haircut, birthmark in full view...he sighed and bowed his head. Who was he, anymore? He didn't choose _any_ of this.  
  
Knowing that Gideon would need him, he headed out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him, staring at the floor silently.  
  
“It's not that bad, you know. Everything is a temporary change. Once you go home, you can go right back to hiding it.” Gideon said, sighing a bit. “Come on, it's almost time for dinner.”  
  
“Oh, uh, before that, can I call the Mystery Shack?” Dipper asked.  
  
“If you'd like.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“Thanks.” He dialed the number for the Mystery Shack and waited anxiously.  
  
“You've reached the Mystery Shack.” Stan answered when it was picked up.  
  
“Grunkle Stan! Hey! Uhm...” He licked his lips nervously. Why did they feel so dry? “Is Mabel there?”  
  
“She's still out.” Stan replied. “She'll be back in about an hour, I think.”  
  
“Okay. Well, do you happen to have her cell-phone number? I just got a new phone, and I wanted to put her number in it.” Dipper glanced at Gideon to see if that was okay and Gideon nodded.  
  
“Alright, let me see...I think it's on the wall here...ah, this one. Glitter-pen on smelly stationary.” Dipper heard a rustle of paper. “Alright, you ready?”  
  
“Yeah, tell me.” Dipper said, preparing to memorize it.  
  
Stan read off the numbers and then asked “Did you get that?”  
  
“Yep. Thanks. I'll talk to you later, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper said, nodding on reflex.  
  
“See ya, kid.” Stan hung up.  
  
Dipper quickly put in Mabel's number and sent her a text.  
  
 **[Hey, Mabel. It's Dipper. I've got a phone now! Part of the “perks” of working for the Northwests, apparently. Get back to me soon, okay?]**  
  
He sighed and put his phone in his pocket. “Right...so, uh, dinner, right?”  
  
“We haven't been called yet, but if you like we can make our way down. Oh, did you want to look at the summoning circle again?” Gideon offered.  
  
“Uhm...sure.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Let's do that, then. It's a good way to kill time.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Dipper nodded and wheeled Gideon out of the room and to his special room. “So, uhm, you mentioned symbols?”  
  
“The Cipher Symbols.” Gideon explained. “Everyone that has one of the symbols are significant to Bill Cipher. As such, they usually end up with the symbol somewhere in their belongings, or have some event with it.”  
  
“But anyone could've bought that hat! They're mass-produced in the Mystery Shack!” Dipper insisted.  
  
“I haven't seen anyone else wearing it.” Gideon smirked a bit.  
  
“Doesn't it make more sense to, I dunno, have the special symbol be a birthmark?” Dipper asked.  
  
“No, because as soon as the person with the symbol _gains_ that symbol, they are locked in on the path of the Cosmos and will inevitably be involved with Bill Cipher. If they manage to not ever get it, then they got lucky and their next life will run into it instead. Every single one of us Symbols, in our past lives, had dealings with Bill Cipher.” Gideon chuckled a bit and then waited for Dipper to open the door. “Of course, this means that our past lives met each other, as well, and served or fought Bill Cipher.”  
  
“Fought?” Dipper frowned, wheeling him inside.  
  
“Well, some of the Symbols rebelled. So the legends say. They never got the others to cooperate and make the circle that would destroy him, though. And neither will we.” Gideon replied. “Get the book, Dipper.”  
  
Dipper left his side and grabbed Journal 2, bringing it over and putting it in his lap. “So...who are the Symbols this time?”  
  
“Take a look.” Gideon nodded to the book. “Open it up and look at the symbols.”  
  
Dipper opened the door and flipped pages until he found the summoning circle. “...Oh. This...that's The Author...Grunkle Stan? I'm here, too...Soos? You're here. And...Mabel. Mabel's here. I wonder if we've always been twins?”  
  
“You could ask Bill Cipher, when we summon him.” Gideon suggested. “But, I have heard that twins were lovers in their past life. According to Japanese folklore.”  
  
“Wow, that's just weird.” Dipper laughed a bit nervously.  
  
“I think it's fascinating.” Gideon hummed. He heard footsteps in the hallway and nodded. “Put it back, now. I think that's the maid coming to call us to dinner.”  
  
Dipper put the book away and wheeled Gideon out. The maid looked over in surprise, her hand raised to knock on Gideon's door. “Oh! You're in there! It's time for dinner, Master Gleeful.” She bowed and walked to the elevator ahead of them.  
  
“Let's go.” Gideon nodded to Dipper, who nodded and pushed him to the elevator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's put a lot of study into this Bill Cipher, hasn't he?


	11. Pioneer Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Northwests take Dipper and Gideon to a special event, and Dipper learns a bit more about The Author and his Grunkle Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“How big a stable do you need?” Dipper muttered to himself as he followed behind the Northwests, pushing Gideon's wheelchair as always. For a stable, it was unnervingly clean. There were some people standing with what looked like a photoshoot display set up, complete with prepared costumes, and someone was decorating a horse-drawn carriage with ribbons and flower arrangements while yet another person fed the horses some sugar cubes and carrots and brushed the horses' manes.   
  
“As big as they can have.” Gideon answered with a chuckle. “Moderation isn't in their vocabulary.”  
  
“Yeah...I figured.” Dipper nodded, then stopped just behind the Northwests as they spoke to the waiting people.  
  
“Mr. and Mrs. Northwests, you are going to look _fabulous_ in these costumes.” The leader of the small group said with a smile. “And Miss Northwest, you will _love_ yours. Naturally, I put all my heart and soul into my work, as always. I can't wait for you all to wear them! Oh, and Master Gleeful, as well! I even made something for your attendant!”  
  
'I don't want it.' Dipper thought, already feeling uncomfortable.  
  
The Northwests had suddenly sprung this event on him at dinner the night before. Apparently it was Founding Day (or Pioneer Day) and the Northwests naturally took pride in their family founding Gravity Falls. Having seen something different in Journal 3, though, he double-checked and found out there was a secret code to find out who REALLY founded Gravity Falls – because it certainly wasn't the Northwests. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to crack the code, and had given up on it when Gideon called to tell him it was time to sleep and he had to help him into bed now.  
  
“--ipper?”  
  
“Huh?” He looked up, startled.  
  
“You seem lost in thought.” Gideon hummed. “What were you thinking about?”

“Oh, uh...just...the event today.” Dipper said, blushing with embarrassment at being caught spacing out.  
  
“Well, I have to change clothes. Let's go into the changing stall.” Gideon told him.  
  
“Right.” Dipper took the clothes and set them in Gideon's lap before wheeling him in to help him change.  
  
“Stop spacing out.” Pacifica commented as they went in. “You can space out when Gideon's asleep, but he needs you to pay attention.”  
  
“Yes, ma'am.” Dipper said quietly as he closed the stall door and set the clothes on the supplied bench. Then he knelt down and started to unbutton Gideon's blazer.  
  
“What were you really thinking about?” Gideon asked quietly.  
  
“...Don't tell your uncle?” Dipper pleaded nervously. “I was reading Journal 3 last night, and The Author said he found evidence of Nathaniel Northwest being a fraud.”  
  
“Oh? What evidence?” Gideon asked curiously.  
  
“I dunno. I couldn't crack the code.” Dipper admitted. “Neither could The Author. I was hoping we could go over it together.” He pulled the blazer off and set it aside neatly folded to start on the button-up dress shirt.  
  
“Maybe at the event, while my uncle is busy.” Gideon shrugged. “Or we could do it tomorrow.”  
  
“Well, I packed Journal 3, so...” Dipper smiled sheepishly.  
  
Gideon sighed. “Why did you bring Journal 3 outside?”  
  
“I always carry it around.” Dipper shrugged and eased the sleeves down Gideon's arm one at a time.  
  
“That's a good way to get it stolen. Do you know the amount of danger you could put someone in? If that thing gets in the wrong hands, they could get hurt.” Gideon scolded him. “Besides, what if a tourist got it? There are town secrets in there.”  
  
“I was careful. I mean, even The Author said to 'trust no one'.” Dipper started on Gideon's shoes.  
  
“How many people have you shown that book to?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Just Mabel. And you. And I guess your entire family knows about it.” Dipper sighed.  
  
“Good. Keep it that way.” Gideon nodded firmly, then winced as pain shot through his spine.  
  
Dipper looked up at him from taking off his shoes. “You okay?”  
  
“I'm fine.” Gideon huffed a bit.  
  
“Hey, uh, if it hurts so much, why don't you take painkillers?” Dipper asked as he set the shoes to the side and started to unfasten Gideon's pants.  
  
“Because I don't. They have really bad effects on me.” Gideon said coolly.  
  
“Really? I mean, there's different types, so--”  
  
“I do not wish to discuss the matter of man-made medicines.” Gideon said sharply. “Just focus on your job.”  
  
Dipper bowed his head and nodded silently, lifting Gideon up a bit so he could pull the pants down off his waist. Then he set them aside and reached for the Colonial-style clothes they'd been given so he could put those on Gideon.  
  
Gideon sighed heavily. “I actually cannot use them, Dipper. The results would be beyond disastrous for everyone. My magic would go haywire if I lost control of my senses for even a moment. Painkillers...dull the senses in order to block the pain. _That's_ why I can't take them.”  
  
“Oh.” Dipper said quietly, pursing his lips. “I guess I never...thought about that.”  
  
“I'm not surprised. Magic is such a strange thing to you, a thing of fantasy and folklore. Up until you saw my show, you hadn't experienced it, and even then you thought I was tricking people somehow. You're a skeptic, just like your uncle, and even when the truth is right in front of your eyes you try to rationalize it away.” Gideon closed his eyes. “He still thinks I'm a fraud, honestly. I'm sure if I stopped calling him by 'Stanford', he'd realize I'm not.”  
  
“Uh...why?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Because he's _not_ Stanford Pines.” Gideon said firmly. “Stanford Pines was a fix-fingered man that knew my uncle when my uncle was young, he's not...whoever your uncle is.”  
  
“Then, who _is_ he, really?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Honestly, I don't think he knows himself.” Gideon said grimly. “He has so many names in his mind, I can't figure out what's the real one and what's fake. And he's got some pretty good mind-blocks in place, like he's faced someone like me before. Or maybe they're for himself...”  
  
Dipper tied the fastening of the trousers and then reached for the blouse and Colonial-style coat. “Huh...so...he's not really my uncle?”  
  
“He might be.” Gideon sighed. “For whatever reason, he was called to this town to meet with the six-fingered man. So, somewhere in those fake names is his real one, and it might even be one I haven't found yet. If your family has seen your uncle and believe he's who he says he is, then he must at least resemble him enough to be a relative of some kind.”  
  
“Wow.” Dipper licked his lips, feeling them a little dry again. “I...I really need to talk to Mabel about this.” He gently pulled one of Gideon's arms through the matching sleeve and then did the same with the other, pulling them up on his shoulders before he buttoned the blouse up.  
  
“Has she gotten back to you yet?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Not yet.” Dipper sighed and then reached for the coat to do the same thing. “So...Stanford Pines was The Author, then?” Dipper asked. “I mean, six fingers...”  
  
“It's possible. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if this town attracted the attention of _two_ six-fingered men, but my uncle says they're the same person.” Gideon replied. “You could ask him more about it, if you'd like.”  
  
Dipper glanced to the side nervously. “No, thanks. I'm good.”  
  
Gideon chuckled. Dipper picked up a blue ribbon and went behind Gideon to tie it in his hair. “Uhm...I'm not sure if I can do this in the Colonial way...”  
  
“It doesn't have to be fancy.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Dipper finished tying it and then went to his front again. “Okay...looks good.” He nodded and picked up Gideon's clothes. Then he set them in Gideon's lap and wheeled him out.  
  
“Ah, splendid!” The man running the booth smiled. “And now, you must put these on.” He shoved clothes into Dipper's arms.  
  
“Uh, okay.” Dipper headed back in without Gideon to change.  
  
The clothes weren't half as fancy as Gideon's, made to emulate someone of lower class than the Northwests. Perhaps even a servant's clothes. He sighed and changed clothes, making sure to swap pockets that his phone was in so he wouldn't forget it by accident. After changing, he stepped out so they could see (and judge) how he looked.  
  
“Ah, very nice!” Pacifica clapped her hands together. “I love it! My turn now, move.” She moved past Dipper, who stepped to the side clutching his clothes close to himself to avoid them being knocked out of his hands.  
  
“We'll have a servant take those to be washed.” Priscilla told him. “I expect you'll be on your bnest behavior at the event?”  
  
“Yes, ma'am.” Dipper said obediently.  
  
“Honestly, we wouldn't even be bringing you if you weren't Gideon's attendant. You should be grateful to him for allowing you into our world, especially after what you did.” Priscilla flipped her hair dramatically. “But, at least your attitude has improved since you first arrived. Gideon's trained you very well, you haven't had an outburst since that time in the garden.”  
  
“I do take pride in my work.” Gideon reminded her. “He just needed a little bit of training, that's all.”  
  
Dipper frowned a bit. It was less anything that Gideon did and more the fact that Preston was terrifying. Oh, and Gideon was a wizard and could kill him at any moment, as evidenced by the fact that he _almost_ _ **did**_ _kill him before_. Still, he wasn't going to even dare correct them. If he played nice and did as he was told, he _might_ survive the summer.  
  
Pacifica came back out and struck a pose. “Ta-da! How do I look?”  
  
“Fabulous, cousin.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Of course.” She flipped her hair.  
  
“Ladies first, Priscilla.” Preston told her with a smile.  
  
“Aw, always such a gentleman.” She headed in and closed the door.  
  
  
“After I've changed, we'll have our pictures taken here and then we'll go.” Preston said, looking at Dipper. “You may as well join us for the picture, since you got dressed up.”  
  
Dipper bit his tongue and silently nodded. Oh, _goody_ , he gets to have his “community service” immortalized in family photos. Just one of the “perks” of the job.  
  
–  
  
The Northwests ended up taking twenty different poses, with three pictures for each pose, before they were finally satisfied enough to say they were done. Then they went to the carriage and Gideon was lifted out of the wheelchair and set inside next to Pacifica, with Dipper climbing in after him. Then the parents got in and sat down across from them and the driver shut the door so they could be on their way.   
  
“Alright, first we have the speech, and then I'm going to make sure the maypole's started. My friends are going to be keeping an eye on it, so once that's done we can do stuff together.” Pacifica told Gideon. “I'm a bit nervous, this is my first time doing the speech.”  
  
“You'll do wonderfully. I've heard you practicing.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Aww, thanks.” Pacifica took his hand gently. “You'll be watching, right?”  
  
“We can have a ramp set up and you can join us on-stage.” Priscilla offered.  
  
“Oh, I don't know about that.” Gideon smiled a bit, shaking his head. “I wouldn't want to distract people from Pacifica.”  
  
“Oh, but I'd really like it if you joined us.” Pacifica gently squeezed his hand. “Please?”  
  
“The people would love to see you on the stage.” Preston reminded him.  
  
“Well, since you're all asking so earnestly.” Gideon smiled a bit. “I'll go up with you.”  
  
Pacifica let out a squeal of happiness and hugged his front gently, so as not to strain his spine. Gideon smiled and rested his head against hers, closing his eyes. Dipper watched them silently, feeling a pang of sadness as he thought of Mabel. He checked his phone, but there was no answer still. Maybe he'd remembered it wrong? Maybe...she was avoiding him? He sighed and put his phone away, mentally preparing himself to be silent the entire event. Or, _most_ of it, at least.  
  
“You remember the rules, correct?” Preston asked him coolly.  
  
Dipper nodded silently, keeping his gaze down. Preston nodded firmly and then went back to his conversation with the others. Dipper sighed and looked out the window to watch the passing landscape, seeing as he had no place in their conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the annual back-patting of the Northwest family.


	12. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets up with Mabel again and they both find out a mysterious stranger is interested in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Alright, careful getting him in now.” Pacifica said as the driver gently lifted Gideon out as Dipper got the wheelchair unfolded and set up for Gideon. The driver smiled reassuringly and gently set Gideon into the chair before fastening him in. Then Pacifica got out and joined the rest outside the carriage. “Let's get the ramp set up. And then I have to check on the maypole.”  
  
“You go check on the maypole, we'll have the ramp set up.” Preston assured her.  
  
“I'll be back.” She skipped away.  
  
“Let's head for the stage.” Preston told Dipper as he walked on ahead with his wife. Dipper quietly pushed Gideon's wheelchair down the dirt path, noticing that this area of town looked a lot...muddier than usual.   
  
“As usual, the town went all out on decorating.” Gideon commented as he looked around.  
  
“We love holidays.” Preston chuckled.  
  
“Mr. Northwest!” Manly Dan smiled as they approached. “The stage is ready for you!”  
  
“Actually, Gideon will be joining us, so would you mind adding a ramp?” Preston asked calmly.  
“Of course! I'll have it done in no time!” He headed over to his building supplies.  
  
“So dependable.” Preston smiled. “Did you know, Dipper, he built the house your uncle lives in all by himself?”  
  
“No, sir. I didn't.” Dipper said quietly, shaking his head.  
  
“I can only hope that his children become as dependable as he is. At the present moment, they're a bit...lacking. Especially his daughter. She's wasting her potential in that giftshop.” Preston made a face.  
  
“Done!” Dan walked over and set the tramp down against the stage. “Give it a try!”  
  
Dipper carefully wheeled Gideon up it and onto the stage. Gideon smiled appreciatively and Preston turned to Dan. “Splendid work, Dan. As always.”  
  
Dan smiled proudly. “Well, I have other projects to finish before it starts! I better hurry over there!” He grabbed his cart of supplies and tools and pulled it away from the area.  
  
“Oh, come on!”  
  
Preston looked over with interest as they saw Stan's car stuck in the mud and surrounded by oxen-drawn wagons. Dipper gripped Gideon's handlebars tightly as he saw Stan get out and help Mabel over the mud.   
  
“Ugh, how could I have lost track of the day...” Stan grumbled as he set Mabel's feet down on the not-so-muddy dirt.  
  
“Well, good mornin', Stanford.” Gideon greeted with a raised voice so they would hear him. “I see you've chosen to join us this year?”  
  
“I didn't exactly _want_ to.” Stan huffed. “Too late now, I suppose.”  
  
“Well, we can just enjoy the event.” Mabel said, then looked over at them. Her eyes met Dipper's and she pursed her lips before looking back at Stan. “So, uh, what is there to do here, anyway?”  
  
“You can rent costumes over in that building.” Preston said politely, pointing to a building near them.  
  
“Let's go do that.” Stan nodded, leading Mabel away and inside.  
  
Gideon heard a soft sound behind him and looked up at Dipper. “Dipper?”  
  
“I'm fine.” Dipper said quietly, his head bowed. “I just...need a moment.”  
  
“Hm.” Gideon looked back towards where Dipper's family had gone. “They didn't even say 'hi', did they?”   
  
“I'm sure she had her reasons. Maybe she was just distracted.” Dipper said quietly. Then he knelt down behind Gideon's wheelchair and rested his head against the back of it. “Yeah...just distracted. That's why she hasn't answered my text, either.”  
  
“If it bothers you so much, I'll ask her.” Gideon said calmly. “Now, stand up. You're in public.”  
  
Dipper wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and then stood back up, holding onto Gideon's wheelchair handles tightly as he pursed his lips. Mabel and Stan had come back out and were approaching them, Stan leading Mabel along.  
  
“So, any reason you got Dipper on the stage?” Stan asked, stopping next to Preston.  
  
“Well, he _is_ Gideon's attendant.” Preston said casually. “It's not like hiding him in the back will make that fact any easier on him.”  
  
“How you doing, kid?” Stan looked at Dipper.  
  
Dipper hesitated, glancing at Preston. Gideon smiled and spoke for him. “He's doing just fine. Although, he is a little anxious to find out why Mabel hasn't answered his text yet.”  
  
“No idea what a 'text' is.” Stan admitted before looking at her. “Mabel?”  
  
“I...” Mabel faltered. “I...wasn't sure how to respond.” She admitted. “Uhm...you seem to be doing okay, Dipper. I see you...changed your hair.”  
  
Pacifica walked over to join them. “Okay, we're going to be starting soon, so we have to get on-stage.” She walked past Mabel like she wasn't even there and stood at the mic, testing them.  
  
“We'll talk later.” Gideon told Mabel. “Stay and watch the speech.”  
  
“Sure.” Mabel nodded, walking over to take a seat next to Stan.  
  
Dipper's face took on a blank expression as he wheeled Gideon back next to the chairs and stood behind it. Preston welcomed everyone and then announced that Pacifica had something to say before he and his wife took their seats and watched proudly as Pacifica spoke loud and clear into the mic.  
  
“Howdy, everyone, and welcome to our annual Pioneer Day celebration!As you know, I'm Pacifica Northwest, great-great-granddaughter of the founder of our wonderful Gravity Falls, Nathaniel Northwest!” Pacifica said, her voice ringing out through the speakers. “On top of all of our wonderful activities today, we take this chance to welcome new folks to our town! Anyone new here?”  
  
“You mean that you _haven't_ already tarnished the reputation of?” A voice Dipper had never heard before said. Standing near the crowd was a man in a white shirt and black pants, his black hair slicked back a bit. “I believe everyone _else_ new is a tourist and won't be sticking around.”  
  
“Who's that?” Dipper asked quietly as Pacifica faltered a bit at the man's words.  
  
“Well, well. If it isn't Tad Strange, come to join the rest of us 'weird' folks.” Gideon spoke up loudly. “Don't you have a _garden_ to tend, Mr. Strange?”  
  
“By unhappy coincidence, I happen to _live_ in this area. I suggest you move on to the part where people come up and brag about themselves, because no one new is going up there.” The man turned and walked off, heading for a pleasant-looking house.  
  
Pacifica watched him go, then cleared her throat. “Well! That was a surprise, I don't think he's _ever_ come to join us in all his thirty years of living here! Let's give him a round of applause, everyone!” She started to clap and the audience joined in. Dipper saw Mabel shrink back in her seat, knowing full well who Mr. Strange was taking about.  
  
“Moving on, let's hear what's new from the good folks! Come on up and share your amazing accomplishments!” Pacifica invited.  
  
People came up one by one to announce different things, ranging from pregnancies to showing off a new craft project, until finally Pacifica took the mic again.   
  
“Alright, everyone, that's all the time we have! Now it's time for you all to enjoy the festivities! Thank you, and we'll see you for the end-of-event speech! Go have fun! Yee-haw!” She punched her fist into the air and everyone did the same before they walked away. Pacifica walked over to Gideon. “Thanks for that. I wasn't sure what to do when he showed up...”  
  
“It wasn't his place. If he cared so much, why didn't he show his face sooner? He was looking to humiliate you.” Gideon growled.  
  
“You did wonderfully, Pacifica. Grace under pressure is a trait to be admired.” Preston assured her.  
  
“Let's walk around a bit.” Pacifica suggested with a smile. “Before I have to leave for the maypole.”  
  
“I think we should get you a drink.” Gideon suggested as they all headed down, Dipper turning Gideon's wheelchair to go down the ramp as the rest descended the stairs.  
  
“Mabel, you're still here.” Gideon greeted when they reached ground level. “Care to join us?”  
  
“Uhm...sure.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Don't let what Mr. Strange said get to you.” Gideon said comfortingly. “You messed up, yes, but your reputation is improving. It wasn't his place to say all that.”  
  
“Thanks.” Mabel wiped at her eyes a bit.  
  
Dipper shifted a bit, looking a bit anxious. She needed him, but...  
  
“Dipper?” Gideon said calmly. “If you want to hug her, you can.”  
  
Dipper decided not to question it and left Gideon's side to put his arms around Mabel. Mabel threw her arms around Dipper and clung to him, and they silently stood like that for a few moments. Stan and the Northwests watched quietly, none of them wanting to interrupt what Gideon had pretty much told Dipper to do.  
  
Finally, Dipper and Mabel broke the hug and Dipper stepped back over to Gideon's wheelchair again, gripping the handles. Gideon sighed softly and nodded. “Let's move on. I think we're all a little thirsty. There's also some craft stalls, with handmade items.”  
  
“You children have fun. We're going for a walk.” Preston told them as he walked away with Priscilla.  
  
“Yoo-hoo! Stanny!”  
  
“'Stanny'?” Gideon looked over to see a woman approaching them with a cheerful wave. “Oh, hello, Susan!”  
  
“Oh, Gideon! Hi!” She smiled. “Stanny, I'm so happy to see you here! I know you've been busy, so it's good to see you out of the shop! Oh, hey, how about we go on another date?” She hooked her arm with Stan's.  
  
“Oh, that sounds wonderful! You two have fun!” Mabel said cheerfully.  
  
“We'll be around!” Susan said as she pulled Stan away from the group, ignoring his stammering, blushing protests.  
  
“...Who was that?” Dipper asked Gideon quietly. “I saw her at the lake before...”  
  
“That was Susan, she runs Greasy's Diner.” Gideon explained.  
  
“And she's dating Grunkle Stan?” Dipper looked at them going.  
  
“Apparently.” Gideon chuckled.  
  
“What are you two whispering about?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“So sorry, cousin. He was asking me about who just dragged away his uncle.” Gideon smiled. “It won't happen again. Let's go find you a drink. Mabel, join us?”  
  
“Sure!” Mabel nodded.  
  
“It won't happen again” meant that Dipper wasn't allowed to ask him anything again until Pacifica left the group. Sighing, Dipper resigned himself to silence once more.  
  
They walked to a stall that was selling food and drinks and Pacifica walked over to look at the menu while waiting for the current customer to finish and walk away. “Juice sounds really good. Is it freshly squeezed?”  
  
“Naturally.” The stall-owner smiled. “Squeezed right on-site!”  
  
“Ohh, nice!” Pacifica looked at Gideon. “What kind of juice do you want, Gideon?”  
  
“Do they have apple?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Yessiree, we do!” The stall-owner grinned.  
  
“Lovely. Mabel, Dipper, what would you like?” Gideon asked them.  
  
“I like apple.” Mabel nodded.  
  
Dipper nodded. “Me too.” He said quietly.  
  
“It's alright to speak up, Dipper. I spoke to you first.” Gideon assured him.  
  
“Oh. Uhm...I like apple.” Dipper said, speaking at a normal volume this time.  
  
“Three apples and a pear.” Pacifica said, turning back to the stall-owner.  
  
“Coming right up!” The man smiled as he got to work on juicing the fruit with some old-fashioned device.  
  
Mabel frowned a bit. Come to think of it, Dipper hadn't really said much today, only speaking to Gideon. She had thought he might've been upset with her about not replying but...was it something else?  
  
“So, uhm, you got a haircut?” Mabel decided to try making conversation. “Kind of weird, seeing your birthmark where everyone can see it.”  
  
“You may have noticed that no one in this town is judging him for having that birthmark.” Gideon commented. “I know what kind of uneducated simpletons you have at home, but in _this_ town we recognize the value of a constellation birthmark. Still, birthmark or not birthmark, a criminal is a criminal, so he's not going to get any special treatment for it.”  
  
“Why'd you decide to show it off?” Mabel tried again, looking at Dipper.  
  
“He didn't want to. We forced him to, saying that he was stupid for wanting to hide it.” Pacifica spoke instead.  
  
“Okay, I'm _trying_ to talk to my _brother_.” Mabel said impatiently.  
  
“Then you ask us for permission.” Gideon said coolly. “He doesn't speak to _anyone_ without our permission, not even us.”  
  
“What? But that's--”  
  
“Dipper, you may speak with your sister.” Gideon told him, cutting her off. “Mind what you say, though.”  
  
“R-Really?” Dipper said hesitantly.  
  
“Don't forget to thank me.” Gideon reminded him.  
  
“Thank you.” Dipper bowed his head.  
  
“What...” Mabel breathed, looking at them in disbelief. “Nothing in the 'community service' says that you have control over his voice! He's your attendant, not your SLAVE!”  
  
“And if I didn't give him this job, he'd probably be someone's bed-mate in prison.” Gideon said coldly. “He is following the servant rules of the Northwest household. You should be grateful I'm letting him speak to you at all. My uncle certainly wouldn't. It was your fault he's in this mess.”  
  
Mabel winced a bit. “I thought we were friends...”  
  
“That was the public announcement, yes.” Gideon gripped the arm of his wheelchair a bit. “But I do not forgive easily. I spared you the mob, but I don't spare you my anger. Especially when you _question my generosity_.” He growled, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
Dipper looked alarmed and reached down to take Gideon's hand in his. “Gideon...please...”  
  
Gideon's grip loosened on the arm of the wheelchair and he smiled a bit. “Well, it wouldn't do to ruin the day by fighting. I apologize, Mabel, for showing you that ugly side of me. Let's move on like it never happened.” He nodded to Dipper and Dipper moved his hand from Gideon's to stand behind the wheelchair again.  
  
“Right...like it never happened.” Mabel sighed.  
  
Pacifica walked over to them. “Gideon, Dipper, here are your drinks. Mabel, here's yours.” She handed them all over. “Gideon, I made sure you had a straw.”  
  
“You're always so thoughtful.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“It's the least I could do after you saved me from Strange.” Pacifica shuddered.  
  
“I will always save you from any man seeking to harass you.” Gideon assured her.  
  
“I can still speak, right?” Dipper asked him as he knelt down next to the wheelchair to give Gideon his juice.  
  
“I haven't told you to be silent yet.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Who _is_ Tad Strange?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I was wondering that, too.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“He's an outsider that came into town thirty years ago. The only problem is, no one knows who he is or where he came from. He claimed amnesia, but he spoke a strange language and was dressed in fancy clothes. About a month after he arrived, he started wearing what you saw him in.” Pacifica explained. “That's what my father says, at least.”  
  
“Mine says the same. He's somehow managed to be completely strange but also act completely normal at the same time. It's like he's not human. Which, in this town, isn't really a surprise.” Gideon giggled a bit. “The weirdest part is that I can't read his mind at _all_.”  
  
“That _is_ weird.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
“And he doesn't normally come to this event?” Mabel asked.  
  
“He doesn't come to _any_ events. Around Christmas, he just hides inside with the curtains pulled shut. He's an enigma. And rude.” Pacifica huffed.  
  
“What could have made him come out this year?” Gideon mused. “Maybe it's you, Mabel.”  
  
“Me?” Mabel blinked in surprise.  
  
“Maybe he's a secret admirer.” Gideon hummed as he took a sip of his juice.  
  
“Oh, gross, he's gotta be Grunkle Stan's age!” Dipper made a face.  
  
“He looks WAY younger, though.” Mabel nodded. “Still gross.”  
  
“Let's move on.” Pacifica suggested.  
  
“Not yet, I haven't finished my drink.” Gideon told her. “I don't have a cup-holder and he has to push it.”  
  
“I'll carry your drink.” Pacifica took the cup. “I want to see more of the event before I have to attend to the maypole.” She walked away from the stall.  
  
“Alright, then.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“So, moving on from my possible-stalker, have you really been okay? I mean...they haven't been mistreating you, right?” Mabel asked anxiously.  
  
“Aside from treating me like a servant, no.” Dipper replied as he pushed Gideon away from the stall. Mabel followed closely.  
  
“So, what exactly do you have to do?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Uhm...I feed him, bathe him, dress him, tuck him into bed, and pretty much help him with anything he needs help with.” Dipper said, nodding at the end. “Yeah, pretty basic caretaker stuff.” No need to tell her about the magic stuff...  
  
“That sounds difficult. Especially since you're so scrawny.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Heeey.” Dipper pouted. “I'm managing it just fine!”  
  
“If he was really 'scrawny', then he would've dropped me several times by now.” Gideon chuckled. “Then again, fear can be a great motivator.”  
  
“Fear?” Mabel frowned.   
  
“My uncle is furious with your brother and watches him closely for any mistakes so he can punish him. So far, he's only made one and I kept him out of trouble. I can't protect him forever, though.” He added pointedly.  
  
Mabel sighed. “Oh. So...that's why he does the whole silent thing?”  
  
“Yes, actually. Part of the house rules.” Gideon said cheerfully.  
  
“What about your amulet thing? Why doesn't it work anymore?” Mabel asked.  
  
Gideon sighed heavily. “Magic is a strain on me right now. The pain is too much to work through. I can't focus.”  
  
“So, why not take painkillers?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Because I could end up blowing up the town by accident if I lost complete control of my senses!” Gideon said with a big smile.  
  
“Uh...okay.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Oh, look! The museum's having a free day today!” Pacifica pointed out cheerfully.  
  
“Do you want to go?” Gideon asked Mabel.  
  
“Sure!” Mabel smiled.  
  
\--  
  
While Pacifica was getting their wristbands and free balloons, Mabel suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped, looking behind her.  
  
Tad Strange brought a finger to his lips. “Can we talk for a moment?” He asked quietly.  
  
“Uhm....sure.” Mabel nodded, stepping outside again with him. As long as she stayed in view of the doors, she'd be safe, right?  
  
Tad looked around before leaning in close to her. Mabel stiffened up a bit, ready to punch him if he tried to kiss her. “You shouldn't be with that family.”  
  
“Huh?” She blinked, surprised. “Uh...why?”  
  
“Why? Well, they're Cipher-worshippers.” Tad said, as if it was obvious.  
  
“Yyyyeah, let's pretend I'm _not_ from out of town and know what you're talking about?” Mabel raised an eyebrow.  
  
Tad gripped her shoulders tightly, leaning in even closer as he knelt down to her level. “They worship a monster. They aren't safe. _None_ of them are safe.”  
  
“Well, my brother's stuck with them, because of me. I can't just abandon him.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“....Because of you?” Tad asked.  
  
“Uh...yeah? Don't you read the news? Or watch them?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Oh. Oh, right. You two are the ones that got on Gideon's bad side.” Tad nodded. “I see...Well, he's in danger, and so are you.”  
  
“And why should I trust you?” Mabel asked, trying to pull free. “Let go of me, you're creeping me out.”  
  
“I mean you no harm.” Tad assured her. “I'm a friend, understand? If you need help, come find me. I'll help you.”  
  
“Wow, you somehow managed to make yourself even _creepier_.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Nngh...Gsrh rh dsb R wlm'g mlinzoob gzop gl kvlkov...sld wl R sfnzm?” Tad groaned, moving one hand to the side of his head.  
  
“Are you having a seizure on me?!” Mabel stepped back, now that he'd released her shoulder finally.  
  
“Agh, no. Look, just... _trust me_. The Northwests and the Gleefuls are both bad news, especially Gideon.” He said, shaking his head.  
  
“That would've been nice to know _before_ I dated him and ended up getting my brother into the job of Gideon's 'attendant'.” Mabel huffed.  
  
“Mabel?” Dipper called.  
  
“I gotta go. My brother needs me.” She headed in, leaving Tad outside. 'What was that gibberish just now? They _did_ say he speaking a strange language when he arrived...' She thought as she rejoined the others.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, what is that guy's problem?


	13. Brittle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Northwest, Dipper, Mabel and Gideon discover a secret treasure vault!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Not many people in here.” Dipper remarked.  
  
“No, it seems not.” Gideon commented.  
  
“It's quiet.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Quiet's good sometimes.” Pacifica looked at her. “By the way, what were you doing outside?”  
  
“Oh, I ran into Mr. Strange. He kept telling me to trust him, and to come to him if I needed anything.” Mabel shivered.  
  
“Sounds like a creep.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“He's harmless. Still, if you're worried then don't go near him again. I mean, who would deliberately approach their stalker?” Gideon chuckled.  
  
“Heh, yeah...” Mabel glanced to the side. Should she mention his gibberish?  
  
“Hey, hardly anyone's around. Can we look at the codes?” Dipper asked Gideon quietly.  
  
“No, not yet. Too public, anyone could walk in on us. It'd be best to wait until we get home.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Oh, alright.” Dipper sighed.  
  
“Oh, here you all are!” Priscilla said as she and Preston approached them. Dipper quickly shut his mouth and made his expression blank again, his hands gripping Gideon's wheelchair handles.  
  
“Hello, mother, father.” Pacifica greeted them with a smile.  
  
“Showing them our illustrious history?” Preston asked, walking over to admire one of the exhibits.  
  
“Well, it is free today.” Pacifica shrugged. “It's not like they can afford it any other time.”  
  
Priscilla laughed. “So true!”  
  
Mabel clenched her fists, but wisely kept her protests and retorts to herself. Instead she turned to Gideon. “What's your favorite exhibit?”  
  
“Hm?” Gideon hummed. “Oh, I don't really have a favorite. There's so many good ones here.”  
  
“Where did your uncle go?” Preston asked, looking around.  
  
“He got dragged on a date.” Mabel said, looking at the exhibit they were next to.  
  
“I see.” Preston nodded. “Do you have any questions, Mabel?”  
  
Mabel jolted a bit, startled by the use of her name. “Uhm...about what?”  
  
“The exhibit?” Preston gestured to it. “I'm quite knowledgeable of everything in this town.”  
  
“Oh, uh, I'm good.” Mabel shook her head. “Hey, what's that one there?” She walked over to a white framed sculpture on the wall.  
  
“That? We don't actually know, but it's been in Gravity Falls since its founding.” Preston walked over to join her. “People have been trying for years to decipher it.”  
  
“Huh.” Mabel tilted her head from side to side like a cat. “It's kind of funky.” She walked over and sat on a bench across from it, shifting positions.  
  
“What are you doing?” Preston asked impatiently.  
  
“Is she  _ always  _ so strange?” Priscilla asked Dipper. Dipper nodded with a smile.  
  
“So, like, is this thing never taken down for cleaning or painting or whatever?” Mabel asked, laying on her back now with her head hanging off the seat of the bench.  
  
“It is, but why do you ask?” Preston asked.  
  
“'Cause it must've never been flipped upside down. Or maybe it's already been flipped?” Mabel pointed to it.  
  
“What?” Preston walked over to it, squinting a bit. Then he walked off to get one of the staff members to flip it.  
  
“What do you see?” Gideon asked curiously.  
  
“It's an angel.” Mabel told him.  
  
Preston came back with one of the staff members and they turned it over so it was facing the right side up. Mabel sat up properly and they all gathered around the artwork.  
  
“There's no tag anywhere, but this is an angel, alright.” Gideon remarked.  
  
“I think I've seen that statue in the cemetery.” Mabel realized.  
  
“You hang out in the cemetery?” Pacifica looked at her, aghast.  
  
“I met my first boyfriend there.” Mabel sighed wistfully. “He was a bunch of gnomes in a coat, which sucked, but he was so dreamy up to that point...'  
  
“Why do you hang out in a cemetery?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“And why did you decide to date a bunch of gnomes posing as teenager and not the  _ actual _ teenager that works there?” Gideon asked pointedly.  
  
“I never saw the other guy.” Mabel admitted.  
  
“He wouldn't have dated her, anyway. He's still head over heels for the Corduroy girl.” Priscilla reminded them. “Besides, he wouldn't date an uncultured little girl. Even the Valentinos have some  _ class _ .”  
  
“How about we go check out that statue?” Gideon suggested, changing the subject.   
  
“Good idea.” Preston smiled. “Lead the way.”  
  
“Follow me!” Mabel walked towards the exit.  
  
–  
  
“Why are we doing this?” Priscilla asked Preston quietly as they followed Mabel into the cemetery.  
  
“I'm rather curious about that artwork. Imagine if it leads to some kind of treasure.” Preston replied with a smile.  
  
“I wonder if this is at all related to what The Author was talking about?” Gideon asked Dipper quietly.  
  
“Huh? You think so?” Dipper blinked in surprise.  
  
“Well, an old artwork, no one knows where it came from, a mysterious statue that's just as old...” Gideon smiled. “It could be.”  
  
“In that case...is it a good idea to have your uncle with us?” Dipper asked quietly.  
  
“No point in hiding it now. We're already here.” Gideon tilted his head from side to side.  
  
“Okay, here's the statue. Now, what do we do with this?” Preston asked, looking at it thoughtfully.  
  
“Hm...maybe we can tickle it!” Mabel startled to tickle the statue.  
  
“We could see if we can move it.” Priscilla suggested.  
  
“What if the treasure is IN the statue?” Pacifica mused, tapping on it.  
  
“Tickling isn't working.” Mabel huffed. “Hey, do something, statue!”  
  
“Perhaps it's nothing after all.” Preston turn to go. “I'll call someone to move it.”  
  
“Oh, that's gross!” Pacifica protested.  
  
“What? I'm trying everything!” Mabel shrugged, the statue's pointing finger sticking up her nose. They felt a rumble and Mabel got off the statue so she could see what was happening. A staircase was being revealed right in front of it, leading to deep underground.  
  
Gideon faltered a bit. “Stairs...”  
  
Preston walked over and unbuckled Gideon before lifting him into his arms. “I'm not going to let you miss out on this, Gideon. Fold it up and follow us down.” He told Dipper as he carried Gideon down the stairs.  
  
Dipper quickly obeyed and then followed everyone down.  
  
“Does anyone have a flashlight?” Mabel asked as she looked around.  
  
“ _ Thgil _ .” Gideon said, and then a small ball of light formed in his hands. “I can't hold it for long...but it should last as long as we're down here.”  
  
They continued on until they reached the bottom, and then they found an underground chamber full of old artifacts and chests. Pacifica eagerly went to investigate the chests with Mabel while Dipper stayed back with the others.  
  
“What is this place?” Dipper asked softly, then glanced at Preston nervously. He didn't glare at him, so that was a good sign.  
  
“What indeed?” Preston walked over to look at a huge pillar and gasped, stepping back. “There's someone IN there!”  
  
“I think he's still alive. Let's break him out.” Gideon suggested.  
  
“Whoa, Ben Franklin really  _ was _ a woman!” Mabel said from over by one of the chests.  
  
“This is all conspiracy stuff, I doubt it's real.” Pacifica sighed.  
  
“Here's a pick-axe.” Priscilla brought it over and handed it to Dipper. “Break it open.”  
  
“Whoa, this is about your family.” Mabel looked at Pacifica.  
  
“Huh?” Pacifica took the folder and opened it. “Wow, it is. But this can't be real, right?”  
  
Dipper repeatedly stabbed into the pillar with the pick-axe while Gideon and the adults watched. This stuff smelled like...Peanut brittle? Why would someone seal themselves in peanut brittle?  
  
“Daddy?” Pacifica looked over at them.  
  
“In a moment, dear. We're unearthing a treasure.” Preston said calmly.  
  
Finally, the brittle cracked and burst open. They all stepped back a bit as the man inside fell to his knees. Then he slowly raised his head and looked around at them, blinking slowly as he took in his surroundings. “Where...where am I?”  
  
“You are in Gravity Falls. It is the year 2012.” Preston explained. “Who are you, stranger?”  
  
“I? I am Quentin Trembly the Third, Esquire!” He stood up, then looked down at himself. “And why am I wearing pants?”  
  
“Would you prefer something else?” Preston asked.  
  
“I hate pants!” He ripped them off. Pacifica squeaked in alarm and hid her face.  
  
“Now, now. Think of the ladies present.” Preston handed Gideon to Priscilla and removed his coat to tie it around Quentin's waist to cover most of his bloomers. “Now, how would you like to come home with us? I'm sure you're hungry, and we can help you get caught up on the world. How long have you been down here?”  
  
“Since the 1800s!” Quentin said dramatically. “And, yes, I am hungry. But no pancakes.”  
  
“You don't like pancakes?” Mabel pouted.  
  
“Let's get you and the children out of here.” Preston said, taking Gideon from Priscilla again. “Best we avoid anyone seeing us, as well. I'll summon the carriage.” He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, being careful with Gideon as he did.  
  
“Who are you, anyway?” Quentin asked curiously.  
  
“I'm Priscilla Northwest, and he is my husa\band, Preston Northwest.” She smiled and extended a hand to him.  
  
“Northwest? I feel like I've heard that name before.” Quentin said thoughtfully as he shook her hand. “And who are these children?”  
  
“This is our daughter Pacifica, our nephew Gideon Gleeful, and these two are Dipper and Mabel Pines. They're not related to us.” Priscilla introduced pleasantly.  
  
“How sweet.” Quentin smiled.  
  
“The carriage is on the way.” Preston said, putting the phone back in his pocket. Quentin looked at it curiously as he did, then got distracted by something else.  
  
“So, tell us about yourself, Quentin.” Preston said pleasantly.  
  
“I am the eighth-and-a-half President of the several United States!” Quentin said cheerfully.  
  
“Eighth-and-a-half?” Gideon asked curiously.  
  
“Indeed! I was rudely kicked out of office and replaced by someone else, William Henry Harrison!” He paused. “You haven't heard of me?”  
  
“It seems the government decided to omit your existence from the history books.” Preston said thoughtfully. “I'm sure we can find out why.”  
  
Gideon groaned a bit as the light faded from between his hands. Priscilla took him from Preston and stroked his hair soothingly.  
  
“Is he sick?” Quentin asked.  
  
“He's hurt, yes. His spine is damaged, that's why we have a wheelchair.” Priscilla gestured to it.  
  
Preston checked his phone. “The carriage has arrived, let's head back up.” He led the way out, Quentin right behind him.  
  
“Dipper, I can carry that, if you want.” Mabel offered, holding her hands out.  
  
Dipper hesitated before shaking his head. “I'm okay.” He said quietly before following the others up.  
  
When they reached the carriage, Dipper put the wheelchair on the rack in back and took out Gideon's bag so he could carry it in with him. Preston helped Quentin in and then Priscilla climbed in before Preston turned to Mabel.  
  
“We'll be returning to the event after he's settled in. Are you alright to get back from here?” He asked calmly.  
  
“Uhm...can you drop me off at the event real quick? I'm a bit nervous now that I know Tad Strange might be interested in me...” She shivered a bit.  
  
“Let's bring her back with us.” Gideon suggested. “She can have something to drink while we wait.”  
  
“Fine. Get in.” He motioned for her to climb in and sit on the floor before he got in and sat in his seat. “I'm afraid we don't have the room for you to sit on the seat.”  
  
“Oh, that's okay.” Mabel assured him, then looked at Dipper. 'At least they're not forcing Dipper to be on the floor.' She thought.  
  
“Nonsense!” Quentin reached down and lifted Mabel into his lap. “A lady should never sit on the floor!”  
  
“Oh, uhm, thanks.” Mabel blushed a bit.  
  
The door shut and a few moments later they were heading on their way back to Northwest Manor. Mabel looked out the window as they traveled, then looked towards Gideon. He was leaning on Dipper a bit, looking paler than usual, and Dipper was gently squeezing his hand in a comforting way.   
  
“So...that light you did earlier...was that magic?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Looks like it took a lot out of you.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Magic comes with a price.” Gideon replied, sighing softly. “Aunt, Uncle, I think I'll stay home with Quentin and Dipper later. I don't feel up to the crowd.”  
  
“You take all the rest you need.” Preston assured him.”I'll send someone to gather up everything in that room. Best not to let the rabble get it.” He pulled out his phone again.  
  
“Oh, I found this.” Pacifica handed over the folder.  
  
Preston took it with his free hand and opened it a bit. “This is...” He pursed his lips. “Never mind this, Pacifica. It's nothing.” He closed it again and tucked it into his coat before starting his phone call.  
  
“Alright.” Pacifica nodded, sitting back in her seat.  
  
–  
  
When they arrived, Gideon was put back in his wheelchair and they all met up in the lounge while Priscilla arranged for a room to be prepared and for their personal tailor to come and measure Quentin for clothes. A maid brought the children and Quentin all juice while Preston disappeared into his study to answer a phone call.  
  
“Wonderful place you have here.” Quentin commented, looking around.  
  
“Thank you.” Pacifica smiled politely.  
  
“The tailor is ready for you, Mr. Trembly.” Priscilla said, walking up to them.  
  
“Ah, good!” He smiled and followed her out of the room.  
  
Mabel looked at Gideon. “So...what's your uncle going to do with him?”  
  
“House him.” Gideon said, as if it was obvious. “He might need some shots, hope he's not adverse to needles. Hopefully he's not sick with some long-gone disease.”  
  
“ _ I _ want to know how he's even still  _ alive _ .” Pacifica said, looking where they went.  
  
“If he knows the secret to immortality, I'd be very interested in knowing it.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Mabel looked at Dipper. “Dipper, you're a nerd. You got any theories?”  
  
Dipper hesitated, looking at Gideon. Gideon smiled and nodded. “Yes, Dipper, what's your theory on this?”  
  
“Well...he was encased in peanut brittle. Peanut brittle never goes bad, so many whatever keeps it from expiring also keeps whatever is encased inside it from expiring as well. It's like a really delicious form of a cryogenic sleep chamber.” Dipper said thoughtfully. “At least, that's what I assume, based on the facts so far.”  
  
“I suppose we'll have to ask him about it later.” Gideon looked at Pacifica. “The tailor will be busy with him, and you and your parents have to go back soon.”  
  
“That's true.” She stood up. “I'll go remind father and mother.” She walked off to find her mother.  
  
“Mabel, you should go with her. Stanford doesn't have a phone.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“You're right, he'll be worried.” Mabel nodded, then hugged Dipper. “I'll text you later, okay? Promise.”  
  
Dipper smiled and returned the hug.  
  
Priscilla came out with Pacifica and entered Preston's study while Pacifica returned to the group. “We'll be heading out soon.”  
  
“Please make sure Mabel gets back to her uncle safely. And be kind.” Gideon reminded her. “Just because I'm not there, it doesn't mean you can pick on her.”  
  
Pacifica sighed. “I know...”  
  
Priscilla and Preston came out of the study. “Well, let's head out.” Preston told her. “Gideon, we'll see you and Quentin at dinner. See that he's shown to his room?”  
  
“Of course.” Gideon nodded with a smile.  
  
“We'll see you later, then.” Pacifica smiled and followed her parents out. Mabel gave Dipper one last hug before following them out.  
  
Gideon sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head against the couch. “Dipper, would you get one of my rejuvenating crystals, please?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper got up and ran to the stairs, heading up to Gideon's magic room. Gideon smiled softly as he watched him go and then looked towards where Quentin was being measured. Was it really wise to have the man here? Imagine the secrets he knew...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this guy is OLD!
> 
> ((Author's note: Originally I wasn't planning on them meeting Quentin at all, but then I thought "Hey, what if, just by chance, they started to follow the trail from the museum, and Preston was with them when they found Quentin? And now that's what happened. The cops have no idea. Quentin is probably going to be in disguise and wear a pretty dress.))


	14. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery Fair is open, and there's a mysterious stranger in town!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

 

“Is it to your liking, Mr. Trembly?” Priscilla asked pleasantly. “Not a single pair of pants.”

“Yes, this will do wonderfully!” Quentin said happily, looking over all the dresses and skirts.  
  
“I'm happy to hear it. There are nightgowns as well, and if you need help understanding any of our modern technology, feel free to ask any of us.” Priscilla offered him. “Before dinner, perhaps you would like a bath? I can have a maid assist you.”  
  
“A bath?” Quentin looked at her. “Where?”  
  
“Why, in here.” She walked over and opened a side door. “Right in your attached bathroom.”  
  
Quentin went in, looking around in awe at all the modern fixtures. “How do I use these?”  
  
“I'll summon a maid to assist you.” Priscilla smiled and left the room to get one.  
  
–  
  
“Oh, apparently there's a fair coming up.” Dipper commented, reading a text from Mabel. “Something called the 'Mystery Fair'?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. It's pretty much ran by your uncle, but other people pay him to show off their wares, too.” Gideon nodded. “I don't usually go, but Pacifica seems to enjoy it.”  
  
“Mabel's asking if we want to meet up with her there.” Dipper looked at him.  
  
Gideon looked thoughtful and paused in his reading. “Well...why not. It sounds fun. We'll bring Pacifica along.”  
  
“Should I go ask her?” Dipper looked in the direction of her bedroom.  
  
“I'll bring it up at breakfast. She's probably planning on going, anyway.” Gideon sighed softly. “I'm done reading, Dipper.”  
  
“Right.” Dipper put the phone in his pocket and went to take the book and put a bookmark in. “Do you want water?”  
  
“Yes, please.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Dipper brought over his glass of water and helped Gideon drink from the straw. Then he put it back and returned to his side. “Do you need anything else?”  
  
“Yes, my rejuvenating crystal. Put it under my pillow.” Gideon told him. Dipper went over and picked it up from where Gideon's left it on the desk and slipped it under the pillow directly beneath Gideon, between the three pillows on Gideon's bed. “This good?”  
  
“Yes. You may now turn off the lights and then go to bed.” Gideon nodded with a smile.  
  
Dipper turned on the night-light and then turned off the overhead before going to his room. “Sleep well.”  
  
“You too.” Gideon said sleepily.  
  
Dipper shut the door and then pulled out his phone again as he climbed into bed. Mabel had sent another text and he smiled a bit as he read it.  
  
 **[So? Did you ask him?]**  
  
He sent back a reply as he climbed under the covers. **[Yeah. He says that Pacifica goes every year and we'll go with her.]**  
  
Mabel sent a reply back a few moments later. **[Geez, does he ever go anywhere without her? Every time I've seen him since you got into he's mess, she's been there...]**  
  
Dipper chuckled a bit. **[I think she doesn't trust you. I mean, she knows that I won't hurt him again, but she doesn't know about you.]**  
  
He set his phone down next to him on the bed and lay his head down on the pillow. Mabel's reply caught his attention and he picked it up.  
  
 **[I never meant to hurt him in the first place. And how do I know that she won't hurt you? How do I know she hasn't already? I mean, the way you act around them...]**  
  
He sighed heavily and sent one last reply. **[Pacifica hasn't hurt me. She's mean, but not abusive. I have to sleep now, I'll talk to you tomorrow.]**  
  
He set the phone down again and curled up to sleep. His phone vibrated again with Mabel's response, but he decided he'd read it in the morning.  
  
–  
  
“Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Quentin?” Pacifica asked as they got up from breakfast.  
  
“No, thank you. I have a lot of history to catch on!” Quentin smiled. “I just found out that apparently the colored people were freed by the 16th President! And the 1900s have so much amazing things, like women being allowed to vote! You know, when _I_ suggested these things, they called me _crazy_!”  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Well, have fun reading up, we'll see you later.”  
  
“Enjoy the fair!” Quentin smiled and strode off to the library, his skirt swirling around his ankles as he confidently left the area.  
  
“He really was crazy, though.” Pacifica commented as they left for the limo. “I wonder what the farmer will have this year?” She looked at Dipper. “Every year, farmer Sprott brings a special animal to the fair and I've been eagerly getting every one since I was old enough to care about animals.” She climbed into the limo.  
  
Dipper raised an eyebrow. “Special...?” He unbuckled Gideon and gently lifted him from the limo to put him in before he and the driver put the wheelchair in the trunk.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Magical? Extremely talented? I told him he absolutely _had_ to save the best one for me this year, I even paid him in advance.” Pacifica smiled proudly.  
  
“Huh.” Dipper climbed in and took his seat next to Gideon, handing him a book to read for the ride.  
  
“I don't think he quite understands.” Gideon chuckled. “You've seen Pacifica's cat, right?”  
  
“Huh? Uh, yeah.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Has she ever 'spoken' to you?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Pacifica's cat ignores me.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Patricia is telepathic.” Pacifica explained. “And our old dog, Stephanie, she could float.”  
  
“What happened to her?” Dipper asked. He certainly hadn't seen any floating dogs around.  
  
Pacifica sighed. “Well...she wasn't immortal. Dogs only live up to 10 or 12 years, and my mother got him the year I was born. I'm turning 13 this year.” She closed her eyes. “She died in the spring. We still have her collar.”  
  
“Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.” Dipper bowed his head. “We have a cat back home...she's pretty old.”  
  
“You'll see her again.” Gideon assured him. “She still has time to live.”  
  
“How do you know?” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“The Cosmos told me.” Gideon smiled slyly before looking back at his book. “Anyways, yes, every animal he has is magical in some way.”  
  
“I can't wait to see what he has next.” Pacifica bounced in her seat excitedly.  
  
Dipper smiled a bit. Pacifica could be really adorable sometimes.   
  
–  
  
“Well, here we are.” Pacifica said as they approached a fenced-in area. “Farmer Sprott, what do you have for me?”  
  
“Well, now, Miss Northwest!” He smiled and picked up a carrier with a pick and purple chicken inside. “I've had her set aside for you! This here chicken lays rainbow eggs, though I'm not sure what the chickies are like yet!”  
  
“Oh, she's beautiful!” Pacifica cooed. “My Don Juan will _love_ her.” She took the carrier and smiled. “Hello, gorgeous.. You're coming home with me. Gideon, what should I name her?”  
  
“What was the name of that girl in the play? Doña Ana?” Gideon asked thoughtfully.  
  
“I'm going to call you Ana.” Pacifica smiled at the chicken.  
  
“Well, I'm glad you like her. I also had a pig here, but someone already got it.” The farmer shrugged.  
  
“Come on, let's see what else is here this year.” Gideon suggested with a smile.  
  
“I need to get Ana a leash. It's terrible being so cooed up.” Pacifica said as she followed them, Dipper pushing Gideon along.  
  
Someone ran across in front of them and Dipper quickly hit the brakes to avoid hitting them. “Hey, watch it!” The teenager looked at them. “Whoa. Oh, sorry, Gideon. I didn't realize it was you.”  
  
“It's quite alright, Robert.” Gideon said politely. “Where are you in a hurry to?”  
  
“I'm meeting up with Wendy here.” The teen grinned a bit. “And, uh, could you call me 'Robbie' like everyone else? Only my parents call me 'Robert'...”  
  
“I apologize.” Gideon nodded. “You'd best hurry on to your date, Robbie.”  
  
“Yeah. Sorry 'bout that.” Robbie ran on.  
  
“Who was that?” Dipper looked at him going.  
  
“Robbie Valentino. He works in the cemetery, and he's also part of a band.” Pacifica explained.  
  
“Gideon, that picture on his shirt...” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“Oh, so you noticed it. Yes, Robbie, like you and I, are part of the symbols.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“So, what, we knew him in a past life?” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Yes.” Gideon nodded. “I'm glad you remember what I told you.”  
  
“Dipper!” Mabel ran over, carrying a pig. Suddenly, someone appeared between them and she banged into the person, knocking them both down. “Owwww!”  
  
“Mabel, are you alright?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Ohhh, I-I'm sorry!” The man she bumped into said, sitting up and offering her a hand. “I didn't know anyone was here! U-Uhm, are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” Mabel got up and then picked up her pig again. “Are you?”  
  
“Y-Yeah. I-I'm o-o-okay.” The man stammered nervously. “I g-gotta g-go now.” He headed of, muttering to himself.  
  
“Hey! You dropped something!” Mabel knelt down to pick up something on the ground. When she turned around, though, the guy had disappeared into the crowd. “Oh.”  
  
“What is that?” Gideon asked curiously as they went over to join her.  
  
“I dunno. I looks like a tape-measure.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“May I see it?” Gideon asked, turning his palm up.  
  
“Sure.” She put it in his hand and then looked at Dipper. “I'm so happy you came!” She hugged him happily. “I was worried the Northwests wouldn't let you!”  
  
“Hm...I think these are years.” Gideon commented, pulling the tape out a bit. “Hang on to my wheelchair, everyone.”  
  
“Okay.” Mabel grabbed his wheelchair as Pacifica did the same.  
  
Gideon let go of the tape and then the world around them vanished in a flash of light. “Fascinating...”  
  
“Where are we?” Mabel asked as they looked around.  
  
“Not 'where'. 'When'.” Gideon pulled it again, narrowly avoiding an oncoming stampede. Then he pulled it a few more times, the landscape changing each time. “Remarkable.”  
  
“When are we now?” Dipper asked.  
  
“1454.” Gideon looked around. “It seems Gravity Falls is just a valley at this point.”  
  
“Let's go back. Mr. Time-traveler will probably want his machine back.” Mabel suggested.  
  
“I wanna look around.” Pacifica smiled. “Look, there's a group of people over there!”  
  
“I do believe those are actually bandits.” Gideon pulled the tape again and they returned to where they started. “I'll have to study this thing further.”  
  
“Uh, we have to give it back.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Dipper, put this in my bag.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
Dipper took the machine and put it in Gideon's bag as ordered. Mabel made a squawk of protest and her pig echoed with a squeal. “Dipper! We have to give it back!”  
  
Dipper shrugged helplessly and his hands back on the handlebars, blocking the bag with his body.  
  
“Oh, h-hey!” The time-traveler walked over to them. “Uhm, h-have you guys seen a tape-measure anywhere around here?”  
  
Mabel turned to him. “Yeah, we--”  
  
“No, I'm afraid we haven't seen it.” Gideon said, cutting her off. “Dipper, let's move on.”  
  
“Oh, time-darn it...” The man despaired as Dipper wheeled Gideon away.  
  
“Good luck with your search, though. I hope you find it. Mabel, are you coming?” Gideon called back.  
  
Mabel looked at the man and then at her brother and sighed. “...I'm coming.” She followed them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is suddenly reminded of why she wanted to break up with this guy.


	15. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel tries to convince Gideon to return the machine, which doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

 

“Gideon...” Mabel frowned as she followed the trio, holding her pig close to her.

Gideon ignored her, instead pointing out something to Dipper.   
  
“Gideon!” Mabel said more insistently.  
  
“Is she _still_ at this?” Pacifica laughed a bit.  
  
“Gideon, it's not yours! You can't just take what's not yours!” Mabel stomped her foot. Her pig grunted in agreement.  
  
“Well, now, if our Founding Fathers had that mindset, we wouldn't have America.” Gideon remarked. Pacifica laughed and nodded.  
  
“How can you say that?!” Mabel protested.  
  
“Finders keepers, Mabel.” Gideon hummed.  
  
“Dipper, how can you agree with this?” Mabel looked at him accusingly.  
  
Dipper shrugged helplessly, keeping himself turned away from her. Pacifica laughed a bit. “He's not _allowing_ it, Mabel, he's just unable to _disobey_ it. Really, we sh0ould thank you for getting us such an obedient servant.”  
  
Mabel held her pig a bit tighter, stepping back. “You're a horrible person and you're both jerks!” She ran off back to where they came from.  
  
“Oh dear, you upset her.” Gideon said boredly. “Let's move on.”  
  
“Where's she going?” Dipper asked quietly.  
  
“Beats me. She's _your_ sister.” Pacifica shrugged.  
  
–  
  
“Oh, I hope he hasn't left...wait, he _can't_ leave, Gideon has his machine!” Mabel spotted the time-traveler and ran up to him. “Sir!”  
  
“Y-Yes?” The man turned to her. “Oh, it's you! I-I'm s-sorry for bumping into your earlier. H-Hey, have you seen m-m-my time-measure?”  
  
“Gideon's got your tape measure thingie.” Mabel nodded. “I tried to get him to give it back, but he wouldn't listen to me!”  
  
“W-W-W-Well, I'm just going to have to do it myself!” He said firmly. “Sh-Show me the w-way!”  
  
Mabel nodded and headed back to where they were, the man right behind her. To her surprise, the trio had apparently moved on without her. “What the—where did they go?!”  
  
“A-Are you s-s-sure they're here?” The man asked, looking around.  
  
“I left them just here...” Mabel looked around, then spotted them going into what looked like a fun-house. “Oh! There they are! Come on!” She ran after them, the man following right behind. “By the way, what's your name?”  
  
“I am Blendin Blandin, Time Anomaly Removal Crew year twenty sñeventy-twelve. My mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that are suppose to happen at this very location! But-but I don't see any anomalies! I don't know if it's some kind of paradox, or I'm just really tired...” He wiped at his head. “D-Do you know anything?”  
  
“Not yet, but I bet there will be if we don't get that thing back.” Mabel said anxiously.  
  
They got inside and Mabel gasped, seeing no sign of them. “But...how?!”  
  
–  
  
“So, when are we?” Pacifica asked, looking around.   
  
“Oh, I just took us to a few weeks ago.” Gideon grinned. “Let's go for a little walk. The bus station should be near here.”  
  
“Why are we going to the bus station?” Pacifica asked.  
  
Gideon just smiled slyly and directed Dipper where to go. They arrived and hid in the treeline just as the Speedy Beaver pulled up. The doors opened and Dipper and Mabel stepped out, Dipper adjusting his hat and commenting about the sun being in his eyes.  
  
“I've never seen that hat before.” Pacifica remarked.  
  
“I lost it when we ran into the gnomes.” Dipper explained quietly.  
  
“The blue one looks better on you.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“I'm not even wearing it right now...” Dipper mumbled.  
  
“Look at all the trees! The grass! The mosquitoes!” Past Mabel said, cheerfully spinning in a circle.  
  
“Where's our ride?” Past Dipper asked, looking around.  
  
“Hello, bird! Hello, weird bug crawling on my brother's hat!” Past Mabel said, turning to him.  
  
“Gaaah! Get it off!” Past Dipper took off his hat and shook it violently a few times until the weird bug flew off. “Is it gone?”  
  
“Yep!” Past Mabel grinned. “It's just the outdoors, Dipper!”  
  
“Ugh...” He put his hat back on. “I don't even know why we're here. Look at this place, there's nothing but trees!”  
  
“Well, that's because we haven't gotten to the town yet, silly! Oh, there's a sign over there! 'This way to the Mystery Shack'! Let's follow it!” Past Mabel ran on ahead, dragging her bag behind her.  
  
“Mabel, wait!” Past Dipper looked around anxiously and then followed her, dragging his own bag behind him. A bird flew too close to him and he yelped, ducking out of the way. “Mabel!”  
  
“Aww, you're so cute and xenophobic!” Pacifica giggled.  
  
“I suppose that changed rather quickly.” Gideon looked at Dipper.  
  
“He told me to do something in the woods. Then I found the Journal there and...” Dipper shrugged. “I guess my curiosity overrode my issues with nature.”  
  
“I think we've spent enough time here. Let's go back.” Gideon tugged on the tape and they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
They reappeared right behind Mabel, her pig and Blendin Blandin, who had left the fun-house looking for them. “Oh, hello.” Gideon said cheerfully.  
  
“Y-Y-Y-YOU!” Blendin turned to him. “You too-too-too-took my time-machine!”  
  
“Dipper, put the machine in my bag.” Gideon ordered.  
  
“N-N-No! Give it back right now!” Blendin ran at him.  
  
Gideon's eyes flashed as his amulet started to glow. Blendin yelped as he was lifted into the air, while glowing.  
  
“Put him down!” Mabel pleaded.  
  
“I was going to leave him alone, darlin'. Why'd you have to get him involved? He was never gonna know I had it.” Gideon said, his eyes locked on Blendin's struggling form.  
  
Mabel looked around frantically for someone to help, but there was no one around. Why did she leave the fairgrounds?!  
  
“Such a shame. He could have lived such a full life, too.” Gideon hummed.  
  
Dipper clenched his fists and then placed his hand on Gideon's, catching his attention. Gideon looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, a silent demand to explain himself. “We're in public. If you do anything to him here and now, who knows what the town will think of you? You have to preserve your image, right?” Dipper reasoned, his shoulders quivering with fear.  
  
“Dipper...” Mabel breathed.  
  
“Hm...this is true.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Let's just go home, huh? Just...let him off with a warning and we'll go home. You wanted to study it right?” Dipper said, swallowing nervously at the end.  
  
“Very well. You do raise a good point.” Gideon's eyes and amulet stopped glowing and Blendin hit the ground on his face.  
  
“Owww, my time-nose!” He wailed.  
  
“You're lucky Dipper was here. Don't even think of coming after us, or you won't survive your trip to this time. Just be good and wait for someone to come find you.” Gideon nodded to Dipper. “Let's go home. We'll see you later, Mabel.”  
  
“Wait! Come back here!” Mabel cried as Dipper returned to Gideon's handlebars and they started to leave.  
  
“See you another time, Mabel.” Pacifica said, waving cheerfully behind her as they walked away.  
  
Mabel whimpered and held her pig close to her. “Oh, Waddles...Mr. Strange was right. They _are_ dangerous...”  
  
“What am I gonna do?” Blendin despaired.  
  
“Hm...you can't stay with me...oh!” Mabel gasped. “Let's see if you can stay with Mr. Strange!”  
  
“Who?” Blendin looked at her in confusion.  
  
“Come on!” She ran off and he quickly followed.  
  
–  
  
“Mr. Strange! Mr. Strange, open up!” Mabel cried, knocking on the immaculate blue door.  
  
There was a shift of the curtains and then Tad Strange opened the door and looked out at her. “Mabel? Is everything alright?”  
  
“Well, no...Gideon stole this guy's time machine and now he can't get home, but he can't stay with me, so can he stay with you?” Mabel blurted.  
  
Tad looked around before opening the door wider. “Come inside, both of you.”  
  
They stepped in and he shut the door. Mabel looked around curiously, wondering what could be in his house. It looked, well, _normal_. Almost _too_ normal. It looked like something in a homemaking magazine.  
  
“How did Gideon Gleeful get your time machine?” Tad asked in disbelief. “You have no way to get home?”  
  
“No.” Blendin said glumly.  
  
“Can you... _contact_ home?” Tad asked.  
  
“No.” Blendin hung his head.  
  
Tad groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Lu zoo gsv irwrxfolfh...dsl kfg gsrh rwrlg lm gsv xzhv? Sv'h dvzirmt z Grnv Xlk'h fmrulin...dszg dzh sv vevm wlrmt sviv? Xlhnlh, gsrh rh yzw. R xzm'g ovg Trwvlm xzkgfiv gsrh tfb, dsl pmldh dszg sv'oo urmw lfg zylfg gsv Nfogrevihv...”  
  
“You're speaking gibberish again...” Mabel said nervously.  
  
“I'll take him in.” Tad sighed. “I have a spare room. Hopefully someone comes to find him soon.”  
  
“Thank you!” Mabel walked over and hugged him. Tad jolted in surprise and looked at her like it was the first hug he'd had in his life. That only made Mabel feel sorry for him and hug him even tighter, which of course alarmed him further. “It's a hug. It's a good thing.” She looked up at him. “Didn't you parents hug you?”  
  
“My parents...” Tad slowly shook his head. “No...they didn't believe in that...affection stuff.” He admitted.  
  
“Oh, that's so sad!” Mabel cried.  
  
“A-Anyway, why did Gideon take his time machine?” Tad asked, deciding to change the subject.  
  
“He was talking about studying it.” Mabel said, still not letting go.  
  
“Mabel, can you...let go? Please?” Tad asked nervously.  
  
“Oh, right. Sorry.” She let go and stepped back.  
  
Tad sighed. “Well...since you're here, how would you like a sandwich?”  
  
“Yes, please.” Mabel smiled brightly.  
  
Tad smiled and went to gather the supplies. “Take a seat anywhere, both of you.”  
  
“Okay!” Mabel sat down in one of the chairs around the table. Considering he lived alone she had to wonder why there were four chairs around it. It really looked _exactly_ like in those magazines...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a darn good thing that Dipper potentially put himself in harm's way for you, Blendin!


	16. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day's events finally drive Dipper to a point where he can't stay quiet anymore. Preston reminds him real quick the importance of obedience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Is that better?” Dipper asked as he took the darkened rejuvenating crystal from Gideon's hand.  
  
“Yes, thank you.” Gideon sighed heavily. “I shouldn't have exerted myself like that...how could Mabel be so stupid as to find the time-traveler...”  
  
“She means well...” Dipper sighed. “She was probably just trying to help him.”  
  
“Well, she put him in danger by doing it. You're both overly-helpful idiots.” Gideon rolled his eyes. “Well, I'm feeling better. Let's open this thing up. Would you have the maid bring a toolkit?”  
  
Dipper nodded and left the room to find the maid. Gideon sighed and looked at the time-machine sitting innocently on his desk. When Dipper returned, he smiled and gestured to it. “Find the right size and open it up.”  
  
Dipper set down the toolkit and opened it up, testing screwdrivers with the screws until he found the right size. As much as he wanted to refuse, and Gideon knew it, he couldn't. He had too much self-preservation for that. The machine opened up and he set down the screwdriver to wheel Gideon closer.  
  
“Looks at all those gears...and what's that shining inside there?” Gideon asked curiously. “Continue taking it apart and memorize what order you took it apart in. I want to see that glowing object better.”  
  
Dipper nodded and dug around in the toolbox to get the tools needed for it. He also pulled on some rubber gloves, just in case, before he started to take the machine apart. Gideon watched with interest, a smile on his lips.  
  
“Are you checking it out now?” Pacifica came into the room and closed the door behind her. “you should've told me.” She pouted.  
  
“I apologize, cousin. But, it's alright. We haven't gotten to the best part yet.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Pacifica walked over and leaned on the wheelchair to watch Dipper work. “So, what have you learned so far?”  
  
“Well, it's certainly not a normal tape-measure.” Gideon nodded. “I believe the secret to it's time-travel ability lies in whatever is glowing in there.”  
  
“Any theories?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Dipper?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“Uhm...well, it could be some kind of...I'm not sure. It's not anything I've ever seen before, in any science fiction. Whatever it is, it's probably what's in the Flux Capacitor and any other time-machine. But, I have no idea what it is.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“Well, I suppose we can ask Bill Cipher when I summon him.” Gideon nodded. Dipper tensed a bit, but bit his tongue to keep his comments to himself. “I still want to see what we're dealing with, and then we'll put it back together. Whatever it is, it must have an enormous amount of cosmic power.”  
  
“Well, Quentin's been painting and wants to show it off at dinner, so we better not be late.” Pacifica kissed his head.  
  
“We're never late to dinner, anyway.” Gideon smiled. “We'll be done by dinnertime.”  
  
Dipper took the last gear out and then removed the cover from whatever was glowing. A small, glowing stone was pulsating inside, and Dipper reached for the tweezers to take it out.  
  
“Wait.” Gideon said firmly. “We better not touch it. We'll leave that to Bill Cipher. Just bring it over here so I can see it better.”  
  
Dipper set down the tweezers and picked up the machine so he could hold it up to where Gideon could admire it better. Gideon smiled and nodded. “Beautiful. I can feel its power. It's so wild, barely held in place by its prison. Alright, let's put it back together again. Then you'll wash your hands before dinner.”  
  
Dipper set it back on the desk and put it back together again in reverse order to the one he took it all out in. Once it was all together, he put the tools and gloves in the kit and left it on the desk so he could head to the bathroom and wash his hands.  
  
“He's so good at taking orders.” Pacifica giggled.  
  
“I'm honestly a little concerned for when he goes home, what with him being so subservient after only a couple weeks with us.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“High school is going to eat him alive.” Pacifica nodded solemnly.  
  
–  
  
“Ah, you're here.” Priscilla smiled as they joined them at the dinner table. Quentin was still standing, waiting excitedly next to his covered painting. “Alright, Quentin, we're all here.”  
  
He pulled the cover away and revealed a beautiful landscape painting. “I painted this view I saw from my bedroom window! Ah, Gravity Falls is such a place of beauty and wonder!”  
  
“It's very nice.” Preston smiled as they all clapped. “I'd like to frame it and hang it up in the ballroom.”  
  
“Of course!” Quentin smiled and then took his seat at the table. “So, children how was the fair? I noticed young Gideon looked tired when he came back.”  
  
“I found a time-machine and the owner tried to take it back so I had to use magic to make him stop.” Gideon explained. “We were just investigating it.”  
  
“A time-machine, you say?” Quentin asked with intrigue.  
  
“We're not going to risk messing with it further, though. The power-source is not of this world.” Gideon turned to Preston. “I'll have Bill Cipher check it out after I summon him.”  
  
“When do you think you will be able to do that?” Preston asked.  
  
“At this present moment, even small spells tire me out too quickly. But, if I keep up my practice, I should be able to summon him by the middle of next month.” Gideon said with a smile.  
  
“You're going to summon _the_ Bill Cipher?” Quentin asked. “But that's such a terrible feat! Are you sure you can handle it?”  
  
“I'll be fine. He's hardly my first summoning.” Gideon assured him. “The only reason I'm struggling is because of the pain my body is experiencing all the time.”  
  
“Oh, well then. Go forth and summon!” Quentin declared with a smile. “But, try not to exert yourself too much, my boy.”  
  
“I know. I'll need some help with summoning, of course. I can't exactly use my body to its full potential, so someone will have to draw the circle for me. I'll probably have Dipper do it.”  
  
“Do you _have_ to summon him?” Dipper said, his voice shaking a bit.  
  
Everyone else at the table looked at him. “What was that?” Preston asked coolly.  
  
“The warnings...I told you about the warnings...I told you about the blood on the pages...the dangers...and that tapestry has trees on fire...” Dipper looked at Gideon. “How can you think this is a good idea?! We could all get killed!”  
  
“People have summoned him before and he didn't kill them.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“What happened to them, then? How did they turn into us?” Dipper asked anxiously.  
  
“I don't know, but probably not because he killed them. The legends tell of him granting wishes, not of him murdering people. That tree that's on fire in the tapestry was a sacrificial offering, most likely.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“But--”  
  
“Dipper.” Preston said firmly, and Dipper shrank back in his seat a bit. “After dinner, I will see you in my study.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Dipper said submissively, bowing his head.  
  
“Now do your job and attend to Gideon.” Preston cut into his meat and the conversation moved on like Dipper had never interrupted. Dipper silently cut Gideon's meat and served the pieces to him, dreading the end of dinner.  
  
\--  
  
When dinner was over, Priscilla and Quentin walked off with one of the butlers to frame and hang up the painting and Pacifica and Gideon waited outside Preston's study as Preston led the boy in and shut the door.  
  
“What was that earlier? You were doing so _well_ up to then.” Preston said as he walked to his desk. “Care to explain yourself?”  
  
“I...I wasn't thinking.” Dipper said nervously. “I was...afraid. The Author's words on Bill Cipher--”  
  
“Were the uneducated words of an outsider.” Preston opened a drawer and pulled out a riding crop before he sat on the edge of the desk. “Come here, boy.”  
  
Dipper, trembling, stepped closer to him. “I-I'm sorry...I-I won't let it happen again, I swear.”  
  
“Now, I am usually not so generous. However, Gideon seems to have taken a liking to you. Therefore, you will have three chances. You have already used two. Don't make a third mistake.” Preston turned the riding crop so it was facing Dipper and then he patted the end against Dipper's check three times. “Memorize this feeling, boy. If you make one more mistake, just _one more outburst_ , and you'll be feeling this on your back.” He said coldly, tapping down Dipper's body with the riding crop for good measure, tapping three times each limb and smiling at the boy's trembling form. “Do you understand?” He asked, kneeling down so his voice was directly in Dipper's ear.  
  
“Y-Y-Yes, sir.” Dipper said, his eyes wide and shaking with fear.  
  
“Good.” Preston stood up and finally stepped back. “You may go.”  
  
“Y-Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Dipper said shakily, and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
“Well, he doesn't _look_ beaten.” Pacifica remarked as he rejoined them.  
  
“How are you doing, Dipper?” Gideon asked pleasantly.  
  
Dipper didn't reply, just silently placed his hands on Gideon's handlebars and waited for orders. Pacifica looked at his back and nodded. “He's not bleeding at all. He must've just gotten a very firm warning.” She said, looking at Gideon.  
  
“Is that what happened, Dipper?” Gideon asked.  
  
Dipper nodded silently. Gideon looked up at him a bit. “Use your words, Dipper.”  
  
“Yes.” Dipper said quietly.  
  
“I see. Well, now you know now to do that again. Let's return to my room.” Gideon ordered cheerfully.  
  
Dipper nodded and pushed the wheelchair to the elevator. Pacifica followed them in and rode up with them, but once they reached the third floor she went to her own room and they continued on to Gideon's alone.  
  
After wheeling Gideon inside and shutting the door, Dipper slumped against it and buried himself in his arms and knees. Gideon looked at him and sighed. “Dipper, come here.”  
  
Dipper looked up at him, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Wh-Why?”  
  
“Just come here.” Gideon nodded firmly.  
  
Dipper got up and walked over to stand in front of him. Gideon pointed at the floor and Dipper knelt down, unsure of what he was doing.  
  
“You look like you need a bit of comfort.” Gideon sighed. “I suppose I have been very mean to you today. Making you go against your sister, allowing my uncle to threaten you...” Gideon smiled a bit. “Here, rest your head on my lap.”  
  
Dipper hesitated, but silently obeyed, resting his head down on Gideon's lap. He felt the young boy's hands touch his head and then Gideon started to stroke his hair. It felt...nice. Dipper wasn't sure why, but it felt nice.  
  
“I know that you're upset. The Author has frightened you with his words. But, you can trust me. My uncle and I have been studying Bill Cipher for years, and we know what we're dealing with. I wouldn't summon him without making sure that he causes no harm to anyone in this town.” Gideon assured him as he stroked his hair. His eyes glowed as he spoke and a warmth enveloped Dipper's body, soothing him. “I'm going to need your help, though. I can't summon him on my own right now.”  
  
“What if he... _does_ hurt people, though?” Dipper asked.  
  
“He won't. When Bill Cipher is summoned, you have to make a deal with him. As part of my deal, I'll make sure he doesn't harm anyone unless I allow it.” Gideon assured him. “Everything will be just fine.”  
  
“Everything will be just fine?” Dipper echoed, somehow believing it. The images of the blood and warnings seemed to fade away in the warmth and the gentleness of Gideon's voice and he smiled and nodded, closing his eyes to bask in the soothing magic.  
  
Gideon smiled and continued to stroke his hair, nodding. Good, Dipper's will was weakened by Preston's threat and now he was easily coaxed into opening his mind for Gideon. This would be easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon is so...caring.


	17. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel finds out more about Tad Strange and Dipper is given a new accessory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel walked up to Tad's house and frowned as she heard some yelling before Blendin ran out and shut the door behind him. “Uhm...hi!”  
  
“H-Hi. Uhm...he's...pretty upset. You probably don't want to go in there.” Blendin said nervously.  
  
“What happened?” Mabel walked past him and opened the door, looking in.   
  
The place was a mess, and Tad was standing in the middle of it with his hair loose around his head - was it always purple? Wasn't it black? - and his eyes closed. He had one hand on his hip and the other pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Dsb wrw R vevi ztivv gl gsrh, dsb wrw R szev gl tvg hgfxp drgs gsv DLIHG Grnv xlk rm vcrhgvmxv, sld wlvh gsrh tfb vevm szev z QLY? Mld R szev gl urc vevibgsrmt, gsv yfnyormt lzu rh fhvovhh dsvm rg xlnvh gl xovzmrmt fk srh ldm nvhhvh.” Tad was muttering to himself, shaking his head.  
  
“Mister...Strange?” Mabel said nervously.  
  
He pointed to the door behind her and Mabel gasped as she was suddenly moved out and the door shut in her face. Then she went to the window and the curtain closed. Curious, she found another window and peeked in.  
  
Tad was standing in the darkened room, his hands on his hips. Then he sighed and spun in a circle, his whole appearance changing to a purple and black suit and tie with a bowler hat and umbrella. “Zoirtsg, ovg'h tvg gsrh levi drgs.”  
  
He opened the umbrella and spun it around before he left it hanging in the air and put his hands into a square shape. Then he threw his hands out and flashes of purple light came out of them, hitting one spot after another as his furniture went right back to looking picture-perfect and untouched. He started to tap-dance as he worked, the rug and wooden floors cleaned of any stains and blemish and then he reached up and grabbed his umbrella to stop it from spinning, finally closing the umbrella as his appearance change back to what it did before. After checking the place over, he snapped his fingers and the umbrella vanished into thin area. Then he nodded and headed for the door.  
  
Mabel quickly rejoined Blendin at the door as it opened. “Uhm...is everything okay?”  
  
“Yes. I've cleaned up.” He smiled at them. “It's alright, Blendin. Everyone makes mistakes. It's all cleaned up, so why don't you come back inside?”  
  
“Ye-Ye-Yes, sir.” Blendin said, stepping in with Mabel.  
  
Mabel looked around in awe. “Wow...” She turned to Tad as he shut the door. “No wonder you're so wary of Gideon! You're a wizard, too!”  
  
“I'm a what?” Tad looked startled. “Oh, uh...yes. Yes, I am. Would you...keep that secret?” He asked, walking over to the kitchen area.  
  
Mabel followed him. “So, if you're a wizard, why haven't you done anything to stop him?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I'm not allowed to make any moves until Bill Cipher appears.” Tad admitted.  
  
“Who's Bill Cipher?” Mabel asked.  
  
“He's... _also_ a wizard. We were in the same... _school_.” Tad said, nodding firmly.   
  
“Ohhh!” Mabel smiled. “Wow!”  
  
“Yes. He's a very bad wizard, and I was sent here to stop him when he appears again.” Tad explained.  
  
“So, you're like Dumbledore, and he's your Voldemort!” Mabel said excitedly.  
  
“...What?” Tad blinked in confusion.  
  
“Voldemort is an evil wizard that wants to kill everyone that's not a wizard and Dumbledore is the good wizard that used to be his teacher and now just wants to stop him from hurting people!” Mabel said, bouncing on her feet.  
  
“Well...he was never my student. And he doesn't have any grand plan as that. If anything, it's the opposite.” Tad looked to the side. “Anyways, please keep this secret.”  
  
“You have my word!” Mabel mimed zipping her mouth shut and smiled.  
  
–  
  
Dipper ducked out of the way of a maid running by and looked around the ballroom in wonder. “Uh...what's going on?” He asked the air, then looked over where Gideon was still taoking to his family and Quentin.  
  
“Dipper, you can come back now.” Gideon called to him.  
  
Dipper walked over and joined him as his wheelchair as the adults all walked away. “So...what was that about?”  
  
“Oh, we were just making plans for Summerween.” Pacifica said with a smile.  
  
“What's...Summerween?” Dipper asked.  
  
“It's Halloween, but in Summer.” Pacifica said, as if it was obvious.  
  
“The people of Gravity Falls love Halloween so much that they have it twice a year.” Gideon explained. “It's exclusive to this town, and during it we don't allow any tourists in.”  
  
“Why not?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Because they would cause a disaster.” Gideon shuddered. “They might refuse the Summerween Trickster.”  
  
“Yikes. We better make sure we have candy ready.” Pacifica hurried off.  
  
“Who's the Summerween Trickster?” Dipper asked.  
  
“He's a monster that appears only on Summerween and picks a random home to trick-or-treat at. If he's refused, that person disappears forever, as well as anyone else in their home.” Gideon said in a creepy way, then smiled cheerfully. “Well, so the legend goes. No one has been stupid enough to refuse him since he started showing up around 20 years ago. All people know is that that day someone disappeared with his entire family, and a horrific man-like figure jumped away from the home like a giant flea.”  
  
Dipper shivered. “That's scary.”  
  
“Yeah, that's pretty much what everyone else says.” Gideon nodded. “So, everyone makes sure to have candy ready and never, ever refuse him. But, tourists wouldn't know better. They'd see a man trick-or-treating and shut the door in their face, and then we'd have a mess of the government coming in looking for them, because the last time they were heard from they were coming here and now it's been five weeks and no word and...you get what I mean?”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Right. Yeah, no tourists.” He decided not to mention that HE would've been one of the idiots to refuse the Summerween Trickster.  
  
“Anyways, we were discussing costume ideas, and I thought you might make a good wolfman.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“What?” Dipper blinked in confusion. “A wolfman?”  
  
“Yes. We even have a collar you can wear.” Gideon grinned.  
  
“Uhm...why do I need a collar?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Because as your scientist owner, I put one on you.” Gideon said with a grin. “Pacifica's going to be my assistant, and Quentin wants to be a Frankenstein.”  
  
“What about your aunt and uncle?” Dipper asked.  
  
“They haven't decided yet. Anyways, they're going to make sure everything we need for our costumes is made, and that includes yours. You just have to wear it.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“I'm a little worried.” Dipper admitted.  
  
–  
  
He decided that he had good reason to worry. He had been brought into Preston's study and was told to sit still in a chair while Priscilla took a fancy dog collar out of a box and put it around his neck. It fastened behind his neck with some kind of electronic lock and then she moved her hands away with a smile. “There. That wasn't so bad, was it?”  
  
“We'll need a new dog-tag, but I guess we don't really need it for Summerween.” Pacifica shrugged.  
  
“Isn't he only wearing it for Summerween?” Quentin pointed out.  
  
“Well, it seems a waste to put this collar back in the box so soon. Besides, it suits him.” Priscilla tilted Dipper's chin up a bit so they could see it better. “Don't you think so, Gideon?”  
  
“It really does.” Gideon nodded, smiling.  
  
Dipper's brow furrowed in confusion. Wait, what were they saying? Preston chuckled a bit. “Well, then, he'll need a tag. And we should give him the leash, too.”  
  
“I don't think we'll need the leash outside the costume.” Gideon smiled. “But, sure, let's give him the leash too.”  
  
“Well, we'll see about that.” Preston nodded. “It all depends on his behavior.”  
  
Dipper sighed softly, wondering what could possibly earn him a life on a leash. Was this because of his outburst the other day? It was a really good thing this wasn't Mabel...  
  
Mabel. He looked at Gideon and silently raised his hand for permission to speak.  
  
“Yes, Dipper?” Gideon asked calmly.  
  
“Mabel and I...every year, we match up our costumes. Can...can I tell her what I'm going as?” Dipper asked nervously.  
  
“We haven't invited her to the party.” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“Well, there's no reason we can't.” Gideon smiled a bit. “Let's invite over his family to join us.”  
  
Dipper paled. “Ah, n-no, I didn't mean that. I just--”  
  
“No, it's decided.” Gideon looked at Preston. “May I invite her over?”  
  
“Well...” Preston shrugged. “Very well. So long as nothing goes missing.”  
  
“Thank you.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Now, I have work to do, so out.” Preston gestured to the door.  
  
“I think I will make another painting.” Quentin said, walking out of the room with Priscilla.  
  
“Let's go the garden.” Pacifica suggested to Gideon.  
  
“Good idea. Dipper, you know the way.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Dipper tugged on his collar a bit and wheeled him out of the room. He wanted to ask it to be removed, but since it wasn't removed without his asking, he guessed that wasn't happening. Hopefully it wouldn't chafe...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further proof that the Northwests view Dipper as sub-human. Yeesh, imagine if he had actually INTENDED to hurt Gideon that badly!
> 
> ((A/N: Tad has been speaking in Atbash, in case you guys have been wanting to know what he's been saying in "gibberish".))


	18. Summerween Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Summerween Ball, and there's so much to learn, see and do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper sighed a bit as he looked at himself in the mirror. The Northwests had commissioned an inventor they knew to make some fancy wolf ears and tail that actually moved and reacted to his emotions through an electric neural signal. It was all very fascinating, though finding out that the signal went the _other_ direction was a shocker when Pacifica scratched behind his ears after they were first put on. And now he was a wearing an outfit almost entirely made of wolf fur, and Gideon's makeup artist had worked on his face to make him seem more...feral. His real ears were hidden behind his hair, which had been restyled for the occasion.  
  
Mabel had been ecstatic to get Gideon's invitation and had asked if the staff could come and also her friends. Preston had shrugged and said “Well, it IS Summerween. Just don't let them break anything. In fact, we'll hide the valuables.”. So, Mabel was going to be seeing him like this. He sighed and hung his head.  
  
“Dipper.” Gideon spoke up calmly. “We have to go for the pictures soon.”  
  
Oh, right. They also had to take a bajillion pictures before the event, just like Pioneer Day. Dipper nodded and left the mirror to push Gideon's wheelchair out of the room. His leash hung down over Gideon's shoulder and he slipped a finger into the loop at the end, smiling slyly.   
  
When they reached the foyer, the photobooth was already set up and it looked like Priscilla had either put on a wig or dyed her hair black, either way they seemed to be going as Morticia and Gomez Addams. Pacifica was dressed in a purple outfit and a white labcoat to match Gideon's blue outfit and white labcoat, and Quentin was apparently Drag Queen Frankenstein.  
  
“Ah, there you two are! Hurry, hurry!” Quentin called cheerfully.  
  
“We have plenty of time.” Gideon assured him as they joined the group.  
  
“We always put time aside for this.” Preston assured Quentin.  
  
“Places, everyone.” The photographer said, standing at the camera.  
  
“Over here, Dipper.” Pacifica motioned for him to move Gideon over next to her. Once they joined them and they all took their poses, the photographer took the picture. And then another one. And a third for good measure. Then they changed poses around. Dipper was moved around more often than the last time, with each member of the “family” taking turns having hold of his leash and posing with him and Dipper being made to do different kinds of “Wolfman poses”, from feral to submissive. He sighed a bit after the umpteenth picture resting his head on Gideon's lap as Gideon stroked his hair and then the picture was taken. Finally, the photographer seemed to be satisfied and allowed them to step away from the booth so they could clean it up before guests arrived.  
  
'That was humiliating.' He thought as they all went into the ballroom. He really hoped they didn't show off those pictures. He really didn't want his family to see those.  
  
The first guests to arrive reminded Dipper that he would be subjected to the Northwests' family friends and he cringed a bit when the French family came in ohhing and ahhing and one of them decided to mess with his ears. Then another one did it. Then more were about to until Gideon politely asked them to stop because they were overwhelming him.  
  
After they stepped away, Gideon had Dipper wheel him out to the balcony overlooking the garden. “Are you alright?” Gideon asked once they were alone.  
  
Dipper sighed, walking over to lean against the railing. “...No.”  
  
“Come here.” Gideon beckoned to him.  
  
Dipper looked over at him and sighed, walking over to kneel in front of him as before. He tensed a bit when Gideon's hands touched his head but then relaxed when the stroking began. “You're so tense already. Do you think I'd let those people hurt you?”  
  
“No, I...I don't like crowds.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“Well, this family has a lot of them, you might've noticed.” Gideon remarked. “And there were crowds in the giftshop.”  
  
“I know...” Dipper sighed, his robotic ears drooping.  
  
“Oh, Dipper.” Gideon sighed softly. “Look into my eyes.”  
  
Dipper slowly looked up at him, his eyes glowing a bit when he met Gideon's glowing ones. “Gideon...?”  
  
“Everything will be fine.” Gideon assured him, lacing the chain of Gideon's leash through his fingers. “If you need a break, just tell me. I'll have you take me out of the room.”  
  
“Okay...” Dipper nodded slowly.  
  
“Good boy. Now, we should go rejoin the party, don't you agree? Your sister will be here soon.”  
  
“Yeah...” Dipper slowly nodded and Gideon released his leash to let him stand up as the glow in Dipper's eyes faded. Dipper nodded and went behind Gideon's chair to push him back inside the ballroom. By this time, more families had shown up, all of them in costume. Gideon greeted someone he knew with a smile and Dipper sighed softly as he looked around for Mabel and the others. He didn't really want them to see him like this...but, at the same time, he really wanted to see them.  
  
“Dipper!” Oh, and there they were.  
  
Mabel came running up to him dressed in a white and red dress with a red hooded cloak, carrying a basket as she led Waddles along on a leash. Dipper quickly stepped back from the wheelchair, well aware of what she was about to do, and Mabel caught him in a flying tackle-hug. “Oof!”  
  
“Hello, Mabel.” Gideon greeted. “Red Riding Hood, is it?”  
  
“Well, _duh_. He's a wolfman! Hey, can I borrow him to take some pictures of us?” Mabel asked, pulling her camera from her basket.  
  
“Hurry back.” Gideon nodded. “I'll be here.” He looked back at the person he was speaking to and continued his conversation.  
  
“Alright, come on!” Mabel pulled him along to where Stan and others were. “Grunkle Stan, I found Dipper!”  
  
“A wolfman? Nice.” Wendy grinned. She was in pretty much the same clothes, with the exception of having a gun and a jacket included with her usual outfit.  
  
“Hey, Wendy.” Dipper said with a shaky smile. “Huntsman?”  
  
“Yep.” Wendy nodded. “I brought Robbie, he's somewhere around here. He's the skeleton with the bleeding heart hoodie.”  
  
“I think he's talking to Pacifica.” Dipper pointed over to where Pacifica was happily chatting up a guy in a skeleton costume wearing Robbie's hoodie. Then he looked over where Gideon was, making sure he didn't need him.  
  
“Well, he needs to get back here for pictures. Oh, girls!” Mabel waved to her friends, who had wandered off and went to go get them back.  
  
Stan cleared his throat and looked at Dipper. “A wolfman?”  
  
“Yep.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“So, what, you're a sheep in wolf clothing?” Stan grinned.  
  
“Ah! Shh!” Dipper nervously glanced at Wendy, who was thankfully distracted. “Don't mention that, please!”  
  
“Alright, alright.” Stan rubbed the back of his head. Stan was dressed as a vampire, and when Candy and Grenda came back over with Mabel he saw they were dressed as a witch and a piece of candy. Soos was wearing some kind of superhero or wrestler costume. Dipper wasn't sure which.  
  
“Okay, everyone's—Robbie. Wendy, can you go get Robbie?” Mabel sighed.  
  
“On it.” Wendy laughed and walked over to interrupt the conversation.  
  
“Since when have the Northwests and the Valentinos been friendly?” Stan frowned.  
  
“They seemed pretty friendly at the fair.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
Robbie came back over and Dipper saw Pacifica join Gideon, chatting up whoever he was taking to. “Hey, sorry 'bout that. We were catching up.” He looked at Dipper. “Whoa. Nice costume, kid. Weren't you with Gideon at the fair the other day?”  
  
“This is my twin brother Dipper.” Mabel introduced. “I don't know if you got to hear his name before or not.”  
  
“Nah, and I was in a hurry anyway.” Robbie shrugged. “So, we doing this picture thing, or what?”  
  
“Did your tail just _move_?” Candy asked in fascination.  
  
“Uh...yes, it moves.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“That is so cool. Can I touch it?” Candy asked.  
  
“Oh, me too!” Grenda grinned.  
  
“Let's get the pictures done.” Mabel told them. “Uhm...I need someone to take them...”  
  
“Allow me!” Quentin walked over and took the camera with a smile. “Pacifica taught me how to use these! Remarkable devices, aren't they? Alright, everyone pose for the picture!”  
  
Mabel wrapped an arm around Dipper's shoulders as everyone crowded in close and Quentin took a couple pictures before looking at them and then handing them over with a satisfied smile. “Thank you, Mr. Trembly!” Mabel said cheerfully.  
  
“Enjoy the party!” He tipped an imaginary hat and walked off.  
  
“...Was that guy in a dress?” Robbie asked, watching him go.  
  
“He hates pants.” Dipper nodded. “Mabel, I gotta get back to work. Gideon's looking over here now.”  
  
“Oh...alright.” Mabel nodded and let go of him. “I'm going to get some food! Have you had any of the food yet?”  
  
“Not yet, Gideon's been socializing.” Dipper admitted. “See ya.” He headed back over to where Gideon was, stopping short when Preston entered his path.  
  
“A word.” Preston said firmly.  
  
Dipper's robotic ears drooped in response as he bowed his head submissively.  
  
“I don't want to see you so far away from Gideon again, understand? If you dance with anyone or talk with anyone, you make sure you're within ten feet of Gideon at all times. It's your fault that he can't take care of himself, so you're going to take care of him.” Preston reminded him coldly.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“And did you get Gideon's permission to talk to them?” He nodded towards the group Dipper had just left.  
  
“I did, sir. Mabel asked him.” Dipper nodded again.  
  
“Good. Now get back to him.” He nodded firmly and walked away, allowing Dipper to rejoin Gideon.  
  
Gideon smiled as Dipper returned to his side. “Are you alright, Dipper? Your ears are drooping.”  
  
“Your uncle is terrifying and nothing like Gomez Addams.” Dipper said, rubbing his arm nervously.  
  
Gideon laughed a bit. “Come on, let's get some food.”  
  
“So...” Dipper wheeled Gideon towards the buffet. “You said all the symbols knew each other, right?”  
  
“Yep.” Gideon nodded. “According to legends.”  
  
“So...is that why you're so friendly with Robbie?” Dipper asked, looking towards him.  
  
“No, I'm just friendly with everyone, really. Even if I don't like them.” Gideon smiled cheerfully.  
  
Dipper sighed a bit. “So...what about Mabel's friends? Are they Symbols?” Dipper asked.  
  
“No.” Gideon shook his head firmly, then winced a bit. “Ow, too hard.” He muttered.  
  
“How do you know who's a Symbol?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Well, generally they have a Cosmic Aura to them, but I don't know which one they are until they actually get their Symbol.” Gideon shrugged. "Bill Cipher could recognize them right away, probably. That'll make gathering them easier.”  
  
“Bill Cipher?” Mabel asked, butting into the conversation. “Who's that?”  
  
“He's a powerful creature that was regarded as a God.” Gideon explained.  
  
“Can you tell me more?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Certainly.” Gideon nodded, then noticed one of the other guests approach Mabel. He chuckled a bit. “I think you're going to be busy in just a moment, though, so come find us when you're done.”  
  
“Huh?” Mabel turned around and blushed a bit at the foreigner behind her. “Oh!”   
  
He bowed and offered her a hand and she took it, letting him whisk her away. Gideon said something in German to the teenager and he laughed and replied in kind before taking Mabel further away in a lively waltz.  
  
“He's not going to do anything to her, is he?” Dipper asked worriedly.  
  
“He won't.” Gideon assured him with a smile. “He's actually gay, but he overheard my uncle telling you off for leaving my side and decided against asking you to dance. She's really safer with him than anyone else.”  
  
“Oh.” Dipper watched them go. “That's...good.” He picked up a plate and started to fill one for Gideon and another for himself. Then he put the plates on Gideon's lap and wheeled him over to a nearby table so he could put them on the table and get them drinks. When he returned with the drinks he saw Gideon talking with a charming girl. He silently set the drinks down and reached into Gideon's wheelchair to pull out a pack of straws to put into Gideon's cup.  
  
“Dipper, Annette here wants to know if you want to dance with her.” Gideon said calmly as he watched Dipper work.   
  
Dipper glanced at him and then motioned to Gideon's food. Gideon smiled a bit. “It's alright, it's just one song. I'll be fine until then. Just stay close.”  
  
Dipper nodded, suddenly feeling self-conscious. This girl probably had years of dance lessons and he...well, he wasn't too confident in his dancing. Still, he took her offered hand and let her lead him away.  
  
“Gideon tells me you're from a poor upbringing.” The girl said in accented English as she led him into a waltz. “It's alright, just follow my lead.”  
  
Well, that wasn't exactly right. Dipper wouldn't say that his family was _poor_ , and Grunkle Stan was more of a scrooge than anything. Still, it wasn't wise to contradict Gideon, especially not to his friends. He sighed and followed along silently, his robotic ears folded back a bit. They weren't even five feet from Gideon, but it still felt like too far and he was nervously glancing towards him every now and then as he and Annette danced. Finally the song ended and she left him with Gideon, heading off to find a dance partner more on her level. He took his seat next to Gideon again and started to feed him, letting the routine distract him from the crowd. Once their plates were both empty, though, the distraction was gone and he nervously drummed his fingers on the table.  
  
“Dipper, let's go to the foyer.” Gideon suggested.  
  
Dipper looked at him and then got up to wheel him in that direction. They left the ballroom and headed for the tapestry, as Gideon directed, and Dipper tensed up a bit as Bill Cipher's intimidating eye looked down at them as they got closer.  
  
“There's no need to be afraid.” Gideon told him.  
  
“I still am, though...” Dipper said shakily.  
  
“Dipper...come here.” Gideon said gently.  
  
Dipper hesitated and looked towards the ballroom before sighing and walking over to kneel in front of Gideon. “Okay...”  
  
“What about him scares you, exactly?” Gideon asked. “Come, rest your head.”  
  
Dipper lay his head on Gideon's lap. “I-I dunno. Something about him just...terrifies me.”  
  
“Well, he is a God. You fear his power, right?” Gideon stroked his hair gently.  
  
“Y-Yeah...guess so.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Well, there's nothing wrong with that. Fear is good sometimes. It's part of the self-preservation instinct.” Gideon explained. “But, you have to try and _curb_ your fear, or you'll do something stupid and end up getting hurt.”  
  
Dipper shivered as he recalled the feeling of the riding crop pressing against his body. “Y-Yeah...”  
  
“I told you that I would make sure Bill Cipher doesn't kill anyone.” Gideon reminded him, so--”  
  
“What kind of kinky shit are you doing over here?” Wendy commented. Gideon looked up, annoyed, to see Wendy, Mabel and Robbie had joined them in the foyer.  
  
“I'm soothing his fears.” Gideon said calmly. “Did you need something?”  
  
“I was just stepping out of the party. Mabel said you guys were gonna talk, though?” Wendy shrugged.  
  
“Oh, yes. You wanted to know about Bill Cipher.” Gideon looked up at the tapestry. “Look up, Mabel. This is Bill Cipher.”  
  
“Wait, why does she want to know about some creepy old legend?” Robbie asked.  
  
“Because she overheard us talking about it.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“Well, she is from out of town.” Wendy shrugged at Robbie.  
  
“Wait...the triangle guy?” Mabel looked at the tapestry. “I thought he'd be, I dunno, some kind of wizard.”  
  
“What would you think that?” Gideon asked. “I said he was viewed as a God.”  
  
“Yeah, but...I dunno, I just didn't think he'd be a triangle.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“So, how long are you going to keep petting Dipper?” Wendy asked.  
  
Mabel looked at Dipper. “Wait...why _are_ you petting him?”  
  
“It's a soothing magic. He was starting to freak out at the party.” Gideon explained calmly.  
  
“Hey, man, I don't really care about your kinky stuff. I mean, collars, animal ears, petting, whatever you want.” Robbie raised his hands. “Just, y'know, maybe don't do it somewhere so public?”  
  
Dipper buried his red face in Gideon's lap, his robotic ears folded back in distress.  
  
“Anyways, I think we've spent enough time here.” Gideon said calmly, moving his hand from Dipper's head to let him get up.  
  
“Wait, I have another question. You said something about 'symbols'?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Don't be so nosey, kid.” Robbie frowned at her.  
  
“No, it's alright. It involves all of us, after all. Though I'm not sure what your Symbol is, Wendy.” Gideon admitted. “Let's go to my magic room. Dipper, to the elevator.”  
  
“If your 'magic room' has whips and chains, I'm leaving.” Robbie commented as they headed for the elevator.  
  
“No, it's where I practice my magic. “ Gideon rolled his eyes.   
  
Dipper pulled the lever and they went up to the third floor. Then he opened the gate and wheeled Gideon out, leading the group to Gideon's magic room. Then he pulled the key from Gideon's shirt pocket and unlocked the door to open it wide enough for everyone to go in.  
  
“Huh. It really is a magic room.” Mabel commented as she looked around the dimly-lit room with the magic circle in the center.  
  
“What are the chains for?” Wendy asked, pointing to some chains on the wall.  
  
“Oh, that's in case a demon summoning goes wrong. Or ghost trouble. I also have salt and silver for the same reason.” Gideon said casually.  
  
“How many demons have you summoned?” Mabel looked at him.  
  
“Intentionally? Uhm...three...? No, Bill Cipher will be my third.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“I thought he was a God.” Wendy raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Dark God, powerful Demon, same thing.” Gideon shrugged with just his hands. “He's the most powerful I've summoned yet. Anyways, we're here about the Symbols. Dipper, get Journal 2. you know the page.”  
  
Dipper nodded and crossed the room to take one of the Journals from the bookshelf. He walked over and opened Journal 2 to the page on Bill Cipher, showing them the summoning circle.  
  
“Wow. Okay, so...I see a lot of stuff I recognize and a lot I don't.” Wendy remarked.  
  
“These are the Symbols. Before Bill Cipher can reach his full potential, we need all the Symbols gathered. Right now, I can summon him but he would need my help to retain a physical form.” Gideon explained. “Everyone in this room right now is a Symbol.”  
  
“Where am I, then?” Wendy asked.  
  
“I'm not really sure, but your Cosmic Aura says you're a Symbol, so that's all I know.” Gideon admitted. “Of course, this means you could learn magic if you really wanted to.”  
  
“Cool.” Wendy looked around the room.  
  
“Wait, so _I_ can use magic, too? And Robbie? And Dipper?” Mabel asked. “Can I be a witch?”  
  
“Potentially. It takes a lot of training, magic isn't easily learned or mastered.” Gideon nodded. “Anyways, as you heard me saying, we need to gather the Symbols.”  
  
“What happened if we don't?” Wendy asked.  
  
“Well, then we don't fulfill our purpose and Bill Cipher has to wait for our next lives.” Gideon nodded solemnly.  
  
Dipper's phone vibrated and he pulled it out. “This is Dipper.”  
  
“Where did you guys take Gideon? Bring him back to party right now!” Pacifica said firmly.  
  
“Yes, ma'am.” Dipper hung up after Pacifica did and turned to Gideon. “We have to go back now.”  
  
“Let's return, then.” Gideon smiled. “Put the book back.”  
  
Dipper walked over and put the Journal away before wheeling Gideon out. Once everyone else was out, he locked the door and then put the key back in Gideon's pocket.  
  
“So, you're actually gonna summon the guy?” Wendy asked. “Isn't that kind of a bad idea? I mean, there's all the cave murals and stuff.”  
  
“I will ensure nothing bad happens.” Gideon assured them. “Let's go back and enjoy the party now.”  
  
Mabel glanced at Dipper. “So...you're really okay, right?”  
  
“Huh?” Dipper looked at her.  
  
“I mean...the collar...and the petting...” Mabel glanced at Gideon.  
  
“Oh. I'm okay.” Dipper nodded.  
  
Gideon chuckled a bit.  
  
–  
  
“Take care, everyone! Bye-bye now!” Pacifica said as the guests all headed out at the end of the night. Quentin had already retired to his room, and Dipper was resting his head on Gideon's lap feeling exhausted physically and emotionally. But, at least he wasn't beaten at all, so that was good. Gideon smiled and stroked Dipper's hair as he watched the last of the guests leave through the doors. Then it was silent in the foyer aside from the click of fancy heels on an equally-fancy floor.  
  
“You should head up to bed.” Priscilla said, gently placing a hand on Gideon's shoulder. “You did well today.”  
  
“And no one was taken by the Trickster, hopefully.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“We'll find out tomorrow.” Preston walked over to them. Gideon moved his hands from Dipper's head and Dipper silently got up and went to stand behind the wheelchair, his hands on the handlebars. “It's time for everyone to sleep now.”  
  
“I didn't see my parents.” Gideon remarked.  
  
“Agatha was ill, so your father was taking care of her. They promised to come for your birthday, though.” Preston assured him.  
  
“Alright. Dipper, let's go back to our room.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Dipper nodded and wheeled him away, keeping his head bowed as he passed Preston silently. He felt the man's eyes on him until he got into the elevator and only then did Preston turned his eyes away from them, as the elevator went to a higher floor.  
  
When they got to Gideon's room, Dipper felt a wave of relief wash over him and he distracted himself with Gideon's bedtime routine, picking out pajamas and changing both their clothes. Gideon had, for some reason, insisted on him keeping the collar, ears and tail on. After making sure Gideon was tucked in and the lights were off, he headed for his room.   
  
“Dipper.” Gideon said calmly, halting his movements. “Come back here.”  
  
Dipper sighed and walked over to the bed. “Do you need something?”  
  
“Climb on.” Gideon patted the bed.  
  
Dipper's brow furrowed. “Uh...what?”  
  
“Climb. On.” Gideon repeated.  
  
Dipper sighed and climbed onto the bed. “Why?”  
  
“Rest your head on my chest.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Dipper crawled over and did as he ordered. Almost instantly, he felt Gideon's fingers in his hair again and he sighed. “Gideon...”  
  
“Shh.” Gideon shushed him gently. “Just relax and enjoy it.”  
  
“Why?” Dipper glanced up at him.  
  
“I've been feeling...lonely.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“Lonely? My room's just a wall away.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“But I can't go to you, or anyone. I can't move from this bed. I'm trapped, and lonely. Why don't you sleep here from now on?” Gideon looked at him. “I'd really like it if you did.”  
  
Dipper sighed and bowed his head, curling up closer to Gideon. Gideon's friendly, politely-veiled orders were almost worse than Preston's straightforward orders. It made you feel _guilty_ to refuse, and his passive-aggressive remarks about his immobility, a constant reminder that _Dipper_ put him in there, only made the guilt sink in even more.  
  
“Okay.” He said quietly, giving in.   
  
Gideon smiled brightly and stroked his hair. “Good boy.” He murmured, nodding. “Now, let's go to sleep.”  
  
Dipper heard his robotic ears _whirr_ as they folded back to display how he _really_ felt about this set-up. He curled up a little tighter and closed his eyes, letting Gideon's stroking hand lull him to sleep. He felt that enveloping warmth again and sighed happily as his worries drifted away.  
  
That night, he dreamt of himself drifting in space, and a six-fingered glowing figure extending a hand to him. He reached out to the figure, but no matter what he did, the figure always seemed just out of reach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO? Who's this?


	19. Down-time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days pass by and Dipper's got a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

The rest of June went by pretty peacefully. Gideon practicing his magic every day and often, when he didn't require his magic circle, did it in the same room as Quentin was painting in so they could keep each other company. Dipper dutifully cared for him and set up whatever magic supplies he needed. Pacifica and her parents seemed to be busy with whatever they had on their schedules.  
  
“We're going golfing today, did you want to join us?” Priscilla asked Gideon at breakfast one day.  
  
“That sounds nice.” Gideon smiled and looked at Dipper. “What do you think?”  
  
Dipper brought Gideon's forkful of eggs to his lips. “Whatever you want to do.” He said quietly.  
  
“It's decided, then. We'll go to the mini-golf park after breakfast.” Preston nodded. “It'll be good for you to take a break from your magic for a day.”  
  
“Don't forget about your check-up tomorrow.” Priscilla reminded Gideon.  
  
“I haven't forgotten. I'm not happy about it, but I haven't forgotten.” Gideon sighed heavily.  
  
“Why aren't you happy about it?” Quentin asked curiously.  
  
“They keep trying to give me painkillers. I can't take painkillers or I'll lose control of my mind and the town might blow up.” Gideon explained in an exasperated tone. “Not that _doctors_ , practically _scientists_ , understand that!”  
  
“Calm down, Gideon.” Preston chuckled.  
  
Gideon wrapped his lips around his fork and huffed a bit. Dipper quietly took the fork out so Gideon could chew without it in the way, then reached for Gideon's drink as he put his own fork in his mouth. By the end of this, he figured, he would be ambidextrous.  
  
–  
  
“Good shot, Pacifica!” Priscilla praised as the golf ball entered the hole with one stroke.  
  
Pacifica smiled proudly and stepped to the side so Dipper could putt for Gideon. He wasn't half as good as Pacifica, but he wasn't terrible either. He suspected Gideon was better, though...  
  
“Good try.” Gideon said after Dipper finally got it in the hole after five strokes.  
  
“Let's move on to the next hole.” Preston said, walking on. “Quentin, you're first again.”  
  
“Oh, good!” Quentin moved forward.  
  
“We still need to get him an ID somehow.” Priscilla commented quietly. “He's expressed interest in learning to drive...”  
  
“We'll manage it somehow. Bud knows enough disreputable types.” Preston muttered.  
  
“Maybe Grunkle Stan can help with that. I mean, he can make counterfeit money.” Dipper offered helpfully.  
  
“We'd rather keep our resources in the family, but your suggestion is noted.” Preston said calmly.  
  
Dipper silently nodded and watched Quentin putt.  
  
He didn't realize until he was at the ball again that Preston hadn't scolded him for speaking without permission. Maybe he actually _appreciated_ the suggestion? That was...good to know. He got the ball in the hole after four strokes and then they moved on to the next one.  
  
“After this, let's go eat out. Since we're outside anyway.” Pacifica suggested cheerfully.  
  
“Good idea, Pacifica!” Quentin smiled at her as he did a playful swing. The ball went over the hole and then bounced off the wall and went in. “Ooo, first try!”  
  
Gideon chuckled a bit as the rest clapped. “Good job, Mr. Trembly.”  
  
–  
  
“So, I was thinking of maybe letting you do the Declaration of Independence this year.” Preston said as they rode to the restaurant. Normally I say it, but I think it would be only fitting to let you.”  
  
“Yes, that does sound delightful. Why, I haven't given any speeches in many years.” Quentin smiled.  
  
“Gideon, what would you like for your birthday?” Priscilla asked him.  
  
“Hm...a castle.” Gideon smiled a bit.  
  
“We could probably have one built. Do you want a full-size castle or a clubhouse size?” Preston asked.  
  
“I suppose a clubhouse size will work, as long as it's at least as big as a shed. But I'd prefer a full-size one.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Dipper looked at him, blinking slowly in disbelief. What on earth did he want a _castle_ for?  
  
“It might take a few years, but you'll have one.” Priscilla assured him with a smile.  
  
“For the short-term, what do you want?” Pacifica giggled.  
  
“Hm...” Gideon looked thoughtful. “Anything to make my wheelchair more bearable, I suppose. Accessories for it, perhaps.”  
  
“And you shall have them.” Preston smiled.  
  
Dipper cleared his throat a bit. “Uhm...birthday?”  
  
“My birthday is July 9th.” Gideon explained with a smile. “I'm turning ten this year.”  
  
“I forgot you were so much younger than me.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“I know, he's so mature.” Pacifica smiled and rubbed Gideon's head.  
  
'That, and the fact that he's been kind of creepy and admitted to summoning not one but _two_ demons.' Dipper thought as he decided not to interrupt Pacifica's cooing over her cousin.  
  
–  
  
As the days went by, he noticed that whenever he was on a phone call with Mabel, with Gideon's permission, it never lasted longer than ten minutes because he would keep interrupting. Sure Gideon needed to be attended to, but he'd go from being perfectly comfortable to suddenly needing Dipper to hang up the phone. They communicated through texts, but they didn't get very far in discussions because of the wait times and Gideon had started tugging on Dipper's leash – which he'd had to wear all the time when they were home for some reason – insistently if he looked at his phone too often. It seemed that he was never “off-duty”, ever since Gideon had ordered him to sleep on his bed with him like a dog, and he was sure that if he spent too long in the bathroom that Gideon would tell him to leave the door open.  
  
He also noticed that the few conversations Mabel and Gideon had over the phone, Gideon didn't flirt with her once. In fact, he didn't think he'd heard him flirt with her since before the fair. It was a little unnerving, since it seemed that Gideon's...attentions had moved on to someone else. Namely, Dipper. Which didn't seem right, since Gideon...liked girls, right? And Dipper liked girls, so it didn't matter anyway, right? Even if he DID like Dipper, he couldn't exactly _order_ him to be romantic with him...could he? _Would_ he? Dipper didn't see what he was like on his dates with Mabel, and Mabel was pretty frazzled after each one.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Gideon asked. There was that ever-so-slight insistent tug on his leash again. He looked up at Gideon, who was apparently done reading his book. “You've been lost in thought a while.”  
  
“Just...thinking over my life.” Dipper sighed.  
  
And there was also that weird figure he kept seeing, the six-figured guy. No matter how much he tried, he didn't see any details besides the splayed fingers and he couldn't get any closer. It was like some weird metaphor for his failure to understand or find any clue as to who The Author was. Well, he knew the _name_ , and he was apparently a _scientist_ , but he didn't know anything else. Preston had no pictures of him, and no one else in town seemed to remember a six-fingered guy. He'd even asked Gideon to ask his father and all Bud knew was that a six-fingered guy wrote the 2nd Journal.  
  
“Regretting your actions?” Gideon hummed.  
  
“Every day.” Dipper nodded, sighing.  
  
Gideon laced his fingers in Dipper's hair. “Penny for your thoughts?”  
  
“Hah, my thoughts cost at least a dollar.” Dipper joked.  
  
“I could give you that.” Gideon said casually. “Could give you more if you hold nothing back.”  
  
Dipper glanced at him. “...Well...” He sighed. “No, I...I shouldn't.”  
  
“Tell me.” Gideon said, his fingers curling a bit, his fingernails feeling like claws on his head.  
  
Dipper tensed a bit. “...Okay.” He sighed. “So...I...have you...moved on from Mabel?”  
  
“Hm?” Gideon tilted his head a bit.  
  
“I mean, you don't flirt with her anymore.” Dipper explained. “So, it seems to me like you don't like her like that anymore.”  
  
Gideon chuckled a bit, his fingers uncurling. “I suppose not. I looked at her with rose-colored glasses, but lately I've started to realize that she's not the girl I thought she was.”  
  
“So, uh...have you...been looking at someone else?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Perhaps.” Gideon hummed.  
  
“Anyone I've seen yet?” Dipper questioned curiously.  
  
“Oh, for sure.” Gideon giggled, stroking Dipper's hair.  
  
Dipper nodded and closed his eyes, letting Gideon's stroking lull him into a nap. They had about an hour to go until dinner, after all, and this was really comfortable...  
  
Even if it did bother him a little how much he'd gotten used to having his head on Gideon's lap or chest. Something had to be wrong with him. Maybe it was Gideon, he was brainwashing him into enjoying it. That had to be it. After all, there was no way he'd just accept this kind of treatment before his “community service”, so Gideon must be manipulating his mind.  
  
To what end, though? Why did he start _brainwashing_ him? So many questions...  
  
But, they somehow didn't matter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly all the petting makes sense.


	20. Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 4th of July, time to watch the fireworks, eat, drink (a LOT) and be merry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper wasn't going to point out the irony of having him celebrate Independence Day with them when he was in a dog collar and metaphorical chains, but it was sure on his mind as he wheeled Gideon out to the garden to join the rest of the kids. Like Summerween, family friends had come to celebrate and the kids were outside while the adults were in the lounge getting drunk. He took a seat next to Gideon and silently watch Pacifica and the other kids play with sparklers and felt a pang of sadness at the thought that Mabel would be doing this without him this year. Hopefully Grunkle Stan got sparklers and other fun stuff for her to play with... Still, their first 4th of July apart, they didn't think they'd be doing this until they were in their teens at least.  
  
Gideon smiled as he watching Pacifica dance around with the colorful sticks of fire with the other kids, but Dipper thought he could see longing in his eyes. That's right, Dipper wasn't the only one feeling trapped right now. Gideon was a prisoner to his wheelchair as much as Dipper was a prisoner to the Northwests, and it was all Dipper's fault. The doctor had said that Gideon might not be out of that chair for a year or more. Dipper would be free at the end of the summer.  
  
“Dipper, why don't you join them?” Gideon suggested.  
  
Dipper looked at him. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Go ahead.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Dipper looked at Pacifica, who had heard them and was walking over with a sparkler. “But...are you sure?”  
  
“Just take it.” Pacifica rolled her eyes. “Gideon told you to, didn't he?”  
  
Dipper got up and took the sparkler. Pacifica lit it before heading back to the rest to dance with the sparklers. He waved his sparkler around making patterns in the air with the smoke, choosing to stay close to Gideon. Just in case Preston came out.  
  
After a bit, Priscilla came out and announced it was time for the speech and to come inside. Dipper discarded his spent sparkler and wheeled Gideon inside, preparing himself for silence again. They joined a crowd of drunk adults and bouncing kids and Preston stood at the top of the stairs with Quentin, ready to announce his speech.  
  
Seeing as Quentin was as drunk as the rest of them, his speech was riddled with hilarious additions that no one seemed to mind since they were either drunk or hopped up on sugar. Considering he was neither of those things, Gideon was being surprisingly patient with the extra-long Declaration of Independence. Then again, he _did_ date Mabel, Queen of the Sillies.   
  
When he was done, Pacifica went up with her friends and they sang the “Star-Spangled Banner” in three-part harmony. Gideon sang along quietly as they watched, and when it was over Pacifica came bounding down the stairs and hugged him.  
  
“I wish you could've joined us for it.” Pacifica sighed, looking at the wheelchair bitterly.  
  
“Mm, maybe if I took the elevator.” Gideon smiled. “I'll join you next year, cousin.”  
  
Pacifica grinned. “Come on, let's go to the viewpoint. The adults are shooing us kids out again, the fireworks over the lake are about to start!” She grabbed his handlebars and pushed him of the foyer through the front doors. Dipper quietly followed, thinking once again of Mabel as he listened to them talk and laugh together. He really missed her...  
  
–  
  
“Hey, I got corn dogs and pop.” Stan said, walking up to Mabel and her friends. “Oh! Where'd you two come from? I thought it was just the kids over here.”  
  
“Mabel invited us.” Tad said with a smile. Blendin was eagerly watching the sky. Apparently they didn't do this anymore in his time, so he was excited to see it for the first time.  
  
“Well, alright. I didn't get any for you guys, though.” Stan set down the to-go trays of food and drink and Mabel, Candy and Grenda eagerly dug in.  
  
“That's alright. I don't eat that, anyway.” Tad assured him. “I brought sandwiches, want one?”  
  
“Hey, I won't say no to free food.” Stan grinned.  
  
He had to admit, he'd been a bit...iffy about Mabel's newfound friendship with the town recluse. And the time-traveler raised his hackles as well, but they both seemed...safe. Safer than Gideon, at least. The few times he'd seen Mabel hug the guy, Tad had frozen up and looked at a loss of how to respond before awkwardly patting her shoulder. He had to wonder about the guy's enigmatic past.  
  
“Look, look, they're starting!” Mabel wriggled in excitement.  
  
“This is going to be amazing!” Candy assured her.  
  
“Whoo-hoo! Everyone ready?” Old Man McGucket called to them with a megaphone. “I'm lightin' them up!”  
  
“Ready!” The crowd yelled in unison.  
  
They saw a spark of fire across the lake and then fireworks went flying into the air, displaying lights, colors and shapes of all sizes. Mabel had to admit, for all his kookiness, McGucket was amazingly talented with this kind of stuff.  
  
“I don't usually come to this.” Tad admitted to Mabel over the excited cries of the crowd. “It's...nice.”  
  
Mabel smiled at him and took his hand in hers. “You should come out more often. People would pick on you if you didn't hide.”  
  
“If I don't hide, then people might get hurt.” Tad said quietly as the crowd cried out at a fancy display.  
  
“What was that?” Mabel asked. “I couldn't hear you just now.”  
  
“I said that if I don't hide, I get hurt.” Tad said a bit louder, smiling a bit. “I'm not really a people-person, and my skin's pretty thin.”  
  
“Aw, you just need to thicken it!” Mabel grinned.  
  
“How?” Tad tilted his head to the side.  
  
“I dunno. Do you know how to fight?” Mabel asked.  
  
He leaned in a bit. “Wizards don't do hand-to-hand.” He said quietly.  
  
“Well, _that's_ gotta change. You gotta learn how to throw a good punch!” Mabel beamed and punched at the air in front of her.  
  
Tad chuckled. “Maybe you can teach me.”  
  
“Maybe I can.” Mabel grinned. “How about we start tomorrow, at the lake?”  
  
–  
  
“Well, that was fun.” Pacifica said as they went back in. The guests all dispersed to the guest rooms and Preston helped Quentin to his own room since the man was too drunk to walk straight. Though they were both very drunk, so it was kind of funny to watch. Priscilla came to help them, but she was just as drunk as them and Pacifica covered her giggles behind her hand as her parents tried the stairs several times before they decided to just take the elevator – those that couldn't take the stairs, that is.  
  
“See you tomorrow, Pacifica.” One of the other kids said as she followed her parents up the stairs to the guest rooms.  
  
Gideon yawned a bit. “Well, I'm ready to sleep. As soon as the elevator is no longer occupied, I'll be heading to bed.”  
  
“That's a good idea. I'll go up with you.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
Dipper knelt down next to Gideon to wait it out, part of him wondering if they had enough guest rooms. Of course they did, they did this _every year_. Rich people...  
  
“Are you tired, Dipper?” Gideon asked.  
  
Dipper nodded, sighing a bit. He just had to wait it out a bit longer...  
  
“Here, rest your head on my lap.” Gideon told him.  
  
In front of all those people?! Drunk or not—and their kids weren't drunk, they were perfectly sober! Dipper glanced at him and slowly shook his head.  
  
“Dipper.” Gideon raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dipper sighed and complied this time, resting his head on his arms on top of Gideon's lap as he watched the parade of people disappear up the elevator and stairs. Gideon stroked his hair fondly and he closed his eyes, giving in to the enveloping warmth. By the time Gideon took his hand off his head, the crowd had dispersed and they were the only ones left downstairs aside from the staff. Even Pacifica had already left, apparently deciding not to wait. Or maybe Gideon had told her to go on ahead of him.  
  
“Come on, let's go to bed.” Gideon said softly, smiling down at him.  
  
Dipper slowly got up and nodded, moving behind Gideon's wheelchair to push him to the elevator. He opened the gate and wheeled him in, then closed it behind him. “So...” He started quietly, feeling like if he spoke any louder it would echo in this empty house. “What's...on the agenda for tomorrow?”  
  
“Nothing as far as I know.” Gideon smiled. “We can spend the day inside.”  
  
“Actually, I was wondering if we could, I dunno, go somewhere without your family.” Dipper glanced to the side. “I mean, I can't talk freely to you with Pacifica or your uncle breathing down my neck.”  
  
“We can talk freely in my room. And the bathroom is soundproof if you don't want anyone to overhear.” Gideon reminded him.  
  
“What about fresh air?” Dipper asked.  
  
“We can open the window. I don't want to go out, Dipper.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
Dipper sighed. “Okay...”  
  
They reached the third floor and Dipper opened the gate to wheel him out and to his room. Once inside, Dipper shut the door and started to gather Gideon's pajamas. “I just...” He sighed and looked at Gideon. “I feel like I'm suffocating in this place. Like there's eyes everywhere.”  
  
Gideon smirked. “And you didn't feel that way at _home_?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“I've been to the Mystery Shack, there's one-eyed triangles all over the building. You freak out about the tapestry, but your bedroom window had his likeness.” Gideon shook his head. “Didn't you notice?”  
  
Dipper blinked slowly and then his eyes widened. “Oh my god...you're _right_...” He shook his head. “B-But, I meant your _uncle's_ eyes, not Bill Cipher's. Though, now that you mention it, I _did_ feel like I was being _watched_ a lot back in the Shack...”  
  
“If you _really_ want to go out tomorrow, we can. The woods is a bit rough for wheelchairs, but how about the lake?” Gideon suggested.  
  
Dipper's eyes lit up as he brought over Gideon's pajamas. “Sure!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this should be fun.


	21. At The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon allows Dipper a stress-free day away from the Northwests at the lake. But Mabel and Tad are also meeting there. How will that go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Be sure to call if you run into any trouble.” Pacifica said as Dipper and Gideon waited for the chef to pack them a picnic lunch.  
  
“We're just going to be doing some magic practice. Besides,  _ you _ usually call  _ me _ , remember?” Gideon grinned at her.  
  
“Don't even think about shoving him into the lake or toppling him over.” Pacifica glared at Dipper. “And don't think you're safe from punishment just because we're not there.”  
  
“Pacifica, please. This is supposed to be stress-free. I will have my amulet, and magic. I'm not helpless, just immobile. And if he was going to harm me, he would have done so by now.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“Well, I...he...fine.” Pacifica sighed.  
  
“Here you are.” The chef gently set a picnic basket on Gideon's lap. “You be careful now, you hear?”  
  
“We will.” Gideon assured her with a smile, then looked at Dipper. “Let's head out to the limo now.”  
  
Dipper nodded and wheeled him out of the kitchen, grateful to be away from those judging eyes.  
  
–  
  
“I'm still iffy about you spending time with this guy, you know.” Stan said as he drove Mabel to the lake. “I mean, we don't even know him.”  
  
“He's a nice guy! Even if he has his secrets.” Mabel nodded firmly.  
  
“Yeah? What kind of secrets?” Stan raised an eyebrow.  
  
“If I tell you, will you trust him and not tell anybody?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Sure.” Stan said dubiously.  
  
“Okay. He's actually a wizard sent here to stop another wizard when he returns. Thirty years ago, there was a bad wizard and he got stopped but if he comes back, well, that's what Tad is here for.” Mabel beamed at him.  
  
“Oookay.” Stan sighed. “Kid, I trust you, but I want you to keep your phone on at all times, alright? And call if you think he's a danger at all. If he starts being grabby, run away and call me. I'll pick you up.” He looked at her. “Alright?”  
  
“Alright.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Good.” Stan drove on.  
  
When they arrived, she hopped out with her picnic basket and looked around. “Tad? Are you here?”  
  
“Over here.” She heard, and ran over to see him standing by the water. “Seems no one else is here today.”  
  
“Yeah, wow.” Mabel nodded. “Well, Grunkle Stan is, but he's leaving in a bit.” She turned to Stan, who was walking up to them.  
  
“Alright, Strange. Here's the deal. If this kid comes home hurt at all in a way that has nothing to do with training, I'm holding you responsible.” Stan said firmly.  
  
“I understand.” Tad nodded.  
  
“And if you touch this girl in any way that's not platonic, no one will find your body.” Stan poked Tad in the chest. “Got it?”  
  
“Of course. I'd do the same thing.” Tad nodded again.  
  
“Good. I'll be back to pick her up around 6. It's 10am now, so you've got eight hours.” He turned to head back to the car. “I'm trusting you!”  
  
“I won't betray your trust.” Tad smiled, then looked at Mabel. “I see you brought lunch. That means we're going to have too much to eat.”  
  
“Whoops. You did too?” Mabel giggled. “Hey, where's Blendin?” She looked around.  
  
“I possibly  _ unwisely _ allowed him to be alone in my house.” Tad sighed. “If he makes a mess, you're helping clean it.”  
  
“Okay!” Mabel laughed.  
  
Tad looked over to make sure Stan was gone. “Okay...you want to see me do some magic?” He smiled, looking back at her.  
  
“Sure!” Mabel smiled, bouncing on her feet excitedly.  
  
He smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys. Mabel noticed he had an umbrella keychain and gasped as he held it up and it grew to full size, the keys disappearing. Then he spun around while holding it and a purple light came from inside, hitting his body like rain. Mabel watched as his disguise faded away to reveal he was wearing a purple and black suit and tie with short purple hair and purple eyes with a horizontal slit pupil. Well, one of his eyes was purple. The other was milky-white, like he was blind in one eye. Then he snapped his fingers and an eye-patch formed over the blind eye. A bowler-hat came down out of the umbrella and rested on the top of his head and then he shut the umbrella and spun around once more before taking a bow.   
  
“Wow!” Mabel clapped excitedly. “That was so  _ cool _ ! Can I learn that?”  
  
“Hah, I'm afraid it's not something I can teach, unfortunately. The other look was my disguise, this is my true form.” Tad explained, tapping his shoulder with his closed umbrella. “So, shall we start?”  
  
“Sure! But, uh, isn't that outfit a bit awkward for hand-to-hand?” Mabel asked, setting down her basket.  
  
“Not at all. I can actually move more fluidly in this form than my hu— _ normal _ disguise.” Tad assured her.  
  
“Oh, well then.” Mabel pulled off her sweater and set it with the picnic basket. “Okay, get ready! Follow my lead!”  
  
He set down his umbrella with her sweater and copied her stance. “Like this?”  
  
“Yes! Now follow my movements! Hyah!” She punched into the air. “Whoo!” She kicked her leg up. “Shah!” She swung her body out like she was elbowing someone. “Now you try it!”  
  
“Do I have to make those  _ sounds _ ?” Tad chuckled.  
  
“Well, you don't have to.” Mabel shrugged. “I find that yelling gets the blood  _ pumping _ , though!”  
  
“I think I'll refrain.” Tad punched at the air, then swung his leg out before he spun and elbowed the air. “Like that?”  
  
“Good!” Mabel grinned. “You're a fast learner.”  
  
They continued like this for about an hour, until Mabel announced they were going to be practicing grappling and throwing, which required them to actually face each other. Tad was taller and bigger than Mabel, but she managed to improvise and use her size to her advantage and it was kind of comical the way his eye widened as she threw him and--”Hey, that's not fair!”  
  
“What? Oh.” Tad let himself drop to the ground on his back. “Sorry.”  
  
“You didn't tell me you could fly.” Mabel sat down next to him, her elbows on her knees and her hands on her cheeks.  
  
“I can do lots of things.” Tad said, shrugging. “Did you want a list?”  
  
“Nah. Just keep 'em coming!” Mabel grinned.  
  
“Well, I can walk on water. Would you like to?” Tad got up and dusted himself off.  
  
Mabel looked at where he was and then gasped. “Oh! Uh, you didn't see, did you?”  
  
“See what?” He looked at her.  
  
“I just realized that you would've been able to see my panties from that view.” Mabel blushed.  
  
“Oh. I didn't notice.” He shrugged and walked to the water. “Dszg gsv svxp ziv kzmgrvh?”  
  
“Oh, good.” Mabel got up and dusted off her skirt before walking over to him. “Okay, so...how do we do this?”  
  
Tad stepped out onto the water, the surface rippling under his shoes, and turned to her. “Take my hand.” He extended his gloved hand to her.  
  
Mabel took his hand and smiled. “Alright, I trust you.”  
  
He slowly pulled his hand back, his other hand moving to Mabel's side as he pulled her out onto the water. Mabel gasped as her shoes touched the surface of the water. “Relax. Just focus on me. Focus on my power.” Tad said gently.  
  
“Okay...” Mabel nodded, looking up at him. “So...why is your eye like that?”  
  
Tad sighed. “Well...I'm...not exactly human.” He admitted. “That's why some human things confuse me.”  
  
“Like what?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Like...whatever you were talking about earlier.” Tad shrugged.  
  
“Oh.” Mabel blushed a bit. “You mean...okay. So, you wouldn't  _ know _ if you saw them or not.”  
  
Tad shrugged again. “Anyways, I'm going to move one of my hands, okay? Keep holding on, and keep your eyes on me.” He moved his hand from her side and stepped back, so their hands were outstretched towards each other.  
  
“How do you live in a town for thirty years and not know this stuff?” Mabel asked.  
  
“By avoiding everybody. My mission doesn't require me to know about humans further than just being able to imitate them.” Tad explained. “It's actually better I don't get...attached.” He glanced to the side. “Too late for that, though.”  
  
“Whoops.” Mabel giggled. “Hey, do you know how to dance?”  
  
“A little.” Tad nodded. “Maybe not any dances  _ you _ know.”  
  
“Try me.” Mabel grinned. “Dance with me on the water.”  
  
“Okay.” He shrugged and pulled her towards him before he spun her around by flying around her, still holding her hand. Then he caught both of her hands and swung her around before throwing her in the air and dancing her with another spin.  
  
“This is like ice-skating!” Mabel giggled.  
  
He chuckled, then looked towards the bank. “Uh oh. We have to get back to shore.” He grabbed her waist and flew back before setting her down and grabbing his umbrella. Then he quickly changed into his human disguise and dropped the key-chain with his keys back into his pocket.  
  
“What's wrong?” Mabel asked. Her question was answered when she saw Dipper pushing Gideon's wheelchair into the area. “Oh.”  
  
“Oh, Mabel.” Gideon smiled and nodded in greeting. “And...Tad Strange? Mabel, didn't I warn you about him?”  
  
“I could say the same about her talking to you.” Tad said pleasantly. “How are you doing, Gideon? Still an invalid?”  
  
Gideon narrowed his eyes. “Obviously. I see you've decided to come out of your house finally. Isn't she a little  _ young _ for you?”  
  
“It's not like that!” Mabel frowned. “We're just friends!”  
  
“Sure, that's what we were, too. Oh, but you didn't exactly  _ tell _ me that until after you involved your brother.” Gideon said coolly.  
  
“There's nothing but friendship between us.” Tad assured him. “Now, why are you here?”  
  
“It's a public place. We came to relax.” Gideon replied. “Though, that might be difficult if you're here.”  
  
“I would say the same thing about being stuck with a  _ Cipher-worshiper _ .” Tad growled.  
  
“Guys.” Dipper spoke up finally. “Let's just..put our differences aside for a few hours and try to enjoy the lake, okay? Here, we'll go to the opposite side, so you don't have to worry about us butting into whatever you're doing.” He suggested, looking the other direction of them.  
  
“That's a good idea.” Gideon nodded. “Though, I repeat what I said before, Mabel. He's a creep.”  
  
“Sure, coming from the creep that thinks he's a King.” Mabel frowned. “Why do you think I finally broke up with you?!”  
  
“You didn't, your brother did. Well, that's enough of that. Dipper, let's go to the waterfall.” Gideon suggested.  
  
“Yeah.” He pushed Gideon inn that direction. “See you, Mabel.”  
  
“Now, you wait just one moment, you--” A deafening roar cut her off and she looked over towards the sound. “...What was that?”  
  
“...Maybe the lake isn't such a wise idea after all.” Gideon frowned. “At least, not when I'm in this state.”  
  
“Oh.” Dipper's shoulders slumped.  
  
“We'll find somewhere else.” Gideon assured him. “You should should probably go, too. I believe the local wildlife isn't enjoying our presence. I was wondering why it was so empty today.”  
  
“That's probably a good idea.” Tad sighed. “We'll continue our training another day, Mabel.”  
  
“Why don't we just go to the woods?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Your uncle is picking you up at the lake.” Tad shook his head.  
  
“I'll call him.” Mabel pulled out her phone. She noticed that Dipper was also on the phone, looking a bit disappointed. She frowned and hung up her phone. “You know what? Who cares if something's here? We'll just beat 'em! You shouldn't have to go back to that mansion, Dipper!”  
  
Gideon raised an eyebrow. “And how do you expect to beat a monster? With glitter?”  
  
“No, with my fists and a grappling hook!” Mabel pulled it out of her bag. “Besides, we have magic on our side!”  
  
“Mabel.” Tad placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly shook his head. “I can't reveal my magic to anyone else. Especially not anyone on Bill Cipher's side.” He said quietly.  
  
“Oh.” Mabel frowned. “But...”  
  
Tad sighed. “Maybe...we can all just go to the park. I'm willing to put up with you so Mabel can be with her brother.”  
  
Gideon looked up at Dipper and sighed. “Alright. We'll go to the park. But only because this is Dipper's trip.”  
  
“Thanks.” Dipper smiled.  
  
Gideon rolled his eyes a bit. “Call the limo, tell them we'll have two extra passengers.” Dipper nodded and spoke to the phone quietly.  
  
Mabel pulled her sweater back on over her t-shirt and picked up her picnic basket. “Wow, we  _ all _ brought picnic baskets?”  
  
“Well, we didn't expect to run into anyone here. What's your excuse?” Gideon asked.  
  
“We were both being polite and bringing the food.” Tad admitted. “I should have called her home to make sure, but...”  
  
“But what? You don't have a phone?” Gideon asked.  
  
“...Mlg lmv gszg xlmmvxgh gl lgsvi kslmvh lm gsrh dliow, ml....” Tad muttered, glancing away. “No, I...don't have one. I suppose I should get one. I just didn't have a  _ need _ for one before...”  
  
“That's okay.” Mabel smiled.  
  
Dipper hung up. “The limo's on its way. We better head up to the parking lot.”  
  
They all headed up the parking lot. The limo picked them up after a bit of a wait and Mabel and Tad waited while Dipper and the driver got Gideon into the car. Tad raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Dipper was apparently wearing a dog collar and he had many questions about the ears and tail, too.  
  
Mabel had some questions, too. “Hey, by the way...weren't those just for Summerween?” She asked, pointing to Dipper's ears. They twitched and folded back a bit as Dipper glanced to the side awkwardly.  
  
“Summerween?” Tad looked at her.  
  
“I like them.” Gideon smiled. “They display his emotions so well.”  
  
“Yeah, he was wearing them for a costume.” Mabel nodded, then looked at Tad. “You...know what Summerween is, right?”  
  
“Of course. It's one of two days of the years that children go out in costume and ask strangers for candy.” Tad shrugged. “He wore those for Summerween? And the dog-collar, I'm guessing?”  
  
Dipper self-consciously tugged at the collar. “Can we...change the subject? Please?”  
  
“You know, Gideon denies it, but he's got this weird kinky thing going on.” Mabel told Tad.  
  
Gideon rolled his eyes. “It's not 'kinky'.”  
  
“You gave him a dog-collar and robotic ears and tail and you  _ pet _ him, Gideon! It's weird!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“Stop making Dipper uncomfortable. This is supposed to be his relaxation trip.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
Mabel sighed and sat back. “...Fine. For Dipper.”  
  
The rest of the ride was filled with uncomfortable silences that were occasionally interrupted by Dipper attempting to make conversation.  
  
“So, uh...you're Tad Strange, huh? I've never actually met you.” Dipper said, looking at Tad. “How long have you and Mabel been friends?”  
  
“Since she brought the time-traveler to me after the Mystery Fair.” Tad shrugged. “So...late June?”  
  
“By the way, are you done _ studying _ his machine yet? He really needs to go home!” Mabel frowned at Gideon.  
  
“Mabel...” Dipper shook his head.  
  
Mabel sighed. “Right. Not today.” She glared at Gideon. “But I  _ will _ be talking with you about this.”  
  
“Mabel.” Tad placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
The limo stopped and they got out to go into the park. A few people gave Dipper some weird looks but he ignored them to focus on helping Gideon into his wheelchair. Once he was out, they all walked together down the path.   
  
“So...uhm...I've been having some weird dreams.” Dipper said as they walked.  
  
“Dreams?” Gideon asked.  
  
“About what?” Mabel asked. “Are they dirty dreams?” She elbowed him playfully.  
  
“Ow. And, no, they were not. It's always the same dream. I'm drifting in space, and there's a six-fingered figure glowing ahead of me. I can't see his face. And no matter how much I try, I can't get closer. He's out of my reach.” Dipper sighed. “I guess it's because...I dunno, maybe 'cause I haven't been reading the Journal? Maybe I'm feeling like I'm giving up on him?”  
  
“Or like you  _ can't _ look for him.” Mabel pointed out.  
  
“If you're referring to the fact that he's stuck with me, he's actually _more_ likely to learn about him, seeing as my uncle knew The Author personally. After all, how else would we know his name?” Gideon smiled slyly.  
  
“His name?” Mabel asked.  
  
Dipper sighed. “We're not going to talk about that right now because I just  _ know  _ you two will argue again if we do, so let's change the subject.”  
  
“That's true. Subject change, my birthday is coming up soon.” Gideon told them. “I'll be turning ten years old on the 9 th .”  
  
“Wow. Well, uh, happy birthday!” Mabel smiled a bit. “I forgot you were so young.”  
  
“Everyone seems to.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Anyways, there's a party coming up.” Dipper said, nodding. “The Northwests are planning something.”  
  
“Dipper?” Gideon raised an eyebrow and motioned for Dipper to kneel in front of him. Dipper quietly obeyed, feeling a bit nervous. “Why are you telling her about the party?” He asked quietly.  
  
“I thought it might be nice to...invite her?” Dipper said nervously. “I mean...I-I don't know anyone else that would be there, besides you and your family...”  
  
“I'm only inviting her if she promises to behave and not question any of my ideas. And she has to not argue with me in the time between, understand?” Gideon said firmly.  
  
Dipper nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“Good. Make that clear to her. You may get up now.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Dipper stood up and rubbed his head nervously. “So, uhm...anyways, the party.”  
  
“What were you whispering about?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Well, I wanted to invite you...and he's willing to, but you have to not start anything with him before and during the party.” Dipper said, nodding. “I guess that means you don't say anything about the time-machine or make any comments on my, uh, accessories.”  
  
Mabel sighed. “Dipper...”  
  
“Mabel, please? I won't  _ know _ anyone else.” Dipper begged, taking her hands in his. “Please?”  
  
Mabel sighed, looking at him. He was looking at her with pleading doe-brown eyes his robotic wolf ears drooping sadly as his tail slowly wagged hopefully. She couldn't disappoint him. He needed a bit of happiness in his life. “...Alright. I'll...avoid talking about that stuff until after the party. For you.” She hugged him tightly.  
  
Dipper smiled and returned the hug. “Thanks.”  
  
“So, what is there to do at the park?” Dipper asked.  
  
“There's a playground, and a pond. You can feed the ducks.” Gideon said, though he sounded like the entire place bored him.  
  
“Uhm...I guess we can find the playground.” Mabel suggested.  
  
“Alright.” Dipper smiled, then looked at Tad. “You okay? You keep a bit uncomfortable.”  
  
Tad glanced away. “I...don't often go around...people.” He said, rubbing at his arms a bit. “Xlhnlh, zoo gsvri svzigyvzgh...” He muttered.  
  
“What was that?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Something about a zoo?” Dipper asked.  
  
“We have a zoo here. It's small, but we have one.” Gideon informed them.  
  
“Will it be crowded?” Mabel asked.  
  
“As crowded as this park. It's  _ summer _ .” Gideon nodded to the kids and adults around the park.  
  
“Oh, that's true.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Oh, uh, that's not what I was saying. I suppose we can go to the zoo, though.” Tad nodded.  
  
“What  _ were _ you saying?” Mabel asked. “More gibberish?”  
  
“Would you call Latin 'gibberish'?” Tad asked.  
  
“I guess so.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“You know what's 'gibberish'? Those spells in that wizard series you like so much. I mean, a real wizard _ obviously _ didn't write those. Although, then again, if they  _ had _ we'd have kids all over the place actually casting real spells, so maybe it's wise of them to put in gibberish.” Gideon looked thoughtful. “Maybe she i _ s _ a real witch. I'd have to meet her, find out if she has any cosmic energy.”  
  
“'Kids all over the place casting real spells'? Like you?” Mabel asked with a grin.  
  
“ _ My _ power is _ natural _ , and I sought out  _ real _ spellbooks and talked to  _ real  _ wizards to learn magic. I didn't find spells from a  _ children's book _ and decide to try them out.” Gideon rolled his eyes.  
  
“You are a kid, though.” Mabel reminded him.  
  
“You're all children.” Tad sighed and rubbed at his head. “Mabel, I'm sorry, this crowd is really getting to me.”  
  
“Oh! Well, uhm, we could go somewhere else.” Mabel offered.  
  
“Shall we go back to the lake, then? Brave the beast?” Gideon suggested.  
  
“How about we go back to my home? I really don't feel good about leaving Blendin alone.” Tad admitted.  
  
“Why? He's an adult.” Gideon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“That's debatable.” Tad pursed his lips.  
  
“Probably not a good idea, he might attack Gideon for his machine.” Dipper said, shaking his head.  
  
“Maybe we should head home anyway. This isn't very relaxing.” Gideon sighed.  
  
“Oh, okay.” Dipper nodded. “I'll call the limo back.”  
  
“Why doesn't the limo just stay?” Mabel asked.  
  
“One, it's very long. Two, you don't want people to know at a glance that someone that rides in a limo is anywhere. That's asking for paparazzi.” Gideon explained pointedly as Dipper pulled out his phone and called the driver. “Shall we drop you two off at your respective homes?”  
  
“Well, if you're offering. I'll let Grunkle Stan know.” Mabel pulled out her own phone.  
  
Tad sighed a bit. “Hopefully my house is somewhat intact.”  
  
“Why did you take him in, anyway?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Because Mabel asked if I could. She probably figured no one else would.” He looked thoughtful. “Well, perhaps McGucket would.”  
  
“I dunno, maybe he might better off on the streets than with McGucket.” Gideon smirked a bit.  
  
“Well, he'd be at home if  _ someone _ hadn't stolen his time-machine. And I'm not going to your party, so that agreement doesn't apply to me, little cultist.” Tad crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Dipper's ears drooped. “Please stop?”  
  
“I'm not going to be dragged into a petty dispute with you.” Gideon said calmly. “I have more important things to be doing, outcast.”  
  
“Gideon...” Dipper's shoulders slumped.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Gideon grinned at him.  
  
Dipper nodded and then hung up the phone. “The limo's on the way, let's go meet it.” He turned Gideon's wheelchair around.  
  
Mabel sighed a bit as she hung up the phone. “Grunkle Stan says that he's glad that we got to hang out a bit, and he's sorry a monster ruined it.”  
  
Dipper smiled a bit and nodded. “Yeah...there will be another time. I mean, you're coming to the party, right?” He looked at her.  
  
“Sure. I mean, assuming I don't piss off the man of the hour before then.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Just be careful what you say.”  
  
They reached the limo and got in. Tad was dropped off first, and they got to see him push Blendin outside before shutting the door behind him. Blendin sat down outside the door to wait, unaware of who was in the limo watching him.  
  
“I should...go see if I can help.” Mabel opened her door and headed over to the door. She opened it a bit and Gideon and Dipper saw a purple light inside before Mabel shut it and instead sat next to Blendin to wait. After a bit, Tad opened the door again and Blendin got up to head inside. Mabel hugged Tad before returning to the limo.  
  
'What was that?' Dipper thought, staring at Tad's front door as it closed. 'Does Mabel know? She must, she was looking in.' He looked at Mabel. “What was that about?”  
  
“Huh?” Mabel blinked at him as she buckled in.  
  
“That light. What was it?” Dipper asked, feeling a bit of his excitement of the supernatural growing again.  
  
“Light? Oh! Uh...it's...a secret.” She glanced at Gideon.  
  
“Mabel, nothing stays secret in this town for long.” Gideon smiled. “What was it?”  
  
“Nuh-uh, I promised I wouldn't tell.” Mabel shook her head. “Come on, Grunkle Stan's waiting for me.”  
  
Dipper pouted but sighed and nodded. “Alright. You promised.”  
  
“Sorry.” Mabel grinned sheepishly.  
  
“It's quite alright, Mabel. But, as I said, nothing stays secret forever. Especially not from me. Even if I don't hear it from you, I'll find out somehow.” Gideon assured her with a nod.  
  
Mabel frowned, apparently not liking his assurance, and instead looked at Dipper. “You gotta come in and say hi to Grunkle Stan. He doesn't say it, but he misses you.”  
  
“He's going to comment on the accessories.” Dipper sighed.  
  
“Can't you take them off, just for a bit?” Mabel suggested.  
  
“Gideon didn't even let me take them off for the lake or the park. Hell, I  _ sleep _ in these. I doubt he's going to let me take them off for Grunkle Stan.” He looked at Gideon for clarification, his ears folded back fearfully as he realized he might've said too much.  
  
“The remote used to turn off the neural connection to his ears and tail is at home, and to try removing it without those could be disastrous.” Gideon said calmly. “It's in his best interest to keep them on.”  
  
“So he says.” Dipper said, his shoulders slumped a bit.  
  
Mabel cringed a bit. “Why did you put this on him? Actually, where did you even  _ get _ that?”  
  
“Old Man McGucket ain't the only crazy scientist my family knows.” Gideon smiled with amusement. “He was very excited to make ears and a tail that moved.”  
  
“Why don't you guys mass-produce it?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Aw, did you want a set? I could arrange that.” Gideon smiled slyly. “Though, as I said, to remove it without the remote turning off the connection first could be quite detrimental to your health. And it latches on so it can't be easily removed or knocked off.”  
  
“What about the collar?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Oh, that's just a regular ol' dog collar with an electronic fingerprint-scanner lock.” Gideon grinned. “Every member of the household has their fingerprints programmed in already. And if anyone else tried, they would get a nasty shock to their hand that paralyzes 'em for an hour!”  
  
“No dog-collar has that feature.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Oh? Maybe not a plebian collar you can buy in any regular ol' store, but the rich have to worry about their pets being kidnapped for ransom, so they pay extra to install special precautions. The collar is also made of a material that can't be easily cut. It's actually titanium metal, but covered in leather to conceal the true nature of it.” Gideon explained with a smile.  
  
“So...basically you're telling me all this because you think I might've tried to cut Dipper loose if I didn't know?” Mabel guessed.  
  
“Of course. You haven't been silent about your opinion concerning his situation, after all.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Dipper looked a bit worried. “Uhm...does this conversation count against her coming to the party?”  
  
“Not at all. I'm actually rather enjoying it.” Gideon chuckled.  
  
Mabel sighed and looked out the window. “Oh, we're here.” She looked at Dipper. “Sure you don't wanna come in?”  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon. “..Can I?”  
  
“This is  _ your _ trip.” Gideon reminded him.  
  
Dipper smiled and opened the door to get out. “I'll be back real soon.”  
  
“Take your time.” Gideon smiled. “I'll be here waiting.”  
  
Dipper considered what Preston would do if he actually  _ did _ take his time and decided he didn't trust the driver not to report to Preston. “I'll be back soon.” He said, heading in with Mabel.  
  
Stan was pleasantly surprised to see him again and they spent a bit of time catching up without Dipper worrying about Preston looming over his shoulder. He of course didn't talk about anything that would upset Stan, but he talked about the day-to-day routine and showed off that he'd gotten stronger by lifting a chair he had trouble just pushing around before and he talked about Quentin's paintings. Which of course meant he had to explain who Quentin was, since Mabel had been very vague on that subject and honestly had no clue. Mabel introduced Dipper to Waddles finally, since he hadn't been named when he last saw the pig, and Stan talked about how business had been going.  
  
When the conversation died down for a bit, Dipper looked at the clock on the wall and bit his lip. “I gotta get back.” He admitted. “Gideon's waiting for me.”  
  
“Alright.” Stan awkwardly patted his shoulder. “Hey, uh, those don't hurt, right?” He pointed to the ears. “Mabel said they were connected to you?”  
  
“It twinges a bit when latching on and being taken off, but otherwise no.” Dipper shook his head. “I only take them off for showers and I've never had problem with them.”  
  
“Well, as long as you're okay.” Stan nodded. “You'd let me know if you were in trouble, though, right?” Stan gripped his shoulder a bit.  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper nodded. “Uhm, I gotta go now.”  
  
Mabel and Stan pulled him into a group hug and Waddles rubbed up against his leg before he was finally allowed to leave. He returned to the limo and climbed in, sighing a bit as he shut the door. Mabel and Stan stood in the doorway, watching them leave.  
  
“How do you feel?” Gideon asked.  
  
“...A bit better. It was nice to freely talk to them.” Dipper looked at him. “I didn't tell them about the Bill thing, though, or your uncle's threats. Nothing that would upset Stan.”  
  
“Good.” Gideon nodded. “Let's get back home, then. We'll have our picnic in the garden.” He suggested.  
  
“Sure.” Dipper smiled. “Shame about the lake, though.”  
  
“Eh, if I had free use of my limbs I could battle the beast no problem, but even a basic light spell tired me out in this state.” Gideon sighed. “Maybe next year I'll take care of it.”  
  
“'Take care of it'? Like...kill it?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“No, I'd just beat it into submission.” Gideon shook his head. “Why would I kill the Gobblewonker?”  
  
“...It's real?” Dipper asked in shock.  
  
“Of course it's real. The old man is crazy, but he's not stupid.” Gideon chuckled.  
  
Dipper looked thoughtful. “The Gobblewonker...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was nice while it lasted.


	22. Boss for Two Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having an argument with Stan, Mabel is left to fend for herself and run the shop for two days! Desperate, she asks Dipper if Gideon can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Gideon gently stroked Dipper's hair as they lay in bed, the light of Dipper's phone screen shining on the older boy's face. Dipper had been texting Mabel since they lay down and while it was interesting seeing Dipper's ears and facial expressions shift with his reactions, Gideon was feeling ready to tell him to shut it off and pay attention to him.  
  
“You've gotta be kidding me.” Dipper said, his ears folding back as he read another text.  
  
“Hm?” Gideon hummed, glancing at the phone.  
  
“Apparently Mabel and Stan had an argument about his business practices, so he's going to leave for Vegas tomorrow and leave Mabel in charge.” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“That's irresponsible, but not out of character for him.” Gideon remarked. “And?”  
  
“And she wants to know if we can help her. She just wanted to try to get him to be nicer and not scam people, not this.” Dipper sighed.  
  
Gideon tilted his head to the side. “You want to help her, don't you?”  
  
“Yes.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I can have my own staff assist as well. It's a wonder that shop manages with only two employees most of the year.” Gideon nodded. “Tell her we'll assist her.”  
  
“Thanks.” Dipper smiled and started texting again. Gideon sighed a bit and continued to stroke Dipper's hair. It was rare that he got a genuine smile out of Dipper, and while before he didn't really care now...it kind of irked him that the only time he got him to genuinely smile was when it involved his sister. His fingers curled into Dipper's hair a bit as he considered ordering him off the phone again. Still, he looked so happy...  
  
He could wait a bit longer.  
  
Dipper rubbed at his eyes and sent another text before setting down his phone. He noticed that Gideon's fingers had curled into his hair and he looked up at him. “Gideon?”  
  
“Hm?” Gideon smiled at him.  
  
“Uhm...you're doing that claw thing again. Are you really okay with helping her?” Dipper asked, his ears drooping a bit.  
  
“Oh. So I am.” Gideon uncurled his fingers. “No, it's alright. I was just thinking of something else. I didn't mean to scare you, darlin'.” He assured him with a gentle rub of his robotic ears.  
  
Dipper blushed a bit at the rubbing and looked back at his phone. “Okay, then.”  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Not going to ask what I was thinking about?”  
  
“I dunno, I'm not sure I wanna know.” Dipper admitted. “You usually only do that when you're upset about something.”  
  
“Mm, not really upset, no. Just annoyed.” Gideon grinned.  
  
“You want me to ask, don't you?” Dipper looked at him. “Alright, what were you thinking about?”  
  
“I was thinking about the only way I can get you to smile like that is to do something involving your sister.” Gideon stroked his hair gently. “And I was also a bit annoyed at how long you had been texting her.”  
  
“Ah.” Dipper nodded. “I see.”  
  
“There has to be some other way to get you to smile like that. I mean, I'm teaching you magic, we have a big library, I've been telling you about The Author, what actually works? You can even contact your sister when you're actively working now.” Gideon said, giving an exasperated sigh.  
  
“I dunno...I think this house is stifling me. I might not be so upset if I was coming and going, but to live here...it's suffocating.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“Mm, you did mention that.” Gideon sighed. “Very well. How about if we took another trip to the museum? Or the town library?”  
  
Dipper smiled a bit. “You actually want me to be happy, huh?”  
  
“Well, as long as we're stuck together.” Gideon grinned. “I'm just trying to make this experience easier on you. After all, it's not your fault that you got asked to break up with me by your sister.”  
  
Dipper looked at the phone. “...Well, actually, I offered after she ran into our room screaming. Because she couldn't do it, she said. I just wanted to help. I didn't realize it would get this bad.” He admitted.  
  
“Well, we can't undo the past.” Gideon said pleasantly. “Let's just make the most of the present.”  
  
Dipper looked over at Gideon's desk, where the time-machine still sat, and briefly considered using it to change the past. But then he thought of all the novels where someone went into the past to change the future and the future just got progressively worse and worse and really messing with time-travel for anything but sight-seeing was really, really bad. He'd just have to accept that this was how his 13th Summer was going to go. At least Gideon was being nicer to him now.   
  
–  
  
“You're not eating breakfast with us?” Pacifica asked as they headed downstairs.  
  
  
“Mabel has offered us breakfast, since we're helping her with the shop.” Gideon explained. “Her uncle's out of town and left her in charge.”  
  
“Why would he leave the twelve-year-old in charge and not the teenager or, wow, the _adult_?” Pacifica shook her head in disbelief.  
  
“The man doesn't have his head on straight, but we knew that. I mean, he's been posing as a scientist for thirty years. And badly, might I add. He's lucky most of the town has forgotten the real scientist.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“...Forgotten?” Dipper asked quietly.  
  
“There's a cult in this town that abducts people that see things that would traumatize them. Gideon thinks that they wiped the memories of everyone that knew the scientist when the switch was made. My father was the only one not wiped.” Pacifica explained.  
  
“You think Stan is part of the cult?” Dipper asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
Gideon looked about to say something but then decided against it and made a shrugging motion with his hands. “It's possible, I suppose. I haven't been able to get into his head to find out.”  
  
“So...you mentioned he had fake names.” Dipper said thoughtfully. “What are they? Maybe we can fact-check. I mean, you have resources.”  
  
Gideon chuckled. “I already checked, and the ones I can find actually existed. Though...” He paused. “I feel like there's more I'm not accessing. Hopefully Bill can find out more.”  
  
“Maybe we can find something while Stan's out of town?” Dipper suggested.  
  
“Yes...maybe we can.” Gideon nodded. “We'd have access to his office, after all. It's not like Mabel thinks he has anything to hide.”  
  
“Yeah, I didn't tell her about the multiple names thing.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Good.” Gideon smiled slyly. “Then maybe we'll find something in his office to prove who he is – or isn't.”  
  
–  
  
“You're here!” Mabel smiled brightly as she opened the door to let them in. “Do you like the ramp? I told Wendy and she asked her dad to build a ramp for you!”  
  
“Yes, it was very useful. It also ensures that your wheelchair-bound customers can shop now.” Gideon said, looking around the shop. He could see that it already needed a lot of work. “Alright, let's get started on redoing this setup. Mabel, where is your staff?” He looked at her as a group of people came in the door behind Gideon.  
  
“Oh, Wendy's on her way and Soos is getting his costume together!” Mabel said cheerfully.  
  
“Costume?” Dipper asked in confusion.  
  
Soos came out at that moment in an adult diaper and an awkward giant question-mark on his body. “Well? What do you think?”  
  
“I think that you're violating public decency laws and that costume needs a lot of work. Renaldo, would you assist him, please?” Gideon nodded to one of the men with him.  
  
“Of course.” The flamboyantly-dressed man approached Soos. “Oh, honey, you need some serious help. Let's go into the back and we'll discuss what your theme is.”  
  
Soos looked a bit unsure. “Uhm...who are you?”  
  
“Renaldo is my costume designer.” Gideon explained. “Trust me, when he's done you will look professional. The customers will love you.”  
  
“Okay.” Soos nodded and went into the back with Renaldo.  
  
“How long until the shop opens?” Gideon asked.  
  
“We have a couple hours. Come into the kitchen, I made pancakes for everyone!” Mabel skipped away.  
  
“I haven't had pancakes since last month.” Dipper chuckled a bit as they followed her.  
  
“We have a couple hours. Don't let them open late.” Gideon told his staff. “Make sure this place is spotless.”  
  
They nodded and set to work as Dipper wheeled Gideon into the kitchen. Mabel set down plates with pancakes on them and beamed as she pulled out a chair for Dipper. “Do you want any syrup?” She offered them one of the syrup bottles.  
  
“A little drizzle.” Gideon nodded to Dipper.  
  
Dipper took the bottle and started to cut the pancakes on Gideon's plate into pieces before he lightly drizzles on the top of the pieces. Then he poured some on his own and cut them up before he started to serve Gideon and himself with their forks.  
  
“Do you want any juice?” Mabel asked. “Or milk?”  
  
“Juice is fine.” Gideon nodded, then opened his mouth for the offered food.  
  
“Alright, I'm here.” Wendy came into the kitchen, tying back her hair as she walked in. “Yep, I knew it. Pancakes with sticky syrup.”  
  
Mabel grinned. “I never had a problem with syrup in my hair.”  
  
Wendy shrugged and sat down at the table, leaving one remaining chair. “Hey, Gideon. Why is Dipper still wearing those ears?”  
  
“Because they look cute on him.” Gideon smiled and held up a hand so Dipper would put down his fork. “Juice now, Dipper.”  
  
“Right. Oh, straw.” Dipper set down his fork and went to get Gideon's straws from his bag,  
  
“'Because they look cute on him'?” Wendy echoed, raising an eyebrow. “Dude, that's not a reason for that.”  
  
Dipper poked his head back up, his ears twitching a bit. Gideon nodded towards it. “That is _adorable_ , don't you try to deny it.”  
  
Wendy covered her lips to stifle her laughter. “Okay, I guess it _is_ cute. Are you really okay with it, Dipper?”  
  
“It was weird at first, but I've gotten used to it.” Dipper shrugged and put a straw in Gideon's glass before offering it to him.  
  
“Well, as long as you're okay with it...” Mabel served Wendy some pancakes. “Hey, how often do people try to touch those?”  
  
“Uh, all the time.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“Well, if they're going to be trying anyway, why don't we charge people to? That is, if you're okay with it.” Mabel passed Wendy the syrup.  
  
“What, make Dipper one of the attractions?” Wendy raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Sure! I mean, if he's okay with it.” She looked at Dipper.  
  
“Dipper?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“Well...I mean, maybe if they have to _pay_ for it, it'll deter them.” Dipper chuckled a bit. “Sure, why not?”  
  
“Gideon, what do you think?” Renaldo came into the kitchen with Soos. Soos was dressed in a white onesie with green question marks on it, a bib with another question mark on it, and he was also holding what looked like a baby rattle with a question mark as the rattle part. On his feet were booties and he just looked overall like a giant baby. But not in a weird way.  
  
“Looks great.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“I considered a pacifier, but then he couldn't speak, so we went without it.” Renaldo smiled at Soos. “NOW you're ready to perform.”  
  
“I do feel pretty good in this.” Soos admitted. “Oh, pancakes!”  
  
“Have a seat.” Mabel smiled as she set down Soos' plate. “Mr. Renaldo, do you want any?”  
  
“No, thank you. I can't have gluten.” Renaldo shook his head and walked out to the giftshop to help the others.  
  
“Well, okay then. I'll remember that for next time.” Mabel nodded, going back to her food.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's probably gonna regret this.


	23. Open for Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Day One and Mabel's got a lot of work to do! Luckily Gideon knows how to run a good business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Okay, everyone's ready?” Mabel walked over to the door. “I'm going to flip the sign.”  
  
Dipper looked at the jar set up next to him. Gideon would be making sure that no one touched without paying, while also doing his own magic displays. Nothing too fancy, just low-level spells and mind-reading. Nothing that would distract him from keeping Dipper safe. Still, he couldn't help but be worried. A lot of people messed with him during the parties he'd been to since they were put on, and they always made him feel funny when his ears were rubbed like that.  
  
Why did he ever agree to this?  
  
Soos took his position in a little spot behind velvet rope, to keep people from messing with the “Question Baby”. Apparently his whole skit was to ask people “why” about various things, and see how they responded. There was a tip jar on the outside of his enclosure, but unlike Dipper's it wasn't enforced. Gideon's various staff members were set up in different areas of the shop to assist or restock as needed and Mabel was dressed in a skirt version of Stan's usual outfit while Wendy was in her usual spot behind the counter.  
  
“I think we're ready.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Alright.” Mabel flipped the sign and unlocked the door, opening it up to allow guests inside. “Let's get to work!”  
  
–  
  
Business was booming, probably due to the news of Gideon helping out being spread around town. Mabel was sweet and courteous to everyone and offered “buy two, get one free” deals that would've made Stan cringe. Naturally, Dipper's robotic parts attracted a lot of attention and Gideon's magic delighted people young and old. Plus people were excited to see Gideon performing again, since they hadn't seen him much since the incident that damaged his spine.  
  
Dipper winced a bit as an overzealous teenager tugged on his tail. “Please stop, that's actually connected.” He said nervously.  
  
“Woooow, it's so cool!” She tugged again.  
  
“Stop hurting him.” Gideon said calmly, looking at her.  
  
“Oh, but I was just--”  
  
“It hurts him. Stop it.” Gideon said firmly, his eyes flashing a bit.  
  
“Okay.” She dropped his tail and reached up to rub Dipper's ears, instead. “They're so soft!”  
  
“Come on, let someone else have a turn!” Someone said behind her.  
  
“My, Dipper, you're a hit.” Gideon chuckled.  
  
“I'm being swarmed.” Dipper said as the girl finally left him alone and a crowd of people moved forward at once.  
  
Gideon chuckled a bit and went back to his magic, listening closely for any trouble on Dipper's end. Dipper's ears folded back a bit as he tried to stay calm, but with all these people touching him he was feeling very panicky and really, really, really wanted to run and did someone just touch his butt or did he just imagine that? Maybe they did, but it was an accident and they were going for his tail.  
  
“Gideon...” He looked at him.  
  
“Do you need a break?” Gideon asked.  
  
“I need space.” Dipper said anxiously.  
  
“Alright, alright. Let's go back to one at a time, please.” He told the crowd.  
  
“Aww.” They all dispersed and Dipper breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“Thanks.” Dipper smiled gratefully at him.  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon went back to his magic, making light shapes in the air that made the little kids watching him squeal with excitement.  
  
Dipper paid attention to the people lining up to play with his ears and tail, managing to keep himself calm a lot better now that there wasn't a huge crowd.  
  
Finally, it was time to break for lunch. Mabel waved to the last of the customers as they left and then flipped the sign as she locked the door. “Okay! Let's get some grub! Good work, everyone!” She headed towards the kitchen. “Lunch will be ready in about a half-hour!”  
  
“That gives us time to look around a bit.” Gideon said quietly to Dipper.  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper nodded and wheeled Gideon into the back area. They couldn't check upstairs, not without leaving Gideon alone, but they could walk along the rooms and...was there another room Dipper had never seen before? He opened the door and looked in, pushing Gideon inside. “What is this place?”  
  
It looked like a study, with a desk and file cabinets. There was a powder-blue carpet rolled up and laid against the wall, and various knickknacks all over the room. Dipper walked over and picked one of the triangular objects up. “What's this?”  
  
“It's a prism. Light goes through it and it comes out a rainbow.” Gideon said calmly. “Coincidentally, it's also a component in summoning Bill Cipher.”  
  
“Maybe not such a coincidence. I mean, The Author summoned him before.” Dipper set it back down and looked around the room more, tugging on the file cabinets. “These are locked. I bet Grunkle Stan has a key in his office or bedroom.”  
  
“We only have a half-hour.” Gideon reminded him.  
  
“Let's move on to another room.” Dipper suggested. “We'll come back to this one later.”  
  
“There doesn't seem to be much more we can learn here.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Well, I  _ am _ curious about that rug. It's got a tag on it.” Dipper pointed out.  
  
“Hey, what are you guys doing in the rug-room?” Mabel asked, walking inside.  
  
“I was just walking around to kill time and noticed this new room.” Dipper explained. “What is it?”  
  
“I dunno, Soos found it.” Mabel shrugged. “The rug is kinda' cool, it swaps bodies with the two people on it and stuff. The girls and I had fun with it, and now it's just a fun sleepover game. There were some glasses here, but Grunkle Stan took them away. No idea why he had this place boarded up. I mean, we could've slept in here instead of the attic!” She gestured around her. “I'm actually thinking of cleaning it up and moving my bed down here. When I tested it out one night, though, I heard some creepy noises underground through the floorboards.” She shivered. “This place is full of spooky secrets. Also, that wax guy's head is still in the vents.”  
  
“Who, Larry King?” Dipper asked.  
  
“'Wax guy's head'?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Was that his name? Anyways, he's kind of creepy. And he keeps saying that Grunkle Stan is hiding something, and I told him he was just a head and didn't know anything. And I shut the vent in his face.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon. “...Should we tell her?”  
  
“May as well. She might help us.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Tell me what?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Mabel...the Stanford Pines that lived here had six fingers. Preston knew him personally, and doesn't know  _ who _ Grunkle Stan is.” Dipper explained. “Whatever happened to The Author...we think he might be involved. There's a memory-wiping cult in this town, maybe he's part of them. Maybe...Maybe The Author knew too much.”  
  
“That's just crazy talk.” Mabel frowned. “Grunkle Stan is our uncle! Grampa Shermy said so, and no memory-wiping cult got to him! Even if he's not the said uncle, maybe he's another uncle! Maybe he had a twin, like you and me!” She flapped her arms a bit. “Yeah, that's it! Maybe he came here to find him, but that creepy cult got to The Author first!”  
  
“The cult doesn't have him.” Gideon shook his head. “They never keep people long, just long enough to erase their memories. Then they drop them off somewhere. Wherever he is, he's not with the cult. And  _ does _ Stanford have a twin?”  
  
Mabel paused. “...You know...I don't know. I heard he got all emotional about us being twins, and there's some dark family secret no one talks about. I mean, I've heard whispers.”  
  
“Well, if he _ is _ the twin, then we just need to find out who he really is and confront him!” Dipper said firmly. “Then he can tell us where the REAL Stanford is!”  
  
“I'm not going to confront him on just the word of Gideon's psychotic uncle.” Mabel frowned and shook her head. “And speaking of dark family secrets, did you two ever see that folder?”  
  
“Folder?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Your ancestor, Nathaniel Northwest? He's a fraud! He was chosen to replace Quentin Northwest! He was a poopsmith!” Mabel put her hands on her hips in a challenging way.  
  
“Oh, is that all?” Gideon laughed.  
  
“What? But, it's a dark secret!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“My family has dark secrets, yes, but that's _ not _ one of them.” Gideon shook his head, chuckling. “That's just  _ embarrassing _ , and we already  _ knew _ that. I mean, we  _ live _ with Quentin. He's been drunk recently, and while most people don't remember what he said, those of us that were sober remember it clearly. Luckily, he was only with the family at the time. He has some very strong opinions about George Washington, who apparently had some 'kinky' moments of his own.”  
  
“Uhm....okay. So...what dark secrets  _ are _ there?” Mabel asked.  
  
“If I _ told  _ you, they wouldn't be  _ secret _ .” Gideon smiled slyly. “Good luck playing detective, though. Weren't you cooking?”  
  
Mabel gasped. “Oh no! The noodles!” She ran from the room, leaving Gideon and Dipper alone again.  
  
“Okay, so I totally didn't know about the possibility of him actually having a twin.” Dipper admitted. “But she does have a point. His older brother would know if he wasn't him, Grunkle Stan's been in our lives since we were born.”  
  
“It's something to look into.” Gideon nodded, looking around the room. “Do you know where his office is?”  
  
“Uhm...I think it was...” Dipper wheeled him out of the room, heading for another door. “Maybe..here?” He opened the door. “Oh, nope. This  _ was _ the wax museum.”  
  
“Wax museum?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Yeah, Stan had some cursed wax figures. Kind of like that one movie.” Dipper said as he looked around the now-empty room. “Most of them are gone, I guess Larry King's still around. Oh, and we have Wax Stan. I think he's in Stan's office.”  
  
“He has a wax statue of himself?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Mabel made it. Sometimes he talks to it.” Dipper shrugged and closed the door before moving on. “Maybe it was over here...” He opened another door and they were met with the sight of Wax Stan grinning at them from in front of the desk. “Whoa. Yep, this is the place.”  
  
Gideon looked around the office. “Hm...chances are that he wouldn't hide anything incriminating here. After all, his employees come into here, don't they?”  
  
“Oh, you're right. Maybe it's in his bedroom.” Dipper nodded. “Still, we might wanna check around here anyway. After all, that might be just what he  _ wants _ us to think.”  
  
Gideon smiled. “That's true. We're almost out of time, though, we'll try again tomorrow. Let's head back to the kitchen.”  
  
“Right.” Dipper nodded and wheeled him out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Dipper.” Gideon remarked as they left the office behind.  
  
“Well, yeah. I like investigating stuff. I haven't been able to do that since...since the break-up.” Dipper admitted. “Plus, this is way better than standing in the gift-shop being messed with. Also, I think someone groped me but I'm not sure.”  
  
Gideon gripped the arms of his chair a bit. “Who?”  
  
“I dunno. It might've been an accident, they were trying to get my tail.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Well, let me know if it happens again.” Gideon said, his eyes narrowed a bit. “Especially if you see someone you saw before.”  
  
“It happened when I was being swarmed, Gideon. I don't know who it was. But, uh, I'll make sure to let you know if it happens again.” Dipper nodded.  
  
Gideon nodded slowly and then looked forward. “Good. I don't want anyone messing with you.”  
  
'Besides you.' Dipper thought as they entered the kitchen.  
  
“Hey, you're just in time!” Mabel smiled at them. “Soos and Wendy went out to eat, but they'll be back when it's time to open up shop again. Come on, sit down and let's eat!”  
  
Dipper pushed Gideon up to the table and got out a straw for him before taking his seat. Mabel served them food and drinks and then they started to eat.  
  
“So, what were you looking for?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Oh, you know, just investigating.” Dipper shrugged. “I just noticed we had an extra room and went in to check it out.”  
  
“Well, like I said, it's a room that Soos found. It was all boarded up and painted over. I asked Stan why and he said something weird was in there. Said it came in the window. Actually, why didn't we figure there was another room there when there was a window?” Mabel asked thoughtfully. “Same with the Wax Room.”  
  
“I guess we never thought about it.” Dipper shrugged again and then used Gideon's fork to get him some food and bring it to his lips.  
  
“So...how long until you can use your arms again?” Mabel asked Gideon. “I saw you using them earlier.”  
  
“I technically can use my forearms now, but it's very painful to move my shoulders at all.” Gideon replied after swallowing. “That's why I need help to eat.”  
  
“So...how long?” Mabel repeated.  
  
“I don't really know. I'm hoping within the month, but chances are that won't be the case.” Gideon sighed. “I'm getting so sick of this chair.”  
  
Dipper looked down guiltily and picked up Gideon's glass to bring the straw to his lips. Gideon sipped from it and then nodded, letting Dipper know to put it back.  
  
Mabel pursed her lips. “Right. Uhm...so...I'm not sure what kind of present you want for your birthday. Can I get a hint?”  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Well, I do like clothes.”  
  
“I can make you a sweater!” Mabel clapped her hands together excitedly.  
  
“Sounds good.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“We better finish up soon, so we can open the shop on time.” Dipper commented as he dug into his food and offered Gideon more.  
  
“Alright.” Mabel nodded.  
  
–  
  
Business was the same as earlier, though this time Gideon made sure people didn't crowd Dipper so he could keep an eye out for Dipper's earlier groper. The rest of the day passed without incident, though, and when Mabel closed up shop for the night every had left happy with arms and bags full of Mystery Shack merchandise.  
  
“I think...we're going to need more stuff.” Mabel said with a proud smile. “Great work, everyone! You were AMAZING!”  
  
“Aw, shucks.” Soos grinned. “I'm just glad you're letting me do my idea!”  
  
“People love it, Soos!” Mabel beamed at him.  
  
Gideon looked at a wall clock. “We should be getting back. Dipper, call the limo.” He said, looking at him.  
  
“Oh! But, uhm, don't you want to stay for dinner?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I'd have to ask my uncle. He expects us home for dinner.” Gideon said as Dipper pulled out his phone.  
  
“So, ask him.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“I gotta head out, Robbie's on his way to pick me up for dinner.” Wendy walked over to grab her jacket and headed for the door. “See you later.”  
  
“I have to get changed.” Soos moved the velvet rope and headed into the back.  
  
Gideon looked at Dipper. “Alright, ask my uncle.”  
  
Dipper nodded and finally dialed a number before bringing it to his ear to wait. When it was picked up, he swallowed nervously. This might be bad...  
  
“Yes?” Preston asked coolly.  
  
“Mabel offered Gideon to stay for dinner, so he told me to call you and ask if that's okay.” Dipper said nervously.  
  
“Hm. I had news for him, but I suppose it can wait until tomorrow night. Very well, but then you must return home.” Preston hung up.  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon. “He said we can stay for dinner.”  
  
“How generous.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Great!” Mabel clapped her hands together. “Let's order something for delivery! Pizza or Chinese?”  
  
“I suppose Chinese sounds good. Less greasy, for sure.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Alright!” Mabel skipped off to the kitchen.  
  
“We really did good today.” Dipper smiled. “If only Grunkle Stan could've seen her today.”  
  
“Yes, it's a shame he decided to be irresponsible and completely leave the state.” Gideon sighed.  
  
Mabel looked out at them. “Chicken okay? I'm not getting pork. And noodles or rice?”  
  
Waddles looked up at her with a distressed grunt at the word “pork”. Gideon looked at the pig with a raised eyebrow. “Don't give her that look. You probably steal bacon when she's not looking. I know about you pigs.”  
  
Waddles looked at him with a perfect “Well, I NEVER!” face, complete with a hoof raised to the chest in an affronted way.  
  
“Chicken is fine.” Dipper told Mabel, chuckling.  
  
“While we're waiting, Dipper, how are you feeling?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“Huh? Oh, uhm...I guess a little stressed. I mean, with the crowd earlier, and the touching...” Dipper's ears drooped a bit at the memory.  
  
“Come here.” Gideon smiled invitingly.  
  
Dipper knelt in front of Gideon and rested his head and arms on his lap, sighing contentedly as Gideon's fingers stroked his hair, enveloping him in that wonderful warmth. It felt so nice after all the anxiety today, so soothing.  
  
Mabel came out of the kitchen. “Food will be here soon. And do you guys do that every single day?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon smiled as he continued to pet Dipper. “Shame he doesn't purr, it'd be the cutest thing. Though he does hum. I don't think he realizes he does it.”  
  
“Really?” Mabel walked over and knelt down to listen. “Oh, wow. He  _ is _ humming.”  
  
“See?” Gideon giggled. “It's so cute.”  
  
“Can he hear us? He seems to be in a trance.” Mabel poked Dipper's shoulder.  
  
“Mm, as long as I keep up the stroking, he's in a soothing trance.” Gideon confirmed. “Once the deliveryman gets here, I'll stop and he'll wake up.”  
  
“And he's really okay with it?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I didn't force him to kneel down. I just said to come here.” Gideon smiled slyly. “I think he enjoys this as much as I do.”  
  
“Yeah, just don't enjoy it  _ too _ much, kinkmeister.” Mabel raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You have been either spending too much time with Wendy, too much time with the internet, or both.” Gideon shook his head with a chuckle.  
  
“Speaking of kinks, there's this awesome werewolf story that Grenda showed me. Hey, are there werewolves in Gravity Falls?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Yes, but I doubt Wendy would want you dating one of them.” Gideon laughed.  
  
“Why?” Mabel blinked in confusion.  
  
“Because the oldest of her brothers is a werewolf.” Gideon grinned. “He's actually very handsome.”  
  
“...Do I have to ask Wendy if I can bang her werewolf brother?” Mabel asked, gasping. “Is he older or younger than her?”  
  
“They're all younger than her. He's 14.” Gideon informed her. “And I wouldn't advise it, he might bite you and then Dipper would have a werewolf sister.”  
  
“Worth it.” Mabel grinned.  
  
They heard a knock at the door and Mabel ran to answer it while Gideon slowly took his hand off Dipper's head. Dipper looked up at him, disoriented, then got up. “Feel better?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Dipper smiled. “Thanks.”  
  
“Thank you! Here's the money, and also a tip!” Mabel grinned as she handed over a stack of cash. “I hope to see  _ you _ next time I order!”  
  
The deliveryman blushed and bowed his head before heading back to his car. Mabel sighed happily and shut the door. “He's cute. I think he's also mute. Was he mute?”  
  
“Probably. I didn't get a good look at him.” Gideon said as Dipper wheeled him into the kitchen so they could set up at the table.  
  
Mabel set down the boxes and went to get out plates, forks and glasses. Gideon looked out the window and frowned. “...Who's watch you tonight?”  
  
“I am.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“Mabel, you're twelve years old.” Gideon frowned.  
  
“And? I have a grappling hook!” Mabel grinned, then looked thoughtful. “I guess I could call Mr. Strange...”  
  
“He doesn't have a phone.” Gideon reminded her.  
  
“Oh yeah.” Mabel looked disheartened.  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon. “I'm not using my room. Can't she stay the night?”  
  
“Hm...” Gideon pursed his lips. “I really don't like the idea of her being alone, especially at night and near the woods. Call my uncle, see if he's alright with her coming. And if her pig doesn't mind sleeping with the other pets, he can come too.”  
  
“Alright.” Dipper pulled out his phone and dialed Preston's number again.  
  
Waddles trotted over and Mabel gave him a small plate of food. “Waddles is a good boy.” Mabel said in a babying tone.  
  
“Perhaps, but my bedroom is not meant for animals.” Gideon shook his head. “Pacifica doesn't keep her chicken in her bedroom.”  
  
Mabel pouted. “But...”  
  
“My uncle wouldn't allow it, besides. And I  _ must _ insist you stay with us tonight.” Gideon said, nodding.  
  
Mabel looked at Waddles again. “Well...you gonna be okay without me for a night, Waddles?” Mabel asked.  
  
Waddles rubbed against her leg and oinked happily.  
  
“Okay. You play nice with the other pets, okay?” Mabel smiled.  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon. “He says that she better behave herself or he's throwing her out himself. No sleepover parties.”  
  
“Apparently.” Gideon nodded. “Mabel, can you refrain?”  
  
“Sure.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Good. Let's finish eating, then.” Gideon nodded towards their food.  
  
Dipper spoke quietly into the phone before hanging up. “He also says you have to eat breakfast and dinner at home tomorrow instead of at her place.” He put his phone back in his pocket and offered Gideon more food.  
  
“Oh, very well.” Gideon sighed and wrapped his lips around the fork.  
  
“I'll have to pack some clothes and lock up. I can do that while you call the limo.” Mabel smiled.  
  
“Good idea.” Gideon nodded.  
  
–  
  
“I've said it before and I'll say it again, your place is really big.” Mabel said as they drove through the open gates.  
  
“Well, when you have a lot of money the best way to flaunt it is to have the biggest mansion in town.” Gideon smiled.  
  
They pulled around to the entrance and Dipper's robotic ears drooped as he saw Preston standing out there waiting for them. Then the driver opened the door and he got out to held set up Gideon's wheelchair. The entire time, Preston silently watched him and then looked at Mabel as she climbed out after Gideon was lifted out.   
  
Mabel suddenly understood why Dipper was so afraid to upset this guy. He looked really intimidating, especially with the light of the mansion shining on his back and leaving the rest of him in shadow.  
  
“Why are you back so late? It's 11pm.” Preston said finally. “Pacifica has already gone to bed.”  
  
“Mabel had to clean up the house and lock it up before she could leave. Poor as he is, I thought a bit of extra time spent to ensure their uncle's few belongings didn't disappear while she was with us would be allowed.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
While the statement infuriated Mabel, Preston laughed a bit and nodded. “Very well, I will excuse your lateness tonight. Now go on up to bed, you don't want to be falling asleep during breakfast tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes, uncle.” Gideon nodded and then Dipper wheeled him away, Mabel following close behind. “Good night.”  
  
“Good night.” Preston nodded, watching them go to the elevator as he headed for the stairs. Mabel didn't feel safe again until they reached the third floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things Dipper does for his sister.


	24. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's spending the night at the Northwests and Gideon decides to take things a bit further with Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> ((A/N: So, apparently there was a whole VERY IMPORTANT scene that somehow got deleted between when I posted it and when I wrote it and I only just now realized it so please go back and re-read "Chapter 3: Hunted" because I put the missing scene back in. I suggest you go re-read it before reading this, since this chapter makes reference to that missing scene.
> 
> Go re-read chapter 3 if you want to see Dipper being arrested! 8D))

“Oh....wow.” Mabel looked around Gideon's room. “Your room is...really big. This is like...like in  _ Escape to Witch Mountain _ , remember that, Dipper?”  
  
“The one with the psychic alien kids?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Heey, way to blow the plot-twist!” Mabel punched his arm.  
  
“Oww!” Dipper rubbed at his arm.  
  
“It's alright, I've seen it.” Gideon assured her. “I suppose you could compare that mansion to this one.”  
  
Mabel walked over to the look at the two doors in the room. “So...which door leads to what?” Mabel looked at him, then looked towards his desk. The time-machine was innocently sitting in plain sight...  
  
“Dipper's room is right next to you, and the bathroom is on the other side.” Gideon said as Dipper put the brakes on and went to gather up Gideon's pajamas.  
  
“Oh, right here?” She opened the bedroom. “Hey, can I take a shower before bed?” She looked at Gideon.  
  
“You can take a shower in the morning.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Oh. Well, I gotta use it, anyway.” Mabel turned and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Only to open it again and look at them. “Why is your bathroom so HUGE?!”  
  
“Shh. The bathroom's not soundproof when the door's not closed and Pacifica is sleeping three rooms away.” Gideon said sternly.  
  
“Oh, sorry.” She shut the door again.  
  
Dipper chuckled and started to unbutton Gideon's shirt. “Hey, I had the same reaction. I just, uh, was a _ lot _ quieter about it. And kept it in the bathroom.”  
  
Gideon giggled a bit. “You're generally a lot quieter than her when it comes to your reactions.”  
  
Dipper gently pulled the shirt open to Gideon's shoulders and carefully eased the sleeves off his arms one at a time. “Yeah, that's us. Hyper, noisy Mabel and nerdy, quiet Dipper.”  
  
“I've grown to prefer the quiet.” Gideon said softly as Dipper pulled his shirt off completely.  
  
“Yeah?” Dipper looked at him. “Too much excitement for you?”  
  
“Mm, too much drama.” Gideon chuckled. “Come here.”  
  
“I'm already here.” Dipper's brow furrowed.  
  
Gideon beckoned him closer and Dipper leaned in a bit more. “Closer.” Gideon said softly.  
  
“Gideon, what are we doing?” Dipper asked as he obeyed. It was like he was wearing the leash, only he...wasn't. They were inches away now, with Gideon resting his hand against Dipper's waist.  
  
“Close your eyes.” Gideon said, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
Dipper wasn't sure why he obeyed. He wasn't being brainwashed, Gideon's eyes weren't glowing. And he wasn't stupid, he knew where this was going. Gideon's lips pressed against his and Dipper thought that they were soft and warm and actually this felt kind of nice. He'd never been kissed before. Had Gideon? Did he know what to do from experience, or was he just basing it off of what he'd seen in movies and read in books? Whatever it was, it felt nice.  
  
Gideon giggled a bit and broke the kiss, leaning his head back. “You're thinking too much.”  
  
Dipper opened his eyes, blushing a bit. “So, uh...that was a thing.” He looked towards the bathroom, which was thankfully still closed. Mabel would freak out if she saw that.  
  
“Did you dislike it?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Uhm...no?” Dipper shrugged. “It...felt nice.”  
  
“Does it answer your earlier question?” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Uhm...yeah. Yeah, it does. Pretty...irrefutably.” Dipper nodded, his cheeks pink. “Uhm...I gotta...get back to changing your clothes.”  
  
“Well, I'm not stopping you.” Gideon tilted his head to the side.  
  
Dipper sighed and wiped at his face before he set to work on Gideon's pants.  
  
Mabel came out of the bathroom and yelped. “Ahh! I didn't realize you were going to change his clothes out here!” She shut the door quickly.  
  
“Where did she think we would do it? _ She's _ in the bathroom.” Gideon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I think she expected us to wait until she was in my room.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
Gideon smiled slyly. “Imagine if she'd come out just a few moments sooner.”  
  
Dipper blushed bright pink. “She would wake up Pacifica.”  
  
“Oh, true.” Gideon nodded. “Better not mess with her, then.”  
  
Dipper nodded, focusing on getting Gideon's pants off without irritating his spine. He really wasn't sure what to think of Gideon kissing him. Did he do it because he liked him, or to show dominance? He really didn't know with Gideon. He just didn't know.  
  
Mabel opened the door a crack just as Dipper was buttoning up Gideon's pajamas to lift him into bed. “Is he decent?”  
  
“Yep.” Dipper nodded.  
  
She scurried out and across the room to go to Dipper's room. “So, uhm, I'm gonna change. Don't peek.” She shut the door behind her.  
  
“Wouldn't dream of it.” Gideon assured her with a chuckle.  
  
Dipper shifted a bit uncomfortably. “My pajamas are in there.” He mumbled, looking at the door.  
  
“So, you can wait.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Mabel opened the door again, dressed in her nightgown now. “So...why is your bathroom soundproof?”  
  
“Because it is. I didn't build it.” Gideon rolled his eyes.  
  
“Ah. I bet that comes in handy sometimes.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Oh, yeah. I scream in there a lot.” Dipper admitted. “Y'know, when the agony of living with the Northwests gets to me. I mean, at least Gideon and Quentin are friendly. Though Quentin sees nothing wrong with how I'm treated, which is weird.”  
  
“Think of the year he's from.” Gideon reminded Dipper. “He's mostly surprised that you're not black. And he's had the situation explained to him and thinks it's appropriate.”  
  
“Drat, and here I was hoping he'd be upset by it and you'd have to stop.” Mabel pouted.  
  
Gideon chuckled. “No, sadly not. Anyways, we should be getting to bed. Dipper, go get your pajamas so you can change.”  
  
Dipper nodded and went into his room to retrieve his clothes. Mabel watched him go and then looked at Gideon. “...So...what does he actually go through here? He's not being _ hurt _ , right?”  
  
“Well, my uncle's made a few threats, but I've been helping him avoid my uncle's wrath.” Gideon shook his head. “I can't do it forever, though. He's already on warning number 2, and he has one left. I would advise holding your tongue tomorrow, as anything you do to upset them _ will _ come back on to Dipper.”  
  
Mabel frowned and looked over as Dipper came back out with his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change, shutting the door behind him. Then she looked towards the time-machine. “...You know, Tad is really mad that you took Blendin's machine...”  
  
“And when have I cared what the outcast thinks?” Gideon raised an eyebrow. “I'm not returning the machine until I have fully studied it.”  
  
“Why? Do you want to make another one?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I want to figure out how it works, yes, and if it can be duplicated. Imagine the things you could bring back with you from the future, the knowledge. You could cure cancer with the knowledge from the future.” Gideon said with a dreamy look. “You could advance society.”  
  
“You could get the lottery numbers.” Mabel grinned.  
  
Gideon looked at her. “Yes, I suppose if you want to be self-serving.”  
  
“I was making a reference to a show, actually. _ Back to the Future _ ?” Mabel explained.  
  
“Oh. I don't believe I've seen that yet.” Gideon said thoughtfully.  
  
Dipper came back out, dressed in his pajamas. Mabel raised an eyebrow at the fact he still wore the ears, tail and collar, then remembered him saying that he slept in those. He walked over and lifted Gideon from his chair to put him into bed, tucking him in before getting him some water.  
  
“We should be getting to sleep.” Gideon told Mabel after Dipper took the glass of water away again.  
  
“Alright. See you tomorrow, Dipper.” She went into his room and shut the door.  
  
“See you.” Dipper nodded and turned on Gideon's night-light before shutting off the overhead. Then he climbed onto Gideon's bed and curled up with his head on his chest. Gideon's fingers slipped into his hair and he started to stroke his hair as usual. Dipper drifted off with the motions lulling him to sleep, once again dreaming of the Real Stanford. If only he could see more details than just the hands...  
  
–  
  
Mabel couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure what it was, if it was the too-squishy bed or the extra pillows or even just being in this mansion, but she couldn't sleep. Finally, at 1am, she got up from her bed and crept over the door, opening it a crack. Dipper and Gideon were fast asleep, Dipper curled up like a dog with his head on Gideon's chest while Gideon's hand rested on his shoulder, their bodies slowly rising and falling with their collected breathing. She stepped out and walked over to look at them closer.  
  
Dipper was looking rather distressed, and every time he let out a whimper Mabel saw Gideon's fingers move to stroke his shoulder until the whimpering stopped. It was...kind of sweet? But also weird? And, also, Dipper had no blanket? Sure it was summer, but it was still weird?  
  
They started to stir and she gasped before retreating to her room, keeping the door open a crack so she could peek out.  
  
“Dipper...water.” Gideon murmured.  
  
“Mm.” Dipper got up and went to get Gideon's water glass, helping him drink from the straw. Then he put it back and climbed back onto the bed with Gideon. Mabel saw Gideon's hand lower to rest on Dipper's waist and they spoke quietly before Dipper moved over Gideon and...what were they doing? Mabel's eyes widened as she watched Dipper stay there for a bit before he curled up with his head on Gideon's chest again. Gideon smiled and stroked his hair as they both drifted back to sleep.  
  
Okay, she _ had _ to have seen that wrong. How would Gideon and Dipper have gone from hating each other to kissing each other in a matter of just weeks? This wasn't some soap opera! Then again, Dipper had never really  _ hated _ Gideon, had he? Though you'd think the  _ trying to kill him _ part would've made that happen. Still, why were they  _ kissing _ each other?  
  
It had to be nothing. Gideon just had something in his eyes or something and Dipper was checking it out. Yeah. Or maybe this was a bizarre dream, spurred on by his weird kinky thingie. She pinched her cheek. Nope, not a dream. Ooookay, then! Back to bed.  
  
She was about to shut the door when she saw Gideon's bedroom door open. To her surprise, Preston stepped into the room and knelt by the bed, speaking quietly to Gideon, who had woken up. Gideon nodded a few times, speaking quietly in response, and then Preston got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
'Thaaaaat was odd.' Mabel thought as she slowly shut her door. 'Why did his uncle come in here at 1:30 in the morning? Wasn't he asleep?' She went back to her bed and climbed on, curling up under the covers. 'This family is so weird...' She thought.  
  
She managed to sleep for a few hours before she woke up around 5:30. Resigning herself to not getting much more sleep, she grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower – she wasn't sure about using the tub Gideon had no doubt been using. And who had that much shampoo? They all smelled different, too. It explained why Gideon always smelled so nice, she supposed. Like one of those dolls she had a kid.  
  
“As a kid”? She WAS a kid! And so were those two! Why was Gideon acting like, well, someone much older? He was going to be ten soon! Just ten! What on earth was going on in his head?  
  
Her shower didn't help her figure anything out, and by the time she was done and stepping out, Dipper was up and helping Gideon into his wheelchair.  
  
“Oh, good. You've already taken a shower.” Dipper nodded. “Then I'll have time to take one after I finish bathing Gideon.”  
  
“Do you want some help?” Mabel asked without thinking.  
  
Gideon raised an eyebrow at her. “No, I think one is enough to help me. I don't need an entire entourage in the bathroom.”  
  
Mabel blushed a bit. “Right. Sorry.” She moved out of the way of the bathroom so Dipper could push his wheelchair inside and shut the door.  
  
She could help but be curious, though, so she opened it a crack and peeked in. Dipper was carefully removing Gideon's clothes, the wheelchair facing away from Mabel thankfully, and the water was filling the tub. Then Dipper turned off the water and lifted Gideon off the wheelchair and into the tub. Mabel noticed that Dipper's ears and tail had been removed for this, the remote sitting on the same surface as the accessories. Did that mean they weren't waterproof?  
  
“So, about what your uncle was saying last night...” Dipper said, attracting Mabel's attention back to them.  
  
“You weren't supposed to hear that.” Gideon said coolly.  
  
“S-Sorry. Never mind, then.” Dipper said nervously.  
  
“No, you were going to say something. Better to get it out now than to say it to my uncle and risk getting into trouble.” Gideon prompted.  
  
“Okay...so...when the castle is finished, is your family just going to move in there?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Oh, of course not. The castle will take years to complete, and I don't intend to have my parents be in there with me. Pacifica, yes, but not any of the adults. You're also invited.” Gideon looked up at Dipper.  
  
Dipper sighed. “Gideon...I don't _ live _ here...”  
  
“You could.” Gideon coaxed him. “You could say you're moving in with your uncle. Your parents don't have to know the truth. After all, you're not telling them about what happened this summer, are you?”  
  
“I have school. Fr--”  
  
“Don't even try to lie to me about that. You don't have any friends back home.” Gideon said sternly. Mabel tensed up a bit, resisting the urge to yell at him so she could listen in more.  
  
“I...you're right.” Dipper sighed. “Still, I have school. And Mabel. And my parents will want me back home with them, at least until I'm an adult.”  
  
“When it's complete, you _ will _ be an adult.” Gideon reminded him.  
  
“I just...I have _ plans _ , Gideon. Plans for my future that  _ don't  _ involve living in a castle.” Dipper sighed. “I could... _ visit _ , maybe, but I'm  _ not _ living with you.”  
  
“But, I want you to.” Gideon said, his voice soft. “I want you to stay. Won't you stay?”  
  
“Gideon, I...I can't...no. No, I won't.” Dipper shook his head. “You can't...you can't _ brainwash _ me into giving up my life, Gideon!”  
  
Gideon sighed. “I'm not telling you to give up your life...”  
  
“Aren't you? If I stay in the castle with you, chances are that you won't let me out!” Dipper said, raising his voice a bit. Mabel realized that they probably assumed the room was still soundproof and quietly shut the door to avoid anyone outside the room hearing them argue.  
  
–  
  
“I'll only not let you out if you force my hand.” Gideon said with a dangerous tone. “I am willing to allow you _ some _ freedom.”  
  
“See? _ That _ right there is your problem! I'm not your  _ property _ , Gideon!” Dipper stepped back from the tub. “I'm not your  _ pet _ ! I'm your  _ attendant _ for  _ one summer _ ! I  _ thought _ we were sort of  _ friends _ , but then you go and do stuff like give me _ dog collars  _ and try to force me to  _ live _ with you! After this summer ends, I'm _ gone _ !” He swiped his arm in front of him to emphasize his point.  
  
Gideon stared straight ahead in a deadly silence. Dipper sighed and walked over to continue washing Gideon's body. “Gideon...”  
  
“The town will not be satisfied with one summer.” Gideon said coldly. “I may still be in this chair next summer. If you do not return to attend to me at that time, they will lash out at your uncle.”  
  
“Is that a warning or a _ threat _ ?” Dipper asked coldly.  
  
Gideon looked at him. “I will not make them do it, Dipper. But this town holds grudges. I am only predicting the future.”  
  
“Sure.” Dipper scoffed. “Like I'll believe that.”  
  
“Dipper.” Gideon sighed. “Can't we just...pretend this conversation never happened?”  
  
“I'll _ act _ like it never happened.” Dipper said as he carefully cleaned below Gideon's waist.  
  
Gideon raised his forearm enough that he could touch Dipper's hair. “Dipper...”  
  
“I'm _ not _ your  _ property _ .” Dipper repeated, determined not to meet his eyes.  
  
“I _ know _ that.” Gideon narrowed his eyes, his fingers tightly gripping Dipper's hair. “If you  _ were _ , you wouldn't be allowed to say _ any _ of what you just said. If you  _ were _ , you wouldn't leave my side for even an  _ instant _ . If you  _ were _ , I would have never agreed to helping Mabel, or letting her stay the night here. Considering you  _ trapped _ me in this Cosmos-forsaken  _ chair _ , I'd say I'm being  _ extremely  _ _ **generous** _ . So, you can put up with a bit of  _ possessiveness _ , because if you were in  _ prison _ then a  _ kiss _ would be the  _ least _ of your worries,  _ pretty boy _ .” He spat bitterly. “I have half a mind to tell my  _ uncle _ what you've said to me.”  
  
Dipper shivered and looked up at him finally. “I-I'm sorry. You're right. I was out of line.”  
  
“Apologize with a kiss.” Gideon said coolly as he loosened his hold on his hair.  
  
Dipper tensed up but obeyed, pressing his lips to Gideon's. Then he pulled away and went back to cleaning Gideon's body.  
  
“You may not be my _ property _ , Dipper, but I effectively  _ own _ you as long as I'm in this wheelchair.” Gideon reminded him. “Don't  _ cross _ me. It is by _ my _ good graces  _ alone _ that you're allowed as much freedom as you have. If my uncle had it  _ his  _ way, you'd be forced to keep silent with a _ gag _ . Thank me for being so nice to you.”  
  
“Thank you, Gideon.” Dipper said numbly as he continued to clean him.  
  
Dipper couldn't believe it. It seemed they were right back where they started, with Dipper in the county jail on the phone with Gideon, only this time Gideon was forcing _ him _ to show affection instead of Mabel. He sighed a bit as he got up to grab the shampoo and conditioner of the day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, pissed him off.


	25. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to work! Let's see how this goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> ((A/N: Warning, there is a bit of gore in this one. Mostly blood, but off-screen mentioned gore as well.))

They stepped out of the bedroom to see Pacifica in the hallway. “Oh. So you are here.” Pacifica commented, looking at Mabel. “And here I thought my father was finally making a joke.”  
  
“No, she spent the night here.” Gideon chuckled. “Her uncle's out of town and I didn't want to leave her alone.”  
  
“So she's eating breakfast with us? Fine.” Pacifica walked over to the elevator and they followed her. Apparently she wasn't done. “So, why is he out of town?”  
  
“He went to Las Vegas because of a bet they made.” Gideon explained.  
  
Dipper pulled the gate open and wheeled Gideon in, then waited for the girls to step in before he pulled the gate shut and then pulled the lever. They went down to the first floor and he silently waited until they reached it as the other three continued their conversation.  
  
How could he have been so stupid as to mistake his situation? He knew he was a slave here, he knew that Gideon owned him, but he'd gotten too comfortable, too trusting, and it'd bit him in the butt with sharp, gnashing teeth. Gideon had him exactly where he wanted him, maybe where he wanted him from the moment he called him in the county jail, and there was no way Dipper was getting out of this until the end of the summer. After that conversation, it was unlikely that Gideon would allow any slip-ups for a while, even when they were alone.  
  
They reached the first floor and Dipper pulled the gate open to wheel Gideon out. The two girls were still talking, but Gideon seemed to have withdrawn from the conversation. He held up a hand and Dipper stopped, letting the girls go on ahead. Once they were in the dining room, Gideon spoke calmly and firmly. “You will not act any differently than you have been. You will not give anyone any indication that anything has changed. Is that understood?”  
  
“Yes, Gideon.” Dipper said quietly.  
  
“Come here.” Gideon ordered.  
  
Dipper put the brakes on and walked over to kneel in front of him. Gideon slowly nodded and he sighed, laying his head on Gideon's lap. Gideon started to stroke his hair, enveloping him in that warmth again.  
  
“I don't want to hurt you, Dipper. You must understand, though, that you can't let your rage run wild. That's what got you into this situation, remember? We will discuss the topic of you staying with me again at the end of the summer. For now, be at ease. After all, you're already worried enough with my uncle's final warning hanging over your head.”  
  
Dipper shivered, the memory of the riding crop against his cheek overlapping the comforting warmth with icy cold fear. Gideon then moved his hand and nodded, indicating he should get up.  
  
“Let's go join the others for breakfast.” Gideon smiled. Dipper nodded and walked over to turn off the brakes and wheel him into the dining room.  
  
“Ah, Gideon. You're here, good.” Preston nodded as Dipper wheeled Gideon to his spot and took the seat next to him. “Since we're all here, I should let you know that Lord Crow is coming to visit for a week on the 10th. And he's bringing his children.”  
  
Gideon looked up at him and Pacifica dropped her fork.  
  
“Oh, uncle, _really_?” Gideon frowned. “After we successfully avoided them being at the last few gatherings? _Why_?”  
  
“They have business here in town and he asked if I wouldn't mind allowing them to stay here. They are friends, after all.” Preston reminded Gideon.  
  
“'Friends' don't let their sons pick the locks of their friend's daughter's bedroom to watch her dress.” Gideon said venomously. Pacifica looked at her plate silently.  
  
“Arthur Crow probably learned his lesson after what you did to him last time.” Priscilla offered helpfully. “And, if you're so worried, we can have guards at her door.”  
  
“Fine. But if he tries anything, _anything_ , I will hex him so hard he'll still be suffering when he leaves.” Gideon huffed.  
  
“At least Morgan is nice.” Pacifica reminded him.  
  
“Well, she was _last_ time. That could have changed.” Gideon sighed.  
  
Mabel and Dipper guessed these were more rich people and since she couldn't join the discussion she decided to watch Dipper, instead. He had seemed a bit tense after his argument with Gideon, which was understandable. She wished she could've heard what else was said, they were in there for a while...  
  
\--  
  
After breakfast, they headed for the door. Preston stopped Dipper and Mabel frowned as she looked over to watch them. Preston and Dipper walked into his office and Mabel walked over to Gideon. “What's going on?”  
  
“He wanted to talk to him, I suppose.” Gideon said, watching the door.  
  
Mabel frowned. “And...you're not worried?”  
  
“He has been given no reason to punish him.” Gideon assured her.  
  
The door opened again and Dipper came out, looking a bit disconcerted. Preston stepped out and shut the door behind him, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Dipper?” Mabel asked worriedly.  
  
“Limo.” Dipper replied, wheeling Gideon out the front door.  
  
Mabel looked back at Preston before following them out. Preston watched them go until the door was closed, and only then did Dipper visibly relax.  
  
“Dipper, are you okay?” Mabel asked as they approached the limo.  
  
“I'm fine.” Dipper said, glancing away.  
  
“You don't look fine. What did he do?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Nothing. He didn't _do_ anything.” Dipper shook his head and unbuckled Gideon to lift him out of the wheelchair and into the open limo.  
  
“So, what did he _say_?” Gideon asked as he was set down and buckled in.  
  
Dipper sighed. “He said that if she does anything to upset you or Pacifica, who will be checking in on us, I would be punished for it.”  
  
Mabel frowned. “That's not fair!”  
  
“That's how he is.” Dipper shrugged, then winced and glanced nervously at the driver. The driver just gave him a sympathetic look and nodded in understanding. Oh, good. Maybe that meant he wouldn't rat him out after all.  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Of course he said that. Well, let's head off to work. The shop won't run itself.”  
  
Dipper nodded and then grabbed Gideon's bag so the driver could fold up the wheelchair and put it in the trunk. Then he got in next to him as Mabel got in on Gideon's other side.  
  
–  
  
“Alright, everyone! Day two, here we go!” Mabel said, flipping the sign and unlocking the door.  
  
Dipper tensed up a bit, his ears folded back. Gideon looked up at him and smiled reassuringly and then looked forward as the customers came in.  
  
Dipper lost track of how many people came up to him. Money was put in the jar and then he felt hands on his ears and tail and his nerves were wracked as the electric neural connection activated any time. Why did he ever agree to this? At least they were coming one at a time. He'd started to tune out the world to try to keep from freaking out, but the feel of a hand on his butt again made him come back to reality and he jolted to attention as he realized the hand was squeezing him now. “U-Uhm...”  
  
Gideon looked over and then his eyes flashed, the man's hand moving away like it was stung. Dipper tried to get a good look at the guy, but he was already leaving and the next person was coming up.  
  
“Do you need a break?” Gideon asked.  
  
“I, uh...” Dipper looked at the people in front of him. “I think...I'm okay.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Gideon asked.  
  
Dipper nodded.  
  
“Alright.” Gideon looked towards one of the other staff and beckoned them closer to him. They walked over and knelt down to listen to him whisper, then nodded and headed out of the building. Then Gideon went back to his magic.  
  
Business went as usual, and then it was time for lunch. Wendy and Soos went out to eat, like before, and Gideon's staff disappeared somewhere. As they were getting lunch ready, Dipper noticed the garbage can was full and offered to take it out.  
  
“Is it okay?” He asked, looking at Gideon.  
  
“Yes, but hurry back.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Okay.” Dipper picked up the bag and carried it out, heading outside. The parking lot was empty of tourists' cars, and it was a bit lonely not even seeing Stan's car. Sighing, he opened the garbage can and put the bag in before putting the lid back on. Just as he was about to turn to go back in, he felt arms wrap around him and tensed, his robotic ears folding back. These weren't Mabel's arms. He tried to pull free, but the grip on him tightened.  
  
“Don't run away, sweetheart.” The man from earlier cooed. “I just want to have a little talk with you, that's all.” One of his hands moved down Dipper's body and Dipper shivered. “Look at you, enjoying this. Why, you're practically begging for this kind of attention, what with those ears and all. Like a little rent-boy.”  
  
“S-Stop.” Dipper said, his body trembling.  
  
“Come on, don't you wanna play a game with me?” The man asked, rubbing his hand up and down Dipper's leg.  
  
“Please...” Dipper whimpered.  
  
“Don't be like that. I promise it won't hurt.” The man started to slip his fingers beneath Dipper's waistband.  
  
Just as Dipper was about to scream, he felt the man's grip on him loosen and looked behind him to see the man was floating in the air, twisting into a contorted position and screaming in agony – except no sound was coming out. Beneath him, Dipper saw at least four of Gideon's staff members holding their hands out towards the man, and then he saw Gideon himself coming down the ramp, being pushed by yet another staff member.  
  
“Well, now. Looks like we've got a pervert to deal with, men.” Gideon said as he looked up at the man. “Dipper, go back inside.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“Go. Back. Inside. I don't want you to see this.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
Dipper nodded and fled inside, just as Gideon floated a knife out of his bag.  
  
“Dipper, what's going on?” Mabel asked when he came in and shut the door.  
  
“Uhm...guy...groped me...Gideon and his staff are taking care of him. Gideon ordered me to come in here, so I don't think he wants us looking out.” Dipper said nervously.  
  
Mabel looked out the window. “What the? Where did they go?”  
  
“Huh?” Dipper looked out and saw no trace of any of the group, not even Gideon. “Where...?”  
  
“What, don't tell me he can teleport?” Mabel frowned.  
  
They saw Gideon come out of thin air, like he was passing through water, and realized they must've just been in a cloaked location. Renaldo wheeled Gideon up the ramp and then pulled another outfit for Gideon out of thin air before knocking on the door.  
  
Dipper opened the door. “Uh...yes?”  
  
“He's going to need to be cleaned up. We took care of the pervert. The rest of us may be a bit late coming in to work, and actually it's best no one comes into this parking lot so we're going to block it off until we're done clearing. Okay?” Renaldo smiled, shoving the new outfit into Dipper's hands.  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon and paled. Gideon's immaculate blue suit was covered in blood, as well as his bangs and some of the wheelchair. “What...”  
  
“Next time, I'll bring an umbrella.” Gideon said calmly. “You don't have to worry about being groped anymore, Dipper.” He smiled sweetly.  
  
Dipper stepped back, horrified. “D-Did you _kill_ him?!”  
  
“ _There's_ an understatement.” Renaldo remarked.  
  
“His body is in pieces, you just can't see it because of the cloaking. His soul is trapped in the Mindscape, experiencing torture the likes of which no man would ever survive.” Gideon smiled slyly. “I don't take kindly to perverts.”  
  
“Holy _yikes_.” Mabel said in disbelief. “Uh...so...how long will cleanup take?”  
  
“Oh, a few hours. We may as well get comfortable.” Gideon nodded. “Dipper, a bath?”  
  
“Oh! Uh, right. Right this way.” He wheeled Gideon in, heading for the bathroom. To his relief, the blood wasn't dripping.  
  
The guest bathroom's bath wasn't half as big as Gideon's, but it would do. Dipper carefully removed Gideon's clothes and started the bath. “So...your staff...are they all wizards?”  
  
“Yes.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Wow.” Dipper breathed.  
  
“Birds of a feather flock together, after all. I'm one of the most powerful wizards in town, though at the moment I'm weakened due to the pain.” Gideon sighed heavily.  
  
“Right.” Dipper turned off the water and lifted Gideon out of the wheelchair to carefully put him in and start washing him up. He tried not to look at the blood swirling in the water as he rinsed out Gideon's hair to wash it. “Definitely bring an umbrella next time.” He nodded.  
  
“It's a good thing we didn't wait. I should have never let you outside alone.” Gideon sighed.  
  
Dipper shivered, recalling the feel of the man's hands on his body. “He said that I was 'asking for it', with the ears...That I looked like a 'rent-boy'. What's a rent-boy?”  
  
“A male prostitute.” Gideon replied. “And you do _not_ , he's just a pervert.”  
  
“Well, with me letting people touch my ears for money...” Dipper's robotic ears drooped. “Aren't I?”  
  
“You were displaying an attraction, like a mannequin. You weren't _sleeping_ with anyone.” Gideon said firmly. “He was just a pervert. Perverts say anything they can to get in your pants.”  
  
Dipper bowed his head. “Right...”  
  
After Gideon's bath, they went to the living room to watch TV. When they heard a knock at the door, Mabel got up to answer it and came back with Pacifica. “Hello, cousin.” Gideon greeted.  
  
“So...why isn't the shop open?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Because my staff is still cleaning up the body parts of a pervert I did away with.” Gideon explained. “They should be done soon, and then we can call back Wendy and Jesus.”  
  
“Ah. Well, as long as you're having fun.” Pacifica shrugged. Mabel and Dipper gave her identical looks of disbelief. “One less pervert in town. Who was it?”  
  
“Just a tourist.” Gideon assured her. “Not one of our good people.”  
  
“Of _course_ it was an outsider.” Pacifica rolled her eyes. “Father's said it before and I agree with him. _Outsiders_ are _trouble_.” She glanced at Dipper and Mabel pointedly.  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Now, you _know_ that he was saying that about the scientist snooping around family secrets.”  
  
“'The scientist'?” Mabel asked.  
  
“The _real_ Stanford Pines.” Pacifica said matter-of-factly. “The six-fingered creep that kidnapped gnomes for experimentation and got into everyone's business to write it down in that dumb book of his.”  
  
Mabel frowned. “Oh. You know, I still don't believe it. Until I see physical proof or hear it from Grunkle Stan himself, I'm not going to believe it.”  
  
Dipper sighed. There was no arguing with Mabel when she got like this.  
  
“Well, since you're just sitting around, why not just not open the shop for the rest of the day?” Pacifica suggested. “We can go for a walk somewhere.”  
  
“No, I want to reopen the shop. I can't lose this bet.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Why is it so important?” Gideon asked.  
  
“My pride is at stake.” Mabel said solemnly. “If I lose, I have to wear a disgusting, unwashed, torn and dirty shirt that he pulled out of the dumpster.”  
  
“Yuck. And if you win?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“I get to record him wearing a jogging suit and singing and dancing the Stan Wrong song I wrote!” Mabel beamed.  
  
“You ask me, he's getting off easy.” Gideon frowned. Dipper nodded in agreement.  
  
Renaldo came in through the giftshop. “We're done, the parking lot is clear and we've removed the blockade. The shop can open now.”  
  
“Yay!” Mabel hopped to her feet and headed for the shop, pulling out her phone to call Wendy and Soos back.  
  
Pacifica looked at Gideon. “This is the last day, right?”  
  
“Well, I'm _not_ working here on my _birthday_.” Gideon raised an eyebrow.  
  
Pacifica nodded. “That's for sure.”  
  
Soos and Wendy returned shortly and then they opened up shop again. To Dipper's enormous relief, there were no more perverts for the rest of the day. Pacifica stayed for about an hour before leaving, telling Gideon she would see him at dinner, and Robbie came by at one point, looked Dipper up and down awkwardly and then put some money in his jar without touching him.  
  
Best of all, Gideon was in a pretty good mood for the rest of the day. Apparently he was happy at being able to use his powers to kill the man without feeling weak afterwards. Dipper, however, had a pressing question on his mind that he couldn't ask until they were alone.  
  
Finally, Mabel was waving to the last of the customers and flipping the sign. “Okay, everyone! Great work today! Thanks for your help, really.” She smiled at all of Gideon's staff and then looked at Gideon and Dipper. “Really, it means a lot that you guys all came to help. I don't know if I could've managed on my own.”  
  
“It wouldn't have been right to let my friend flounder.” Gideon said, nodding.  
  
“We were happy to help.” Renaldo assured her as the other murmured in agreement.  
  
“It's getting late. Do you want us to stay until your uncle gets back?” Gideon asked. “I can tell my uncle.”  
  
“Oh, no. I don't want you to get into trouble.” Mabel shook her head.  
  
“I insist. Dipper, make the call.” Gideon nodded to him.  
  
Dipper pulled out his cell-phone and stepped to the side to dial Preston's number. Mabel looked a bit nervous.  
  
“No, you really don't have to. I mean, he'll be mad, I don't want him to be mad...” Mabel said, wringing her hands.  
  
“I gotta get home.” Wendy said, stepping away from the counter and grabbing her jacket.  
  
“Me too. See you tomorrow.” Soos smiled and walked into the back to change.  
  
Mabel looked around as the wizards all vanished from sight, leaving her alone with Dipper and Gideon. She looked towards Dipper, concerned for what Preston might do to him for this.  
  
“Yes, sir. We'll be waiting.” Dipper said, nodding. Then he hung up after a bit and turned to Gideon. “He's going to come here and wait with us. He wants to talk to Grunkle Stan.”  
  
“I suppose he's not upset, then.” Gideon looked at Mabel, who looked visibly relieved.  
  
“That's good.” Mabel nodded.  
  
–  
  
Soos headed out with a cheerful wave and a “See you tomorrow!” and then they were left alone in the Mystery Shack. At least, until Preston showed up. Mabel focused on making sure the house looked clean for Stan's return, and Dipper put Gideon's bloody clothes through the wash for taking home later. They both jumped a bit when they heard a knock on the door and Dipper headed over to open it before stnading to the side so Preston could step in.  
  
“And how were things today?” Preston asked him as he set his jacket to the side. The driver waited with his umbrella and then headed back to the limo to wait with it. Apparently it had started raining while Dipper wasn't paying attention.  
  
“Gideon had fun.” Dipper replied.  
  
“Did he? That's good to hear.” Preston walked into the kitchen, where Gideon was waiting for him. “Hello, Gideon. Did you have a good day today?”  
  
“I killed someone.” Gideon grinned.  
  
“Did you?” Preston asked.  
  
“A pervert was preying on Dipper, so I killed him. And I'm not even tired!” Gideon explained, looking a bit giddy.  
  
“That's wonderful news!” Preston smiled.  
  
“Yes!” Gideon nodded enthusiastically. “I'll for sure reach my goal of the middle of the month!”  
  
“Excellent. I'm so glad that that incident hasn't set you back as far as we feared.” Preston took a seat in the chair next to him.  
  
“If anything, it's only moved us forward, since I now have confirmation that it actually works. Thanks to the scientist's paranoid warnings in Journal 3.” Gideon smiled and nodded.  
  
Dipper walked over and quietly took a seat next to Gideon. Mabel came in and looked at them. “Uhm...can I get you anything to drink? We have juice.” Mabel offered.  
  
“That would be nice.” Preston nodded, watching her as she went to get him the drink. “When is your uncle returning?”  
  
“Uhm...sometime tonight?” Mabel shrugged helplessly.  
  
Preston scowled, then looked over as the front door opened. “Ah, good.”  
  
Mabel handed him the glass of juice, then turned to see Stan coming in. “Grunkle Stan, you're back!”  
  
“Yeah.” Stan set down his suitcase and frowned, seeing the crowd of people in his kitchen. “Uhm...Mabel? Why are they here?”  
  
Preston set down his glass and got up from his chair, walking over to Stan. “I see you have finally returned.”  
  
“I was only gone for two days.” Stan said defensively.  
  
“Mabel, step back.” Preston told her.  
  
Mabel obeyed, watching them worriedly. Then she let out a shriek of alarm when Preston's fist flew out and slammed into Stan's cheek, knocking him to the floor. “Grunkle Stan!”  
  
“I don't know WHO in their right mind would leave _two children_ with someone like you! Their parents must be insane! You left a twelve year old girl ALONE for TWO DAYS!” Preston roared, standing over Stan. “What kind of a caretaker ARE you?! It's no wonder they're so badly behaved if they have YOU for a role-model!”  
  
“Grunkle Stan?” Mabel moved to go to his side, but Stan held out a hand to stop her and slowly stood up.  
  
“My niece and nephew are not insane.” Stan said coldly. “And I trusted this town to keep them safe. Stupid, really, considering what's been going on this summer. You're right, I shouldn't have left her alone. Who knows what you and your _beast_ of a nephew could have had done to her while I was gone?” He spat blood out and Mabel whimpered.  
  
“My nephew, _pure-hearted_ as he is, allowed her to stay in her brother's room at our mansion so that she wouldn't be alone.” Preston said with a growl. “It is my _sweet-hearted_ nephew that protected her against the monsters that lurk in the woods. Are you aware it is a _full moon_?”  
  
Stan frowned. “What's _that_ got to do with anything?”  
  
“Stan Pines, we _both_ know that you're not as oblivious to what's in this town as you _act_ like you are.” Gideon said impatiently. “Her scent is all _over_ those woods. She was alone. If someone decided to check out the scent and found her alone, well, she might be a werewolf's _mate_ tonight had I not stepped in.”  
  
Mabel wondered briefly if Wendy's apparently handsome werewolf brother would've found her, then remembered that Gideon had said he was _one_ of the werewolves in this town.  
  
“I don't _ever_ want to hear of you being so irresponsible again, _do you understand_? Or else I'm taking your _niece_ for the rest of the summer _as well_.” Preston said firmly.  
  
Stan and Preston stared each other down before Stan picked up his suitcase and left for his bedroom. “Yeah. I understand.”  
  
Preston turned to Gideon. “Well, now that he is home, it's time we headed home.”  
  
“Yes. I'll see you at the party tomorrow, Mabel.” Gideon smiled. “6pm, sharp.”  
  
“I'll be there.” Mabel nodded, then looked towards Stan's room worriedly.  
  
Preston walked to the door and Dipper got up to wheel Gideon there. Just as he was about to reach it, he felt arms wrap around him from behind and froze in place. Then he realized he knew these arms and slowly took his hands off Gideon's wheelchair to turn to Mabel and return the hug.  
  
“I'll miss you.” Mabel murmured.  
  
“I'll miss you too.” Dipper said, holding her a bit tighter.  
  
Preston waited a few minutes and then motioned for Dipper to come. Dipper slowly released Mabel and then turned to Gideon's wheelchair to push him out. The driver had umbrellas for Preston and Gideon, which Dipper would share, and also one for himself. Mabel and Stan watched as they got Gideon into the limo as Preston got in on Gideon's other side. Then the wheelchair was stored in the back and Dipper climbed in next to Gideon, giving one last look at the duo before the door was shut and the driver got in to drive them away.  
  
“Tomorrow you turn ten years old.” Preston commented as they drove away. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Not a bit different. Ask me when I turn thirteen.” Gideon grinned a bit.  
  
“I trust there were no disagreements?” Preston asked.  
  
“No. I'm pretty sure she was reining herself in so that she could go to the party.” Gideon theorized. “She gave up on the time-machine far too easily.”  
  
“Perhaps, seeing as you have studied it all you can, you shouldn't have it in your room anymore. At least, not your bedroom.” Preston suggested.  
  
“That's a good idea. I'll move it to my magic room tomorrow.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Dipper noticed his phone vibrating and pulled it out, silently gesturing to it to ask for permission. When Preston gave him a brief nod, he smiled gratefully and checked the message from Mabel.  
  
**[Mr. Northwest was just threatening Stan, right?]**  
  
Dipper glanced at Preston before replying.  
  
**[Preston Northwest doesn't make threats, he makes promises.]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now, Stan better not mess up or Mabel's living with the Northwests for the rest of the summer.


	26. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gideon's tenth birthday! What will he get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper carefully tucked Gideon into bed and then went to get him some water. When he returned, he swallowed nervously before speaking. “So...that guy...”  
  
“Hm?” Gideon questioned as he drank from the straw.  
  
“The pervert. You said his soul was in the...'Mindscape'? What's the 'Mindscape'?”  
  
“Ah. The Mindscape is...well, everyone has A Mindscape, actually, but THE Mindscape is that inbetween place between when you're asleep and when you're awake. It's where the shadows you see in your peripheral vision but disappear when you actually look reside. It's there, but not there. Cursed ghosts, demons and those that are astral projecting reside in the Mindscape.” Gideon explained. “Bill Cipher rules over the Mindscape. I hope he enjoys the new toy.” Gideon smiled slyly.  
  
Dipper took the glass back to the pitcher and walked back to climb onto the bed and curl up with his head on Gideon's chest. Gideon's hand gently rested on his head and begin to stroke his hair and Dipper sighed contentedly.  
  
“I should've have done this hours ago. You're so tense.” Gideon said as the enveloping warmth chased away Dipper's stress.  
  
“Mm. That conversation between our uncles didn't help any.” Dipper said sleepily.  
  
“I bet it didn't. My uncle only wants what's best for your sister, though. I mean, who leaves a child alone for two days when they live on the edge of the woods? He could have at least arranged with Wendy or Jesus to watch her.”  
  
“When money's involved, his mind goes weird places.” Dipper sighed.  
  
“Unlike the  _ real _ Stanford, who threw money around like candy.” Gideon chuckled.  
  
“Was he rich?” Dipper asked.  
  
“No, I don't think so. He just had a lot of money and no sense of financial health.” Gideon replied, playing with Dipper's hair now.  
  
“Mm. And then there's Stan, who hoards money like Uncle Scrooge.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“That's Disney, right?” Gideon looked at him. “I didn't really follow the stories of the mascot characters.”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper nodded. “It's Disney.” He sighed and shivered a bit. The rain made it a little bit colder tonight. “Gideon?”  
  
“Mm?” Gideon hummed.  
  
“Can I...climb under the covers with you?” Dipper asked, looking up at him.  
  
Gideon moved his hand so Dipper could get up. “Certainly.”  
  
Dipper got up and moved the blanket so he could climb under it with Gideon, then pulled the blanket tight around him so they were both tucked in. Then he rested his head on Gideon's chest again and sighed happily as Gideon's hand returned to play with and stroke his hair.  
  
It was like that morning's conversation never happened. So it was probably a good idea to not bring it up. Maybe Gideon would change his mind by the end of the summer – unlikely, if anything he was growing fonder of the idea – and they could stay friends – did friends kiss each other? They were past that point, for sure.  
  
“Stop thinking so much.” Gideon murmured. “You're tensing up again.”  
  
“Sorry.” Dipper blushed a bit. Did Gideon actually hear his thoughts, or did he just noticing the tensing up? He probably heard his thoughts...  
  
“I said to stop.” Gideon's fingers curled into his hair.  
  
“Sorry.” Dipper winced.  
  
Gideon's fingers uncurled and he went back to stroking his hair again. “Good boy.” He murmured, smiling.  
  
Dipper sighed and let himself drift away in the enveloping warmth. Maybe this time he would actually be able to reach Stanford...  
  
–  
  
Pacifica opened Gideon's bedroom door slowly, stepping inside and approaching the bed. “Gideon. Pst, Gideon.” She reached over Dipper and poked Gideon's cheek.  
  
“Mm...?” Gideon slowly opened an eye. “Hullo, cousin.” He yawned. “What time is it?”  
  
“It's 5am. I wanna show you something before my parents wake up.” Pacifica said, poking his cheek again.  
  
“Mm, alright. Come on, Dipper. Wake up.” Gideon poked his head.  
  
“Nn?” Dipper slowly opened his eyes and raised his head. “What's up?”  
  
“We're getting up. Come on, out of the bed. I need to get into the wheelchair.” Gideon told him.  
  
“Mm, okay.” Dipper moved the blanket and climbed out, Pacifica stepping back so he could climb out. “Pacifica?”  
  
Pacifica nodded. “Yeah, you're getting up because of me. Come on, hurry up.” She fidgeted with her nightgown a bit.  
  
Dipper moved the blanket off of Gideon and lifted him out of bed and into the wheelchair. Then he strapped him in and followed Pacifica out of the room with it.  
  
They followed her to the music room, where she carefully closed the door behind them and then went to the piano. “I wrote a song for you, but I don't have a name yet. I thought  _ you _ could give it a name, and then I would play it at the party.” Pacifica said, smiling shyly.  
  
“That sounds wonderful, cousin.” Gideon smiled. “Let's hear it, then.”  
  
“Alright.” Pacifica smiled and opened the piano to start playing. It was a very melodic song, and after a bit Pacifica started to vocalize with it. Then Gideon joined in and it sounded hauntingly beautiful. Dipper closed his eyes and he could picture crashing waves on the rocks and the song luring sailors to their deaths. Sirens...  
  
The song finished and Gideon clapped while Pacifica blushed a bit. “So? Did you think of a name?”  
  
“Dear Pacifica, I can't think of anything that suits such a melody.” Gideon confessed.  
  
“Can I suggest something?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Certainly.” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“When I was listening to it, I was thinking of, well, sirens. So, maybe something like 'Siren Call' or 'Siren Song' would work?” Dipper offered.  
  
“Well, it's something.” Pacifica shrugged.  
  
“I think it's a good suggestion.” Gideon smiled. “Good work, Dipper.”  
  
Dipper blushed a bit at Gideon's praise. “Uhm, yeah. Thanks.”  
  
“We should get back to our rooms before my parents wake up.” Pacifica closed the piano and went to open the door for them.  
  
While walking down the hall, Dipper thought about the song again. “Hey, Gideon?”  
  
“Yes, Dipper?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Uhm...you have lots of magic books, right? Are there any transformation spells?” Dipper asked.  
  
“There are some, yes.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Well, are there any that let you turn into a siren?” Dipper asked. “I mean, since you'd be changing your body, you might have free movement of your arms.”  
  
“You think so? It's worth a try.” Gideon hummed. “Shall we try it today? We can stop by the magic room and pick up my tomes for looking through after breakfast.”  
  
“Let me know how it goes. I'd love to be a siren.” Pacifica smiled. “Assuming it's not permanent, of course.”  
  
“None of my transformation spells are permanent.” Gideon assured her.  
  
“Well, then I'd love to be a siren.” Pacifica grinned.  
  
Pacifica went on to her room while Dipper and Gideon got the tomes Gideon needed. Then they returned to their room and started to get ready for the day.  
  
“The hot tub is pretty big, it might be a good idea to try the spell in there.” Gideon commented as he was bathed.  
  
“Yeah?” Dipper nodded. “Alright, we can do that.”  
  
“We'll have plenty of time between breakfast and the party.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Dipper smiled and then reached for the shampoo.  
  
–  
  
“Transformation?” Quentin questioned during breakfast.  
  
“Yes.” Gideon nodded. “I have a few, and I think there was one for sirens, but I'll have to check again to know for sure. I already have the tomes ready to look through.” Gideon looked at Preston. “If it works, I was hoping to use it at the lake. I can tame the Gobblewonker while I have free use of my hands.”  
  
“That's a good idea. The people are afraid to go fishing because the Gobblewonker is active.” Preston nodded. “But, when are you planning to do this?”  
  
“Tomorrow.” Gideon replied. “If they want to come along, I will bring the Crow children.”  
  
“That will be up to their father.” Priscilla nodded. “Pacifica, are you going with him?”  
  
“Yes, mother.” Pacifica nodded with a smile.  
  
“I plan to bring along Pacifica and Dipper.” Gideon informed them.  
  
Dipper licked his lips nervously. He SO wanted to ask them something, but...  
  
“Dipper?” Gideon apparently had caught on and looked at him. “What is it?”  
  
Dipper glanced to the side. “Well...Mabel... _ loves _ the idea of being a mermaid...maybe...she could come with?” He asked nervously.  
  
“Well...” Gideon looked thoughtful. “It's better she be with us than with Tad Strange again.”  
  
“Her uncle lets her spend time with _ Tad Strange _ ?” Priscilla blanched.  
  
“It's like he doesn't even  _ care _ for her safety.” Preston growled.  
  
“Really, who knows what he might have done to her had we not met them at the lake before.” Gideon nodded solemnly. “Yes, she absolutely can come with us.”  
  
Dipper smiled. “I'll tell her after breakfast. Thank you.”  
  
“Why not wait until the party? She's coming anyway.” Priscilla reminded him.  
  
“Oh, right. You're right.” Dipper nodded, offering Gideon some food.  
  
“I wonder if I could turn into a butterfly...” Quentin said thoughtfully.  
  
“Maybe not, they're too short-lived. You could turn into a bird, though.” Gideon said helpfully.  
  
“I will be a fabulous cockatoo!” Quentin smiled brightly.  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Let me see if I have that one.”  
  
“So, ten years old. A big age for a growing boy!” Quentin smiled. “Why, I remember when I turned ten years old...”  
  
He started in on a silly tale of his youth, which the Northwests had mixed reactions to, varying between laughing and placing their hands on their heads in exasperation.   
  
–  
  
After breakfast, Gideon and Dipper returned to their room and started reading the tomes. When Gideon finally found what he was looking for, he instructed Dipper to collect certain items from his magic room and then they went into the bathroom.  
  
“There's actually two spells, one for flight and one for swimming.” Gideon said as Dipper started to unbutton his blazer and shirt. The spells required Gideon to be naked, so Dipper quietly assisted him with that. “Is everything in the hot tub?”  
  
“Yes.” Dipper nodded. “And the water's ready for you.”  
  
“Good.” Gideon gripped Dipper's sleeves as his pants and underwear were removed. Then Dipper lifted him out of the wheelchair and carried him over to the hot tub, setting him in the water on a ledge. “Ah, very good. Good boy, Dipper. You're following directions perfectly.”  
  
Dipper stepped back as Gideon begin to chant in a language that Dipper had never heard of. Then Gideon gasped and, to Dipper's alarm, fell into the wall off the ledge and sank fully beneath the water.  
  
“Gideon!” Dipper ran to the lip of the hot tub and looked in.   
  
Inside, he saw Gideon's body glowing as it changed and then his legs were replaced by a beautiful fin. His body was covered with colored scales that cascaded from turquoise to blue to green everywhere they were and there were gills on his waist. His ears had changed into pointed ones with scales along the edges, and his hair drifted around his head and shoulders with the water.  
  
Then his eyes opened and he uncurled to swim up and poke his head and shoulders out of the water, splashing Dipper in the process. “Dipper, this is amazing!”  
  
“Yeah, amazing  _ wet _ .” Dipper laughed a bit.  
  
Gideon raised an eyebrow and then, before Dipper could back away again, he grabbed onto Dipper and pulled him into the hot tub with him, clothes and all. Dipper sputtered and struggled to the surface before looking at himself in disbelief. “ _ Now _ you're 'amazingly wet'.” Gideon grinned at him. Dipper noticed that his pupils were slits like a cat's and his teeth were sharp like a shark's.  
  
“Brat.” Dipper splashed water at him. “Now I'm going to have to change for the party! It's a good thing we removed the ears and stuff for this!”  
  
“Of course, I knew we'd be handling water.” Gideon said, swimming around Dipper before wrapping his arms around him. “Mm, this is really such a good idea. What a wonderful birthday present, Dipper.” He nuzzled him affectionately.  
  
“U-Uhm, glad you like it.” Dipper was suddenly very aware of how free Gideon's arms were, and how grabby he was being. “Maybe I should climb out, now. My clothes are getting ruined.”  
  
“You could remove them.” Gideon suggested.  
  
“Uuuuuhm...” Dipper blushed. “I think...I'm good.” He moved to climb out and winced a bit when Gideon nipped at his neck. “Ow! Gideon, what?”  
  
“I didn't say you could leave yet.” Gideon murmured, his claws digging into Dipper's flesh. Dipper shivered and decided that staying put would be the best choice.  
  
“Gideon...”  
  
“Let's get these wet clothes off you.” Gideon pushed Dipper against the wall of the tub and unbuttoned his shirt and pants. Dipper reluctantly allowed him to do it, too afraid to protest again. Once he was stripped naked, Gideon moved his hands over his body and pressed up against him, taking in his scent with the heightened senses of a Siren.  
  
“Gideon...uhm...” Dipper looked around anxiously.  
  
“Relax, I'm not going to do anything.” Gideon started rubbing his shoulders. “You're so tense. Turn around, I'll give you a massage.”  
  
“...You  _ really _ won't do anything?” Dipper asked uncertainly.  
  
“Promise.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Dipper turned around and rested his arms on the lip of the tub. Gideon set to work, massaging out the knots that had built up from the stress Dipper was experiencing on a daily basis. “You need this more often. You're a big ball of anxiety.” Gideon remarked with a chuckle.  
  
“Mm...” Dipper hummed in pleasure as the knots were massaged out. “Mm, yeah.”  
  
“You keep making those noises and I might change my mind.” Gideon remarked, amused.  
  
Dipper turned to look at him and Gideon claimed his lips, pinning him against the wall with his body. “Mm! Mmmph...”  
  
Gideon gently broke the kiss and stroked his hair. “Relax. I'm not going to hurt you.”  
  
Dipper wasn't sure if he believed him. “Really...?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon smiled and sat on the ledge, pulling Dipper into his lap. Dipper squeaked a bit when Gideon's hands cupped his butt and gave a gentle squeeze. “He deserved it.” He murmured. “Touching what's mine...no mercy.”  
  
Dipper decided that this was  _ not _ the moment to remind Gideon that his body was  _ not _ Gideon's and instead rested his head on the younger boy's shoulder. It bothered him a little how tall Gideon was, he would be taller than Dipper in a few years for sure.  _ If _ he wasn't already.  
  
He reached up and carefully ran his fingers over the scales, marveling at how smooth they felt. Gideon in turn moved his hands on Dipper's body, and they just sat there like that for a bit, exploring each other's bodies. It was all kinds of weird for Dipper, but he was honestly terrified of Gideon's new form and felt that as long as he wasn't  _ biting _ him again, he should be good...  
  
The bathroom door opened and Pacifica looked in. “Oh. Am I interrupting?” She asked with a grin.  
  
“Hm?” Gideon looked over at her. “Oh, you're fine. We're just sitting.” He waved her over and Pacifica excitedly came over to join them. Dipper was suddenly aware of how very  _ naked _ he was and ducked under the water, letting the hot tub's generated bubbles conceal everything below his shoulders.  
  
“So? Did it work?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Oh, it worked. It worked  _ splendidly _ . We're going to the lake, cousin. For three days, if your uncle permits it.” Gideon grinned and hugged her. “It feels so good to move my arms so freely again!”  
  
“What's he doing?” Pacifica laughed, looking at Dipper.  
  
“Oh, well, do you see those wet clothes outside the hot tub?” Gideon asked, pointing to the sopping-wet pile.  
  
She looked at them. “Oh? Ohhhh. Okay.” She looked back at Dipper, who sank down a bit more until his lips were beneath the water, his cheeks red. “Well, it's 5:30.” She grinned. “You should get out and come down.”  
  
“Alright.” Gideon nodded. “Dipper's probably not getting out until you go, so we'll meet you down there.” He said cheerfully.  
  
“Alright, see you soon.” Pacifica giggled and went out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Dipper moved to the edge of the tub as soon as the door was closed. “ _ Now _ can I get out?”  
  
“Yes.” Gideon rested himself against the wall. “I'll cast the counterspell while you get dressed.”  
  
Dipper climbed out and went to grab towels and a bathrobe for both of them before drying off and putting the bathrobe on to get some clean, dry clothes. By the time he returned to help Gideon out, he had already changed back into a human form. Dipper carefully lifted him out of the water and into the wheelchair, which had a towel draped over it. Then he carefully dried him off and dressed him.  
  
“I'm already missing that form.” Gideon sighed. “We're doing three days next time for sure.”  
  
Dipper nodded, buckling him in and wheeling him out of the room. “Well, I bet your uncle will allow it.”   
  
“Mm, we'll see.” Gideon nodded.  
  
After putting his collar and robotic appendages on, they left the room and headed down the hall to the elevator. They stepped inside and then Dipper pulled the gate closed before pulling the lever. “So, uh...am I able to talk today?”  
  
“Well, as long as you don't say anything to upset my family.” Gideon nodded. “Why not, it's my birthday. I'll tell my uncle.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Thanks.”  
  
They got out and went to the ballroom, which had been decorated with balloons and pretty tablecloths and there was a giant (well, Christmas-tree sized) Tent of Telepathy symbol sitting where the pumpkin sat for Summerween. All of Gideon's favorite foods were there, and all the glasses had straws with little umbrellas. Pacifica walked over to him and took the wheelchair from Dipper, talking excitedly about the décor, and taking him over to a painting that Quentin had apparently done. Curious, Dipper walked over to join them.  
  
“I thought that having it on the cliff next to the waterfall here would be good. That way you have a vantage point of all the town, AND you can go for a swim anytime!” Quentin was saying to Gideon as he gestured to it.  
  
“It's wonderful, Quentin!” Gideon smiled. “What does the inside look like?”  
  
“Well, I have a few sketches...” Quentin picked up a binder and showed them to Gideon. “I left it a bit sparce in décor, since you'd be doing that yourself. What do you think?”  
  
“I love it.” Gideon nodded happily. “I can't wait to live there.”  
  
“We'll have a professional company start construction after you get back from the lake.” Preston told Gideon.  
  
“Lovely.” Gideon smiled at him, then looked over as his parents came in. “Ah, mother, father.” He greeted.  
  
“Hey, Gideon!” Bud walked over and hugged him. “Sorry we haven't been around much!”  
  
“It's alright, uncle Preston has been taking care of me.” Gideon assured him.  
  
“And your attendant, I hope?” Bud glanced at Dipper.  
  
“Well, I haven't beaten him yet.” Preston remarked.  
  
“Now, uncle, let's not have that talk today. At least not in front of him.” Gideon scolded cheerfully, noticing Dipper's robotic ears had drooped. He then looked at his mother. “Hello, Mother. How are you today?”  
  
“Oh, I'm doing wonderful. Here, dear, we brought you presents.” She smiled dreamily, holding out the boxes.  
  
“I see she's had her 'medicine'.” Preston frowned.  
  
“Well, you know she gets when she's off it.” Bud said with a shrug. “I don't really  _ want _ to keep giving it to her, but she's dangerous.”  
  
“Whose fault is  _ that _ ?” Preston growled.  
  
“ _ Uncle. Father. _ ” Gideon's eyes flashed and they both stepped back. “I would _ thank _ you to not have an argument on my  _ birthday _ .”  
  
“Of course. My apologizes.” Preston took the presents and carried them over to a table covered with gifts.  
  
“Oh, yes. I'm allowing Dipper to have free use of his voice, within reason.” Gideon told Preston.  
  
“So long as he keeps to the guidelines.” Preston nodded.  
  
Dipper guessed that one of those “dark family secrets” Gideon had mentioned before involved his parents, but wasn't stupid enough to ask about it. Instead he looked over and smiled when he saw Mabel coming in. “Mabel!” He greeted, waving.  
  
“Hey!” Mabel skipped over to them, carrying a box in her hands. “I just barely got his present done in time! Phew!”  
  
Dipper chuckled and showed her to the table. “Hey, by the way, who won the bet?”  
  
“I did. He lost everything he'd won on an optional bonus round, so even if I just had a dollar I would've won.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“Well, that's the trouble with gambling. I'd say he deserved it, leaving you alone for two days.” Preston remarked as he took the wrapped present from Mabel and put it with the other gifts.  
  
“Is Dipper allowed to talk today?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Within reason.” Preston nodded. “Gideon requested it.”  
  
Mabel looked over and gasped. “Is that a  _ castle _ ?!” She scurried over to look at the painting, pausing next to Gideon to wish him a happy birthday and hug him.  
  
“Is your sister diagnosed with ADHD?” Preston asked Dipper.  
  
“You know, we've never tested.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“Dipper, come over here! Have you seen this castle?! Gideon says he's going to LIVE here!” Mabel yelled excitedly.  
  
Dipper walked over to join her as Preston went to talk to Gideon. “Well, I saw the painting.” He looked over her shoulder at the binder. “Wow. That's...actually really cool. Great pictures, Quentin!”  
  
Mabel looked at Quentin. “You drew these?! Wow! You're so good!”  
  
Quentin smiled. “Aw, it wasn't much. Just some paint and pencil.”  
  
A few more guests arrived and then the party started. People sang “Happy Birthday” to Gideon and then he opened the presents one by one. Mabel had knitted him a sweater with his symbol on it and his parents got him wheelchair accessories: a cupholder and moveable tray that Preston brought in the butler to install for him. The Northwests had gotten him a paragolfer, to his delight, and Pacifica presented her new song to everyone. The other guests got him various things that he enjoyed, ranging from snacks to clothes to new toys. All in all, a good day. After the presents were opened and the tray and cupholder were installed, Dipper went to get Gideon some food so he could eat.  
  
“Now that you've got this thing, do you still need Dipper to feed you?” Mabel asked Gideon while Dipper was away.  
  
“Yes, unfortunately.” Gideon sighed. “Though, I should be okay with drinks, if it's set on the tray.”  
  
“Why did you ask for a castle?” Mabel asked. “I mean, I know you said you  _ felt _ like a King before, but...”  
  
“Why  _ wouldn't _ you want a castle?” Gideon grinned. “Castles are great.”  
  
“You're right.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“They're going to start building it in four days.” Gideon nodded, smiling happily.  
  
“Why the wait?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Well, I'm going to be the lake for three days after tomorrow.” Gideon informed her. “By the way, would you like to come and be a siren for three days?”  
  
Mabel looked at him so fast it caused whiplash and she winced, holdign her neck. “Owww. You're serious? A  _ siren _ ? Like...a  _ mermaid _ ?”  
  
“Yes, like a mermaid. Only  _ far _ more dangerous.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Omigoshohmigosh. For  _ three days _ ?” Mabel asked excitedly.  
  
“Yes.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Oh. My. GOSH!” Mabel bounced up and down, clapping her hands. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I will go with you!” She stopped. “Oh, but I gotta ask Grunkle Stan.”  
  
“He might be more inclined to allow it if you tell him your brother suggested it.” Gideon said, looking at Dipper coming back with Gideon's food.  
  
“Eee! I gotta make a phone call!” Mabel hugged Gideon and then ran out of the room.  
  
“What was  _ that _ about?” Dipper asked, watching her go.  
  
“I told her of our trip to the lake. By the way, my uncle says the three days is alright, and it's up to the Crows on if they want to be with us all three days.” Gideon explained.  
  
“Alright.” Dipper set the food down on Gideon's tray and the cup in his cupholder. “Let me just take you over to this table here and then I'll be right back.” He wheeled Gideon over to a table and then put the brakes on before he went to get his own food and drink.  
  
Gideon watched him go with a smile, then looked at his food. Thinking about it, it was now at the same level of Dipper's head. He picked up his fork and started to shakily spear some of the food before bringing to to his lips. Manageable. It hurt, but it was manageable. Good. He had some degree of freedom, then. He hated relying on others, even if he disguised his irritation with teasing words. He had always been relying on himself, even from a young age. With his mother unbalanced mentally and his father going to meetings a lot, he spent most of his childhood in the woods by himself. He missed those woods. He couldn't wait until he could go back to them.  
  
Dipper returned and set down his food and drink. “Hey, you can feed yourself!” He smiled.  
  
“Mm. It's not easy, my hands are shaking, but I can do it.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“That's good. You can do other things too, then. Like bead jewelry and stuff.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“I'll still be glad for those three days. And I might use that form other days, too, in the hot tub.” He glanced at Dipper, smiling slyly. “Maybe next time you'll bring a bathing suit.”  
  
Dipper blushed and busied himself with his food, trying to chase away the memories of Gideon's hands on his naked body.   
  
Mabel walked over and sat with them, setting down her food and drink. “Oh, awesome, you  _ can _ feed yourself now!”  
  
“Yes, thankfully.” Gideon nodded. “I can't refill my plate, but I  _ can _ feed myself.” He looked at her. “What did your uncle say?”  
  
“He said that nothing better happen to me or he's having words with you and your uncle.” Mabel nodded. “That's a 'yes'.”  
  
“Splendid.” Gideon smiled. “Then I'll see you at 8am on the 11 th.”  
  
Mabel bounced in her seat. “I can't wait! I'm so excited! Oh, should I bring anything?”  
  
“We're going to be underwater, Mabel. Don't bring anything water would ruin.” Gideon chuckled.  
  
“Right, no phones.” Mabel nodded. “What about his ears?” She pointed to Dipper's head.  
  
“They will all be removed.” Gideon assured her.  
  
“So, we're  _ all  _ going to be sirens.” Mabel smiled.  
  
“Yes.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Why the 11th, though? Why not tomorrow?” Mabel asked curiously.  
  
“Because we have a couple extras that are coming over for a week tomorrow and they need a day to get settled in.” Gideon explained.  
  
“Ohh, okay.” Mabel nodded. “Friends of yours?”  
  
“Not even.” Gideon made a face. “Their father is a family friend. The children? Well, one of them is tolerable and the other I want to throw into a pit.”  
  
“Wow. Sounds bad. Why are you bringing them along?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Because it looks bad if I don't.” Gideon sighed.  
  
“Sounds tough.” Mabel frowned.  
  
Dipper nodded, already acquainted with the whole “image” part of being rich. He didn't understand it, didn't really want to, but he knew about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun! Now to bring in some not-so-fun folks.


	27. The Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family friends of the Northwests come to visit for the week. Dipper is finding out that rich people do a lot of weird things to preserve image...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Breakfast the next day was full of a tense silence. Dipper filled Gideon's plate and glass and set them on his tray and in the cup-holder so he could eat, then started on his own food. The ballroom had been cleaned up, and even the servants were a little tense. Just as they got up from breakfast, the butler came in to announce the Crows had arrived and they made their ways to the foyer. Dipper moved Gideon's tray to the side at his command and then they followed the others.  
  
The trio that came in through the front door were, well, rather fitting of their names. Pale skin, black, feathered clothes, and bird-like thin bodies with long, fancy canes - they looked like vampires to Dipper. Except that they were out during the day. (Wait, was that possible? He had to ask Gideon later.)  
  
“Merlin.” Preston greeted as he stepped forward. “Welcome, your rooms have been prepared for you.”  
  
“Preston, old friend!” The adult of the group stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Preston. “Look at you, always so healthy! And I see your nephew is here visiting today?”  
  
“Actually, I live here now.” Gideon said politely.  
  
“What, did your parents throw you out for being a little _ freak _ ?” The boy around Dipper's age said nastily. Gideon's eyes flashed and he stepped back in alarm.  
  
“No, Arthur, I'm here because I'm being taken care of. I had an unfortunate incident that damaged my spine.” Gideon gestured to his wheelchair.  
  
“Huh. And who's this?” Arthur pointed his cane at Dipper.  
  
“This is my attendant.” Gideon introduced. “His name is Dipper.”  
  
“'Dipper' huh? Sounds like a common name.” He turned his attention to Pacifica. “Pacifica, you look lovelier every year!”  
  
“Arthur, Morgan, let's behave this week.” Merlin said calmly.  
  
The girl Gideon's age did a polite curtsy. “Yes, papa.” She walked up to Dipper and held out a hand. “I'm Morgan Crow. It's nice to meet you, Dipper.”  
  
Dipper glanced at Gideon, who nodded, and then took her hand to politely shake it. She smiled and then turned to Gideon, looking over his current state with a pitying look. “What a shame, I was hoping we could play...”  
  
“We can.” Gideon assured her. “Actually, I have a very fun game planned. You know how I can do magic?” He asked with a smile.  
  
“Yeah?” She bounced on her feet a bit.  
  
“What do you say to going to the lake and becoming a _ siren _ for three days?” Gideon asked.  
  
“What?” Arthur looked at him. “You mean, our bodies changing into some fish creature?” Dipper noted that the Crows definitely had a British accent.  
  
“The siren is more than just 'some fish creature'. It is one of the most beautiful and feared creatures of the sea.” Gideon rolled his eyes. “And, yes. We would be living in the lake for three days. Of course, if you don't want to come, Arthur, I won't force you.”  
  
“Hmph. Like I'd miss out on whatever you have planned? Bugger that, I'm going.” Arthur gripped his cane tightly, holding it between his legs in front of him.  
  
“Arthur, watch your language.” Merlin scolded.  
  
“Well, _ bless your little heart _ , Arthur. I was starting to wonder if you wouldn't come along!” Gideon said cheerfully.  
  
“Gideon, language!” Pacifica gasped. Dipper wondered what that phrase meant to make her say that. He'd have to look it up later.  
  
Gideon and Arthur stared each other down with identical aggressive smiles before Preston cleared his throat, getting their attention. “Shall I have a butler show you to your rooms, then?”  
  
“Yes, that would be wise.” Merlin said, shooting his son a hard look.  
  
Preston nodded to the butler, who led them up the stairs. Once they had disappeared to another floor, Preston turned to Gideon and sighed. “Well, you two managed five minutes before you got hostile.”  
  
“You would be hostile too, if the last time you saw someone they were breaking into your cousin's room to watch her dress.” Gideon huffed.  
  
“I'm not saying I don't understand. But you have to try to control your temper, Gideon. We don't want to lose the Crows as allies.” Preston reminded him.  
  
“I know.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“This is going to be a fun week.” Pacifica sighed.  
  
–  
  
Dipper noticed right away that Gideon and Arthur disagreed on a lot. In fact, you'd be hard-pressed to find something they _ did _ agree on. After the Crows settled in, the children were all sent to the garden to spend time together while Preston and Priscilla introduced Merlin to Quentin. Once the garden, well, Gideon apparently decided to practice his magic a little and Arthur ended up soaked when he was nowhere near the fountain. To retaliate, Arthur knocked over Gideon's water glass and soaked Gideon's shirt.  
  
At least Morgan seemed nice. She and Pacifica stayed away from the feud, talking about clothes, boys, bands, and makeup. Dipper almost wished he could join them, but then again he wouldn't be able to join the conversation at all and he didn't trust Arthur to not tip Gideon over if he got him alone.  
  
It was around dinnertime that he finally understood Gideon's hostility. They were on the way to the dining room when Gideon heard a sound behind the tapestry and furiously held up a hand to move it. Pacifica, taking advantage of Arthur being startled by their cover moving, fled for her bedroom while fixing her shirt buttons. Then Arthur was roughly lifted up and slammed into the wall as Gideon signaled for Dipper to move towards him.  
  
“If I catch you pulling that crap tomorrow, I will _ feed you to the Gobblewonker _ and  _ no one _ will remember you _ existed _ .” Gideon said coldly. “Is that understood?”  
  
“Kch...” Arthur clenched his teeth but nodded.   
  
Gideon closed his hand and Arthur dropped to the floor. “Do not assume that I am unable to hurt you, Arthur Crow.” Gideon said coolly. “I _ can  _ and I  _ will _ hurt you, and I will _ enjoy _ it.”  
  
Dipper was suddenly reminded of Gideon coming out of the cloaking parking lot covered in the pervert's blood and he shivered in response to the memory.  
  
“Yeah, I can see that.” Arthur scowled and got up to head for the dining room. Pacifica came down the stairs a bit after, wearing a different shirt that didn't button in the front.  
  
“Are you alright, cousin?” Gideon asked with concern.  
  
“Yeah. Thanks to you.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
“I will put the fear of the Cosmos in him by the time he goes home.” Gideon promised her.  
  
She smiled and then went into the dining room. Gideon nodded to Dipper and Dipper wheeled him into the dining room before flipping his tray so it rested in front of Gideon, clipping it to the other end so he could use it. Then he picked up Gideon's food and drink and set them on the tray and in the cup-holder before scooting him a bit closer to the table and taking his own seat.  
  
“Gideon, does your servant have a voice?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. “He hasn't said a single word since we got here.”  
  
“That's because he is trained to speak only when spoken to.” Gideon said calmly. “Right, Dipper?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper nodded before going back to his food.  
  
“See?” Gideon smiled. “He's just very obedient.”  
  
“That explains the dog collar and ears.” Merlin remarked. Morgan leaned over in her seat to look at his tail curiously as it moved from side to side.  
  
“No, those are just cute. And leftover from a Wolfman costume.” Pacifica shook her head. “They do suit him, though.”  
  
“He started out so misbehaved, I was wondering if he would _ ever _ be trained!” Priscilla admitted.  
  
“Oh, I knew it wouldn't be difficult.” Gideon smiled. “Fear can work wonders on someone.”  
  
“Fear?” Merlin asked. Dipper's shoulders slumped and his ears and tail drooped.  
  
“Yes. You see, it's _ his _ fault that I'm in this chair. And it was either he attend to me, or go to prison.” Gideon said cheerfully. “Obviously he chose the smarter option. He's really rather intelligent, he's just from a family of brutes.”  
  
“Even the intelligent ones are brutes.” Preston remarked. “Using force to get their way, even when it's not necessary.”  
  
Dipper bit his lip and silently endured the harsh words. Arthur laughed a bit. “He doesn't seem that strong. Are you really that weak, Gideon?”  
  
“Oh, he didn't actually do this to me. He just slammed me down onto a very painful rock in the woods.” Gideon explained. “All he did was knock me down and punch me. Still, the town says he's guilty, so he's here attending to me.”  
  
“Heh, I bet he 'attends' to you, alright.” Arthur smirked.  
  
“Arthur...” Merlin said with a warning tone.  
  
Well, Dipper thought, he wasn't _ wrong _ . Whatever his original intentions were, Gideon had been forcing Dipper to be affectionate with him and Dipper couldn't even  _ hope _ to disobey or he'd end up beaten for it. Preston's final warning hung over his head like a cartoon anvil and Gideon used it against him to get his way.  
  
“Oh, like you were _ trying _ to 'attend' to Pacifica earlier?” Gideon asked cheerfully. Priscilla coughed and put a hand over her mouth to keep from spitting out her drink.  
  
“Arthur, _ again _ ?” Merlin frowned.  
  
“Let's change the subject.” Preston suggested. “No need to air out our dirty laundry in front of Quentin.”  
  
Quentin looked up from playing with his food. “Hm? Oh, I wasn't listening. And the amount of dirty laundry I've heard aired out just in political meetings? Hoo-boy, the stories I could tell!” He grinned.   
  
“Perhaps another time.” Gideon said gently.  
  
Arthur grumbled and focused on his food, having been once again one-upped by Gideon. Morgan just giggled at the argument and ate her food, glancing at Dipper as she ate. Dipper hoped that wasn't going to lead to something awkward.  
  
–  
  
“Well, that was...fun.” Dipper commented as he closed Gideon's bedroom door. “Fun kids.”  
  
  
“Yes.” Gideon sighed. “I'll be glad when I have free movement of my arms and can strangle him tomorrow.”  
  
Dipper smiled nervously. “Yeah...great...”  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Well, let's get ready for bed. We have an early start tomorrow, after all.”  
  
Dipper nodded and gathered Gideon's pajamas so he could change him. When they finished, they heard a knock at the door and then Pacifica opened it and looked in. “Uhm...Gideon?”  
  
“Yes, Pacifica?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Can I...sleep here tonight? Actually, the rest of the week that we're at home?” Pacifica said nervously.  
  
“Of course, there's plenty of room.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Thanks.” Pacifica walked over and climbed onto his bed. Dipper carefully laid Gideon down next to her and then went to his room to get his pajamas. Pacifica sighed and rolled onto her side to look at Gideon. “Really, thanks. I just don't feel safe with him around...”  
  
“I understand.” Gideon assured her.  
  
Dipper came out, changed into his pajamas, and paused by the bed. Would Gideon want him on his bed with Pacifica there? He decided to get Gideon's water to prolong the question. After Gideon had drank some and still gave no indication he wanted him there, Dipper set the glass down, tucked Gideon in and then turned on the nightlight and shut off the overhead before turning towards his room.  
  
“Dipper?” Gideon spoke up. “Where are you going?”  
  
Dipper paused at the door. “I thought...you would feel crowded.” He said nervously.  
  
“Come here.” Gideon ordered. Dipper complied, climbing onto the bed and resting his head on Gideon's chest as he curled up next to him. Gideon smiled and started to stroke his hair. “This bed is plenty big enough, Dipper. There's no need for you to leave just because Pacifica is here.”  
  
“Okay.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Good boy.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Aww.” Pacifica smiled and rested her head on her arm. “You two are so sweet together sometimes.”  
  
“Sweet” was not how Dipper would describe their twisted relationship built on threats and entrapment, but he wasn't about to correct her. Besides, the enveloping warmth was back and he felt _ so _ comfortable...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon REALLY doesn't like Arthur and the feeling is mutual.


	28. Under the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go underwater! Gideon and the other meet Mabel at the lake and they all dive in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Have fun, see you in three days!” Priscilla said cheerfully as the kids all went out to the limo.  
  
“Now you can do whatever you adults do when us kids aren't around.” Gideon grinned at her.  
  
“Be careful out there.” Preston told them. “The lake isn't exactly safe, but I trust you to take care of them, Gideon.”  
  
“I'll bring them home.” Gideon assured him.  
  
“ _All_ of them?” Preston raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, uncle, all of them. Some may not be in the same state of body or mind, but this _is_ Gravity Falls and I have _such_ a big group.” Gideon said, glancing at Arthur pointedly. “I can't really make sure they're all safe if _some_ of them wander off.”  
  
“Have fun.” Merlin said, trying not to laugh at his son's wide-eyed expression.  
  
They all got in the limo and went to the lake. When they got there, Stan was waiting with Mabel for them and got up from the log they were sitting on as they parked.  
  
“Hey.” He greeted as they got out. “So, this things lasts just three days, right? No longer?”  
  
“The spell only lasts three days.” Gideon explained. “I'd have to cast it again for us to be out longer, but I don't want to risk that with such a large group.”  
  
Stan nodded. “Alright. I'll see you when you get home, then.”  
  
“Grunkle Stan, wait a bit!” Mabel smiled. “I want you to see me as a siren!”  
  
“Alright, I'll wait out here.” Stan smiled at her.  
  
“Alright, everyone, I'll direct Dipper, you all follow me.” Gideon said as he was buckled into his wheelchair. They walked along the bank until they reached the waterfall and Mabel excitedly pointed to it while tugging on Dipper's arm.  
  
“Look, it's that cave we found when we ran from the fake Gobblewonker!” She reminded him. They stepped inside the cave and Mabel gasped as she saw changing stalls set up at the edge of the water. “What are these for?”  
  
“Well, Mabel, sirens don't wear sweaters.” Gideon explained. “My driver will take our belongings and keep them in the limo trunk until the third day, when he comes to pick us up.”  
  
“Belongings?” Morgan asked.  
  
“Wait, are you telling us we have to _strip naked_ in those stalls there?” Arthur gestured to the stalls.  
  
“That is _exactly_ what I'm saying.” Gideon nodded. “There's one for each of us, and the items for the spell are already in place. Once everyone is naked, they will sit waist-deep in the water inside the stall and tell me when they are ready. Then I will cast the spell.” He explained to them all. “The spell lasts for three days. If we're not back here when the sun sets on the third day, we will change back to human form at whatever spot we are.”  
  
“You don't do a counter-spell?” Dipper asked.  
  
“No, the counter-spell was only for the 24-hour one. The longer spell is far more complex and needs to run its course.” Gideon shook his head. “There is no counter-spell. On that note, anyone that doesn't want to spend all three days under the lake with me can back out now.”  
  
“Bollocks to that, I'm coming with you.” Arthur huffed.  
  
“I didn't say any names.” Gideon said in a sing-song tone.  
  
“Dipper, I'll need some help.” Gideon reminded him. “Once I'm done, you can go into yours. Everyone else can get started now. I hope you let people know that you will be unavailable for three days.”  
  
“I told my friends to come see me at the lake.” Mabel grinned.  
  
Gideon nodded. “Alright. Dipper, take me to my stall, please. And, by the way, if anyone peeps on someone's stall I will feed them to the Gobblewonker and people will forget they existed. I _mean_ it.”  
  
“Just say my fuckin' name, bloody hell!” Arthur walked into his stall.  
  
“Oh, that's Arthur Crow, by the watyt.” Gideon looked at Mabel. “And this is his sister Morgan.”  
  
“Hi!” Morgan smiled.  
  
“Aww! You look like a cute little vampire!” Mabel squealed.  
  
“Aww, thanks! You look like a wood nymph!” Morgan went to her stall, then paused. “That...was a compliment, by the way.”  
  
“How could it be anything else? I'm Mabel, nice to meet you!” Mabel said cheerfully as she went into her own stall.   
  
Pacifica entered hers and then Dipper took Gideon to his to start getting him ready for the spell. Once he was naked and set inside the water, Dipper moved the wheelchair out of the way and went into his own stall to change.  
  
“Is everyone ready?” Gideon asked after a bit.  
  
“Yep!”  
“Yes.”  
“Uh-huh! Let's get this party rolling!”  
“I'm ready, Gideon.”  
“Yeah.”  
  
Gideon smiled and started to cast the spell. He heard Dipper saying “I should warn you guys, when Gideon did this before it looked like it hurt, so prepare for that.”  
  
“Why didn't Gideon warn us of that himself?” Arthur said, and then Gideon heard splashes of water as he also went down, their bodies all changing and glowing. Then they swam out under the changing stall and met at the bank of the cave, looking at each other.  
  
“Wow, our scales are so pretty!” Mabel said as she admired her tail. Her scales, identical to Dipper's, went from brown to green to red. She noticed Pacifica digging in her bag and gasped when she saw her pull out a pearl barrette. “Oh! I have something, too!” She dug into her own bag and pulled out a golden tiara. “Ta-da!”  
  
“That's beautiful, you two.” Dipper smiled. He clung to the rocks a bit, as if worried he would fall back in if he let go.  
  
“Morgan? Arthur?” Gideon looked around, then went to their changing stalls. “What's the matter?”  
  
“We, uh...don't know how to swim.” Morgan admitted.  
  
“Well, come on. Follow my lead. Let's start with going down.” Gideon pulled her out and then her brother. Dipper noticed for the first time, with the water moving their bangs out of the way, that their eyes were purple. Their scales were purple, followed by blue and finishing with red.  
  
“Hey, I just noticed something.” Dipper commented. “Our scales, don't they look like the colors our eyes are made up of?”  
  
“Meaning?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Well, look at them. Brown is made up of green and red. Purple is red and blue. Turquoise is blue and green.” Dipper explained. “Probably if someone had just blue eyes, their scales wouldn't have this cascading, color-changing effect. Or it might, but it'd be like white and blue, or black and blue. Depending on the hue.” He looked at Pacifica. “Ah! Like hers! See, it's light-blue, then blue, then white!”  
  
“So when he's _allowed_ to speak, he never shuts up?” Arthur remarked.   
  
Dipper blushed and looked down and Gideon shot Arthur a cold glare before swimming over to Dipper. “It's alright, Dipper. Go on.”  
  
“Well, I just thought that was really cool.” Dipper said, nodding.  
  
“Ow, watch it!” Arthur frowned. “You bumped into me!”  
  
“That wasn't a 'bump', that was deliberate for picking on my brother!” Mabel said angrily.  
  
“I better go break that up.” Dipper quickly swam over. “Mabel, it's okay, I'm okay. Really, you don't need to defend my right to be a nerd.”  
  
Mabel hugged him. “Do you want some jewelry, too?”  
  
“Speaking of jewelry.” Gideon went to his bag and pulled out his amulet, which was now on a necklace chain. “I might need this.”  
  
“I was wondering where that was.” Dipper commented. “I mean, I knew you _had_ it, but I didn't know where.”  
  
“Here, some jewelry!” Mabel showed Dipper some gold bracelets.   
  
Not to be outdone, Pacifica started to put on pearl bracelets as well. Dipper was starting to wonder if these girls got their bags from Mary Poppins.  
  
“Mabel, really, I don't need it.” Dipper said, blushing.  
  
“Mm.. Well, I'll wear them for now if if you change your mind just let me know.” She slipped them onto her wrists.  
  
Morgan gasped and went into her changing stall, coming back with a jeweled bracelet that she'd taken off before their transformation. “Should I tie my hair back?” She asked, seeing Pacifica do so.  
  
“Might be a good idea, but it's up to you.” Pacifica shrugged.  
  
Morgan dug into her bag and tied her hair up with a red scrunchie. “Okay, done!”  
  
“Is everyone ready to explore the lake floor?” Gideon asked with a smile.  
  
“Enjoy yourself.” The driver said with a polite bow. “Shall I bring food for you, or do you intend to hunt?”  
  
Dipper made a face at the thought of eating raw fish. “Uh, I think him bringing food is a good idea.”  
  
“But we're missing so much of the experience! Besides, we'd have to keep coming back here.” Mabel said, shaking her head. “Let's go hunting! I mean, we've got these sharp teeth, after all. Hey, will my braces come back?”  
  
“Everything will come back.” Gideon assured her. “Our bodies will return to the way they were when we changed.”  
  
“So you'll go back to being a cripple?” Arthur asked.  
  
“Yes.” Gideon frowned and then took Dipper's hand, pulling him down lower. He was done talk8ing, he wanted to explore. The other followed after them close behind, and Mabel caught up easily.  
  
“So, why are you still holding onto my brother?” She asked. “You don't need him to attend you in here.”  
  
“Mabel...” Dipper shook his head. “Let's not start anything. I'm fine, really.”  
  
  
“Because I'm not holding onto him as my attendant.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“So, why _are_ you holding onto him?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Mabel, please.” Dipper pleaded.  
  
Gideon pulled Dipper close to him and wrapped an arm around him so he could catch his chin in his other hand and press his lips to his. Then he pulled Dipper away while Mabel was trying to register what just happened.  
  
“Oh yeah, they've been doing that.” Pacifica commented.  
  
“Since when is Gideon Gleeful _gay_?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Bi, actually.” Gideon corrected. “And it's a recent development. Dipper is the first male I've actually been interested in.”  
  
“Hold on. HOLD ON!” Mabel frowned. “I never said you could date my brother!”  
  
“It's 2012, I don't need your permission.” Gideon shrugged. Dipper hid his blushing face in his hands.  
  
“Uh, yeah you do! That's my _brother_!” Mabel swam over to pull him away from Gideon. Gideon turned so she just swam past them, still holding onto Dipper.  
  
“Really, you didn't figure out this is what's been going on this _whole time_?” Pacifica laughed. “I mean, the petting, the sleeping in the same bed, any of that?”  
  
“I thought he was just seeing him as a dog or something!” Mabel said, shaking her head. “This is _not_ okay!”  
  
“Oh, so petting is allowed now?” Arthur asked. “How come you never like it when I pet you, Pacifica?”  
  
“Because I don't _want_ to be pet?” Pacifica frowned. “Unlike her brother, who actually _enjoys_ it?”  
  
“Why would you date your _servant_?” Morgan asked thoughtfully. “I mean, him being a guy aside, he's _the_ _help_.”  
  
“He's not _actually_ a servant.” Gideon said, shaking his head. “He's my personal attendant until the end of the summer.”  
  
“Still, can't you wait until _next_ summer to make it weird?” Morgan asked, shrugging.  
  
“You can't date me and then date my brother, that's just too weird!” Mabel said, swishing her tail indignantly.  
  
“And you can't police who your sibling dates, that's too controlling.” Pacifica said with a grin.  
  
“GUYS!” Dipper raised his voice over their bickering. “We have _three days_ together, can we _not_ start it off with fighting?” He looked at Gideon. “And you _know_ you did that just to rile her up! Hmph!” He pulled away from Gideon and swam away.  
  
“You got scolded.” Arthur grinned at Gideon.  
  
“Oh, shut up.” Gideon swam after Dipper.  
  
Dipper had stopped a bit aways from the group and was sitting on a jutting rock. Gideon swam up to him and hovered next to him. “...Am I in trouble?”  
  
Gideon sighed and reached out to stroke his cheek. “No, you're not in trouble. I shouldn't have done that.”  
  
Dipper looked up at him. “Really? I-I'm really not in trouble?”   
  
“Darlin', I'm not going to punish you. Whatever is said while we're in the lake will not reach my uncle's ears.” Gideon assured him.  
  
Dipper looked relieved. “Okay, good. So, uhm...Gobblewonker?”  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Come on, let's go back to the others and then we'll find it.” He swam off, Dipper following right behind.  
  
Mabel swam over to them. “We gotta show Grunkle Stan, he's still waiting!”  
  
“Oh. I forgot about him.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“Come on!” Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him along to go to the surface. The others followed and when they broke the surface of the water Stan jumped to his feet – and then promptly groaned as he held his hip.  
  
“Whoa, kids! You're gonna give a guy a heart-attack!” Stan said, shifting his body until he could stand upright again. “Okay, let me see it.” She walked over to the water's edge.  
  
“Look, look!” Mabel started to swim around and thin flipped in and out of the water like a dolphin. “Aren't I pretty?”  
  
“You're beautiful, sweetie.” Stan smiled at her, then looked at Dipper. “Hey, no collar!”  
  
“It's not waterproof.” Dipper shrugged. “I will be collarless for all three days.”  
  
“Well, it's good to see your neck again. Even if it _is_ covered in scales.” Stan grinned.  
  
“So, is this old guy related to you two?” Arthur asked as the others joined the twins.  
  
“This is my grunkle – great-uncle – Stan.” Dipper introduced.  
  
“Hey..” Stan waved. “You're new faces.”  
  
“We're not from around here.” Arthur said, looking offended at the very idea.  
  
“They're friends of the family.” Gideon explained. “They're visiting my family for the week, and I thought it would be nice for them to join us.”  
  
“Alright, sounds fun. Well, I gotta get hoem now. You kids have fun, and be careful, got it?” He gave Mabel a pointed look.  
  
“Make sure Waddles gets fed on time! And give him tummy rubbies!” Mabel said, splashing the water anxiously. “And kiss him goodnight for me!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Stan sighed and started to walk back to his car. He paused and look over at her. “Hey, do I tell your friend that you're here if he asks?”  
  
“My friends already know--” She gasped. “I forgot to tell Tad! Yes, please tell him!”  
  
“No, don't tell him.” Gideon said, shaking his head. “I'd rather not deal with him.”  
  
“What do you have against Tad?” Mabel asked, looking at him.  
  
“ _Aside_ from the fact that no one knows who he is or where he came from?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Aside from that.” Mabel nodded to her, then looked back at Gideon.  
  
Gideon sighed. “Let's see. The few times he actually leaves his house, it's usually to harass my family for being 'Cipher-worshipers', he's suspicious, he acts like he doesn't know how to be human half the time and honestly he's a creep. Why do you _like_ him?” He looked at Mabel.  
  
“He's sweet, and kind, and caring, and really considerate!” Mabel smiled. “And he makes really delicious sandwiches! He's a great housekeeper, and he had a pretty nice smile!”  
  
“Why don't you marry this guy, if you like him so much?” Morgan asked curiously.  
  
“Tad Strange is _at least_ thirty years old.” Gideon looked at Stan. “Not a suitable company for a twelve year old, _Stanford_.”  
  
“Honestly, I trust him more than I trust your uncle.” Stan sighed. “If he asks, I'll tell him. But I won't go looking for him.”  
  
“That works as a compromise.” Gideon nodded, then swam down. Dipper followed him, curious where he was going.  
  
They heard a roaring sound and Gideon swam faster, holding out a hand as a light formed in the middle of his palm. Dipper tried to keep up, but Gideon must've been quite the swimmer before the incident. That, or he was just really determined to get to the giant shape in the water ahead of them...with glowing eyes.  
  
“What is THAT?” Arthur cried, stopping short. “A dragon?!”  
  
“No, this is the Gobblewonker.” Gideon informed them as he moved up beside it. He frowned as he saw the source of its distress and gripped his amulet, using magic to carefully remove a broken harpoon from its side. “Just relax, I'll get it out soon. I wondered why you were so upset. There, there. It's okay.”  
  
Dipper watched in awe, seeing Gideon be so gentle to a wild beast. Once the harpoon was out, he went over to the wound and grabbed some lakeweed to put pressure on it until the bleeding stopped. Content, the Gobblewonker nuzzled him affectionately and Gideon said something Dipper couldn't hear.  
  
“Blood. so...this really _is_ the real Gobblewonker.” Mabel said, looking at the beast thoughtfully. “Hey, Gideon, can it go on land?”  
  
“What? No, the Gobblewonker is a water beast. See the gills?” Gideon pointed to some slits along the side. “Just like our current forms, these have to be underwater at all times or they can't breathe.”  
  
“So, _not_ like the robot.” Dipper looked at Mabel with a shrug.  
  
“Is it safe?” Morgan swam over to investigate.  
  
“Yes, he's tame again. He was just in pain, someone hurt him.” Gideon frowned at the harpoon and dropped it to the lake floor in disgust. “Come over here, he won't bite.” He nodded to the rest of them and they crowded around at his urging.  
  
“What is it, a serpent? This thing is bloody huge.” Arthur looked over the Gobblewonker. “Looks like a dragon to me.”  
  
“No, dragons are different.” Gideon sighed. “I'm not going to bother explaining it to you.” He gently stroked the beast's head. “Now people don't have to fear coming to the lake. I'm sure the lack of roaring will clue them in. Of course, that _also_ means we have to be wary of fishing hooks. They can snag on our scales.” He told them, frowning a bit.  
  
“Ah, we'll be fine. We'll just swim where the fishers aren't!” Mabel smiled. “Come on, let's move downstream!”  
  
“Yes getting away from the docks would be wise.” Gideon nodded. “Let's move downstream. Would you like to come with us?” He asked the Gobblewonker.  
  
The Gobblewonker moved away and went a different direction. Gideon shrugged and headed downstream, the others following.  
  
“You know, we didn't tell Grunkle Stan about your _development_.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“No, you were too busy defending the honor of a creep!” Pacifica laughed.  
  
“Mm, he may or may not be less of a creep than Arthur.” Gideon commented. “I mean, Mabel doesn't _look_ molested.”  
  
“Tad doesn't molest anyone. Actually, I don't think he knows how it works.” Mabel admitted. “He's kind of weird.”  
  
“Well, then Arthur is more of a creep than him.” Gideon grinned.  
  
Arthur sighed. “Why do I let you live?”  
  
“I could ask the same question. I believe it has something to do with family reputation.” Gideon said cheerfully. “But, bless your heart, I would kill you in an instant if I could!”  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “The feeling is bloody mutual.”  
  
Dipper's shoulders slumped a bit. “This again...?”  
  
“Dipper's right, we shouldn't fight.” Morgan said, swimming over and draping her arms around his shoulders. “Let's play nice, okay?”  
  
“Uhm, thanks, but can you let go?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Mm, no.” She smiled.  
  
“Morgan, let go of my attendant.” Gideon frowned at her.  
  
“He's not your attendant here.” She stuck out her tongue.  
  
“Fine, let go of my _boyfriend_.” Gideon swam over and pulled her off of Dipper.  
  
“Oh, this is going to be a _fun_ three days.” Pacifica remarked as Mabel once again cut in to tell Gideon off for dating Dipper.  
  
–  
  
“It's getting late, we should find a safe place to sleep. And it might be good to catch some food.” Gideon said, looking up at the setting sky overhead.  
  
“How? We don't have any fishing gear.” Dipper frowned.  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Of course we do.” He showed off his sharp teeth and claws. “Come on, I'll catch the first one.” He then sped off, heading for a school of fish.  
  
“He's really into this.” Mabel commented as Gideon chased the fish and then snagged one with his teeth. Then he swam back and offered it to Dipper. “See? Now you all try it. It's easy.”  
  
“How did you know how to do that?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I watched a video on a barracuda's hunting pattern while you were in the bathroom earlier.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“It's true, I helped him turn it on so I saw it as well. My turn!” Pacifica sped off to hunt.  
  
“It's so weird seeing someone as refined as her hunting...with her teeth.” Mabel commented.  
  
“Well, as they say, when in Rome.” Gideon grinned. “If you're a siren, you hunt like a siren. Don't think about it, just relax, let the siren instincts take over, and charge!”  
  
Mabel nodded. “Okay. I'll try next, after Pacifica.”  
  
“On the first night we'll take turns, but afterwards we probably will want to hunt as a group. And don't let _all_ the instincts take over. I doubt you want to eat human flesh.” Gideon warned her.  
  
Mabel cringed. “No, absolutely not.”  
  
“It'll take a bit, but you can curb your instincts so that you can hunt well, but not give in completely.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Hey, question. If we sing, will the rest of us be affected?” Morgan asked.  
  
“No, siren songs don't affect other sirens.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Oh. Bummer.” Morgan shrugged, watching Mabel take off to go hunting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Morgan planning?


	29. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fun to play under the lake, but it's getting late and it's time to find a place to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper grimaced as he looked at the fish Gideon had caught for him. He had to eat this... _raw_? Was it _safe_? He glanced at Mabel eagerly chowing down and Morgan and Pacifica neatly taking little nibbles and then looked towards where Arthur and Gideon were apparently fighting over a particularly large fish. Finally, Gideon blasted Arthur back with some magic and then escaped with his prize, returning to Dipper's side.  
  
“Aren't you hungry, Dipper?” Gideon asked as he used his claws to scrape away the poor creature's scales.  
  
“I guess not.” Dipper shrugged. “I dunno, it's _raw_ , so...”  
  
“You currently have the body of a siren, Dipper. It won't make you sick to have raw fish. Besides, raw fish never killed anyone. That's raw chicken you're thinking of. And raw beef. I mean, people eat sushi, and that's raw fish.” Gideon shrugged and took a bite of the fish he was holding.  
  
Arthur came back over to them with another fish. “Using magic is cheating!”  
  
Gideon grinned up at him, blood lining his lips. “All is fair in love and fair.” He said cheerfully before going in for another bite.  
  
“Dipper, aren't you gonna eat?” Mabel asked, noticing he still hadn't eaten. “S'not like you're a vegetarian, so what's the hold-up?”  
  
Dipper sighed and scraped away the scales with his claws before taking a bite. To his surprise, it tasted...sweet. And really good. He took a few more bites, eagerly devouring his meal.  
  
“Good boy.” Gideon smiled and then returned to his own food.  
  
Mabel frowned at him. “Can you _not_ talk to him like he's a dog?”  
  
“I _could_.” Gideon shrugged and grinned at her.  
  
“Thank you.” Mabel huffed, going back to her food.  
  
“I never said I _would_.” Gideon smirked at her.  
  
Mabel looked up from her food and handed it to Dipper before lunging at Gideon. Gideon evaded her easily and continued to eat as she swiped at him with her claws.   
  
“Mabel, stop!” Dipper yelled. “Gideon, stop egging her on! Come on, guys!”  
  
“Sounds like you could use a break from both of them.” Morgan remarked, coming up beside him as Pacifica went to go break up the fight.  
  
“It's hard to get a break from your twin.” Dipper sighed a bit, then sped off to help Pacifica. “Mabel, here! Have your food back! Gideon, can we talk? _Please_?” He shoved Mabel's food in her hands and then grabbed Gideon's arm and pulled him to the side, out of the view of the others.  
  
Gideon offered Dipper some of his fish. “Have a bite?”  
  
Dipper groaned. “Gideon...why do you do that?”  
  
“Because it's funny. She drops her sweet demeanor whenever you're involved, and I'm sick of seeing her acting sweet and innocent like she's not _really_ a manipulative little wench.” Gideon said calmly. “She's trying to kiss up to me for more time with you, and it's pissing me off.”  
  
Dipper sighed. “Why did you agree to let her come?”  
  
“Because it made you smile.” Gideon reached up and stroked his cheek. Dipper shivered a bit in response.  
  
“Well...am I smiling _now_?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Hm.” Gideon moved his hand away. “I suppose not. Very well, I will stop antagonizing her while we're together here.” He then cupped Dipper's chin in his hands and kissed him. “But, in return, I want to see more of your smiles. Don't hold back. And show a little affection, hm?”  
  
Dipper pursed his lips. “Gideon...I don't...”  
  
“Let's return to the others.” Gideon swam off.  
  
Dipper sighed, watching him go. If he told Gideon he _didn't_ like him that way, something terrible might happen to Mabel. Better not risk it. Resigning himself, he swam back to the others, mentally preparing himself to act more affectionate as Gideon reques— _ordered_.  
  
“We should find a safe place to sleep tonight.” Gideon was saying to the others when he rejoined them.  
  
“Why not just go back to the cave?” Arthur suggested.  
  
“Because, one, it's not underwater and two, it's likely to get us killed in our sleep.” Gideon frowned. “I'll scout and find a place.”  
  
“I'll go with you.” Dipper volunteered.  
  
“Wouldn't it be best for _all_ of us to go?” Mabel asked.  
  
“What part of 'scout' didn't you people understand?” Gideon said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine. We'll _all_ go. Come along, the further we are from the fishing grounds, the better.”  
  
They found a nice little underwater cavern and Gideon went in first to investigate it. After confirming that it was empty and had been for quite some time, he motioned for them to come inside and then cast a barrier spell in front of the door to keep out any intruders.  
  
“Ohh!” Mabel gasped, swimming up to something. “Is this a jewel? Gideon, quick, cast ' _Lumos_ '!”  
  
“What's ' _Lumos_ '?” Gideon swam over to her.  
  
“It's that light spell you use!” Mabel flailed her arms.  
  
“You mean ' _Thgil_ '?” Gideon held out a hand and a light appeared in his palm. “It's...'Light' backwards. That's all it is.”  
  
“Oh, is that what it is?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Yes.” Gideon nodded, then looked up. “Whoa.”  
  
“Look at all these crystals.” Dipper breathed, swimming up to one. “They're beautiful!”  
  
“I don't think I've seen these anywhere else.” Pacifica commented as she swam over to one.  
  
“What's that?” Arthur swam over to a light at the end of the cave. “Gideon, come over here!”  
  
Gideon swam over and looked around the area. “Hm. This giant smooth rock will serve as a nice bed for all of us. There's some others if anyone wants to sleep alone.”  
  
“Look, we've got the moon up above.” Dipper said as they all joined them.  
  
“Yes, so it seems.” Gideon nodded and then started to swim up the hole it was shining through. “Not big enough to swim through, so nothing threatening can get at us in here. Good.” He swam back to the others. “We'll sleep here tonight.”  
  
“What about tomorrow night?” Mabel asked.  
  
“If we can't find anywhere else suitable, we'll sleep here tomorrow night as well.” Gideon shrugged and settled down on the rock.  
  
“It's not very comfortable.” Morgan patted the rock. “Maybe we can find some lakeweed to pad it?”  
  
“We could, I suppose. There was plenty outside the cave.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Can we go through your force field?” Mabel asked.  
  
“No, I'll have to drop it. So, be careful; the most dangerous creatures are nocturnal.” Gideon swam over to lower the barrier spell.  
  
Dipper swam over to join him. “How much lakeweed do we need?”  
  
“Probably just enough to cover the rock.” Gideon looked out cautiously before swimming out. Dipper motioned for the others to follow and went out after him.  
  
“Y'all focus on the lakeweed, I'll keep watch.” Gideon said, hovering above the group as they set to work.  
  
“This is like pulling weeds during gardening class.” Mabel said, tugging on the lakeweed. “It won't come loose! Do you have a knife?”  
  
“Do I _look_ like I have a knife? Use your claws or teeth.” Gideon told her, looking around slowly and cautiously.  
  
“Alright...” Mabel looked back at the lakeweed. Then she gripped the weed and slashed at it with her other hand, making the plant come loose. “I did it!”  
  
“Yes, good job. Now be quiet. Didn't I say the most dangerous creatures are nocturnal?” Gideon reminded her.  
  
“Right.” She slashed at a few more, the others doing the same, until their arms were full of lakeweed. Then they swam inside to pad their bed while Gideon waited outside. Seeing they still needed more, they went back out and gathered more, repeating this four or five times before Morgan lay down on it and declared it was ready for sleeping on.  
  
“Gideon, we're done! Come back inside!” Dipper said, swimming out to him.  
  
“Alright.” Gideon nodded and followed Dipper back in, putting up the barrier spell again as he went in.  
  
“That's a really cool spell.” Dipper commented as he watched him cast it.  
  
“I could teach it to you.” Gideon smiled at him.  
  
“I dunno, magic isn't really my thing.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Well, the offer is still on the table. Provided you don't use it against _me_.” Gideon swam back to the others.  
  
Dipper sighed. “That's the only reason I would use it, though.” He mumbled before swimming back towards the bed.  
  
“It's going to be a bit crowded.” Pacifica remarked.  
  
“Well, did you pad the other rocks?” Gideon gestured to them.  
  
“No, we're good right here.” Arthur grinned.  
  
“Pacifica, you will be between Mabel and myself.” Gideon said calmly. “Arthur, you will either keep your hands to yourself or sleep outside.”  
  
“Geez, way to kill the mood.” Arthur huffed.  
  
“I mean it, Arthur. I can easily convince your family that you died before even coming here.” Gideon said with an evil grin.  
  
Arthur cringed. “Yeah, you probably could, you little creep.”  
  
“If _anyone_ is a creep here, it's _you_.” Gideon said coldly.  
  
Dipper threw his arms around Gideon and kissed him. Gideon, surprised, wrapped his arms around him while Mabel sputtered in disbelief. When they broke the kiss, Dipper licked his lips nervously. “Gideon, come on. That's enough threats. I think he's learned his lesson.”  
  
“Hopefully.” Gideon glanced at Arthur, but seemed to have calmed down. He seemed to be very protective of Pacifica, Dipper realized. “Let's go to sleep now. It's late.”  
  
Gideon lay down on the bed with Dipper, the others laying down as well. The moon shone overhead, and it was a rather peaceful scene, Dipper thought. Gideon's fingers slipped into Dipper's hair and played with the drifting strands as he closed his eyes. It was kinda' nice, having a sleepover. Dipper had never been to one before. After all, Gideon was right. He _didn't_ have any friends back home...  
  
“You're thinking too much again.” Gideon murmured to him. “Rest your mind and go to sleep.”  
  
“Sorry.” Dipper shifted so his head was resting on Gideon's chest and then he closed his eyes, listening to Gideon's heart beating. It sounded...different now. Quicker. Sirens must have smaller hearts than humans and so they beat faster. He felt Gideon's fingers curl into his hair and decided all this thinking could wait until tomorrow.

 


	30. Stranger from the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning, and there's a stranger outside the cave! He's lost and needs to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel was woken up the next morning by the sound of...a guitar? She left Pacifica's side and went the entrance of the cave, looking out curiously. “Hey, Gideon?” She turned and swam back over to them, shaking him awake. “Gideon, I need you to lower the force field.”  
  
Dipper looked up sleepily at her as Gideon slowly woke up. “Mmh...why?” Gideon asked as Dipper sat up so he could move his arm.  
  
“Well, one, it's morning and two, there's a guy with a guitar outside the cave.” Mabel explained.  
  
“A guy with a—were you dreaming?” Gideon got up and swam off to check it out. Pacifica groaned as Gideon nudged her off of him and got up, following him with Dipper and Mabel right behind. “What d'ya know. There's really a guy with a guitar out there.”  
  
“Another siren?” Pacifica asked curiously.  
  
“No...a merman.” Gideon shook his head. “Look at his ears. Plus, he has mammary glands. He's more human than we are right now.”  
  
“He's beautiful, whoever he is. And I _ love _ his tail.” Mabel cooed.  
  
“There aren't merfolk in the Gravity Falls lake. He must not be from around here.” Gideon lowered the barrier and swam out. “Hullo, stranger!”  
  
The merman looked up, startled. “Y-you're a siren!”  
  
“That I am. Don't worry, we only eat normal fish. Merfolk are off the menu.” Gideon assured him as Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica swam out to join him. “You're not from around here, are you?” Gideon went on.  
  
“No.” The merman shook his head. “I got caught in a net and in my efforts to escape the truck I was being carried in, I ended up winding up in this lake.”  
  
“Perhaps he was taken as a side-show.” Pacifica said thoughtfully.  
  
“Please, I didn't mean to come here. Can you help me get home? Or at least get out to the ocean from here?” The merman pleaded.  
  
“Oh, of _ course _ we will!” Mabel swam over and hooker her arm with his. “I'm Mabel. What's your name, stranger?”  
  
“Armando.” The merman smiled.  
  
“Ohh, are you Spanish?” Mabel wriggled her tail a bit.  
  
“Si.” He nodded. “But, uh, I am very good at English as well. We have had visitors from your waters before.”  
  
“Well, I'd be happy to visit your waters.” Mabel cooed.  
  
“Mabel. A word.” Gideon gestured to her as he swam back to the cave.  
  
Mabel let go of Armando and swam over to him. “What?”  
  
“We only have two days before we change back and you are _ not _ proficient in magic enough to re-cast it.” Gideon shook his head. “You're not going where he lives.”  
  
Mabel sighed. “Well...maybe another time?”  
  
“Perhaps.” Gideon shrugged. “For now, if you wish it, help him find his way to the ocean and then come back. Take Pacifica and the Crows with you.” Gideon said, nodding firmly.  
  
“What about you two?” Mabel asked suspiciously.  
  
“I do not intend to leave this lake. But if we leave you two alone I suspect that you will be pregnant when you return.” Gideon said coolly. Mabel blushed.  
  
“Hey, I haven't slept with anyone, and I'm not going to start now.” Mabel hissed.  
  
“Just the other day you were talking about 'banging' the Corduroy werewolf.” Gideon reminded her. Mabel blushed even redder. “Take them all with you, and you'll be too busy keeping Arthur off of Pacifica to join Armando in his bed.”  
  
“Why not Dipper?” Mabel looked at Dipper.  
  
“I don't want to leave the lake, either.” Dipper shook his head. “But, be back quickly, okay?”  
  
“What's going on?” Arthur swam out with his sister.  
  
“Ah, perfect timing. Would you kindly help our merman friend find his way back to the ocean from here?” Gideon asked cheerfully.  
  
Arthur looked at Armando, who Mabel had returned to. “Looks like she's got it covered.”  
  
“Arthur.” Dipper looked at him seriously. “I don't want to have a half-human niece or nephew. Please, go with them and keep his hands off her.”  
  
Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Fine, fine.” He leaned in a bit. “You know, Gideon, you could just _ say _ you want time alone with your  _ attendant _ .” He chuckled and swam over to Armando, Morgan following right behind.  
  
“What is his problem?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“Come along, Armando! I'll show you the way!” Mabel said as she swam off with the others.  
  
“Be back by sunset tomorrow!” Gideon called after them. “Don't dawdle!”  
  
Dipper watched them go and then suddenly realized that they were really alone. That meant that Gideon had no reason for false pretenses or filters. He turned and swam back into the cave, feeling awkward.  
  
“Dipper?” Gideon swam in after him. “What's the matter?”  
  
“I'm just still tired. That's all.” Dipper lay down on the bed. “I mean, Mabel woke us so suddenly...”  
  
Gideon settled down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. “Are you really? Or is it something else?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Dipper asked, tensing up a bit.  
  
“As soon as they left, you suddenly had to find a reason to be alone.” Gideon smiled and lightly grazed Dipper's scale-covered shoulder with his teeth. “Are you worried that I might continue where we left off in the hot tub, perhaps?”  
  
Dipper squeaked in response. Why did that feel good? Why did the teeth on his scales feel good? This was like the ears and tail all over again, all the awkward sensations! Gideon must've really read up on sirens, preparing for this.   
  
“There you go, thinking again.” Gideon ran his hands along Dipper's tail. “Dipper, I want to do a little...experiment.”  
  
“An experiment?” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon rubbed the area that Dipper's crotch normally was and found a small slit there. “When we change back, our bodies change back to exactly the way they were before. So, if you want, we could experiment with our bodies a little...try things that you might not normally.” His teeth grazed the scales on Dipper's ear this time, and then his tongue ran along them.  
  
“W-Wait, but what about what you told Mabel, about the possibility of being pregnant?” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“...Pregnancy tends to throw magic off. Either she changes back and is pregnant or she can't change back until she has spawned.” Gideon sighed. “A newly-formed life is more powerful than any transformation magic.”  
  
“Yikes.” Dipper cringed. Either option wouldn't be good for Mabel.  
  
“Yes. However, you and I don't have that problem.” Gideon smiled and nuzzled him affectionately. “Seeing as you are incapable of becoming pregnant.”  
  
“Okay, but what about the fact we're both kids?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Not really an obstacle. Clearly, we're both mature enough physically and mentally to have that kind of relationship.” Gideon laid Dipper down and moved on top of him, kissing him sweetly. “So, what do you say?”  
  
Dipper sighed. Gideon shot down every reason he was giving, and the only reason Gideon wasn't just ordering him to do it, he figured, was because Dipper wouldn't _ smile _ . “Well...no one will know, right?”  
  
“We'll keep it in the cave here, no one will know.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Dipper looked to the side. “I don't even know where to begin.”  
  
“Well, have you ever seen dolphins having sex?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Uh...no?” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“Then you have _ incredible _ luck, because they are exhibitionists and constantly have sex.” Gideon remarked. “I'll take control, just relax and let me handle everything.” He gently nipped at his neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get...steamy.
> 
> ((A/N: The next chapter is smut, smut, so much smut, so if you don't want to read smut just wait until I post the next one (or skip if it's already posted) and avoid the smut. Again, there. Is. SMUT.
> 
> Also, I thought it was silly for him to be called Mermando so he's Armando the Merman.))


	31. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the others are gone, Gideon and Dipper decide to do a little experiment with their new bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> ((Warning: This is smut. Do not read any further if you don't want to see sirens having sex.))

Dipper moaned softly, then blushed. Did  _ he _ just do that sound? Feeling a bit helpless, he reached up and ran his hands down Gideon's body, stroking his scales like Gideon did for him. Apparently he liked it, because Gideon...well, Dipper could feel something poking against him. Okaaaaay, this was really happening. Hooooboy.  
  
“There's no need to be so tense.” Gideon murmured as he stroked up and down Dipper's body affectionately. His little nips and scratches from his claws sent shivers down Dipper's spine and he let out a moan in response. “There you go. Just relax. No one is here, your sister is probably miles away by now; it's only you and me here.”  
  
Dipper arched his body as Gideon moved his hands to Dipper's hips, rubbing the sensitive flesh lined by scales. “S-So...you...know about this stuff, right?”  
  
“I told you, I've both seen and read about it.” He teased the slit where Dipper's crotch normally was until Dipper's erection came out. Blushing, he tried to hide it with his hands and Gideon moved his hands out of the way, passionately kissing him.  
  
“G-Gideon...” Dipper breathed, panting heavily. “I-I want...”  
  
“Hm?” Gideon smiled slyly. “What is it?”  
  
“I want...I don't know what I want.” Dipper admitted, his cheeks a pleasant shade of red.  
  
“Well, your body does.” Gideon hummed, slipping his fingers into the slit above Dipper's erection. Dipper whimpered and clung to him, his teeth digging into Gideon's shoulder scales. “Careful, now. Don't leave any noticeable marks or they'll ask questions.” Gideon hummed. Then he moved his hand away, much to Dipper's distress, and chuckled softly as he moved back.  
  
“What's so funny?” Dipper asked, squirming a bit. He couldn't help the feeling of _ want _ , why was Gideon taking his sweet time like a  _ jerk _ ? He dug his claws into Gideon's arms, trying to pull him down on him again.  
  
“You. You're so eager.” Gideon said teasingly as he gripped Dipper's hips. Then he pulled him down a bit so he could slip his erection into the slit, making Dipper moan in pleasure and writhe around. “Relax and stay still..” Gideon raised an eyebrow. “It's no wonder they bit so much during this.” He started to move in and out, and Dipper desperately tugged at the lakeweed beneath them before grabbing Gideon's shoulders and moving his body with the other siren boy. They rolled and writhed, making a mess of the padding, and Dipper couldn't  _ believe _ how good it felt. He hoped Gideon was feeling the same way.  
  
Was this siren instincts, or just him? He panted and moaned in a shameful manner as Gideon rode him again and again, thrusting in and out. When Dipper thought they were done and tried to move, he just chased him and bit his shoulder to keep him in place as they went at it again. And again.  
  
How much time had passed? Dipper didn't know. He was having way too much fun, though, and at some point his human mind had retreated to the background as his siren instincts took over and their lovemaking became more feral. Bites, scratches, all sorts of marks were left behind as they rolled around on and above their rock bed.   
  
Gideon responded in kind, and when Dipper once tried to take him instead he slammed him down and kissed him so hard it bruised as he thrust in again, asserting dominance over the older, but apparently weaker, male siren. Gideon was the Alpha, the King, and it was _ not _ Dipper's place to try to change that.   
Finally, they were both spent. At least for now. They cuddled together as the sun shone on them through the tiny hole above, basking in the sunlight. Gideon played with Dipper's hair affectionately as Dipper snuggled up even closer.  
  
“Mm, apparently sirens can purr.” Gideon chuckled, finally speaking coherently for the first time in what felt like hours.   
  
“Mm?” Dipper looked up at him.  
  
“You're purring.” Gideon smiled and nuzzled him. “So? How did you enjoy the experiment?”  
  
“I dunno...we might need to do a few more tests to be sure.” Dipper wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“ _ Cosmos _ , Dipper, we were at it for  _ hours _ .” Gideon laughed. “You're  _ still _ not satisfied?”  
  
“It felt so  _ good _ .” Dipper blushed. “But I'd  _ never _ admit that to Mabel.”  
  
“You don't have to. The only one who has to know how it felt is me.” Gideon tilted his face up and kissed him. “How about we go get some food to build up our energy before we start again?”  
  
“We're going to have to come up with a pretty convincing story when they get back.” Dipper looked at all the marks on their bodies. “Wow, we were _ animals _ .”  
  
“Come on, Dip.” Gideon kissed him and got up. Dipper moaned in disappointment as he was left alone for a bit. “You still haven't gone hunting, last time  _ I _ got your food for you.”  
  
“Can't you do that again?” Dipper asked as he got up. His body felt sore from their hours of lovemaking, but nothing he couldn't swim off.  
  
Gideon rolled his eyes. “Oh, what _ ever _ would you do without me?” He extended a hand to him and Dipper took it, letting him lead him to the door. “Whoops. We forgot to put up the barrier. Good thing no one came in, or they'd have had a show.”  
  
“Pretty sure the sounds we made scared away anything for miles.” Dipper laughed a bit. He felt so giddy, he couldn't place it. Did sirens  _ always _ feel like this after lovemaking? Further tests had to be conducted to make sure.  
  
“That's true.” Gideon nodded, then slipped his hand around Dipper's waist. “How do you feel? Because I'm feeling pretty good right now.”  
  
“Me too.” Dipper nodded. “It feels like...I dunno, like I'm on a really good trip, but completely aware of all of it.”  
  
“What drugs have _ you _ been taking?” Gideon laughed and kissed him before he pulled him along towards where they went hunting before.  
  
“None, but I bet this is what they feel like.” Dipper laughed. “Siren sex is a drug, pass it on.”  
  
Gideon poked his nose. “Silly.” He smiled and then looked up. “Whoa. Boat alert. Careful.” He steered Dipper around it.  
  
Dipper looked up at the boat. “We must be near the fishing grounds.”  
  
“Must be.” Gideon nodded. “Watch out for hooks when hunting.”  
  
“I don't feel confident on that. Can we find another spot?” Dipper asked anxiously.  
  
Gideon looked at him and nodded. “Alright.” He led him back towards the cave and found a school of fish. “There. Nice, easy pickings. Think you can do it?” He asked, looking at him.  
  
“I dunno...I kinda' wanna go back to the cave.” Dipper blushed.  
  
“We need to eat.” Gideon sighed. “Alright. You head back to the cave, I'll get us some food.”  
  
“Okay.” Dipper nodded and swam off as Gideon charged the school.   
  
By the time he got back, Dipper was lying down on the bed already feeling frisky again. Gideon offered him one of the fish he carried and then sat next to him, biting into his own. Dipper nuzzled him before clawing away the scales of the fish he was handed, eagerly biting down. They finished their food quickly and then threw away the bones before Gideon moved over him again and kissed him.  
  
“Someone's feeling eager.” Gideon remarked, feeling Dipper's already extended penis.  
  
“I want it.” Dipper nodded, blushing.  
  
“I wonder what the withdrawal is like once we're human?” Gideon mused as he gripped Dipper's hips and pushed in. Dipper moaned and held on as they moved together again, further tearing up the lakeweed bedding and rolling around until they fell off it – not that that stopped them, Dipper was just pinned against the bed facing the back of the cave, out of view of anyone that might come in, as Gideon continued to thrust in and out of him wildly.  
  
Would there be withdrawal when they were human? Only time would tell. For now, they had hours alone and afterwards they had a nice, soundproof bathroom and a really nice hot tub that they could get their fix in if it came to it.  
  
How was he going to keep his hands off Gideon when the others came back? That question was quickly dashed from his mind with a rather insistent thrust and Dipper was sure that if he _ were _ female, he'd SO be pregnant right now.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this might come to be a bit of a problem later. ;/


	32. Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dipper and Gideon are getting friendly, Mabel and company head for the ocean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“We've been swimming for _hours_.” Morgan protested as they traveled through the stream.  
  
“She's right, Mabel. We should rest. A few minutes delay won't hurt us.” Pacifica coaxed her.  
  
“Alright.” Mabel looked at Armando. “Is that okay?”  
  
“I wouldn't want to force you to push yourselves. You all look tired.” Armando looked around. “I do not see a good place to sleep, however...”  
  
“Maybe we shouldn't have left the area without Gideon, after. I mean, he's got magic and can fight.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“I can fight some. My parents made sure I had self-defense training, after the first time I was kidnapped.” Pacifica offered.  
  
“Yeah, I can punch pretty goo--'The first time'? How often have you been kidnapped?!” Mabel looked at her.  
  
“Uhm...” Pacifica looked thoughtful. “Just this year? Or do you want a total in my life?”  
  
“Hey, let's see who's been kidnapped more!” Morgan said cheerfully.  
  
“I was first held for ransom when I was three years old.” Arthur said, looking off to the side. “Luckily, in all the times my sister and I have been kidnapped, they just wanted money.”  
  
“The one time someone wanted more, Gideon killed him. He made the mistake of taking both of us and went for Gideon first. If I remember right, his head exploded. He was six.” Pacifica nodded slowly.  
  
“...I've only been kidnapped once, by gnomes, to be their queen.” Mabel said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
“Well, when you're rich you get used to the idea of being targeted by the desperate.” Pacifica shrugged.  
  
Mabel looked at Armando, who was grimly nodding. “What, you too?”  
  
“My parents are King and Queen on our Kingdom. I am targeted for capture by sea witches, sirens, pirates, and even my jealous aunt. Not to mention rival kingdoms.” Armando said, shrugging.  
  
“Wow, so I'm the only pleb here, huh?” Mabel's shoulders slumped.  
  
“Do not be disheartened, Mabel. I would give _anything_ to not be what I am. The life of the rich and the royal is rife with distress and trouble. The only reason I am able to meet you is because I was accidentally caught by fishermen. They didn't _know_ my station.” Armando placed his hand on her shoulder. “Chances are, when I go...I will not easily be able to return. But, I will write you.”  
  
Mabel turned to him and hugged him. “Oh, Armando...I'll miss you so much!”  
  
“If I could stay, I would...but, my family needs me, and I miss them so.” He sighed. “And, besides, you are human. My parents would never approve.”  
  
“Alas.” Mabel nodded sadly.  
  
“There's a little alcove over here.” Pacifica pointed out. “We can sleep under it, huddled up together.”  
  
“Hopefully we can make it to the ocean and back by sunset tomorrow.” Morgan said worriedly.  
  
“If we can't, then we'll have to find land wherever we are and hope for the best.” Arthur nodded.  
  
“We don't have any clothes, or a phone.” Pacifica said, suddenly worried.  
  
“And we're pretty far from Gravity Falls by this point.” Morgan nodded.  
  
“We'll be okay!” Mabel insisted. “We'll nap for a few hours and then move on. We've been making really good ground, I think we're almost at the ocean now!”  
  
“What's that?” They were startled as a fishman swam up to them. “Did you say Gravity Falls? Isn't that where the Gideon kid's from?”  
  
“You know Gideon?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Oh, sure! Lots of us know Gideon! He's amazingly talented for his age! Shame he's so young, though. The heat's gonna hit him hard for sure.” The fishman shrugged. “Anyways, you folks look like you need some help.”  
  
“How does a fishman know Gideon?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. “Actually, why is there a fishman here? You're not native to Oregon.”  
  
“Wow, rude much? And I'm not _really_ a fishman, any more than _you're_ really a siren.” The fishman rolled his eyes and looked back at Mabel. “So, what help d'you need?”  
  
“We need to get him out to the ocean and then get back to Gravity Falls by sunset tomorrow.” Mabel explained. “But, at the rate we're going, we won't be able to get back in time!”  
  
“Ah, no worries. I'll go along with you to the ocean and then we'll hop-skip through a portal back to Gravity Falls.” The fishman grinned. “For now, you all look tired. How's about I put up a barrier for you all and you get some sleep?”  
  
“Yes, thank you!” Pacifica swam over to him. “You're such a big help!”  
  
“Ah, it's nothing compared to what Gideon's done for me.” The fishman grinned. “You all rest well, I'll stand guard. You too, merboy.” The fishman looked at him.  
  
“My name is Armando.” Armando introduced himself.  
  
“I'm Kevin, nice to meet you. And I'm guessing you're Pacifica, Gideon's told me about you.” He looked at Pacifica. “And the rest of you?”  
  
“I'm Mabel!” Mabel beamed.  
  
“Arthur. And this is my sister Morgan. How do we know we can trust you?” Arthur asked cautiously.  
  
“Well, I suppose you don't know. And if you're that worried, you can stay up tonight instead of sleeping, provided someone doesn't mind carrying you tomorrow.” Kevin shrugged.  
  
“I'm not carrying you.” Morgan looked at him. “If Pacifica trusts him, I trust him.”  
  
“Fine, but I'm sleeping with one eye open.” Arthur said firmly.  
  
“Fair enough. Everyone gather together under that alcove and I'll put up the barrier.” Kevin pointed to the alcove. They all swam over and he cast a barrier spell. “By the way, why isn't Gideon with you?” He asked curiously.  
  
“He didn't want to come.” Mabel shrugged.   
  
“Well, I'll say hello to him when we return to Gravity Falls. For now, sleep well and good night.” The fishman smiled and sat on top of the alcove, humming to himself.  
  
“I don't know if we can trust him.” Arthur said quietly to the others.  
  
“He's Gideon's friend, I think we can.” Pacifica argued.  
  
“He said that he owed him and that he knows him, he never said they were friends.” Arthur shook his head.  
  
“Gideon wouldn't tell an enemy about me.” Pacifica insisted.  
  
“I still think we can't trust him.” Arthur huffed.  
  
“Well, I guess we'll find out when we get back. Gideon will let us know for sure if he's friend or foe.” Morgan said, cutting into the argument. “Now, Mabel and Armando have fallen asleep and I intend to follow their lead.”  
  
“Go ahead, then. Ally of Gideon or not, I don't trust him.” Arthur glanced at the fishman outside the barrier. “I can't help but think his finding out wasn't a coincidence.”  
  
“No need to be so paranoid.” Pacifica said as she and Morgan settled down to sleep. “If you want to stay up then fine, but don't expect us to carry you.”  
  
“Fine. I've stayed up for days before, this is no different. I'm telling you, we can't trust him.” Arthur said firmly.  
  
He looked out at the fishman, who was still humming as he watched for any dangerous creatures. Everyone else drifted off easily, but he let suspicion drive him to stay awake.  
  
He would just have to sleep for a while when he was human again.  
  
–  
  
“It's beautiful.” Dipper sighed as he and Gideon sat together on the bank of Scuttlebutt Island.  
  
“Mm. Imagine a castle there, with the moon just poking out behind it. Like something out of a fairytale.” Gideon held Dipper a bit tighter, looking at him. “That's going to be my reality, Dipper. I hope you'll be there with me.”  
  
“Mmm, I may be high, but I'm _still_ coherent enough to say 'no', Gideon Gleeful.” Dipper shook his head and poked his nose, giggling.   
  
“I still think I can convince you.” Gideon kissed him and then they lay down together before rolling off and back into the water, their kiss never stopping as they went back to the cavern.   
  
“You think the others are okay?” Dipper asked as they swam inside. Gideon paused to put up the barrier before they went back to the bed.  
  
“They're all capable of taking care of themselves.” Gideon shrugged. “I'm sure they're fine.”  
  
“Is there magic you can use to check, though?” Dipper asked anxiously.  
  
“I don't have a scrying orb here. Just trust that they're safe.” Gideon stroked up Dipper's side. “They have until tomorrow night to return, and if they don't return by three tomorrow I'll have one of my friends bring me a scrying orb, okay?” He kissed him.  
  
“Okay.” Dipper relaxed a bit and nodded, letting him lead him to the bed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS Arthur just being paranoid? Or is Kevin the Fishman an actual threat?


	33. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day, and time to return to land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

  
When the others woke up the next morning, Arthur was still up and the fishman was still outside. Pacifica gave him a pointed look and went to the barrier. “Good morning, Mr. Kevin.” She called out sweetly.  
  
“Ah, you're awake!” He swam down to them and dropped the barrier. “Well, let's move on then! We have to get Armando to the ocean!”  
  
Mabel smiled and held Armando's hand as they swam out together. “You'll be going home soon.”  
  
“Si...” He held her hand a bit tighter. “But, I will be so lonely without you, mi amor.”  
  
Mabel blushed. “You'll be able to write to me, though. And I'll write back! We can send messages in bottles, and you can ask your fish friends to deliver it!”  
  
He smiled and hugged her. “Si, we can do that.”  
  
“Let's move on.” Kevin said, nodding. “These kids need to get home by sunset.”  
  
Morgan looked at Arthur. “So...? Any suspicious movements?”  
  
“No. I still don't trust him, though, but Gideon will confirm if he's friend or foe, I'm sure.” Arthur nodded firmly.  
  
“Okay.” She looked at Mabel and Armando. “Poor Mabel.”  
  
“Hm? Why?” He looked at her.  
  
“Well, he's a prince. He's going to have to marry a princess. Mabel wears a fake tiara but she's no princess.” Morgan shrugged. “It's not meant to be. She's going to get her heart broken.” She looked at Arthur. “Why don't you ease it when that happens?”  
  
“Because I want _Pacifica_?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, but she's obviously not interested. And, from what I've heard about Mabel, she's a serial dater.” Morgan shrugged. “I'm sure she wouldn't be opposed to a date or two with you.”  
  
“She's not of noble blood, though.” Arthur shook his head.  
  
“Well, it's just a suggestion. I mean, lack of noble blood hasn't stopped _Gideon_.” Morgan grinned.  
  
Arthur laughed. “I bloody well have better standards than _that_ runt! If she _somehow_ is found to have noble blood in her, then I'll date her, but otherwise I do _not_ date plebs.”  
  
“What's so funny?” Pacifica looked over at the two trailing behind the group.  
  
“Oh, just a little private joke, don't mind us.” Arthur assured her.  
  
Pacifica sighed and whipped her tail as she swam a bit faster to catch up to the other three.  
  
–  
  
“Here we are.” Kevin smiled as they swam out of the river and into a vast expanse of water, where they broke the surface of the water to bask in the sunlight. “The ocean! Feel that salt on your scales, smell that sea air!” He swam out a bit further. “Ah, it's beautiful!”  
  
“So...this is where we part, then.” Armando said, looking back at Mabel. “I will miss you greatly, Mabel. Me despido de vos, mi verdadero amor.” He hugged her tightly. “Fare thee well, my love.”  
  
She hugged him tightly and they remained like that for a few minutes. The others gave them their space, while Kevin started to cast a spell of some kind. When they finally let go, she held onto his hand a bit longer, their fingers laced together.  
  
“I'll never forget you, Armando. I'll look for your letters every day.” Mabel smiled sadly.  
  
“And I yours.” He leaned in, his lips inches from hers. “A kiss for luck, for my journey back home?” He asked softly.  
  
She smiled and closed the gap, kissing him sweetly. Then they broke apart and she let his hand go so he could leave. He then swam away, and she followed him for a short bit until she heard Kevin calling her name. How she longed to go with him...but, Gideon was right. She didn't know the spell, and at sunset she would change back into a human. She sadly waved to him until he was out of sight and then she swam back to the others.  
  
“Shall we return to Gravity Falls?” Kevin asked, gesturing to a portal he'd opened up.  
  
  
Mabel nodded and they all swam in, coming out back in the Gravity Falls lake. Mabel wiped at her eyes and then looked around. “Let's find my brother and Gideon.”  
  
–  
  
“Looking at the sun, I think it's almost three...” Dipper said anxiously as he sat with Gideon.  
  
Gideon sighed. “Alright, I'll call one of my staff and--”  
  
“Dipper! Gideon!” Mabel called as the group swam over to them.  
  
“Mabel!” Dipper started to dart out, but winced when Gideon stopped him with a death-grip.  
  
“Mabel...why is _he_ with you?” Gideon asked.  
  
Mabel liked in confusion. “Huh? Oh, Kevin? He's--”  
  
“You get away from those kids right now!” Gideon let go of Dipper and sped over, pushing Kevin away from the group.   
  
“Gideon, what?!” Mabel yelped.  
  
“Giiideon! Heeeey! Look, I know we kind of left on bad terms, but I swear I'm alone this time.” Kevin said nervously.  
  
“Stay. Away. From. These. Children.” Gideon growled, his eyes and amulet glowing.  
  
“I knew it.” Arthur said as he steered the others over to Dipper. “He's _not_ a friend.”  
  
“Look, I _said_ I was alone. No blood-demon! I cut off ties with him, honest!” Kevin said nervously.  
  
“And you think that that excuses what you _did_? YOU kidnapped those children and drained their blood, NOT your blood-demon!” Gideon shoved him back. “Whatever your reasons, you killed those tourist kids and got the government coming in and investigating us! Do you know how _difficult_ it was to cloak the forest? How much _trouble_ it was to make them forget what they _saw_ here?!”  
  
“And I'm very grateful to you for not letting them take me away.” Kevin said, nodding. “Look, why can't we just put that behind us? I got your friends back before sunset for you, didn't I? They never would've made it in time if I hadn't shown up!”  
  
“Good. That means we're _even_. Now get out of my town.” Gideon said venomously.  
  
“Look, just give me... _two days_ to prove I've changed. Just two days! I swear, I'm not here to cause trouble!” Kevin insisted.  
  
“...Fine.” Gideon nodded slowly, frowning. “You don't seem to be lying. Two days. If you cause any trouble before the two days are up, I'm banishing you to the Mindscape.” Gideon whipped his tail and swam back to the others. “And don't you _dare_ come near anyone in this group, got that? Or ANY children!”  
  
“Gideon...we didn't know.” Mabel said apologetically.  
  
“Of course you didn't.” Gideon sighed.  
  
“I didn't trust him. I kept an eye on him all night, just in case he tried anything.” Gideon told Arthur.  
  
“Thank you. For once, you and I are not at odds about something.” He looked back at Kevin, who was awkwardly floating where Gideon left him. “I'll be keeping a close eye on him. For now, we should get some lunch. I'm sure you're all hungry. I caught some food and put it in the cave.” He gestured towards the cave.”  
  
“So...why are you two all beat up?” Morgan asked.  
  
Mabel gasped. “Was it one of those dangerous nocturnal creatures?!”  
  
Dipper and Gideon glanced at each other before Gideon nodded. “Yes. Yes, it was. I fought it off, but it almost got Dipper. Then it called a friend, and we both had to battle them. We're okay, though.” Gideon looked at her.  
  
“Oh, good!” Mabel breathed a sigh of relief. “I'm glad to see you're both okay! I was so worried!” She threw her arms around Dipper.  
  
“Yeah, we're okay.” Dipper smiled and returned the hug.  
  
Arthur swam up close to Gideon and raised an eyebrow. “A 'nocturnal beast', eh?”  
  
“What she doesn't know won't upset her. And I'm actually in a good mood about you right now so kindly don't spoil it.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“Oh, don't worry. I won't spill your secret.” Arthur grinned. “How was he?”  
  
Gideon blushed a bit and smiled slyly. “Well, we 'fought' the 'nocturnal beast' for hours. And then we rested for food. And then we 'fought' again.”  
  
Arthur burst into laughter, holding his sides, and swam away from him.  
  
“Come on, let's go eat.” Dipper said as he led Mabel into the cave. The others followed, but Gideon stopped short and looked at Kevin, who was still lingered nearby, before sighing and going in. Then he snagged one of the stockpiled fish and brought it out to him, shoving it in his hand before swimming back into the cave and putting up the barrier.  
  
–  
  
“Mabel? Maaaabel!”  
  
Mabel gasped and swam out to where her friends were calling. The others followed, curious. “Candy, Grenda!” She burst out of the water, smiling brightly. “You came!”  
  
“How could we miss this?” Candy grinned and reached out to touch her scales. “You're so pretty, Mabel!”  
  
“Hey, girls!” Dipper poked his torso out of the water, smiling.  
  
They gasped in unison.  
  
“No ears!” Candy cried out in surprise.  
“Are you shirtless?” Grenda asked.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Can't wear clothes while I'm a siren.” Dipper shrugged. “And the ears aren't waterproof.”  
  
“I have never seen you without them.” Candy nodded firmly. “It's such a surprise!”  
  
“Well, this is me.” Dipper shrugged again.  
  
The others poked their heads out of the water and the girls jumped back in surprise.  
  
“Whoa! Are you _all_ sirens?” Grenda asked.  
  
“I want to be a siren, too!” Candy exclaimed.  
  
“This is our last day as sirens.” Gideon said, shaking his head. “And then I need to _rest_ , I have used a _lot_ of magic these past three days.”  
  
“Maybe another time?” Mabel asked hopefully.  
  
“Perhaps.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“That's not a 'no'!” Mabel said optimistically.  
  
Arthur and Morgan hung back at a distance, watching them with Pacifica. “You don't want to talk to her plebian friends, Pacifica?” Arthur asked her.  
  
“Ugh, no. I don't know why _Gideon_ is, he doesn't _like_ them.” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“Who's that coming?” Morgan asked, noticing someone approaching the group on land.  
  
Mabel noticed the newcomer too. “Tad!”  
  
He looked relieved and went over to kneel next to the water. “When your uncle said you were in the lake for three days, I got worried! Why didn't you _tell_ me you were going to be a siren?”  
  
“I called my friends, but forgot you don't have a phone. You should fix that.” Mabel smiled.  
  
“I should fix that.” Tad nodded.  
  
“Hullo, Strange.” Gideon greeted.  
  
“Gideon.” Tad nodded politely. “I see that Mabel's brother is collar-free, for once.”  
  
“It'll be back on after sunset.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“I don't mind. It's actually kind of weird having it off.” Dipper admitted. “I might have to include a collar in my daily wardrobe when I get home, I'm sure that'll throw people off.” He laughed a bit.  
  
“Yeah, you'd go from 'nerd' to...I dunno, what clique usually wears collars and chokers?” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“I have no idea.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Anyways, it's my last day as a siren, so I'm glad you guys came.” Mabel smiled at her friends.  
  
“We're only sorry we couldn't get out here sooner.” Grenda and Candy reached out and Mabel swam to the shore to hug them. Then she reached up to Tad, who looked at everyone awkwardly and cleared his throat before patting her head.   
  
“Uhm, some other time, Mabel. Considering your state of undress, it wouldn't be proper.” Tad said, shaking his head.  
  
“Oh, come on! The scales cover everything! I want a hug!” Mabel climbed up on the shore and grabbed him around the waist, hugging him. He awkwardly patted her shoulder before she let him go. “See? Was that so bad?”  
  
“Mabel, get your gills back in the water before you suffocate.” Gideon pulled her back in.  
  
  
“Oh, yeah. I _was_ feeling a bit off.” Mabel admitted.  
  
“You have to remember that we can't actually breathe above water. Our lower halves must be in water at all times.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“Yeah, I know.” She nodded. “My bad.”  
  
“How long until you have to go change back?” Candy asked. “We brought our bathing suits.” She lifted up her shirt to show her bathing suit underneath.  
  
“We have a few hours. The sun sets at 8:42 tonight.” Gideon assured Mabel.  
  
“Great!” Mabel beamed. “Come on in, girls! Tad, you too!”  
  
“Ahh, I can't swim.” Tad stood up and stepped back from the water.  
  
“I can teach you!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“I have nothing to wear.” Tad shook his head.  
  
“Oh. Another day, then!” Mabel smiled.  
  
“Yes. Well, I should get back home. I suspect I will have to clean up my house again. Take care, and I will see you tomorrow.” He turned to go.  
  
“Bye, Tad!” She looked at Candy and Grenda, who were taking off their outer clothes. “Let's go swimming, girls!”  
  
They climbed into the water and swam off with Mabel. Dipper went to go join them while Gideon hung back with Pacifica and the other two. They played for hours, doing chase games, telling them about all they'd experienced as sirens, showing off, and before they knew it Gideon was going over to them and pointing to the sky. It was time to return to the cave.  
  
“See you tomorrow!” Candy and Grenda said as they got out of the water and pulled towels out of their bags so they could get dressed.  
  
“See you!” Mabel waved. “Have a safe walk home!”  
  
Gideon stopped short. “...You're _walking_ home?” He looked at them.  
  
“Yes?” Grenda shrugged.  
  
“It's Friday the 13th. We're giving you a ride, follow us to the cave.” He swam along the bank so they could follow him.  
  
“You really don't have to.” Candy said as they walked along the bank to follow him.  
  
“Yeah, we'll be fine.” Grenda shrugged.  
  
  
“It's Friday the 13th. At night. In a town that already has supernatural troubles. You are riding in our limo and we're dropping you off home.” Gideon said firmly as he swam into the cave. They followed on foot and waited as they all swam into the changing stalls. The limo driver nodded in greeting and set up Gideon's wheelchair and brought of towels for everyone as they all glowed inside the stalls, returning to normal.   
  
Gideon was the last one out, of course. Dipper had to dry off and get dressed before he could help Gideon do the same, and by the time Gideon was in his wheelchair everyone else was waiting for them by the cave entrance and it was getting dark out.  
  
“Let's return to the mansion. Master Northwest has prepared a feast for dinner to celebrate your return.” The driver said as they went to the limo.  
  
“First we have to drop off these girls.” Gideon nodded to Candy and Grenda. “I'm not letting them walk home tonight of all nights.”  
  
“Of course.” The driver nodded and then opened the limo doors for them to get in. Then he opened the trunk before helping Dipper with Gideon's wheelchair.  
  
Once they were in the limo and heading for Grenda's house, Dipper gently took Gideon's hand. “...You doing okay?”  
  
“I already miss the free movement of my body.” Gideon sighed.  
  
“Well, you _do_ have that hot tub.” Dipper reminded him.  
  
“Yes. Thankfully.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“And we _do_ have a pool at home.” Pacifica chimed in.  
  
“Yes, that is true.” Gideon nodded with a smile and gently squeezed Dipper's hand.  
  
“...Are you two...?” Candy tilted her head to the side.  
  
“Yes.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Mabel sighed. “Well, if Dipper's really okay with it...”  
  
Dipper glanced at Gideon. _Was_ he really okay with it? Now that the high of siren sex was wearing off, he wasn't feeling as attached to Gideon. Still, he couldn't exactly deny it, not after Mabel seemed to have finally accepted it. There'd be less fighting this way, for sure...  
  
–  
  
After dropping off Candy, Grenda and Mabel, they returned to the mansion. Preston was waiting in the lobby for them when they came in. “Ah, you all came back!” He smiled.  
  
“I did promise.” Gideon reminded him. “The driver said you had food prepared?”  
  
“In the dining room.” He gestured towards it. “Tell me everything, what was it like? Did you find anything new?”  
  
Gideon and Pacifica started to talk excitedly about all they'd seen under the lake, with Arthur and Morgan chiming in as they all went to the table and took their seats. Dipper put the tray in place on Gideon's wheelchair and set his plate of food and his glass in their respective spots on his wheelchair before quietly starting to eat. Then it was the adults' turn to talk about all they did during the three days, which the kids all listened to completely enraptured.  
  
By the time dinner was over, they were all tired. Dipper took Gideon up to bed and helped him change, then tucked him in. Then he put on his pajamas and stopped by the ears, tail and collar sitting on Gideon's desk.  
  
“You don't actually want to wear it, do you?” Gideon asked calmly.  
  
“...No.” Dipper admitted. “I lied to Mabel and Tad so they wouldn't worry, but...I really don't want to.”  
  
“You know that you must, though.” Gideon said, nodding.  
  
Dipper nodded, then looked over as Pacifica poked her head in. “Oh, good. You're both decent.” She closed the door behind her, already dressed in her nightgown. “It feels so _weird_ to be in this nightgown. I suppose I have to get used to it.”  
  
“Ah, Pacifica. Good timing, would you help him put his accessories on?” Gideon asked, nodding to Dipper.  
  
“Of course.” Pacifica walked over and picked up the collar to put it around his neck, then attached the ears and tail with the remote. Dipper shivered as his nerves were harnessed once more and then he heard the whirring of the robotic ears as they folded back in response to his reaction.  
  
“Thank you, cousin.” Gideon smiled at her as she walked over to climb on next to him. “Now, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll want a bath, but for now I'm just too tired for it. Dipper, my water?”  
  
Dipper walked over and brought him his water from the pitcher. He turned the straw so he could drink it, then returned it to the table when Gideon was done. Then, sighing a bit, he returned to the bed and climbed on, resting his head on Gideon's chest.  
  
Business as usual, then. He almost missed the lake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's coming up next for these kids? Well, there is a boy-band coming to town...


	34. Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on land, it's business as usual...or maybe not. Some things have noticeably changed between Dipper and Gideon. And what is Kevin up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> ((A/N: This is your warning that there's a bit of non-detailed smut in this chapter.))

The next morning, Pacifica woke up first and went back to her room to get her clothes before borrowing Gideon's shower. She didn't trust her own, not with Arthur around. Sure he managed to keep his hands to himself while she was effectively naked around him in the lake, but he was keeping an eye on Mabel for Dipper at that time. Or worrying about Kevin. Who turned out to be evil after all. Pacifica sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, covering it with suds from the shampoo. She had been told about the cause of all those missing kids by Gideon before, but had no idea who was responsible until now. He seemed so nice...was that how he got those kids? She had always been kidnapped while she was walking by the road by a group of people, she'd never been kidnapped by one guy working alone. She'd always managed to escape them. But, to think of all those poor children lured in by his kind nature...just like _they_ were...  
  
What would have happened if Arthur hadn't stayed awake to watch him? She supposed she should be grateful to him for having the sense to not trust a stranger. Even if he was a pervert.  
  
She jumped when she heard the door open and looked over through the fogged-up plexiglass to see Gideon and Dipper coming into the room. Dipper put the brakes on and then went over to start Gideon's bath.  
  
“Good morning, Pacifica.” Gideon greeted.  
  
“Uh, hi. Uhm...can he hand me a bathrobe? I didn't realize I'd taken so long.” She said, reaching to turn off the water.  
  
“Don't stop on our account, Pacifica. He's not looking.” Gideon assured her. “I'm sure you still have to finish washing up.”  
  
Pacifica paused and reached up to touch her hair. “...Yeah.”  
  
Dipper turned from the bathtub and walked over to unbutton Gideon's nightshirt. Pacifica watched them quietly as she rinsed out her hair, smiling a bit when Gideon wriggled his finger at Dipper and Dipper leaned in so Gideon could kiss him. Those two were kind of cute together.  
  
By the time Gideon was in the bathtub, she was done and she opened the door a bit to see Dipper had left her a bathrobe. “Thanks.” She nodded as she pulled it on.  
  
“Mm.” Dipper hummed in acknowledgment as he focused on washing Gideon's hair.  
  
“Right. See you guys later. I'm using your room to change, okay?” Pacifica went to the door.  
  
“Leave the door open.” Gideon told her. “So we can hear if anything happens.”  
  
“Mmhm.” She left the bathroom door open and left for Dipper's side-room.  
  
“...Hey.” She heard Dipper saying as she went to the door. She paused to listen. “About your uncle's threat...where would she stay? I mean...it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to sleep in here long-term.”  
  
“We'll figure that out. She'd be a guest instead of a servant, so she'll probably have a guest room.” Gideon replied calmly. “Why? How likely is it that he'll abandon her again?”  
  
“...He's...pretty scatter-brained sometimes.” Dipper said nervously.  
  
“So, _pretty_ likely?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper answered reluctantly.  
  
Pacifica closed the door of Dipper's room and started to get dressed. She had to wonder why he would assume that. What did he do before Dipper was taken away? Then again, he did let his preteen niece and nephew go into the woods all alone. He wasn't the most responsible guardian, for sure. And then there was the fact he was trusting Tad Strange, who was unnervingly “normal”, so much that it looked fake.  
  
She also had to wonder about their parents. Did they know about Dipper's living away from him? Or did he lie about that? How little of what happened here did their parents know? She knew that her parents would never be fine with her spending an entire summer alone with an obscure relative, especially in a strange town they'd never been to. Then again, they could've been to Gravity Falls before...but, she would've seen the twins before now if that was the case.  
  
She finished dressing and left the side-room, then poked her head into the bathroom. “I'm finished.”  
  
“Alright. Feel free to wait around for us, we're almost done.” Gideon said as Dipper drained the water.  
  
Pacifica smiled. “I'll wait.”  
  
–  
  
Gideon wanted to try his paragolfer, so they went to the minigolf center with the Crows to play. Dipper was given his own club to use and Gideon used his own, happily controlling the paragolfer so he could lightly swing the club and send the ball rolling. His swings weren't as good as they usually were, but they were good enough for him.   
  
“Good shot.” Arthur commented before stepping forward. “I bet I can do it better.”  
  
“We'll see about that. This isn't cricket.” Gideon grinned at him.  
  
“It's the same mechanics. Actually, cricket is harder because you have to get it through all the hoops. It's not as simple as getting it in a hole.” Arthur swung his club and the ball went rolling off down the lot towards the hole.  
  
“We should try it sometime, when I'm not in a chair.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“What happened in the lake?” Merlin remarked. “Those two are friendlier than I've ever seen them.”  
  
Pacifica shrugged. “I guess he showed he had good instincts about something dangerous that the rest of us missed?”   
  
“Well, if Gideon trusts him now, then that's a good thing.” Preston shrugged. “Less hexing this week.”  
  
“Provided he keeps his hands to himself.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
Dipper silently waited his turn, watching the others play. He had to wonder what Mabel was doing right now. Probably at the lake with Tad, they did talk about doing that. Or at least buying him a swimsuit. What kind of swimsuit would that guy wear? Maybe the same kind that Stan wore. Or maybe trunks? Or maybe a speedo? No, not a speedo, that would be too--  
  
“Dipper, you're up.” Gideon told him.  
  
Dipper nodded and walked over to take his position at the ball. He swung the club and the ball rolled off and stopped, making him go over and swing again.  
  
“I'm going to go check on Kevin later.” Gideon told Arthur. “Do you want to join me?”  
  
“You know where he is?” Arthur asked.   
  
“I've been keeping tabs on him.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Then, yes. I don't trust him. I feel like he's up to something, and I don't even have magic powers to tell me that.” Arthur nodded firmly.  
  
“Very well, how about after we're done here?” Gideon nodded to Dipper as he returned and they went on to the next hole.  
  
“I miss your attendant's voice.” Morgan commented. “He has such a nice one, but he can't use it.”  
  
“He can if you speak to him first.” Preston said calmly.  
  
“Oh, really?” Morgan looked at Dipper. “Sooo, what's your home life like? I mean, back in...where are you from?”  
  
“California.” Dipper replied.  
  
“Back in California. What's your home life like? Do you have any friends?” Morgan asked curiously.  
  
“...No. Just my sister.” Dipper said quietly, shaking his head.  
  
“That's a shame. I mean, you seem like a really nice guy to be around.” Morgan frowned. “What about your hobbies?”  
  
“...Reading. And video games. And I play games with my sister.” Dipper glanced at Gideon, silently asking him for help.  
  
“I think these questions are bothering him, Morgan. Why so curious?” Gideon asked pleasantly.  
  
“I'm just wondering about what his home life is like. I mean, from what I've learned so far, he seems quite unlike the type to punch anyone. Did you ever get in fights back home?” Morgan looked back at Dipper.  
  
“...No.” Dipper shook his head. “Mabel usually fought the bullies off me. It wasn't until...the gnomes, that I started fighting anything.” He went on, looking over to watch Preston moving forward to swing his club at the ball.  
  
“So, why didn't she punch Gideon, and instead you?” Arthur asked.  
  
“She was... _scared!_ I had never seen her scared of anyone before! Even the gnomes didn't have her cowering in fear like Gideon did! I...I _snapped!_ Something in me just...before I even realized I was moving, I'd already hit him a few times!” Dipper admitted, glancing around nervously as he gripped his golf club tightly, his robotic ears folding back.. “I didn't... _want_ to hurt anyone...and it just got worse and worse...I hit him...I _lied_ to Grunkle Stan by not telling him about it...I didn't... _want_ any of...of this.” His ears drooped as his tail hung limply between his legs, his head bowed and his shoulders trembling. “I never even _wanted_ to come to _Gravity Falls_...”  
  
“So, your parents forced you to go?” Gideon asked.  
  
“They...needed us out of the house. They're going through some things.” Dipper said, sighing sadly. “I'm worried...about what my home life will be like when I get back.”  
  
“Aww.” Morgan reached up and rubbed his ears. “Well, hopefully things will get better.”  
  
Dipper blushed a bit at the rubbing, and then Morgan left him alone to go take her swing. Gideon looked at Dipper, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Are you going to be alright, Dipper? Do you need me to comfort you?” He asked calmly.  
  
“I-I'll be okay.” He glanced around at all the other people playing golf and blushed redder at the thought of laying his head in Gideon's lap _in public_. “Now's not really a good time...” _  
  
_“Later, then.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Dipper nodded, thinking of what _else_ they could do later. In the privacy of their room. In the hot tub. Geez, why was he getting excited about that? He wasn't a siren right now, he shouldn't be getting awkwardly excited at a _minigolf course_.  
  
Luckily, no one but Gideon - and maybe Arthur - seemed to notice, and when they were in the limo heading home Gideon slipped his hand into Dipper's and gently stroked the side of his hand while keeping his eyes on whoever he was actively talking to. Dipper distracted himself by watching out the window.  
  
When they got there and Gideon was put back into his wheelchair, he looked at Arthur. “I have something to attend to before we go, so I'll come find you when I'm done. Try not to get into trouble beforehand.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. I managed to keep my hands to myself during those three days, you know. I think you can trust me to behave.” Arthur raised his hands in surrender.  
  
“We will see. Pacifica, do not hesitate to come find me if he does trouble you.” Gideon nodded to Dipper. “To our room, Dipper.”  
  
Dipper nodded and wheeled him away. They were barely in the room with the door shut before Gideon was tugging on his shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. When they broke it, Gideon smiled and patted his cheek. “Go get the items and set them up in the hot tub. You know where they are. I'll wait here.”  
  
Dipper blushed and nodded, quickly leaving the room to get the items needed for the siren spell.  
  
–  
  
Gideon sighed contentedly as he lay with Dipper in the hot tub, his arms wrapped around the other siren boy possessively. “Mm, truly this was such a wonderful gift.” He stroked Dipper's hair and nuzzled him affectionately. “And, clearly, I'm not the only one that enjoys these urges.”  
  
Dipper blushed and curled up against him a bit. “Mm...”  
  
“Sadly, we can't do this for too long. I have to make sure Kevin isn't causing trouble.” Gideon huffed a bit, bubbles slipping from his curled lips.  
  
“Mm.” Dipper reached up to stroke the scales on Gideon's neck, making him shiver. “I dunno, he seemed to really be done with the demon...and you said he wasn't lying...”  
  
“Just because I couldn't sense his lying doesn't mean he's not. I couldn't sense it before, either. That's why I said I would be watching him.” Gideon rolled on top of Dipper and kissed him. “As much as I'd love to spend hours in here with you, I have a duty to this town.”  
  
“You're only ten, your only 'duty' should be to grow up healthy.” Dipper frowned, then gasped as Gideon's fingers trailed down his scales to his slit.  
  
“My duties, my entire _being_ , surpass the limits of my age.” Gideon kissed him and re-positioned himself on top of Dipper to slip inside the slit.  
  
Dipper moaned and clutched at his shoulder-scales, giving up on conversation for the time being as they started to move together.  
  
They heard the bathroom door open and Gideon huffed a bit before reluctantly moving them both to where they could see who had just come inside. “Pacifica? Is everything alright?”  
  
“Oh, uhm...Arthur wanted me to tell you that he's going to check on Kevin himself. One of your wizard staff showed up and said he was acting suspicious, so he went with him.” Pacifica said, standing by the door. “Am I interrupting?”  
  
“A little bit. We'll be done soon.” Gideon told her as Dipper let out a soft moan. “Where are they going?”  
  
“I think your staff guy said he was doing something 'over by the Multibear cave'?” Pacifica shrugged.  
  
“I know where that is. Thank you, Pacifica.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Right. I'll just...leave you to finish.” She closed the door behind her as she left.  
  
Gideon looked at Dipper. “I'm going to be a bit rough, so bear with it.” He then nipped at the scales on his neck and dove them back under, holding him still as he rode him. Dipper, on his part, apparently didn't seem to mind and when they finished he purred and nuzzled him until Gideon led them up to the surface and set himself on the seat to cast the spell to change back.  
  
Dipper sighed a bit as they changed back and then puled away from him to get out and dry off so he could dress before taking care of Gideon.  
  
“Are you content?” Gideon asked, smiling at him over his shoulder.   
  
Dipper blushed. “Uhm...yeah. Yeah, that was...it was good.”  
  
“Glad to hear it.” Gideon chuckled.  
  
Dipper blushed redder and hid his face in the towel he was using to dry his hair.  
  
–  
  
“What is he doing around here?” Arthur muttered as he watched Kevin, now no longer a fishman and instead a human dressed in purple robes with silver hair, examined something on the wall. His escort had to attend to something and told him he would return soon and to not do anything that would get Kevin's attention.  
  
“Let's see, I know I put it somewhere here...did Gideon already find it? No, I hope not. Hm...” Kevin felt around until he felt a rock move and smiled, pulling it out. “Aha!” He pulled out a necklace with a blood-red stone and put it on. “Ahh, much better!”  
  
“Yeah, about damn _time_ you came to retrieve me.” A blue-skinned creature dressed in black and red appeared in front of Kevin. “You've been using my powers this whole time and I've gotten nothing for it in years!”  
  
“I had to make Gideon believe I'd really changed before I could come back. But, now that I'm back, we can continue where we left off!” Kevin grinned. “And I know of the _perfect_ little girl for your next sacrifice. You may even want her alive!”  
  
“That remains to be seen.” The creature rolled his eyes. “ _Why_ would I want her alive?”  
  
“Because...she...has... _demon blood_ in her!” Kevin said excitedly.  
  
“What?” The creature looked alarmed. “Which one? Who?”  
  
“I don't yet know, but it's of the mind variety. I could sense that much.” Kevin nodded. “I don't believe she knows.”  
  
“Good, as long as she doesn't know then she can't access those powers.” The creature grinned. “Yesss, I do believe I'll want this one alive. Let's go get her, then.”  
  
“She lives in a shack by the woods with an old man, _easy_ pickings!” Kevin grinned.  
  
"Shack? Old man?" Arthur frowned. Wait, but that sounded like...  
  
“Who's there?” The creature looked towards Arthur's hiding place. Kevin moved towards it and Arthur quickly fled the area.  
  
He had to get to Mabel before they did. Demon blood or not, she was a sweet girl that didn't deserve whatever they had in store for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What on earth could Kevin be talking about? :3c


	35. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Gideon and Dipper rush to the Mystery Shack to warn and protect Mabel, but is somebody else already on the job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel looked up as she heard knocking on the door. “What? Who's that? The shop is closed.” She walked over and opened the door, blinking in confusion. “Arthur?”  
  
Arthur looked out of breath and a bit terrified. He looked behind him before stepping in and shutting the door. “I don't have Gideon's number. Call him. Kevin is working with that blood demon again, and he's after you.”  
  
“After...me?” Mabel frowned. “Why?”  
  
“I have no idea, he said a lot of stuff that didn't make sense. But, he described their target as a girl that lives on the edge of the woods with an old man, and you're the only one that fits the description.” Arthur looked out the window. “Oh, bloody hell. There's his demon.” He pulled the curtains shut.  
  
“I'll call Dipper.” Mabel pulled out her phone and dialed Dipper's number. Arthur went around and closed all the curtains and then started to barricade the doors.  
  
“Hey, what's going on here?” Stan asked, walking over to him.  
  
“There's a lunatic after your niece.” Arthur explained as Mabel told Dipper what was happening.  
  
“A lunatic?” Stan frowned. “Let me get my gun.” He headed out of the room.  
  
“Gideon's on his way. He's contacted his staff.” Mabel said as she hung up. “I guess he really was a bad guy...”  
  
“Yeah, I'd say so.” Arthur said as Stan came in with a loaded gun.  
  
“Where's the creep?” Stan asked, going to push the curtain aside a bit. “...What the fudgesicle is _that_?”  
  
“A blood-demon, I guess.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“ _That's_ what's after you?” Stan looked at her, lowering the curtain again. “Why is he just standing there?”  
  
Arthur frowned and then looked around, gasping. “That guy, on your rug! He was on the tapestry!”  
  
“Bill Cipher?” Mabel looked at the rug. “Oh, hey! That _is_ him! He's like a mind-demon or something, right?”  
  
“Maybe he can't come in because of that being here.” Arthur looked back out the window.  
  
“Come to think of it, the attic windows look kind of like him, too. And some other windows in the house.” Mabel said thoughtfully.  
  
“Huh. Guess he can't tread on other demons' turf.” Stan shrugged.  
  
“I don't see Kevin.” Arthur frowned.  
  
They all jumped as a portal opened in the room, but breathed a sigh of relief when Gideon came out of it with Dipper and his staff.   
  
“That was a very reckless thing you did, but I'm glad you did.” Gideon told Arthur. “Let's set up defenses. Do we know where Kevin is now?”  
  
“We can't see him.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Scrying orb.” Gideon nodded to Renaldo, who pulled out his.  
  
“He's on the roof.” Renaldo looked at Stan. “I can tell you now that that gun will be useless against a blood demon. We're going to set up a barrier around you four, Dipper included, and we'll handle the rest.”  
  
“We'll put you in that extra room of yours. It's roomy, and there's signs magic was used there before.” Gideon said as he nodded to Dipper. Dipper wheeled him out of the room and they went to the spare room, where the rug still rested against the wall.  
  
“So, we just stay in here?” Stan asked as they all joined Dipper and Gideon.  
  
“Yes.” Gideon nodded. “Dipper, Renaldo will push my chair. Stay with your family and Arthur.” He looked around. “I'm surprised the blood-demon isn't already trying to get in.”  
  
“Well, that guy on your tapestry is all over this place.” Arthur pointed out.  
  
“Bill Cipher? Is he really?” Gideon asked, surprised.  
  
“Yeah, on a rug, the attic windows, who knows where else?” Arthur shrugged.  
  
“...I see.” Gideon nodded. “Yes, that...that makes sense. Let's deal with this problem, Renaldo. Barrier up.” He was wheeled out of the room and a barrier was put around the entire room.  
  
“Be careful.” Dipper told him.  
  
“I'll be fine.” Gideon assured him with a smile. Then he was wheeled away and the others were left alone.  
  
“Why would Kevin be after me?” Mabel frowned. “I didn't do anything to him.”  
  
“He said something about you having demon blood, I think? I have no idea.” Arthur shrugged.  
  
“Clearly the guy is crazy.” Stan frowned.  
  
Dipper sighed and went to look out the window. He could see the blood-demon standing at the edge of the lot, staring at the building with his shoulders raised like a hissing cat. The attic? Was he staring at the attic windows? Was Bill Cipher really protecting this place?  
  
They heard the sound of someone running down the hall, following by a group of footsteps. Apparently Kevin had managed to get in, and didn't expect to find all his fellow wizards there. Dipper heard Stan lament the possible damage done to the place and Mabel assured him she'd fix whatever is broken. With glitter-glue!  
  
Arthur walked over to look out the window with Dipper. “He's still there?”  
  
“I think...he's backing down.” Dipper frowned. “But, why would he be doing that? Unless...he really _is_ talking to Bill Cipher...”  
  
“He must be bloody powerful, this Cipher guy.” Arthur nodded.  
  
Finally, the blood-demon fled, and they heard Kevin cry out in despair. They'd both lost their battles. The door opened and they looked over to see Gideon being wheeled in, with Kevin in glowing chains. “I'm going to be with them for a few hours, so you're free to do and say as you like within reason. Don't do or say anything my uncle would learn about and punish you for.” Gideon said, then nodded to Renaldo and they all went through a portal. It closed behind them and the barrier dropped, letting them out of the room.  
  
“...I guess I'll tell him about Cipher later.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“So...you guys wanna do something fun?” Mabel shrugged. “There's an arcade you haven't seen yet, Dipper. Arthur, do you want to join us?”  
  
“Oh, why not. I might be fun to be among the plebeians for a day.” He pulled off his feathered cape. “I'm not wearing this around them, though. Especially not in an...'arcade'.” He hung it on a coat-rack in the room. “I trust this will be in the same state as I left it?”  
  
“I'm not touching it.” Stan shrugged. “I'm pretty weirded out by this whole thing. Think I'll take a nap while you kids go have fun.”  
  
“I'll call the limo.” Dipper suggested as he pulled out his phone. “Actually, better call Preston first, so he knows.” He dialed his number.  
  
Preston picked up. “Yes?”  
  
“Gideon's going to be doing some wizard stuff with the other wizards so he told me I can spend time with Mabel. Arthur's here too. Is it alright if we use the limo?” Dipper asked. “We're at the Mystery Shack right now.”  
  
“Very well, but only because I do _not_ want Arthur to have to endure your uncle's _filthy_ car. I'll send it over.” He hung up.  
  
“...Okay, that's a yes. He's gonna send the limo.” Dipper put the phone in his pocket.  
  
“Great!” Mabel smiled.  
  
“In that case, I'll just leave this in the limo.” Arthur grabbed his cape and put it on again.  
  
–  
  
“Eeeeeeeeeeeee!” Mabel squealed as she stared at a poster on the wall. Arthur covered his ears and looked at Dipper in confusion as Dipper shrugged and people looked over wondering what was going on. “Sev'ral Timez is coming here! They're coming here, Dipper!” She started to shake his shoulders.  
  
“Uhm, okay, great, who?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Sev'ral Timez? My favorite boy-band?” Mabel raised an eyebrow and shook him again.  
  
“Wait, really?!” A crowd of people left their games and went to the poster. Dipper and Arthur quickly escaped the crowd that was gushing over the poster.  
  
“I think Pacifica and my sister were taking about that.” Arthur commented as they listened to Mabel talk excitedly with the other fans.  
  
“I hope they'll let Mabel and her friends go with them.” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“She might, if Gideon asks.” Arthur nodded.  
  
Dipper sighed a bit and looked at Arthur. “Want to play one of these games, instead of watching?”  
  
“Sure.” Arthur shrugged. “That shooter looks fun. Can you use a gun, Dipper?”  
  
“Uh, no? I'm a kid?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“That's no reason not to learn to shoot.” He walked over and Dipper joined in, putting in quarters for them to start the game. Then they spent a little while playing that, with Dipper needing to reload a few times, until finally they'd both lost. They got pretty far, though Arthur grumbled about the game being rigged to ruin the shot.  
  
“We should go hunting sometime.” Arthur said as they put the controllers back. Mabel had moved on to a dance game.  
  
“Yeah. Sometime.” Dipper nodded, glancing at the clock. How long was Gideon going to be away? And what was wrong with him that he was feeling like this only a few hours apart from him? How could he go home like this?! Was this...because of the brainwashing?  
  
–  
  
“Did you have fun today, Arthur?” Preston asked as they sat down for dinner.  
  
“Yes, actually. Well, aside from the being chased by a crazy wizard with a blood demon part.” Arthur shrugged. “Oh, but something kept him from getting into the Mystery Shack. What was it again?” He looked at Dipper.  
  
Dipper swallowed nervously as all eyes were on him. Even Gideon was looking at him with interest. “...Bill Cipher. His...visage is all over the Mystery Shack, and the blood-demon was acting like he was being spoken to, though we didn't hear anything. And he never took his eyes off the attic windows, which look like a triangle with one eye.” He held his hands in the shape of a triangle and put it to his eye.  
  
“You mean, Bill Cipher's presence is in Gravity Falls at this moment?” Preston asked excitedly.  
  
“It's time to start practicing the circle, then.” Gideon nodded. “Dipper, I will need your help with that. We'll use the ballroom.”  
  
Dipper nodded, glancing away.  
  
“Also, while we were out Mabel noticed that there's a boy-band coming to town. She seemed interested.” Arthur looked at Pacifica. “Would you be willing to take her and her delightful friends with you?”  
  
Pacifica sighed. “Do I have to?”  
  
“It would be nice.” Gideon remarked, looking at her.  
  
“I want to go with Mabel and her pleb friends.” Morgan smiled at Pacifica.  
  
Pacifica sighed. “Fine. I'll buy more tickets. The things you all make me deal with.”  
  
“Thank you, Pacifica~!” Morgan hugged her and then went back to her food.  
  
Pacifica smiled a bit and went back to her food.  
  
“Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?” Preston asked.  
  
“I need more paint.” Quentin spoke up. “I'm almost out.”  
  
“We'll get you more paint.” Priscilla assured him.  
  
“Thank you.” Quentin went back to making a sculpture out of his mashed potatoes.  
  
–  
  
Mabel sat in the window seat next to the attic window, sighing. “Hey...demon or god or whatever...thanks for protecting us before. That was pretty scary. I don't know if you can hear me, but really...thanks.” She curled up against the glass and sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
“Mabel?” Stan walked over to her. “Mabel, it's time for bed, sweetie.”  
  
“Can I sleep here?” She asked. “I like this window. It makes me feel safe.”  
  
“There's an identical one in your room.” Stan reminded her.  
  
“Yeah, but...” She sighed. “There's also Dipper's empty bed.”  
  
Stan paused, then sighed. “Alright...I'll go get your blanket. Which stuffed animal do you want?”  
  
“My unicorn.” Mabel smiled. “Thanks.”  
  
He nodded and went to go get them for her. When he came back, with an extra pillow as well, he found her fast asleep. Smiling softly, he put the stuffed animal in her arms and shifted her so he could put the pillow in place. Then he pulled the blanket over her and patted her head before walking downstairs.  
  
Mabel smiled happily in her sleep, feeling like someone was holding her in a gentle embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper still seems reluctant to summon Bill Cipher. Can Gideon convince him?


	36. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica takes Mabel, Morgan, Candy and Grenda to a concert while Gideon practices magic with Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel awoke the next morning with the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned a bit and rubbed at her eyes before looking at the eye on the window. “Hope you didn't mind me sleeping here last night.” She climbed off the windowsill and went to her room to change clothes. She might've felt awkward about him being in her room, possibly watching her change, but she also felt really comfortable knowing someone was watching over her. Sure, there was the whole “God is always watching” belief, but this was something she for sure _knew_ was tangible.  
  
Also, if Kevin wasn't insane...she  _might_ be related to Bill Cipher? Which was odd to think about. Really odd. Let's just go with the “Kevin is insane” theory.  
  
And ignore the laughter in our head. Yep. That's...totally not weird. She finished dressing and headed downstairs, just as her phone went off in her pocket.  
  
–  
  
“Alright, while they're going to that concert, we're going to be practicing the summoning circle.” Gideon said to Dipper as Pacifica and Morgan headed for the front door.  
  
“Okay...” Dipper nodded reluctantly.   
  
Protected them or not, Bill still scared him. Those words and blood splatters left by The Author were engraved in his mind and he felt physically sick as he gathered everything Gideon told him to gather. Then they were in the ballroom and Gideon was holding open the book for him as he carefully drew the circle.  
  
“We're just practicing the circle today. We'll summon him after the Crows leave.” Gideon said as Dipper carefully drew on the ballroom floor with white chalk.  
  
“Okay.” Dipper nodded as he drew.  
  
“You're doing great. Very nice circle there. Now the triangle in the center, and don't forget the symbols.” Gideon told him.  
  
As Dipper drew the triangle, he paused to look at the eye staring up at him. It was still creepy, even if this very thing had protected them before. Sighing, he moved on to the symbols.  
  
“You don't seem happy.” Gideon commented.  
  
“I'm fine.” Dipper sighed.  
  
“Dipper, your ears and tail are drooping.” Gideon sighed. “Are you still afraid?”  
  
Dipper stopped drawing and nodded, sitting back on his knees. Gideon smiled and beckoned to him. “Come here.”  
  
Dipper nodded and went to him, resting his head in his lap. “There's no need to be afraid. Would a terrible monster have protected your family's home? You can trust him. You can trust me.” He said soothingly as he stroked Dipper's hair.  
  
Dipper sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Maybe...everything would be okay...  
  
But, he was still very concerned. Where did that blood come from, if he was so trustworthy? Where did those words? He lied to The Author, deceived him on his very nature, so could Dipper really trust him to not be willing to use him? The Northwests obviously worshiped him, but Dipper...feared him. Every time he was by the tapestry, he felt a shiver down his spine. Was everything  _really_ going to be okay?  
  
“Dipper.” Gideon sighed, exasperated. “You need to relax. Do you want to go to our room? We can use the hot tub.”  
  
Dipper blushed, his thoughts quickly changing from horror-stricken to...well, highly erotic. “Uhm...yeah. That sounds good.”  
  
“Alright. Finish this circle and then we'll take a break. Now, give me a kiss.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Dipper raised his head and pressed his lips to his before getting back to work. As long as he focused on the reward and not the results of using this circle, he should be okay. It was just practice, anyway...  
  
“What are you doing in here?” Arthur asked, walking into the room.  
  
“We're practicing drawing a summoning circle.” Gideon smiled. “We have to make sure everything goes perfectly when we do the actual summoning.”  
  
“Huh. So...what, you're going to summon this Bill Cipher guy?” He gestured to the one-eyed triangle in the middle of the circle.  
  
“Yes.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Well, good luck with that, I suppose.” Arthur shrugged. “I'm still not sure about all this magic stuff.”  
  
“Perhaps I'll teach you next year.” Gideon offered as Dipper got up from his drawing. “All done?” Dipper nodded and Gideon looked it over. “Very good. Now we have to clean it up and then we'll go to our room.”  
  
A maid came over to them, with Preston right behind her, and started to clean it up. “There's no need to clean it yourself.” Preston said calmly, smiling at Gideon. “It looks very nice. It's good to see he has enough artistic ability to not screw this up.”  
  
“Of course. I'm so used to cleaning up my own messes at home, I forgot.” Gideon tilted his head to the side a bit. “Then, Dipper and I are going to our room for the next few hours. Please don't disturb us.”  
  
“That's fine.” Preston nodded and then watched Dipper wheel Gideon away. “Arthur, do you want to play chess?”  
  
–  
  
“Thanks for bringing us, Pacifica.” Mabel said as they waited for the band to come out and play. “This was really a pleasant surprise.”  
  
“Well, it was a combined effort of your brother, Gideon and Arthur.” Pacifica shrugged. “They said you wanted to come, so...I invited you.”  
  
“She's being so nice.” Morgan smiled, and then they looked forward as the music started to play. Candy and Grenda started to cheer with the rest of the crowd and Mabel joined in. Pacifica and Morgan held themselves back a bit longer before they also cheered for the boy-band coming onstage.  
  
The identical brothers sang and danced for the crowd, blowing kisses and throwing random merchandise for people to catch. By the end of it, the girls were all jumping up and down and clinging to each other cheering and singing along – Pacifica had introduced Morgan to Sev'ral Timez every day leading up to the concert since they heard about it.  
  
After a few hours they finally said good night after two encores and blew kisses before leaving the stage. As the crowd started to calm down, the girls realized they had been hugging each other and Pacifica and Mabel awkwardly let go of each other as Morgan let go of Pacifica and smoothed out her skirt. Candy and Grenda were still hugging, with Candy practically cradled in Grenda's arms. Pacifica briefly wondered what it was like to be so close to someone like that. Or maybe they were actually dating? She really didn't know.  
  
“So, uhm...” She cleared her throat. “I have an outstanding reservation at The Club for dinner, I thought you all might enjoy a bit of fine dining.” She brushed her hair over her shoulder.   
  
“Really? That's really nice of you!” Mabel smiled.  
  
“Mmhm.” Pacifica played with her hair a bit. “Anyways, we should probably get going. I bet you're hungry after all that cheering and singing.”  
  
“Sure! Oh, wait, can we go find the band? I wanna get their autograph!” Mabel pleaded. “I  _know_ they won't refuse  _you_ !”  
  
Pacifica looked at the others, who also had pleading looks – well, Morgan looked intrigued more than pleading, but she was clearly also interested. “Alright, fine. We'll go find the band.”  
  
“Yes!” Mabel punched her fist in the air.  
  
“Come on.” Pacifica led the way, heading backstage. They saw the band go inside and walked over to peek in, Grenda catching the door before it closed.  
  
“What in the...?” Pacifica frowned and stepped in, the others following.  
  
“Do...American bands  _normally_ keep their performers in giant hamster cages?” Morgan asked, bewildered. “Because that would really explain a _lot_ of about some of the pop stars.”  
  
“No, I've been backstage many times and this...” Pacifica looked at the tubes on the wall with what looked like more band members in it. “Is...not normal.” She started to take pictures with her phone.  
  
“Someone's coming!” Grenda grabbed them all and pulled them behind a rack of clothes. A large man stepped in and shut the door behind him.  
  
“Terrible show! What is wrong with you boys? You barely even sold out the arena! And, Deep Chris, you call that a pout?” The man said, standing in front of the hamster cage. One of the band members whimpered like a puppy, his bottom lip trembling.  
  
Pacifica quietly started recording while Mabel took pictures with her phone. Something was really wrong here...  
  
“Every one of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Except for you, Leggy P. You were really on point tonight. Here you go, gorgeous.” He reached into a bag and threw a giant hamster treat into the cage. The girls watched in horror as Leggy P took the treat and then hissed when Deep Chris reached for it.  
  
“This is...not normal...” Pacifica breathed, shaking her head.  
  
“As for the rest of you, remember that you can always be replaced by your  _brothers_ .” The man gestured to the tubes and one of the younger-looking ones started to dance at his cue. “Dance for me child, DANCE!” He laughed maniacally, then coughed. “Augh, my throat is killing me. Can someone get me a lemon water?”  
  
He walked out and slammed the door behind him. Grenda let go of the rack she was holding in place and they stepped out of hiding.  
  
“Who goes there? Prepare to be danced at!” Deep Chris said before he got up and started to rhythmically step towards the bars, snapping his fingers.  
  
“Step off, Deep Chris. They're ladies.” One of the others said, crouching in front of him to block his way. “Don't disrespect them, bro. Don't disrespect.”  
  
“My bad.” Deep Chris stepped back, looking ashamed of himself.  
  
“Let's scam this boo-bop, posing for them poster-style.” The second guy suggested before they all posed together.  
  
“Who was that awful man, and why does he keep you in here?” Pacifica asked as Mabel squealed in happiness at the posing.  
  
“He's our producer, yo.” Deep Chris said, nodding.  
  
“He genetically-engineered us to be the perfect boy-band, G.” The guy that had blocked Deep Chris's way explained.  
  
“So, you're  _clones_ ?” Candy asked, her eyes widening.  
  
“But he keeps us in cages! That junk is straight brutal, girl!” Another member chimed in.  
  
“Our one dream is to escape into the  _real world_ . For real. Yo, I heard 'bout these things called 'trees'. I dunno what they are, but I wanna kiss one!” Yet another said dreamily.  
  
“But, we can't disobey Mr. Bratsman. He says he loves us.” Yet another said, nodding.  
  
“If he  _really_ loved you, he'd set you free!” Mabel cried, thinking of her brother's captivity with his so-called “boyfriend”.  
  
“True dat, true dat.” The boy-band nodded.  
  
“That's a valid perspective.” One of them commented.  
  
“Okay, I'm going to let you out now.” Mabel pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and grabbed the lock.  
  
“UH, what are you DOING?!” Pacifica reached out to stop her.  
  
“Uh, freeing them?” Mabel said, raising an eyebrow. “Don't you want them to be free?”  
  
“Yes, but there are more  _legal_ ways to go about it! Let's start by calling the police. You do that, I'm going to call my dad. These guys are going to need some professionals to help them adapt to the real world. Just breaking them out and letting them run wild is actually detrimental to their introduction to society!” Pacifica said, pulling Mabel's hand off of the lock. “And  _why_ do you know how to pick a lock?!”  
  
“Yo girl, you just said some mighty big words there.” Deep Chris commented.  
  
Pacifica blushed. “Anyways, call the police, I'm calling my dad. Grenda, bar the door.”  
  
“Okay!” Grenda went over to the rack and moved it in front of the door.  
  
“We don't want him coming in and trying to stop us from freeing them.” Pacifica pulled out her phone. Mabel pulled out hers and they made their phone calls.  
  
–  
  
“Master Gleeful, Stan Pines is here to talk to you.” The butler approached Gideon and Arthur. They looked up from their game of cards, which Dipper was being Dealer for, and then Gideon looked at Dipper.   
  
“It must be important, for him to come all the way here. Let's go see him.” He nodded to Dipper. Dipper got up and wheeled Gideon out of the lounge and to the foyer.  
  
“Gideon.” Stan looked relieved to see him. “I need your help.”  
  
“What's the matter?” Gideon asked.  
  
Stan handed him a CD case. “I think...Robbie's brainwashing Wendy. If you play this backwards, which Soos showed me how to do, it sounds like a spell.”  
  
“Brainwashing her?” Gideon took the CD. “...Where are they now?”  
  
“They went on a date.” Stan sighed. “I couldn't stop them, she threatened to suplex me if I tried. I have no idea what's going on, she was talking about how badly their relationship was going just earlier today, and then he plays that CD for her and she's...she's changed!”  
  
Preston walked past them and opened the front door. “I'm going out. Pacifica just called, says that she needs my help with something concerning that boy-band.” He told Gideon before shutting the door behind him.  
  
“My, tonight is a rather eventful night for music.” Gideon remarked. “I'll examine this CD and then call you. You seem rather upset.”  
  
“Well, he was talking about taking her to Lookout Point...I'd hate for her to be brainwashed into that kind of thing...” Stan pursed his lips.  
  
“So it's a matter of urgency.” Gideon frowned. “I may have to use my magic to break it, or it could be as simple as destroying the CD. He may have more, though. Who gave this to him? I'll have to ask him about that later. For now, Dipper, to our room. And get out the siren spell.”  
  
“Uhm, Lookout Point is on a cliff.” Stan frowned.  
  
“There are two kinds of sirens.” Gideon said calmly. “Water and air. You can come with, if you'd like.” He nodded to Dipper and Dipper wheeled him to the elevator. Stan followed right behind, wondering what they were planning.  
  
When they got there, Dipper set up everything for the air siren spell on the bathroom floor – Stan took a moment to gape at the bathroom, which made Gideon chuckle – and then went to help Gideon undress.  
  
“Whoa, what's going on here?!” Stan asked, alarmed.  
  
“The siren spells require anyone that's going to be changed to be undressed for it.” Gideon explained as Dipper unbuttoned his clothes. “If this bothers you, you can step into the main bedroom.”  
  
“...No, I'll just...I'll be fine.” Stan sighed. “Just...face away from me, got it?”  
  
“I'll be lying down.” Gideon said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Fine.” Stan sighed.  
  
Dipper carefully lifted him out of the wheelchair and set him down, putting a town over his hips to cover him up. “Okay. Ready?” He picked up the book and set it up so he could see it from where he was lying down.  
  
“Thank you. Now, stand back with your uncle.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
Dipper did so, standing back with Stan as Gideon chanted. When he started to gasp in pain Stan moved forward but Dipper quickly stopped him and shook his head. This was part of the spell, nothing to worry about. To Stan's amazement, Gideon's body started to change. His ears grew pointed and spouted features as feathers formed all over his body, from his neck to his...talons. He had talons now. Beautiful wings sprouted from his back and spread out and then he slowly stood up, flapping his wings a couple times once he was standing.   
  
“There.” Gideon turned to Stan and Dipper. “Now, let's see about that CD.”  
  
“Do you have a CD player?” Stan asked as he handed it to Gideon.   
  
“Don't need it.” He held it and started to cast a spell. Stan and Dipper jumped as it burst into black fire and he cringed. “...Blood-demon. I knew leaving that guy alone would be a bad idea. He's made a new Deal. We better find Robbie.” He left the bathroom and Stan and Dipper followed. Then he opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony.   
  
“What happens if Robbie doesn't do as the blood-demon wants?” Dipper asked as they walked out to join him.  
  
“Robbie will be killed. Considering he's one of the Symbols, that would be very bad.” He lifted Dipper into his arms. “I don't actually know where Lookout Point is, so head out to your car and lead the way.”  
  
“Right.” Stan nodded and hurried out of the room. Gideon flew out with Dipper in his arms, heading for the parking lot.  
  
\--  
  
They followed Stan's car from above, passing over trees and houses. Dipper looked down in awe at the view, grateful that he wasn't afraid of heights. Though, he was a bit unnerving with Gideon being the only thing keeping him from falling to his death.   
  
Finally, they saw Stan park his car on a cliff that had a few cars already on it and they swooped down to land, startling everyone in the cars. Robbie and Wendy looked at them in disbelief, obviously having been interrupted from something intimate.  
  
“Hello, Robert.” Gideon said coolly. “I hear you've been naughty.”  
  
Robbie blushed. “Uhm, wow,  _way_ awkward use of that word. I mean, I was _trying_ to be, but--”  
  
“Where is the blood-demon?” Gideon asked calmly. His eyes glowed and Robbie gasped as the door opened and he was lifted out of the seat.  
  
Stan and Dipper went over to get Wendy out of the van. She started to lunge at Gideon, but other people were getting out of their cars to help stop her.  
  
“Don't forget what got Dipper in that situation.” Stan hissed, glancing at Dipper apologetically.  
  
“I'm not going to hurt him. Actually, I'm trying to save his life.” Gideon told Wendy. “I need you to tell me where the blood-demon is hiding, Robert.”  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” Robbie said, glancing away.  
  
“Look at me,  _Robert Valentino_ .” Gideon said firmly. “If you do not tell me where he is, I can't break you off from his Deal. If I can't break you off from his Deal, you will have to kill children for him or be killed yourself!”  
  
Robbie paled. “I didn't know that! He just said he'd be wanting a favor!”  
  
“Blood-demons always deal in bloodshed.” Gideon said, shaking his head. “Where is he?”  
  
“The old playhouse.” Robbie sighed.  
  
“Thank you.” Gideon nodded firmly, then pulled out the CD and broke it in half in front of them all. Robbie gasped as the pieces burst into black flame, then disappeared with a blood-red stone left behind in Gideon's hand. “I'm going to return this to him. Don't  _ever_ do something so stupid again or I  _will_ hex you.”   
  
“Yessir.” Robbie paled and nodded.  
  
“Good. Now, get her on home and apologize profusely. If you're lucky, she won't dump you now that she's coming to her senses.” He took to the air, flying off.  
  
Dipper watched him go. “...I guess...I'm staying with you until he picks me up, Grunkle Stan.”  
  
Stan looked at Wendy, who was looking dazed. “Wendy?”  
  
“What...happened?” Wendy asked, looking around. “I...why did I...agree to come here?”  
  
Robbie looked down in shame. “I brought you here. I...brainwashed you.”  
  
Wendy clenched her fists. “You... _what_ ?!” She yelled as the other people at Lookout Point went “Oooohhh...”. “Why would you EVER think that's a good idea! I-I can't  _believe_ you!”  
  
“I thought you were going to leave me!” Robbie cried.  
  
“Well, I sure as hell am NOW!” Wendy slammed her fist on the van's hood. “We're  _through_ !” She turned to go.  
  
“Wendy, I'll give you a ride to your place. Want some ice-cream?” Stan offered as he and dipper followed her.  
  
“I  _really_ want to be left alone, but...okay.” She wiped at her eyes. “Ice-cream sounds great. Thanks, guys.”  
  
Robbie glumly watched them go as Stan opened the car doors for Wendy and Dipper. Then they drove off, leaving everyone behind.  
  
–  
  
“That was intense.” Mabel said as they watched the producer get hauled off in handcuffs. Preston was on the phone, arranging for some care for the band members. “But, it's good that they're going to get the help they need.”  
  
“Once they're feeling better, if they want to, we can get them set up with a new producer and manager and they can continue performing.” Pacifica looked at Mabel. “So, do you like your autographs?”  
  
“Yes! I'm going to frame these!” Mabel smiled, Candy and Grenda doing the same.  
  
“Great. Let's go get some food, then. Daddy?” She walked over to Preston. “We're going to dinner now. Or, would you like us to wait for you?”  
  
“Go on to dinner, Pacifica. I'll be fine. I have things I still need to do here.” Preston waved her off.  
  
“Okay, father.” Pacifica nodded and walked over to the girls. “Let's go back to our limo.”  
  
They smiled and followed her. Mabel tried not to think about the last time she went to “The Club”, but couldn't help it from creeping in when she looked in and saw the table that Dipper had broken up with Gideon for her at. Quickly looking away, she decided feeling guilty wasn't going to help Dipper's situation.  
  
“Wow, this place is really fancy.” Grenda said as they all sat down at a booth. The waiter came over and brought them water and menus and then left to give them time to decide what they wanted.  
  
“Normally we wouldn't even be able to stand in the lobby.” Candy said, picking up the menu. “Oh...wow. This is...expensive.”  
  
“Yeah.” Mabel nodded. “It's not easy to pick food here.”  
  
“Don't worry about it and just order. If the prices bother you so much, I'll ask for a menu without prices.” Pacifica waved it off.  
  
“Lots of seafood here.” Morgan remarked.  
  
Mabel leaned towards Candy and Grenda. “Want any suggestions?”  
  
“No, we'll be okay.” Candy shook her head.  
  
“It's just...wow. These  _prices_ .” Grenda nodded.  
  
Pacifica and Morgan exchanged glances and then giggled.   
  
–  
  
Stan looked up as Gideon flew down and landed in their parking lot. Dipper got up and walked over to him. “So, uh...is it handled?” Stan asked.  
  
“Well, I've freed Robbie from his Deal. I can't fight a demon, though, so...hopefully Bill Cipher can help with that.” Gideon lifted Dipper into his arms.  
  
“Was good hanging out, Dipper.” Wendy said, sighing, then looked at Gideon. “You take care of him, you got that?”  
  
Gideon nodded, then flew off, holding Dipper tightly. “I can only do so much.” He muttered. “You're just fine provided you don't upset my uncle.”  
  
Dipper decided not to say his thoughts on being “just fine” and reached up to stroke Gideon's feathers. They were downy-soft and beautiful and he couldn't help but be in awe of them.  
  
“You might want to stop that, unless you want to experiment with this body tonight.” Gideon commented.  
  
Dipper blushed. “Uhm...uh...but, I'm not also...”  
  
“So?” Gideon raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Dipper blushed even redder. “I'll stop.”  
  
“Thank you.” Gideon chuckled. “Though, now  _I'm_ interested in it.”  
  
“Am I allowed to refuse?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Oh, very well. For tonight, anyway.” Gideon winked at him.  
  
Dipper wondered how birds mated and couldn't keep himself from glancing down there. Then he jolted himself out of it and buried his face in Gideon's feather-covered chest.  
  
“So...uhm...changing the subject...” Dipper looked towards the direction of the Mystery Shack. “If we summon Bill Cipher--”  
  
“When, not if. And that will be very soon.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“How are you so sure he'll help you with your whole...king...plan...thing?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Because that's how he works. We make a Deal, he fulfills it.” Gideon chuckled softly. “That's pretty much how all demons work.”  
  
Dipper nodded slowly. “I guess so...”  
  
“You're still worried?” Gideon asked. “You think he'll turn on me or something?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“You're so sweet.” Gideon tilted his chin up and kissed him. “But, I have it handled.”  
  
Dipper sighed and closed his eyes. “He turned on The Author...what makes you any different?” He murmured.  
  
“I'm not Stanford.” Gideon stroked Dipper's hair, hovering in the air for a bit. “He was an outsider messing with things he didn't understand. I've been preparing for this for years and I know what I'm getting into. I've told you all this before, but still you're frightened?”  
  
Dipper bowed his head. “Well...yeah.”  
  
Gideon sighed heavily. “Well, there's still time to ease your fears. Let's return home.”  
  
Dipper nodded and then Gideon flew them back home. “We can still experiment, if you want.” Gideon said in a low voice.  
  
Dipper blushed. “Maybe...another day? I mean...this isn't another form, this is my actual body, so it's not like it'll just return to the way it was before after...”  
  
“That's true.” Gideon nodded and then landed on his balcony. “Alright, let's go to the bathroom so I can change back.” He set Dipper down and kissed him briefly before walking into the bathroom.  
  
Dipper nodded and followed him, ready to help him get dressed and get back into the wheelchair as soon as the spell was done.  
  
“I'm going to try changing back on the wheelchair.” He walked over and sat down in it, his wings hanging over the sides. “Hm, this form isn't very good for chairs. Still, it's better than the floor.” He cast the spell to change back and gasped in pain, gripping the arms of the wheelchair as everything changed back to normal, glowing the entire time. Once it was over, Dipper brought him a towel to wipe off the sweat. “No. Bath. I need a bath.”  
  
Dipper nodded and went to fill the bath. “I guess...twice in one day is bad, huh?”  
  
“Seems so. Plus, the air siren spell was a lot trickier and stressful than the water one.” Gideon said, gripping the arms of the wheelchair tightly. “I probably won't use that one as often.”  
  
“That's a shame, since it allows you more mobility than the water one.” Dipper put the bubbles in the water as it filled up.  
  
“Mm. Maybe with more practice...but, not in the same day as the water one.” Gideon sighed.  
  
Dipper turned off the water and walked over to pick him up, lifting him into the water. Gideon tilted his head up as he was set into the water. “Kiss me.”  
  
Dipper sighed and kissed him, then reached for the washrag to clean him up. Luckily, Gideon seemed too tired to insist on anything more than a simple kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple days left. Is Dipper going to be ready when it's time to summon Bill?


	37. Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something really big is causing trouble in town and Gideon's going to investigate it, leaving Dipper with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

They were woken in the early hours of the morning by a strange screeching sound. Dipper and Pacifica started awake and went to Gideon's window to look out it. “What was _that_? A dragon?” Pacifica asked, looking back at Gideon.  
  
“Dragons don't sound like that.” Gideon shook his head, frowning. “I have to investigate it. Dipper, set up for the air siren spell.”  
  
Dipper nodded and went to gather what Gideon needed for the spell, setting it up. Then he helped Gideon into his wheelchair and took him into the bathroom. Pacifica waited for them, watching out the window for any sign of what could have made that sound.  
  
“It might take all day, so let your father know I'm going out.” Gideon said as he came out with Dipper in his arms. He opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony, spreading his wings.  
  
“That's really cool.” Pacifica grinned.  
  
“It's also really tiring. I have to pick between transformation spells, I can't do two different ones in one day.” Gideon set Dipper down. “Get dressed and grab your phone. We'll get some food while we're out.”  
  
Dipper hurried off, leaving Gideon to wait with Pacifica. “Be careful, okay?” Pacifica asked, concerned. “You don't have any armor or anything.”  
  
“Armor would weigh me down. I have barrier spells.” Gideon assured her. “Though, I'm not intending to fight anything. I'm just investigating that noise.”  
  
“And if you have to fight?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Then I'll call for backup.” Gideon looked out towards the rising sun. “It's too early for this...”  
  
“It can't wait?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“No. Who know what damage would be done if I waited?” Gideon shook his head. “The Society will erase people's memories of it, and of my siren form, but I can't have this town being damaged by some creature. It's _my_ town.”  
  
Dipper walked over to join him, dressed and relatively groomed. “Okay, ready to go.”  
  
“Good.” Gideon lifted him into his arms and then flapped his wings a couple times to lift himself into the air. “I'll see you later, Pacifica. Call him if there's any trouble.” He flew off with Dipper.  
  
Pacifica sighed and placed her hands on the balcony railing. “...Be safe.”  
  
–  
  
“I don't see anything yet.” Dipper said, looking around anxiously.  
  
“Neither do I. I wonder—whoa!” Gideon flew out of the way of something diving at him and then cast “ _Tighl!_ ” at the creature to scare it off. Dipper started at the creature in disbelief as it flew away.  
  
“Gideon...was that a dinosaur?” Dipper asked, looking up at him.  
  
“Yes, Dipper...” Gideon pursed his lips. “I do believe it was.”  
  
“Time-travel?” Dipper guessed.  
  
“Maybe not.” He flew after it, holding Dipper close.  
  
“It's pretty fast.” Dipper said as the creature disappeared into the woods.  
  
“So am I.” Gideon flew faster and dove into the woods, looking for the larger creature. He saw it disappear into an old mining building and stopped, pausing outside it. Frowning, he flew into the hole in the roof and saw an open mine-shaft. “...Underground...?”  
  
“Not where I expected to find a dinosaur.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“I'll have to get backup. There could be more.” Gideon shook his head. “And I'm leaving you with your family for this.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“No 'but's.” Gideon frowned at him. “It's too dangerous.”  
  
“But, I want to see the dinosaurs...” Dipper frowned.  
  
“We'll go through time sometime and see them. I don't know how many are down there and I can't get distracted by protecting you.” Gideon flew out and headed for the Mystery Shack. “Just do as I say and stay with your family.”  
  
“But, I really want to hel--”  
  
“Dipper.” Gideon looked at him firmly, cutting him off with a sharp tone. “That's. An. Order. Stay with your family.” He landed outside the building and walked up to the door, knocking on it twice.  
  
“...Yes, sir.” Dipper said quietly, his robotic ears drooping.  
  
The door opened and Stan looked startled to see them. “Gideon? Dipper?”  
  
“There's trouble in Gravity Falls again. I'm leaving him to you.” Gideon said, setting Dipper down. “I'll return for him when it's safe.” He then turned and flew off.  
  
“...Right. C'mon, kid.” Stan sighed and motioned Dipper inside. “Want something to drink?”  
  
Dipper walked inside, nodding. “That sounds good.”  
  
“Dipper?” Mabel came down the stairs with Waddles. “What's going on?”  
  
“Gideon dropped him off.” Stan shrugged. “You just missed seeing his bird form.”  
  
“Aww. I guess I'll see it later.” Mabel walked over to Dipper. “What's going on? The blood demon again?”  
  
“Uhm...no.” Dipper shook his head. “Dinosaur.”  
  
“... _Dinosaur_?!” Mabel and Stan said in unison. Waddles squealed his own opinion on the matter.  
  
–  
  
“So, there's supposedly a dinosaur out there right now, right?” Mabel asked as they watched TV. She knit Waddles a sweater as they watched it, while Dipper sat on the floor with the pig.  
  
“Mmhm. Big one, too. Nearly hit us.” Dipper said as his tail shifted away from the curious pig.  
  
“We should go find it!” Mabel grinned. “We'll call Soos and Wendy, they'll love it!”  
  
Dipper looked up at her. “You _do_ know that he left me here so that I _wouldn't_ end up dealing with the dinosaur, don't you?”  
  
“Oh, come on! He just said 'stay with your family', he never said 'your family can't come find the dinos before I kill them'!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“I don't think he's going to kill them.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“Mabel, I think your pig needs to go.” Stan commented, seeing Waddles starting to go in circles.  
  
“Oh!” Mabel set down her knitting. “Okay, let's go out, Waddles!”  
  
Stan sighed, watching them go. “Mabel...still doesn't fully understand your situation, I guess. No matter how nicely you're being treated, you're still a prisoner.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Yeah. His uncle is just looking for an excuse to beat me, and directly disobeying his orders would do it.”  
  
“Ahh! Help! Help!” Mabel came running back in. “Waddles was nabbed!” She cried in despair. “It knocked me over as it grabbed him!”  
  
“I'm getting my gun. Mabel, called Soos and Wendy. We're going to get your pig back. Dipper, did you see where it lives?” Stan asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper nodded. “I'll direct you.”  
  
He sighed a bit as Mabel frantically called Wendy and Soos to meet up with them for them to save Waddles. Hopefully Gideon wouldn't be too angry...  
  
–  
  
“This is the place?” Wendy asked, preparing her axe.  
  
“Yep. We got the rope?” Stan asked.  
  
“Right here!” Soos pulled rope out of his truck.  
  
“Alright, let's go in.” Stan nodded and went to the mining shaft, looking in. “Yeesh, that's pretty deep down.”  
  
“Maybe I should wait in the car.” Dipper said worriedly.  
  
“Uh, no, didn't you see Jurassic Park? We're going in together.” Mabel said as Stan lowered the rope.  
  
Dipper looked around nervously before following them down the rope.  
  
To their surprise, they found McGucket already down there. “What...are you doing here?” Stan asked.  
  
“Oh! I saw a group of people go in here and decided to follow them! My rope broke, though.” McGucket grinned at him. “Wanna go find them together?”  
  
“A group of people?” Soos asked.  
  
“Probably Gideon and his wizard friends. C'mon.” Mabel hurried on. “We have to find Waddles!” Waddles! Where are you?!”  
  
Dipper looked towards one of the tunnels, his robotic ear shifting. “Did you hear that?”  
  
“Sounded like a pig squealing!” Mabel ran down the tunnel and they went after them. McGucket tagged along, looking at Dipper's robotic appendages curiously.  
  
They found Waddles cowering behind a rock under a magic barrier. Gideon and his fellow magic-users blasted fire and light spells at a pterodactyl to drive it away, and it seemed to be pretty effective. The creature fled and they followed, Gideon flapping his wings and moving ahead of the crowd.  
  
“Waddles!” Mabel ran over the barrier.  
  
“I'm going to go help!” Stan said as he ran off with Wendy.  
  
“How do we get him out?” Soos asked as they touched the barrier.  
“Uhm...we can't. Not until Gideon lowers it.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
A bit later, Stan was coming back in with Gideon behind him. Gideon looked mildly annoyed as he ushered Stan and the other two back in. “What were you thinking?”  
  
“We were thinking that some creep took my niece's pig, so we were gonna beat it up!” Stan said, turning to him.  
  
Gideon crossed his arms over his chest and then looked over at Dipper. Dipper's robotic ears folded back as his shoulders slumped. “You know, I left him with you so that he _wouldn't_ be in here. It's _dangerous_. Luckily, we've already rounded all the active ones up and we're going to monitor the rest from now on.”  
  
“What are you going to do?” Mabel asked anxiously.  
  
“Well, they survived this long. May as well help them adapt.” Gideon shrugged, then snapped his fingers to drop the barrier around Waddles. Mabel knelt down and pulled Waddles into her arms, the pig happily grunting. “We'll put a barrier around this place to keep them from leaving it and monitor them to make sure they have what they need. I'm not sure what could have caused the tree sap they were in to come loose, so we'll have to check that out.” He looked back at Stan. “Nothing for you to worry about.”  
  
“Right. So, uh, I found an egg earlier. Can I keep it?” Stan asked. “It can be an exhibit!”  
  
“...Sure, why not. You're being held responsible if it hatches, though.” Gideon shrugged and Stan ran off to pick it up. “My staff will handle the rest of this. Dipper, let's return home.” He walked over to him.  
  
“Can't we wait until we get back to the Shack?” Dipper asked. “I forgot something there...”  
  
Gideon sighed. “Fine, but be quick picking it up.”  
  
They headed back up, Gideon carrying Dipper while Dipper held onto the egg for Stan. They got up a lot quicker than the others, since Gideon was flying and they were climbing. When they got to the Mystery Shack, Gideon handed the egg to Stan and then set Dipper down. “Be quick.”  
  
Dipper nodded and hurried in with Mabel. He didn't actually forget anything, he just wanted a chance to say goodbye, so they went to their room and she gave him one of his books before hugging him tightly.  
  
“Be safe, okay?” She said softly.  
  
“You too.” Dipper nodded, then looked at the window. “...Take care of her, okay?” He then left the bedroom and headed back to Gideon.  
  
“Ready?” Gideon asked, looking at him.  
  
“Take care of him.” Stan said, looking at Gideon. “Don't let him be hurt. Please.”  
  
“I will do what I can, but what happens to him relies on his actions alone.” Gideon sighed and lifted Dipper into his arms.  
  
Stan watched them go, his brow furrowed with intense worry.  
  
–  
  
When they reached the mansion, Gideon landed in the parking lot and collapsed a bit. Dipper gasped and quickly got up to make sure he was okay. “Gideon?”  
  
“Why...was...that guy in there?” Gideon asked quietly.  
  
“Huh?” Dipper blinked, confused.  
  
Gideon pushed himself to his feet. “Let's...go in. I'm too exhausted to fly now, we'll have to walk.”  
  
“Oh, okay.” Dipper stood up and helped support him as they went into the building.  
  
“Gideon?!” Pacifica gasped, seeing his ragged state. “What happened?!”  
  
“Where have you been all day?” Arthur frowned, walking up to him. “And what's this?”  
  
“Another...siren form.” Gideon explained. “I took care of the new danger. I need rest. Dipper, take me to my room.”  
  
Dipper nodded and took him to the elevator, since the stairs would be too much of a strain on him. Pacifica followed, worried about him. They got back to their room and Dipper carefully helped Gideon lay down between the magic items and draped a towel over him. Then he stood back as Gideon cast the spell to change back, his robotic ears folded back in concern.  
  
“The Crows are going back home tomorrow.” Pacifica reminded Gideon as Dipper went to remove the towel and dress him.  
  
“Good. Then we can summon Bill Cipher tomorrow night.” Gideon said, grunting a bit as Dipper shifted him.  
  
“Sorry.” Dipper said quietly.  
  
Gideon waved it off weakly. “Just...get me into bed. I need rest. And a rejuvenating crystal.”  
  
Dipper nodded and focused on the task at hand. Pacifica went to get the crystal for him, and by the time she returned Dipper was laying Gideon on the bed.  
  
“Thank you, cousin.” Gideon said as she handed it to him. “Dipper, put it under my pillow.”  
  
Dipper took the crystal and put it under Gideon's pillow before tucking him in. Then he went to get him some water, which Gideon greedily drank until the glass was empty.  
  
“I'll tell father that you'll be eating dinner in your room.” Pacifica suggested.  
  
“No, I'll...I'll be at dinner. I just need rest.” Gideon shook his head. “I used...way too much magic today. More than the amulet could take the brunt of.”  
  
“You just focus on resting.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
Gideon smiled. “Wake me for dinner.”  
  
“Alright.” Pacifica reached over and mussed up his bangs a bit. “Sleep well, Gideon.” She then left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Dipper climbed into the bed with Gideon and lay his head on his chest, sighing a bit as Gideon's fingers ran through his hair as he started to stroke his head. “I'm not...in trouble, am I?”  
  
“No, you're not in trouble. I didn't anticipate them going to rescue their pig and bringing you along, and I _did_ say to stay with them. Next time, I'll be more specific and say to stay in the Mystery Shack. Or I'll just drop you off back here to wait for me.” Gideon sighed heavily.  
  
“Mm. Okay.” Dipper nodded, closing his eyes. “Thanks.”  
  
Gideon smiled and stroked his hair fondly. Tomorrow they would meet Bill Cipher in person, instead of just having him looking at them through his image. What would he be like? He hoped he was a pleasant demon.  
  
Dipper, likewise, was thinking of Bill Cipher. His heart was pounding thinking of how he would have to summon him, and whenever he tries to assure himself it would be okay,”DO NOT SUMMON AT ANY COST” in bloody red swam across his vision.  
  
Tomorrow...was certainly going to be interesting.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's reaction to seeing Waddles was "What the--why is Mabel's PIG here?!"
> 
> Next chapter is Bill's grand debut!


	38. Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to summon Bill Cipher. Can Dipper do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Breakfast was spent with Crows, and then they were loading their bags into the limo to be taken to the airport in Portland. Dipper stood back as they all said their “goodbye”s and “see you later”s.  
  
“I suppose you weren't so bad this time.” Gideon said as Arthur shook his hand politely.  
  
“Yes, I suppose we did get along much better, didn't we?” Arthur smiled. “You're still a bloody brat, though.”  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Same to you. Safe travels.”  
  
“We'll see you later.” Pacifica hugged Morgan with a smile. “Keep in touch, okay?”  
  
“Uh-huh!” Morgan smiled.  
  
“Take care, fair Pacifica.” Arthur walked over as Morgan stepped away and took Pacifica's hand. “I hope to see you again soon.” He kissed her hand.  
  
Pacifica blushed. “Yeah. You too.”  
  
He winked and released her hand before they joined their father at the door. Then they were gone, the door shutting behind them. There was silence in the foyer before Preston turned to Gideon. “So...this evening, you said?”  
  
“After dinner.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Splendid.” Preston smiled. “I'll set up the ballroom for the event. Candles and prisms, yes?”  
  
“Yes.” Gideon nodded. “And move the tapestry into there.”  
  
“Excellent. We should also have snacks for the event, I'm sure he'll be hungry. What do mind-demons even eat?” Preston asked thoughtfully.  
  
“I dunno, nightmares?” Gideon chuckled a bit.  
  
“Well, I'll arrange for the basics.” Preston walked off with Priscilla.  
  
Pacifica turned to Gideon. “So...this is really happening.”  
  
“Yeah.” Gideon nodded. “It's really happening.”  
  
“Nervous?” Pacifica smiled.  
  
“A bit. I mean, he's already proven to be benevolent, but it's like meeting a celebrity for the first time. I'm nervous. Our family has honored him since before this town was founded.” Gideon smiled shakily. “What if...he's not impressed with me?”  
  
“Gideon, you're amazing. He'll love you.” Pacifica assured him, taking his hands in hers. “And we'll be right there with you, to give encouragement.”  
  
Gideon smiled brightly and nodded. “That's right. You'll all be there.”  
  
Dipper gripped the handlebars of Gideon's wheelchair tightly, feeling anxious. His robotic ears were folded back against his head, but Gideon didn't seem to notice, too involved in his discussion with Pacifica.  
  
–  
  
Dipper sat quietly with his phone, staring at the last message sent.  
  
**[We're summoning Bill Cipher tonight.]  
**   
There was no answer from Mabel yet, which really sucked because he could really use her genuine emotional support instead of Gideon's...well, _brainwashing_ . No matter ho w much Gideon used his magic to manipulate Dipper's mind, the fear and dread was just too strong. He needed someone that really _cared_ about him to give him encouragement about this and, as far as he could tell, Gideon saw him as a pet or an object that he could use as he pleased. And there was nothing Dipper could do about it, because he was on strike three and if he disobeyed then Preston would punish him.  
  
He'd never seen any of the other servants be beaten, but then again how would he know? They kept themselves completely covered up, so he couldn't see if they had bandages on. He thought he saw one limping the other day, but then they walked normally a bit later so maybe it was just because of what they were carrying.  
  
Time was ticking down, and lunch time had already passed. Dinner was always at 6pm.. He glanced at the clock on his phone and read 5:00pm. Only one more hour, then. Then it was maybe a half-hour of eating and they'd be in the ballroom...to summon a demon.  
  
“Dipper?” Gideon spoke up, and Dipper looked over at Gideon, who was doing crafts at his desk. “You're so quiet. A dollar for your thoughts?”  
  
Dipper sighed. “I'm just...worried. What if he's _not_ so benevolent? What if he's just _possessive_ ?”  
  
“Well, that's not do bad.” Gideon chuckled a bit. “As long as it means that he'll be protecting what's his.” He looked over at Dipper. “I understand that feeling.”  
  
Dipper pursed his lips. No, he would _not_ get into another argument about how he wasn't Gideon's _property_ again, not when he was about to help summon a _demon_ .  
  
“There's nothing to worry about. You're going to be just fine.” Gtideon assured him before looking back at his craft project.  
  
Dipper sighed and looked back at the phone. Still no reply from Mabel. Was she with Tad Strange again? Maybe he should call...  
  
“Uhm...can I...make a phone call?” He asked, looking at Gideon.  
  
“If you'd like.” Gideon replied calmly.  
  
Dipper nodded and dialed Mabel's number, bringing to it his ear. It rang once...twice...three times...four....five...  
  
“Hello?”  
  
Dipper frowned. Who was the—oh. That's right, this must be Tad Strange. “...Why do you have my sister's phone?”  
  
“Because she's changing out of her bathing suit. She was teaching me to swim. Is this important?” Tad asked calmly.  
  
“Are you two alone?” Dipper asked, concerned.  
  
“Stan's on his way.” Tad replied.  
  
Dipper gripped his phone a bit tighter. “Hand the phone to Mabel.”  
  
“I would have to violate her privacy to do that. You can wait a few minutes.” Tad said, sounding annoyed.  
  
“You didn't do anything to her, right?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Vevm ru R dzmgvw gl, R wlm'g pmld sld sfnzmh nzgv!” Tad groaned.  
  
“WHAT?!” Dipper cried, confused.  
  
“...I didn't. Do. Anything. To. Your. Sister.” Tad said, sighing heavily. “She's coming now.”  
  
The phone shifted a bit and then Mabel spoke. “Hey, what's up?”  
  
“I just need...encouragement. Tonight's the night. Big plans. Bit nervous.” Dipper said, trying to calm himself a bit. “Uh, what language was your friend speaking earlier?”  
  
“I dunno, Tad-ese?” Mabel laughed a bit. “Whatever is bothering you, I'm sure you'll be okay. You're you! I'm guessing you're being vague on purpose, so I won't pry.”  
  
Dipper sighed. “So...you...spent the day swimming with him, huh?”  
  
Gideon looked over curiously.  
  
“Oh, yeah! He didn't know how to swim at all, it was kind of funny watching him flail around!” Mabel giggled. “Oh, but the best part was when the girls at the swim store flirted with him and he just FROZE! It was hilarious!” She laughed.  
  
“I'm _sooooooo_ glad that you find my humiliation and lack of comfort to be amusing, Mabel.” Tad said in the background.  
  
“Just be careful, okay? I've heard things about him...” Dipper said nervously.  
  
“Dipper, I'm fine. Tad isn't going to hurt me, don't worry.” Mabel assured him. “Oh, Stan's here, I gotta gather up our stuff. Call me after the thing, okay? I'll be waiting!” She hung up.  
  
Dipper sighed and lowered his phone. “Right...thanks.” He mumbled.  
  
“Who was she with?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Tad Strange. Again.” Dipper sighed.  
  
“She's never going to listen to our warnings about him, is she?” Gideon sighed heavily.  
  
“Guess not.” Dipper set his phone down.  
  
“Come here.” Gideon beckoned to him. Dipper obediently left the bed and went to join him at the desk. “Put up your left hand.”  
  
Dipper frowned a bit and raised his hand, wondering what he was doing. Gideon then opened his clenched hand and revealed a beaded ring with blue and white beads. He then took Dipper's hand in his other hand and slipped the ring onto Dipper's left ring finger. “There.” Gideon smiled up at him.  
  
“...Gideon...this...” Dipper sighed. “Gideon, we're _not_ \--”  
  
The door opened and Pacifica poked her head in. “Hey, it's time to come down for dinner.”  
  
“We'll be right there.” Gideon smiled at her, then nodded to Dipper. “Let's go.”  
  
Dipper sighed and went behind Gideon to wheel him out of the room. He would just have to discuss the ring at a later time, it seemed.  
  
–  
  
Dinner was peaceful enough, though he had to endure soft chuckles from the rest of the family every time he moved his right hand and the ring came into view. As much as he wanted to rip it off and throw it in Gideon's face, that would likely have terrible results. It was just more of Gideon's games, just another power-play. Once this summer was over, the ring, the collar, and the ears and tail would be _gone_ .  
  
Finally, it was over – no, not “finally”. Too soon, it was over and they were heading for the ballroom. It had been decorated with red, black, and gold and all the curtains were closed, with dim candlelight the only thing lighting up the room. Dipper wheeled Gideon up to where they had been drawing the circle and he miserably took the white chalk to start drawing the circle.  
  
'I can't do this.'  
  
He carefully drew each symbol, one after the other.  
  
'I can't do this.'  
  
The second circle, and the lines to divide the symbols up.  
  
'I can't DO this.'  
  
The triangle, next.  
  
' _I can't DO this._ '  
  
The singular eye, and all the bricks and bowtie.  
  
' _**I can't DO this!** _ '  
  
The arms, next, and the legs...and finally, the top hat. His body was shaking as he finsihed and tears slipped down his cheeks. “I can't...”  
  
“Can't what?” Gideon asked as Preston handed him Journal 2.  
  
“I can't do this...” Dipper gripped the chalk tightly. “I can't do this. I can't do this! We can't summon him! We can't!” He moved to ruin the circle and cried out as a hand roughly dragged his arm and threw him out of the circle. He hit his head on the floor and whimpered in pain before a shadow was cast on him and he looked up in fear at Preston Northwest.  
  
“When we are done here...” Preston said through clenched teeth. “You _will_ be _punished_ . Stay in this spot. Your part is done.” He then walked over to the circle. “Gideon, you may start.”  
  
Dipper paled. Strike three. He'd finally pissed off Preston enough to earn strike three. He looked at the doors, but they were closed for privacy. He groaned and held his head as he listened to Gideon chant.  
  
“ _Triangulum, entangulum._ ” Gideon started, and Dipper gasped as the circle started to glow. “ _Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium!_ ” His chant echoed throughout the ballroom, and a gust of wind started to blow from no source. Gideon gasped in pain and gripped the book tightly, his eyes glowing a light blue color. “Egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!”  
  
Dipper slowly sat up as the circle glowed even brighter and then the world around them turned monochrome as a bright, yellow and black figure appeared, first in the form of a triangle and then changing into the form of a man with pointed ears, dressed in a yellow tunic with a brick-pattern on it, black legging and boots and a golden cape that was black on the inside. His skin was a pale yellow color and his eyes were golden-yellow and glowing. Over his hair, which was yellow in front and black in back, was a small black top-hat that bent back and pointed at the top to resemble a wizard's cap.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh! Gravity Falls, it is GREAT to be BACK!” The man said gleefully. “And, what a welcome! Rainbow Star, Pine Tree, and, oh, even my little Llama is here!” He smiled adoringly at them. “We've already got three of the Symbols, how wonderful!” He then looked at Preston. “Preston Northwest. I've been watching you. You've gotten further than any of your ancestors did, bravo!” He then turned back to Gideon. “And Gideon, my precious Rainbow Star, you're so powerful! I love it!”  
  
“Thank you, Cipher.” Gideon blushed. “I read that in order for you to remain here, we have to make a deal with you?”  
  
“Of course, of course!” Bill grinned. “What would you like? I should tell you, that unless I have my _real_ physical form, I can't repair your body.”  
  
“That's alright, I figured as much.” Gideon said, sighing a bit. “I would like...the ability to control my powers, without using this amulet.”  
  
“A good choice!” Bill grinned. “In exchange, you'll help me with whatever I need, got it?” His held out his hand, which was now engulfed in a blue flame.  
  
“Of course.” Gideon extended his hand.  
  
Bill shook his hand, and Gideon glowed a bright blue before it faded. Bill looked at himself and grinned. “Just a few more Deals. Llama—sorry, Pacifica—how about you?” Bill grinned at her.  
  
“Why do you keep calling me Llama?” Pacifica asked. “I guess...it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of magic. You know, to defend myself.”  
  
“I call you that because that's your Symbol.” Bill grinned at her. “So, you want magic?” He extended his hand to her, engulfing his hand in fire once more. “Let's make a Deal.”  
  
She reached up to and shook his hand, and she was also engulfed in a blue light. Bill did this for Pacifica's parents as well, Preston wanting more wealth and reknown and Priscilla wanting to be more beautiful (“Not that you need it, but whatever you say, sweetheart!”), and then the world returned to normal, with Bill standing in the middle of the circle still.  
  
He stepped out of the circle and grinned. “Awesome job, Northwests! I'm mostly physical! It'll do.” He then looked over at Dipper. “Aww, what's wrong, Pine Tree?”  
  
“He almost stopped your summoning, so he's going to be punished for it.” Preston said calmly, walking over to Dipper. He backed up a few feet, terrified, but the man caught him easily and dragged him to his feet. “Don't make it worse for yourself, boy.”  
  
“Gideon...” Dipper looked over at him pleadingly.  
  
“I can't stand in his way now. You knew the rules of his house.” Gideon said calmly. “Uncle, don't be too harsh on him. I still need him to attend to me.”  
  
Dipper's eyes widened and then his shoulders slumped, his robotic ears drooping, as he was hauled out of the room. Bill followed, apparently interested in seeing how he'd be punished, and the others did the same.  
  
Dipper was forcibly led to Preston's office, and then pushed to the floor on his back. “Pacifica, get his leash.”  
  
She nodded and left the room, looking a bit scared. Dipper was pinned in place by Preston as his shirt was unbuttoned and then removed and thrown to the side, and then he was turned over and pushed to the floor.  
  
“Just let it happen, Dipper. It'll be easier for you.” Gideon coaxed him as Pacifica came back with his leash. Then it was attached to the collar and the loop tied around the desk's leg, pinning Dipper in place. Preston nodded and moved his hand off him finally so he could retrieve the riding crop.  
  
“I warned you...so many times...three strikes, I said. I was being _generous_ .” Preston came back to Dipper, gripping the riding crop tightly. “And you almost ruined _everything_ .” He raised the riding crop. “Don't you dare scream, boy. Quentin is already asleep; you wouldn't want to wake him.”  
  
Dipper whimpered and pursed his lips, then bit his lower lip as the first strike came down. Then another one made him gasp in pain, and then a third made him cry out weakly.  
  
“I'll cast a spell to make this room soundproof.” Bill offered. “I don't think he's going to be able to manage that. Unless you'd like to call it quits here.”  
  
“Fine. I'll wait.” Preston stood back, looking at the angry, red welts on Dipper's back. Bill cast the spell and then Preston resumed, striking him again and again, until Dipper finally fell limp against the desk's leg, tears slipping down his cheeks and his voice hoarse. Preston was about to strike him again when Gideon spoke up finally.  
  
“Enough. I think he's learned his lesson.” Gideon said, stopping Preston short. “Let me have him now.”  
  
“...Very well.” Preston lowered the bloody riding crop and walked back to his desk to clean it off.  
  
Gideon looked at Bill. “Help me take him to our room. Pacifica, would you push my wheelchair?”  
  
Bill walked over and took off the leash before he carefully lifted Dipper into his arms. “Yeesh, Preston. You know he's a _kid_ , right?”  
  
“He broke the rules.” Preston said coolly.  
  
“Let's go.” Gideon nodded to Pacifica and they left, going up to Gideon's room.  
  
\--  
  
Dipper was laid down on the bed on his stomach and Gideon asked Pacifica to get a medical kit while Bill cast a soothing spell on Dipper. The boy was practically unconscious, his eyes half-lidded and void of emotion.  
  
“I should have stopped him sooner.” Gideon said grimly as Pacifica came back with the kit. “I hope he's not broken...”  
  
“He's just in shock.” Bill assured him as he took the kit. “Pretty sure he didn't think he'd actually do it, or he thought that you would step in and save him just in time.”  
  
“I told him many times that I wouldn't be able to.” Gideon sighed. “Put me on the bed next to him.”  
  
“Alright.” Bill lifted Gideon out of the wheelchair and lay him down next to him. “You know, you can probably float yourself now.”  
  
“Mm, maybe, but I'm not too keen on trying right after I summoned you.” Gideon said, shaking his head. “Oh, there's refreshments in the ballroom for you.”  
  
“I'll have some after we wrap him up.” Bill said as he opened the kit and looked over everything. “Wow, modern medicine.” He grinned. “Still a wonder.”  
  
Gideon reached out and stroked Dipper's hair. “Dipper...?”  
  
Dipper didn't respond, staring blankly ahead of him as Bill cleaned his wounds and wrapped him up. Then Bill carefully changed him into pajamas at Gideon's request and laid him down on his side.  
  
“He'll probably be like this a few days.” Bill said as he helped Gideon change for bed. “He's withdrawn into his own mind to escape the pain.”  
  
“Can we bring him out?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Let's give him time. He'll probably come back on his own when he comes to terms with it.” Bill suggested.  
  
“I want him back sooner, though.” Gideon frowned. “Can't you do anything?”  
  
“Well, we could go into the Mindscape and drag him out, I suppose. It could be detrimental to his health, but it's an option.” Bill shrugged as he laid Gideon down and tucked him in next to Dipper.  
  
Gideon sighed. “So...I just have to wait?”  
  
“Guess so.” Bill nodded.  
  
Gideon sighed and took Dipper's hand in his. “Come back to me soon...”  
  
Dipper's robotic tail shifted in response, but otherwise he gave no reaction. Bill walked to the door and left the room, giving them privacy.  
  
Dipper's phone went off, a message from Mabel, and Gideon ignored it. It went off a few more times and he sighed and floated it over to him, hovering it in front of his face.  
  
**[How did it go?]**   
  
**[Is everything okay?]**   
  
**[Dipper?]**   
  
**[Dipper, please answer!]**   
  
Then it started ringing and Gideon reached up to put it on speaker mode. “Dipper's asleep.”  
  
“Gideon? Dipper said he was going to call me--”  
  
“Dipper was tired out by the event today and is already asleep. Let him sleep.” Gideon said, cutting her off.  
  
“But--”  
  
“He. Is. Asleep.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“...Alright. I'll call tomorrow.” She hung up and Gideon dropped the phone, groaning a bit. Too much magic usage today, even just such a simple task was exhausting.  
  
“Gideon?” Pacifica poked her head into the room. “Are you coming down for snacks?”  
  
“I'll have some tomorrow. Save me some.” Gideon said, stroking Dipper's hair.  
  
Pacifica sighed. “I'll...have the staff bring you up a plate.” She closed the door and left.  
  
Gideon looked at Dipper's vacant expression and sighed, resting his forehead against his. “Come back to me, Dipper...I need you.” He murmured.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, crap. Guess Dipper's out of commission for a little while.  
> But, hey, Bill's here!


	39. Mindscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Dipper's not coming out on his own, Gideon's going in after him, with Bill's help. Dipper's a little lost, though. Good thing he's found a friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Bill took over for Dipper's duties while he healed, helping Gideon dress and bathing him. There was a bit of an icy tone to his voice when he spoke with his uncle now, and Bill decided not to get involved in that.  
  
Dipper lay in the lay for days, the only sign that he was still alive the fact that he would eat when fed and drink when given water, but Gideon wanted _more_. He wanted him to _wake up_. He spent his nights deflecting calls from Mabel and holding Dipper in his arms, stroking his hair and softly humming, trying to bring him back.  
  
Bill sighed softly. “You know, seeing you dote over him...it brings back memories.” He commented.  
  
“Memories?” Gideon looked up at him.  
  
“Yeah.” Bill picked up the time machine and looked it over. “The previous Rainbow Star, he doted on the previous Pine Tree, too. They were a couple, those two.”  
  
“Really?” Gideon looked down at Dipper again.  
  
“Mmhm.” Bill nodded. “'Course, things weren't all roses and sunshine. I mean, Pine Tree was engaged to Shooting Star. That ended pretty quickly, though, once she found out. Then she started dating me!” He grinned.  
  
“That's interesting.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Bill sighed and set down the time machine. “You're distracted. You really want to go into the Mindscape and find him?”  
  
Gideon looked up at him. “Yes.”  
  
“Alright. You'll need to walk, though, so...you have that siren form, right?” Bill asked.  
  
“Yes. Take me to the bathroom so I can change, please.” Gideon said, nodding and letting go of Dipper.  
  
Bill walked over and lifted him into his arms. “Alrighty, let's get going.  
  
–  
  
It was cold...dark. Dipper curled up in the darkness, staring blankly ahead of him. Every now and then, his own screams would echo back at him and he'd throw his hands over his ears. He'd been hurt, bad. There was so much pain...so much blood...and the sadistic, cruel smile on Preston's face...it was sure to give him nightmares for years to come. Even if he forgot everything else, he'd remember the figure standing above him, beating him with a riding crop and smiling like a psycho.  
  
Tears slipped down his cheeks as he curled up tighter, trying to block out the sounds, the images, but they wouldn't stop.  
  
Mabel...she was waiting for him to call her back. He slowly stood up, his arms wrapped around himself, and then a stabbing pain in his back brought him to his knees again. He couldn't move. He couldn't walk. But, Mabel...Mabel would be worried. He slowly crawled through the darkness, crying out in pain and stopping every time the wounds acted up again.  
  
“Mabel...” He whimpered as he pushed through the darkness. He finally managed to get out and into a monochrome forest, crawling out of a log. Where was he? Why was he in a forest, of all places? He slowly pushed himself to his feet with the help of a thin stick near the log and limped through the seemingly-endless woods.  
  
“Mabel, where are you?” He called, looking around. He felt so lost...so alone. He reached up and didn't feel the collar, or hear the whirring of his robotic limbs it was just...him. Normal him. Why? What was this place?  
  
 **“** _ **You're in a state of shock.”**_  
  
Dipper gasped and turned to see a purple square with an umbrella and bowler hat. Its one eye looked down at him as it floated in the air. “I'm...what?”  
  
 _ **“You're in a state of shock. You're in your own Mindscape, unable to get out because of the trauma you've experienced. I imagine Cipher will be showing up to show you the way out. I'm guessing this is the Northwests' doing?”**_  
  
“Uhm...yeah. Who are you?” Dipper asked.  
  
 _ **“I'm...Gzw Hgizmtv.”**_  
  
“That...is a really weird name. Do you have a nickname?” Dipper asked.  
  
 _ **“...It's better that you not know my name. I can't have Cipher knowing I was here. Kindly keep it a secret that you saw me. I will show you to the main section with your memories, and then you're on your own.”**_  
  
“...Right.” Dipper sighed. “Okay, Mr. Hageezmativ. Lead the way.”  
  
 _ **“It's always a point of amusement for a human to try to pronounce our names.”**_ The floating square chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, and it's always weird for a square to talk.” Dipper rolled his eyes, then winced in pain. “It hurts...”  
  
 _ **“That is simply the memory of the pain. You shouldn't be experiencing the pain in your Mindscape. That's just part of your trauma, a phantom pain. In the Mindscape, you aren't actually wounded. You're as untouched as when you first arrived in Gravity Falls. Come, stand up. Cast away your walking stick and walk.”  
**_  
“But, it really hurts! I can't--”  
  
“Y _ **our pain is an illusion. Stop focusing on it and it will go away. You've been wallowing in the memory of your traumatic incident so long that you've convinced your mental self that the pain is still there. Shake it off and move on.”**_  
  
“Geez, Mr. Hageezmativ, I had no idea that you were a therapist.” Dipper rolled his eyes and slowly let go of the stick.  
  
 _ **“I'm a lawyer, actually.”**_ The square floated ahead of him.  
  
“I was being sarcastic.” Dipper rolled his eyes.  
  
 _ **“...I do not understand this...'sarcastic'.”**_ The square admitted. _**“It is a human thing, is it not?**_ ”  
  
“Uh...I guess?” Dipper shrugged, then looked at his walking stick on the ground. Funny, when he had someone to talk to, to distract him, the pain was gone and he could walk upright.  
  
 _ **“Feel better?”**_ Gzw asked as he floated ahead of him.  
  
“Yeah, actually.” Dipper nodded. “So, uh...where are we going?”  
  
 _ **“I told you, we're going to the main section with your--”**_  
  
“I feel like I've heard your voice before...” Dipper said thoughtfully.  
  
 _ **“That is...impossible. I am a creature of the Mindscape, you can't hear or see me normally. Perhaps...I passed through a dream of yours?”**_ Gzw suggested, shifting his umbrella awkwardly.  
  
“Maybe. You just seem really familiar.” Dipper shrugged and looked around as they started to leave the woods. “Whoa...what's with all the doors?”  
  
 _ **“This is the main part of your Mindscape, with all your memories. Bill Cipher can find you here. I'll leave you here then. Take care.”**_ The square tipped his hat and then vanished in a flash of purple light.  
  
Wait, purple light? That seemed _so_ familiar...  
  
“Alright, Gideon. He's gonna be somewhere around here. We need to find him and bring him back out, or he won't wake up.” He heard Bill say, and ducked behind a tree to peek out.  
  
Bill was leading Gideon along, Bill in his triangle form and Gideon in his air-siren form. Feeling nervous, he shrank back into the shadows, recalling the last time he saw them. They were just...watching. They didn't do... _anything_ to stop him. The Author was right...Bill _wasn't_ a good person. And Gideon...why did he ever believe that he _cared_ about him? He already _knew_ that Gideon saw him as property. He reached up a hand to his neck, knowing the collar wasn't there but feeling it anyway. Just by Gideon being there, he felt like he was suffocating.  
  
“Dipper?” Gideon called. “Dipper, where are you?”  
  
“Maybe in one of the doors...” Bill went to a door and opened it.  
  
Dipper whimpered softly, feeling torn. He wanted to scream and run away, but something was urging him to go to Gideon's side. But then there was another voice reminding him that, if he woke up, he would be in pain again, trapped in the Northwest home again. At least here, in his own mind he was--  
  
But, what about Mabel? She was probably so worried. Wasn't that why he left the darkness? To see her again? To see her...he'd have to wake up. To wake up...he had to show himself.  
  
But, he was so afraid...  
  
“Dipper?” Gideon called again.  
  
“Pine Tree, where are you?” Bill asked, moving on to another door.  
  
He shouldn't.  
  
He should.   
  
It was a bad idea.  
  
He had to go.  
  
He'd only get hurt again.  
  
He'd never go home if he didn't wake up.  
  
Maybe he can just sleep until the end of summer.  
  
But, Mabel.  
  
Mabel.  
  
 _Mabel.  
  
_ _ **Mabel needed him.**_  
  
Sighing, he stepped out from the treeline, catching Gideon's attention. Gideon smiled and opened his arms invitingly. “Dipper, there you are! Come here.”  
  
Dipper walked up to him and leaned into his embrace, letting his arms hang limply at his sides as Gideon wrapped his arms and wings around him.  
  
“Oh, good! You found him!” Bill floated over. “Let's get out of here, then!”  
  
“Are you ready to wake up, Dipper?” Gideon asked him softly. “I promise, I won't let my uncle hurt you again. I'll protect you. So, come with me?”  
  
Dipper looked up at him. “...Why didn't you... _stop_ him?”  
  
“His house, his rules.” Gideon sighed. “But, I was naive. I thought he would go easy on you because you were only a child...”  
  
Dipper buried his face into Gideon's chest. “Obviously not. He's horrible...”  
  
“I know. I knew this before, but...” Gideon sighed. “Just...trust me, okay? I won't let him hurt you again for the rest of the summer. I promise.”  
  
“...Okay.” Dipper nodded, his face still buried in Gideon's feathers.  
  
“Good boy.” Gideon smiled and stroked his hair. “Let's wake you up, then.”  
  
“I'll open a portal.” Bill held out a hand and a portal opened up near them, with Gideon's room on the other side.  
  
Dipper looked hesitant. “...My back...it's going to hurt, isn't it?”  
  
“We're doing what we can to make the healing process easier for you.” Gideon assured him. “And in the meantime...well, want to spend some time in the pool? Transforming you into a siren won't slow down the healing of your normal body.”  
  
Dipper smiled. “I'd like that.”  
  
Gideon stroked his hair fondly. “Then, let's go back.”  
  
Dipper leaned into his touch, nodding, as they moved towards the portal.  
  
–  
  
The first thing Dipper knew was pain. He cried out in agony and clung desperately, his vision blind with pain, to the feathered form next to him. “G-Gideon...i-it hurts!” He cried.  
  
“Bill, open the bathroom.” He felt Gideon lifting him up.  
  
“Isn't it too soon? Have his wounds scabbed over?” Bill asked.  
  
“We'll find out.” Gideon replied, carrying Dipper in his arms.  
  
Dipper whimpered and buried his face in Gideon's shoulder. “D-Do we have any painkillers?”  
  
“No, but I suppose I'll have to ask Pacifica for some. For now, bear with it, okay? The pain will be gone once you change.” He felt his clothes loosen around him as Gideon stripped him.  
  
“Gideon...I-I can't see...”  
  
“Just a bit longer.” Gideon assured him as he carefully removed the bandages. “Bill, what do you think?”  
  
“Yeah, it should be okay. The items are in place, and the water's ready.” Bill replied.  
  
Dipper whimpered as he was carefully set in the hot tub. “Ow, ow, it hurts, Gideon...”  
  
“Bear with it a bit longer.” Gideon said, then started to chant the spell to change Dipper into a siren. Dipper gasped sharply before ducking underwater as his body changed. To his relief, the pain went away and he looked up at Gideon peering over the edge at him. He then swam up and poked his head above the water. “I feel better now.”  
  
“Good.” Gideon smiled. “I've only cast the 24-hour one, I wasn't sure if you'd want the three day one. I'll ask Pacifica to get some painkillers for you, so why don't you stay here with Bill?” He left the room, folding his wings as he went through the doorway.  
  
“You know, that kid needs to put on a sash, at least. Sure he's got feathers and a different anatomy, but he's walking around naked.” Bill remarked. “I'm going to get him something to wear. You gonna be alright here?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Dipper sank back into the water to avoid looking at him. He still felt sour about him not stopping Preston and instead soundproofing the room. He sighed and leaned against the wall of the hot tub, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
He saw Bill leave the edge of the hot tub and then he was left alone. Sighing, he curled up on the bottom of the tub, starting to drift off to sleep.  
  
“I see you've awoken.”  
  
He gasped and quickly moved into a defensive position, looking up at the edge of the tub. Preston was standing in view of him and looking down at him coldly. Dipper bared his teeth at him and curled up tighter, his tail wrapped around his body protectively.  
  
“I'm sure you know by now that I don't joke around. Let those scars on your back be a reminder to you to _hold your tongue_.” Preston said, gripping the edge of the hot tub tightly. “There's only a few weeks left in the summer. __Try not to do anything as foolish again.”  
  
Dipper let out a low hiss at him, his eyes narrowed. Preston narrowed his eyes back at him and moved his hand to his side, holding a riding crop in view of Dipper's gaze. Dipper's scaley ears folded back as he shrank away submissively and Preston nodded firmly before walking out of the room.  
  
It was okay. Gideon would protect him. Gideon wouldn't let Preston hurt him again.  
  
But, yikes, would he never be able to look at horse-riding the same ever again...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, Bill, this is why Gideon wanted you to stay with him. At least he left without doing any further damage!


	40. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gideon talks with Preston, Bill and Dipper get in a bit of bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

 

“Dipper?” Gideon spoke up and Dipper slowly uncurled and poked his head out of the water. Gideon smiled and shifted his wings a bit. Dipper noticed that he was wearing an outfit like what Ancient Egyptians wore, probably courtesy of Bill. “Are you hungry? I brought food.”  
  
Dipper nodded, licking his lips a bit as he rested his arms on the edge of the tub. “What'd you bring?”  
  
“Well, seeing as you're a siren, I brought fish.” Gideon picked up a piece of salmon cut into cubes. “Open up.”  
  
Dipper blushed. “I can feed myself.”  
  
“Indulge me.” Gideon grinned.  
  
“Fine.” Dipper sighed and opened his mouth for the food.  
  
“You two are a fun pair. A bird and a fish.” Bill commented with a grin as he stepped in.  
  
“Well, whatever works. I suppose I could find something else to transform into, but this suits me fine.” Gideon shifted his wings and then put the food in Dipper's waiting mouth. Dipper hungrily chewed and swallowed, then reached for the plate. “Whoa, there!” Gideon chuckled. “Slow down!”  
  
“I'm hungry!” Dipper huffed.  
  
“Alright, alright.” Gideon offered him the food.  
  
Dipper took the food and greedily ate every bit of fish, not even caring about how he looked. Gideon sat on the edge of the hot tub and reached out to gently stroke Dipper's hair. When it was empty, he handed the plate to Bill and then tilted Dipper's head up to press his lips to his.  
  
“Need some privacy?” Bill hummed with a smile.  
  
Gideon chuckled. “Yes, please.”  
  
Bill waved and walked out with the plate, closing the door behind him.  
  
Dipper sighed and rubbed at his bare neck. “So...uhm...I'm sorry I...freaked out.”  
  
“It's alright.” Gideon assured him. “I'm sorry I let my uncle hurt you.”  
  
“He really seems nice. I guess The Author was wrong.” Dipper sighed.  
  
“I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Gideon smiled, stroking his hair again.  
  
–  
  
The spell could only last so long, and Gideon had to rest from using magic, so when the time came for Gideon to change back, he hung around the hot tub in his wheelchair until Dipper had to change back. That was the worst of it, seeing Dipper in pain again. Bill carefully cleaned his wounds and wrapped them again and then carefully dressed him in pajamas while Gideon gave him painkillers. Then he and Gideon were laid down together.  
  
“Do you need anything?” Bill asked as he tucked them in.  
  
“Mm...could you get me some flowers?” Gideon asked him.  
  
“Flowers? What kind?” Bill asked.  
  
“Mm...red roses and primrose.” Gideon gently stroked Dipper's hair. “How long until those painkillers take effect?”  
  
“It'll take some time.” Bill smiled. “He'll be okay. I'll go get you those flowers.” He headed for the door.  
  
“Oh.” Gideon spoke up. “And some pansies, too.”  
  
“As you wish.” Bill smiled and left.  
  
Gideon chuckled a bit . “I wonder if he had to do this for the previous Rainbow Star?”  
  
Dipper whimpered a bit and curled up closer to Gideon. “Gideon...”  
  
“I'm here.” Gideon continued stroking his hair and started to gently hum.  
  
“Gideon...P-Preston came to see me earlier...” Dipper said, slowly looking up at him.  
  
“...He _what_?” Gideon hissed.  
  
I-I thought about not telling you...but I thought I should be honest with you, so...”   
  
“Rest assured, my uncle will not be _touching_ you _again_.” Gideon said, holding him closer. “The only one that gets to punish you from now on is _me_.”  
  
Dipper sighed, nuzzling into his chest. “Feel kind of funny...”  
  
“It's the painkillers. And this is exactly why I cannot take them.” Gideon said, sighing.  
  
“I dunno...I kinda' like it.” Dipper closed his eyes. “You smell nice...”  
  
Gideon sighed and stroked his hair fondly, resting his head against his and gently kissing his temple. “Sleep well, Dipper.”  
  
“Mm.” Dipper nodded, drifting off.  
  
Gideon sighed and watched him drift off before he floated over his phone and carefully dialed the numbers. Then he floated it next to his ear. “Hello, uncle. Why don't you come and get me? We need to talk.”  
  
–  
  
Dipper woke up to find Gideon gone. Confused, he looked around and saw Bill sitting nearby. “Where's Gideon?”  
  
“He's with his uncle.” Bill replied. “Look at these flowers Gideon had me get for you. Aren't they pretty?”  
  
“Mmhm. But...why is he not here?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Because he's with his uncle. Do you want his uncle to be here?” Bill asked.  
  
Dipper shrank back into the pillows. “No.”  
  
“Go back to sleep. He'll be back soon.” Bill assured him.  
  
“Everything hurts.” Dipper winced. “I think the painkillers are wearing off.”  
  
“I'm not going to give you some again, not yet.” Bill shook his head.  
  
“Distract me?” Dipper pleaded. “Tell me a story?”  
  
“A story?” Bill laughed. “About what?”  
  
“Like...why did you help us, before? When the blood demon attacked.” Dipper asked.  
  
“Heh, you wanna know why?” Bill got up and moved closer, climbing onto the bed. “Because no one messes with my family, that's why.”  
  
“Family?” Dipper asked, blinking.  
  
“Oh, yes. The previous Shooting Star, my beautiful Shooting Star, was your ancestor.” Bill grinned at him. “So, that makes you, your sister, and everyone else in your family, _my_ family.”  
  
“Oh, wow.” Dipper blinked in surprise. “That's...wow. So...right. Demon blood. The guy said something about Mabel having it...he was talking about you.”  
  
“Naaah. 'Clearly the guy is crazy', remember?” Bill grinned wider.  
  
“Obviously not!” Dipper laughed, then winced. “Ow. Laughing hurts.”  
  
“Careful there, Pine Tree.” Bill coaxed. “Once Gideon gets back, we'll go through his books and find a healing potion for you.”  
  
“Okay.” Dipper sighed. “How long will he be gone?”  
  
“He didn't say.” Bill shrugged.  
  
“Hey, Bill?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Hm?” Bill smiled.  
  
“What was she like? The previous Shooting Star?” Dipper shifted a tiny bit.  
  
“Oh, she was...Cosmos, she was beautiful. A lot like your sister in personality. It...it tore her up to leave me and Rainbow Star behind, but someone had to take care of the kids and she was laden with my child.” Bill sat down next to Dipper and pulled him close, letting him snuggle up. “I...I miss her. She was the first human I ever...felt that way about.”  
  
“Why did she have to leave you?” Dipper asked.  
  
“...There was...a war. Ice went first...then Specs...at that point, I told Shooting Star to take the children and the remaining adults and run. Pine Tree...refused to go. Rainbow Star was staying, and he wouldn't leave his side. And once Rainbow Star was killed...I lost my link to this world.” Bill's voice was soft, choked with emotion. “Pine Tree was taken when Rainbow Star was killed...I shudder to think of what happened to him. I hope he escaped, I never checked. As the King's lover...he wouldn't have been treated kindly. Shooting Star escaped the Kingdom with the others, and they all started new lives together.”  
  
“Did you ever see her again?” Dipper asked.  
  
“In dreams. Through the Mindscape. I couldn't ever hold my son...just saw him in her memories. She never took another lover, seeing herself as still married to me. Maybe...because I kept visiting her.” Bill sighed heavily. “But, that's just how it was! Now we've got a new set, and I have to try to keep you all alive if I ever want to open the portal from my world to yours.”  
  
“By the way...all those warnings, what was that about?” Dipper asked.   
  
“Sixer was freaking out because we had a Deal and he didn't do his part and I did my part and so I was pressuring him to do his.” Bill shrugged. “I mean, it's like if you buy something on payments, but don't actually do the payments. What happens?”  
  
“Your case gets sent to collections?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Yep. And then they put the pressure on you. My pressure was just a bit...much for a human.” Bill shrugged. “When I possessed him to try to get it done myself, it made his eye bleed. And he was panicking, because he found out that I'm trying to get through to your world.”  
  
“I bet the bleeding eye didn't help.” Dipper sighed. “Well...I'm...glad you're nicer. I mean, you letting Preston hurt me was pretty mean, but...”  
  
“If Gideon had ordered it, I would've stopped him. He's the King, after all.” Bill shrugged. “Preston just, for some reason, really hates you.”  
  
Dipper sighed. “Yeah...for some reason.”  
  
“You should sleep now. How about I put you under a soothing spell?” Bill suggested.  
  
“Like Gideon does?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Mmhm.” Bill smiled and placed his gloves hand on Dipper's face gently. “Just relax...and let yourself drift away. That's it...good.” He smiled as Dipper started to drift off to sleep. “Good night, my little sapling.”  
  
“G'night...” Dipper mumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill loves his Symbols.

**Author's Note:**

> You shouldn't have done that~!


End file.
